Breathless
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Wat zal er gebeuren als blijkt dat Harry Potter niet menselijk is? Wat heeft Draco Malfidus hiermee te maken? Geen Half Bloed Prins of Relieken van de Dood. HP/DM. Door DW.
1. Een Nieuw Jaar

**A/N: **Uhm ik heb deze fic even helemaal verwijderd. Nu heb ik denk ik bijna alle fouten eruit gezeefd. Dan is het wat fijner om te lezen.

**Disclaimer: **Alles wat J.K. heeft geschreven is niet van mij. Ik leen de karakters eventjes. Ook de lyrics behoren tot hun eigenaars.

**Summary: **Dit is het zesde jaar. Op Harry's 16de verjaardag gebeurt er iets vreemds, maar hij wuifde het gauw weg. Hij komt er snel echter dat er meer achter zat en dat hij dit niet gauw zou kunnen wegwuiven. Draco zelf heeft te kempen met de keuzes die hij maakt. Harry en Draco beginnen aan een vriendschap, maar door de nasleep van Harry's verjaardag zal vriendschap niet voldoende zijn. HP/DM slash. Er zal een goede afloop zijn.

* * *

_There's just no rhyme or reason,_

_Only this sense of completion._

_And in your eyes I see the missing pieces I'm searching for._

_I think I've found my way home._

_A thousand angels dance around you._

_I am complete now that I've found you._

_~Savage Garden: I knew I loved you~_

* * *

**(Harry's zomervakantie)**

"Zo moet dat dus niet," zei Ron Wemel, de beste vriend van Harry.

Harry zijn vinger zwol al een beetje op omdat hij gebeten werd door een Tuinkabouter die hij weg wou jagen.

"Kom, mijn moeder weet wel een spreuk daarvoor," zei Ron die Harry mee naar binnen sleurde.

Toen Harry (met geheelde vinger) weer verder wou de Tuinkabouters terroriseren, riep Ron dat Hermelien gearriveerd was.

Harry had twee heel verschillende vrienden. Ron was lang, had rood haar, was slungelig en zat onder de sproeten.

Hermelien daarentegen was wat kleiner, had rossig bruin haar en had ietwat grote voortanden.

Ook had Hermelien bijna alle boeken op Zweinstein al uitgelezen, terwijl Ron ze bijna nooit een blik waardig gunde.

Nu waren ze echter in Het Nest, en hadden ze niks te doen. Daarom gingen ze een potje Zwerkbal spelen.

Ron en Hermelien waren de ene groep, terwijl Harry en Ginny de andere groep waren. Hoewel Hermelien niet zo goed was in Zwerkbal, deed ze wel erg haar best. Het spelletje eindigde met 60-40 voor Harry en Ginny. Hierna speelden ze nog een aantal rondes, totdat ze moesten eten.

Na het eten gingen Ron en Harry naar het zolderkamertje van Ron.

"Zullen we onze boeken dan maar eens doornemen?" vroeg Harry aan Ron.

Ze hadden hun spullen voor Zweinstein gisteren bij de Wegisweg opgehaald.

"Hmpf."

"Kom op, we kunnen nu al vast een beetje beginnen."

"Oké. Waar zullen we mee beginnen dan?" vroeg Ron aan Harry.

"Transfiguratie?"

"Best."

"Oké."

* * *

Enige tijd later lagen Harry en Ron allebei in hun eigen bed.

"Harry?"

"Wat is er Ron?"

"Uhm...laat maar, het maakt toch niet uit."

"Je haalt me uit mijn slaap en er is niks?" vroeg Harry geamuseerd.

"Oké, oké ik zeg het al. Wel uhm...ik uhm."

"Zeg nou maar gewoon Ron!"

"Oké! Oké! Je weet Hermelien hé?"

"Ja, tuurlijk ze is ook mijn vriend Ron! Wil je alsjeblieft zeggen waar dit over gaat?"

"Hé niet zo ongeduldig. Ik vind haar leuk! Nu blij?"

"Was dat nou zo moeilijk?" vroeg Harry nog geamuseerder.

"Wat! Geen lange preek?" vroeg Ron stomverbaasd.

"Tuurlijk niet! Het is alleen geen nieuw nieuws," zei Harry.

"Hoezo?"

"Nou, het is eigenlijk wel duidelijk. Hoe je naar haar kijkt enzo."

"Oh...nou...uh...?"

"Het is al goed Ron, ga nou maar slapen."

"Oké, slaap lekker."

"Jij ook Ron," zei Harry tussen een gaap door.

Harry voelde vlak voor hij in slaap viel een soort gevoel in zijn hart die hij niet kon verklaren.

* * *

Harry was al vroeg wakker. Ron volgde kort daarna. Toen hij Harry zag begroef hij zijn gezicht in het kussen, met een gedempte: "Shit."

Harry ging naast Ron op het bed zitten en sloeg een arm om zijn roodharige vriend zijn schouder.

"Heb ik het echt gister gezegd?"

"Ja, inderdaad."

Ron zuchtte en zei: "Kom, we gaan naar beneden wat eten."

Onderweg naar beneden zeiden geen van beiden iets. Toen ze beneden waren was Ron de eerste die wat zei.

"Wat wil je eten en hoeveel?"

"Oh, uhm twee boterhammen met ham."

Toen ze allebei vol zaten was Ron weer degene die ging praten. "Ga je het nu tegen Hermelien zeggen?"

"Wat bedoe- oh nee je bent mijn beste vriend, dus zal ik niets zeggen tegen Hermelien."

Een andere stem vroeg toen: "Wat tegen mij zeggen?"

Ron kreeg een kop als vuur toen het object van hun gesprek naar beneden kwam lopen. Ron mompelde iets dat veel leek op:

"Ben naar buiten toe," toen hij opstond en naar buiten liep.

"Wat is er met hem aan de hand?"

"Geen idee," zei Harry.

Hermelien maakte ondertussen een paar broodjes voor zichzelf.

"Maar wat was er nou?"

"Wel...uhm ik denk dat je Ron daarvoor moet hebben."

"Oké, dan ga ik maar naar Ron toe."

Harry mompelde iets dat veel leek op: "Veel geluk Hermelien."

* * *

Toen Hermelien terug kwam zag ze erg rood.

"Hoe ging het?"

Hermelien antwoordde met: "Vraag Ron maar." Hierna ging ze snel naar boven toe.

Vlak nadat Hermelien naar boven ging, kwam Ron met een zelfverzekerde grijns binnen stappen.

"Ik hoef zeker niet te vragen hoe het ging?"

"Nou...uhm..." En Ron werd weer rood.

"Hoe reageerde ze?"

"Ze uhm...ze...toen ik het had gezegd, begon ze me opeens te zoenen."

"Dus het is nu serieus?"

"Ja, denk het wel." Was het antwoord van Ron.

"Oké. Mooi zo," zei Harry.

* * *

De volgende dag gingen de Wemels, Hermelien en Harry naar Perron 9 ¾.

"Zitten we weer opgescheept met die Fret dit jaar?" vroeg Ron.

"Geen idee," zei Harry duister na een korte pauze.

* * *

Toen ze een lege coupé hadden gevonden, en hun hutkoffers hadden neergezet, reed de trein weg, op weg naar Zweinstein.

Nadat ze wat hadden gepraat, hoorden ze een grote _kaboem_. Toen ze gingen kijken wat er was gebeurt, zagen ze dat het snoepkarretje helemaal over de kop lag. Natuurlijk lachten Korzel, Kwast en Parkinson.

Malfidus was er merkwaardig niet bij.

Harry, Ginny en Hermelien gingen weer terug naar hun coupé.

"Hoe kon dat gebeuren?" vroeg Ron.

"Geen idee. Maar ik denk niet dat het een ongeluk of toeval was. En ik denk ook dat een spreuk er iets mee te maken heeft," zei Harry. "

"Zag je die Zwadderaren lachen? Ik denk dat hun het hebben gedaan," zei Ron.

"Nou Ron, niet zo snel oordelen. Ook al zijn het Zwadderaren," zei Hermelien.

"Herm, je weet hoe ze zijn," zei Ron.

"Ja, maar toch," was Hermelien's bedachtzame antwoord.

Ginny brak in met een: "Ik hoop dat ze diegene krijgen die het gedaan heeft."

Harry veranderde alles helemaal en vroeg: "Zullen we alvast omkleden? We zijn er bijna."

"Ja, best," riepen ze in koor.

* * *

Toen ze aangekleed waren stopte de trein bij het station van Zweinstein. 'Het voelt goed om weer terug te zijn,' dacht Harry. Hij had de zomer doorgebracht bij zijn oom en tante.

Dit was werkelijk vreselijk voor Harry.

Hij moest zoals altijd alle klusjes doen, en mocht het huis niet verlaten.

Ook hielp het niet dat Harry zoveel verdriet had omdat zijn Peetvader Sirius dood was.

Vele nachten had hij gehuild, maar het verdriet bleef altijd, dag in, dag uit.

Gelukkig hadden zijn vrienden brieven en pakjes gestuurd, en dit maakte de tijd bij de Duffelingen wat draagzamer. De laatste week had hij doorgebracht bij de Wemels, en hij was daar dankbaar voor.

Zijn 16e verjaardag ging anders dan verwacht. Natuurlijk had hij wel cadeautjes en brieven van zijn vrienden gekregen, maar er was ook wat anders gebeurt. Hij telde de laatste tien seconden tot zijn verjaardag af. Hoe dichter bij zijn verjaardag, des te meer jeuk kreeg hij tussen zijn schouderbladen. Ook werd hij duizelig, dus ging hij liggen. Toen het alarm van 12.00 's nachts afging, had de jeuk een toppunt bereikt, en de duizeligheid werd zo erg dat hij flauwviel. Na die nacht gebeurde er niet zo veel vreemds, alleen de nacht voordat ze naar Zweinstein gingen.

Harry had een vreemd gevoel van een déjà vu. Hij had daar precies gestaan een aantal jaar geleden. Toen hoefde hij Voldemort nog niet te verslaan. Die gedachtes maakten Harry alleen maar ongelukkig, dus dacht hij aan wat hij nu had: zijn vrienden.

Ze gingen naar een koets toe en reden in een rustig tempo naar het kasteel toe.

* * *

De Sorteerceremonie was meestal vrolijk en leuk. Dit jaar was het wat grimmiger dan voorheen, dit kwam vooral van de toespraak van Perkamentus. Dit ging weer over vrienden maken en behouden, en dat soort dingen. Harry zat niet helemaal op te letten dus wist hij niet waar het nou precies over ging.

Ron maakte een opmerking over vriendschappen in andere afdelingen, wat Harry's aandacht trok.

"Alsof ik nu met een Zwadderaar vriendschap sluit," zei Ron sarcastisch en met een spottende lach erachteraan.

Hierna gingen ze eten. Ron had al gauw een heel bord op. 'Hoe kan Ron zoveel eten?' dacht Harry, voordat hij zachtjes liep te zuchten om de situatie.

Toen Harry vol verwildering naar Ron zat te kijken vergat hij dat hij nog niks op zijn bord had liggen. Toen hij zich dit realiseerde schepte hij snel een paar worstjes, aardappelen en groenten op. Hierna kwam de lekkerste vla, pudding en allerlei lekkere dingen te voorschijn.

Hermelien hield Harry ondertussen goed in de gaten. Nu ze zo naar hem keek, zag ze dat hij wat bleker zag als normaal. "Harry?"

"Wat is er Hermelien?"

"Voel je je wel goed?" vroeg ze bezorgd.

"Ja, hoezo? Is er iets anders aan me dan?"

"Ja, je ziet hartstikke bleek."

"Ja maat, je ziet echt zo wit als een doek," zei Ron, die zich ook in het gesprek mengde.

"Het gaat echt goed met me hoor!" antwoordde Harry fronsend. "Zie ik echt zo bleek dan?"

Simon had het gesprek een tijdje gevolgd en zei nu: "Ja, het lijkt net alsof je elk moment flauw zou kunnen vallen."

"Oh," was het antwoord van Harry. Net toen hij verder wou gaan met eten was alles al verdwenen. Harry zuchtte en stond op om alvast naar de leerlingenkamer toe te gaan, toen Ron zei:

"Harry wacht niet op ons, want we hebben een klassenoudste bijeenkomst. Ik zorg wel dat je je rooster krijgt, want je moet echt even liggen maat."

Harry knikte even en ging toen zijn reis voortzetten. 'Op naar mijn bed. Eindelijk rust,' dacht hij.

Toen Harry naar de deuren van de Grote Zaal liep zag hij dat van de weinige Zwadderaren die er nog waren zaten te lachen. Om de één of andere reden maakte dit Harry nog bozer op de afdeling. 'Hoe kunnen ze lol hebben, terwijl het oorlog is?' Maar een ander stemmetje zei zachtjes: 'We hebben alle blijdschap nodig. Ook al is het van de minst geliefde afdeling.' Harry wendde zijn blik af, want hij merkte dat hij aan het staren was naar een bepaalde blonde jongen.

Malfidus lachte helemaal niet. 'Dit is vreemd. Alsof Malfidus teveel aan zijn hoofd heeft. Misschien komt dit wel doordat hij die uil net heeft gekregen?' dacht Harry.

* * *

Harry stond voordat hij het wist voor de Dikke Dame. Toen hij haar zag werd hij een beetje zenuwachtig, want hij wist niet zeker of hij het goede wachtwoord wel wist.

"Wachtwoord?"

"Uh...wat was het ook al weer," vroeg Harry meer aan zichzelf dan aan de Dikke Dame.

"Ja liefje, je moet hem wel onthouden."

"Ja, ik weet hem weer," zei Harry.

"Zeg hem dan maar liefje."

"Heer Hendrik," antwoordde Harry.

"Was dat nou zo moeilijk?"

"Nee mevrouw."

"Nou ga dan maar lekker slapen, want je ziet er behoorlijk moe uit."

"Ja mevrouw." En met dat stapte Harry door het portretgat en liep linea recta naar de slaapzalen van Griffoendor. 'Ze hebben gelijk, ik moet inderdaad wat gaan slapen. Ik ben doodmoe.' Harry viel in slaap met een vreemd gevoel rond zijn hart, net als de dag ervoor.

* * *

**(Draco's zomervakantie)**

Zijn Vader zat in Azkaban, en Draco vond het niet zo erg dat die man nu boette voor wat hij gedaan had. Nu hij hier alleen was, samen met zijn moeder, hoefde hij zich niet te gedragen zoals zijn Vader dat van hem verwachtte. Het enige wat zijn moeder van hem wou, was dat hij gelukkig was.

Het was erg rustig in de grote Villa, met alleen Draco en Narcissa erin.

Draco had al zijn boeken al doorgenomen, en bekeken. Draco bracht de meeste tijd in zijn kamer door om na te denken wat hij precies met zijn leven wou. Eén ding was duidelijk: hij wou _geen_ Dooddoener worden.

Dit had hij overlegd met zijn moeder, en die was blij met zijn keuze. Zijzelf was geen Dooddoener, en ze was blij voor Draco dat hij ook geen Dooddoener wou worden.

"Ik ben er trots op dat je je eigen pad kiest," zei Narcissa met tranen in haar ogen.

Draco ging op een stoel zitten en zei ernstig: "Als Vader dit hoort, dan zou hij me vast en zeker onterven, of anders in opdracht van...Voldemort mij vermoorden. Wil je het alsjeblieft tegen niemand zeggen die het door kan lekken?"

"Maar natuurlijk Draco. Ik zou het nooit tegen iemand zeggen die dingen uitlekt. Maar ga wel zo snel mogelijk met dit nieuws naar Professor Perkamentus. Hij kan je misschien helpen met je keuze," zei Narcissa, die Draco's rechterhand beetpakte.

Draco keek van zijn rechterhand die Narcissa beethad, naar haar ogen, en zei: "Ik zal schoolhoofd Perkamentus zo spoedig mogelijk informeren."

Narcissa gaf een glimlach en zei: "Ga maar naar bed Draco, het is al laat en je wilt de trein naar Zweinstein morgen niet missen."

Draco glimlachte ook en zei: "Bedankt voor het luisteren mam, en tot morgen." Hiermee stond hij op om te vertrekken, en had zijn hand al op de deurklink toen Narcissa vanuit haar stoel zei: "Zolang je maar gelukkig bent."

Draco draaide zich om en zei: "Ik hoop dat ik er een goed begin mee heb gemaakt, door geen Dooddoener te worden," en liep met deze woorden langs de deur op weg naar zijn slaapkamer.

Draco lag nog een lange tijd wakker en dacht over hoe hij zich ging gedragen rond de mensen die hij nooit had gemogen, omdat zij de 'goeden' waren. Draco had zich voorgenomen om te proberen vrienden te worden met Harry. Dit keer zonder dat zijn Vader zich erin ging mengen.

Sinds het vijfde jaar dacht Draco dat 'Harry' gewoon 'Harry' was en niet 'Potter.' Natuurlijk noemde hij hem nooit daadwerkelijk 'Harry' als ze op school waren, maar wel altijd als hij over Harry dacht. Het was een grote schok voor Draco dat hij Harry misschien wel voor wat meer aanzag dan alleen maar een vriend.

Nu was dat idee niet meer zo schokkend als dat het eerst was. Het was wel wennen, maar Draco vond het idee opwindend.

Nu Draco zo lag te denken, had hij het gevoel alsof er iets miste. Een plek in zijn hart dat nog niet opgevuld was.

'Vreemd,' dacht Draco terwijl hij over de plek van zijn hart wreef. Op datzelfde moment wreef Harry Potter ver weg in Het Nest ook over zijn hart.

Draco sukkelde ten slotte in slaap, terwijl hij droomde over vleugels zo zacht als zijde, met spierwitte veren. Een stem fluisterde zachtjes in Draco's oor: "Alles komt goed Draco. Wanhoop niet. Ik blijf bij je."

* * *

Draco werd wakker met de droom nog vers in zijn geheugen. Hij dacht er verder niet echt wat van, dus zorgde hij ervoor dat hij voorbereid was om naar perron 9 ¾ te gaan met als einddoel Zweinstein.

Draco had al zijn spullen al naar beneden laten brengen door de huiselven, en wachtte nu alleen nog op zijn moeder.

Narcissa liep naar haar zoon toe, en opende de deuren van de grote Villa om naar buiten te gaan. Nadat de deuren geopend waren, liepen Draco en Narcissa naar de koets toe. De koets had vier paarden ervoor staan, en zag er voor de Dreuzels uit alsof het een limousine was.

Toen Draco en Narcissa plaats hadden genomen in de koets, ging deze al gelijk vooruit om naar Londen - en om meer precies te zijn King's Cross Station - te rijden.

De koets had geen koetsier, aangezien de paarden zelf wisten waar ze naar toe moesten gaan.

"Draco, kom je in de Kersvakantie naar huis?" vroeg Narcissa halverwege de reis aan Draco.

Draco zat diep in gedachten over de droom, dus schrok op toen hij zijn moeder hoorde. Hij herstelde echter snel, en zei: "Dat weet ik nog niet mam. Ik stuur wel een uil als ik het antwoord weet."

Narcissa knikte, en zei: "Nu we het toch over uilen hebben, kan ik nu alvast iets aan je vertellen. Je kunt later in de avond een uil verwachtten met een brief."

Draco wou vragen wat er in de brief stond, maar Narcissa ging door met vertellen.

"Vraag me niet wat er in de brief staat, want dat weet ik niet, want hij gaat alleen maar open voor jou."

"Maar waarom heb je de brief dan niet eerder aan me gegeven?" vroeg Draco verbaasd.

"Omdat je Vader me had gevraagd hem te laten brengen door een uil op de eerste dag dat je weer in Zweinstein was," beantwoordde Narcissa.

Toen Narcissa dit had gezegd begon Draco weer in gedachten te raken, en Narcissa zei verder niks meer.

'Waarom zou Vader me een brief sturen?' was één van Draco's vele gedachtes. Hij had een raar voorgevoel dat de brief niks anders dan problemen kon brengen.

Draco was zijn droom vergeten en was de rest van de reis verzonken in gedachten, totdat de koets stopte voor het station. Narcissa en Draco stapten uit de koets en Narcissa gaf een lichte kus op Draco's voorhoofd en zei: "Ik wacht op je uil en tot dan niet al te veel uitspoken op school."

Draco lachte om zijn moeders laatste woorden en liep met koffers en al naar Perron 9 ¾.

* * *

Draco had een lege coupé gevonden, borg zijn spullen op, en ging op de bank zitten van zijn coupé. Er kwamen wel een paar Zwadderaren langs, maar hij zei dat hij graag alleen zou willen zijn. Korzel, Kwast en Parkinson hielden koppig vol, maar werden teleurgesteld. Het was halverwege de reis dat er een grote _kaboem_ te horen was.

'Wat was dat?' dacht Draco verbaasd terwijl hij opstond om de coupédeur open te maken. Toen Draco naar de gang keek zag hij wat er zo'n kabaal had veroorzaakt. Het snoepkarretje lag op de kop, en Korzel, Kwast en Parkinson bulderde van het lachen. Draco keek verder, en zag een paar Griffoendoren uit hun coupé staan. Gezegde Griffoendoren waren: Harry Potter, Ron Wemel, Hermelien Griffel en Ginny Wemel.

Draco's hart ging sneller slaan toen hij Harry zag. Vooral toen Harry naar Korzel, Kwast en Parkinson aan hat staren was met zulk vuur dat Draco zich aan de deur van de coupé vast moest houden om te voorkomen dat hij omviel.

Iedereen ging weer zijn of haar coupé in, behalve Draco. Draco hielp de Mevrouw van het snoepkarretje, en de snoepkar zelf omhoog.

"Weet u wie dit gedaan heeft?" vroeg Draco.

"Ik heb geen idee," antwoordde ze.

Draco ging weer terug naar zijn eigen coupé om na te denken. 'Wie zouden dat hebben gedaan?' dacht Draco. Hij zuchtte en begon zijn schoolgewaad aan te trekken.

Draco liep naar de koetsen toe in hoop dat er niemand in zat. Hij had een koets gevonden met nog niemand erin. De koets bleef echter niet leeg, er kwamen drie Ravenklauwen erbij. Eentje kwam Draco vaag bekend voor als Cho Chang. Draco schuifde zo ver mogelijk in een donker hoekje toen de drie meiden uitgebreid begonnen te kletsen.

'Waarom moeten ze nu net uitgerekend in deze koets komen zitten,' dacht Draco. 'En waarom zijn ze zo luid?' Draco zuchtte en probeerde het gegiechel zoveel mogelijk te negeren voor de rest van de reis. Maar na een tijdje werd de aandacht getrokken naar Cho Chang.

"Zonde dat jij en Harry uit elkaar zijn. Maar nu we het toch over hem hebben. Zoent hij een beetje goed?" vroeg een meisje die Draco niet kende aan Cho. Cho bloosde en zei: "Nou ik moest vooral huilen toen het gebeurde, dus weet ik het niet echt." Draco deed zijn best om te doen alsof hij ze niet afluisterde, maar deed blijkbaar niet genoeg zijn best want ze keken nu naar Draco met een beschuldigende blik. De meisjes gingen verder niet meer over jongens praten.

Draco had niet door dat de Sorteerceremonie al voorbij was want: A) hij keek naar Harry Potter en zag hoe bleek hij was en B) hij zat te bedenken wat er in de brief zou kunnen staan. 'Zolang het niets ernstigs is, is het goed,' dacht Draco. Hij wou verder in gedachten zinken, maar een bekende uil kwam binnen vliegen op weg naar Draco met een brief. Draco slikte toen de uil de brief liet vallen en weer wegvloog. Hij maakte de brief niet open.

'Ik lees hem wel als ik op mijn kamer ben, of als ik geluk heb, dan breng ik hem wel naar Professor Perkamentus,' dacht Draco die de brief in de zak van zijn gewaad stopte. De Zwadderaren waren aan het brullen van het lachen om één of andere grap. Draco had al iets eerder gezien dat Harry opstond en de Grote Zaal verliet. Ook zag Draco dat Harry naar hem keek terwijl hij diep in gedachten leek.

Toen Harry zijn blik had afgewend keek Draco weer naar Harry. 'Hoe kan het dat hij zo dun is?' dacht Draco. 'Je kunt makkelijk zien dat hij te dun is ook al heeft hij die kleren aan. En waarom at hij net bijna niks? Waarom ziet hij zo wit als een doek?' Dit was waar Draco onder andere aan dacht.

De Grote Zaal was opeens vol met activiteit en Draco schrok ervan, totdat hij zag waarom. Alle borden, glazen en ander servies waren van de tafels af. 'Is het eten nu al op?' dacht Draco verbluft. Hij had de Zwadderaren horen roddelen tijdens het eten over waarom 'Potter' naar Draco zat te staren. Draco concentreerde zich nu maar op één ding. Perkamentus vinden.

'Wat zal hij zeggen of denken?' dacht Draco bezorgd terwijl hij naar de Waterspuwers liep die toegang gaven tot de trap naar Perkamentus zijn kantoor. 'Wat nu? Ik weet het wachtwoord geen eens. Goed bedacht Draco. Eerst doen, dan nadenken.' Draco noemde snoep op en andere producten met suiker erin.

Hij wist dat Perkamentus meestal een soort snoep of een toetje als wachtwoord heeft. Zwadderaren die vaak naar het kantoortje van Perkamentus moesten hadden het wachtwoord onderschept. Dus nu zat Draco van alles en nog wat op te noemen. "...aardbeienjam, pepermuntballetjes, vruchtenjam, chocoladekikkers." De Waterspuwer sprong opzij om Draco toegang tot de trap te verlenen. Draco schrok van de plotselinge beweging, maar herstelde snel en beklom de trap naar Perkamentus zijn kantoor. Toen Draco boven was, klopte hij nerveus op de deur.

"Kom binnen," zei de stem van Perkamentus.

Draco duwde de deur voorzichtig open en stak zijn hoofd naar binnen.

"Ah, Meneer Malfidus. Kom binnen, kom binnen mijn jongen."

Draco stapte voorzichtig naar binnen.

"Ga zitten, ga zitten," zei Perkamentus met een twinkel in zijn ogen.

Draco liep naar de stoel toe en ging zitten.

"Wil je wat thee?" vroeg Perkamentus.

"Graag," beantwoordde Draco.

Perkamentus toverde wat thee, suiker, melk en lepeltjes tevoorschijn. Draco pakte het kopje aan en deed er twee schepjes suiker in. Draco roerde zodat het suiker snel oploste. Hij nam een slok van de thee en zei een beetje nerveus: "Ik...uhm...dit is een beetje moeilijk om uit te leggen, dus probeer ik het zo goed mogelijk uit te leggen."

Perkamentus knikte maar zei verder niks.

'Hoe moet ik dit uitleggen?' dacht Draco die fronste. Hij haalde diep adem en begon met uitleggen. "Nu mijn Vader in Azkaban zit, heb ik veel tijd gehad om na te denken. Mijn Vader wou graag dat ik in zijn voetsporen zou treden. Zoals ik al zei ik heb veel tijd gehad om na te denken, en ben tot een besluit gekomen."

Perkamentus zijn wenkbrauwen klommen langzaam omhoog, maar hij zei verder niks.

Draco ging verder praten, maar werd wat nerveus.

"Wat ik probeer te zeggen is dat uhm...ik uhm geen Dooddoener wil worden."

"Voordat je verder gaat," brak Perkamentus in "volgens mij heb je een brief in je zak zitten."

Draco fronste en haalde de brief uit zijn zak.

"Je mag hem openmaken als je wilt," zei Perkamentus.

Draco knikte en brak het zegel van de enveloppe en haalde de brief eruit. Draco begon te lezen.

_Draco,_

_Als je deze brief ontvangt, betekend dit dat ik je op de één of andere manier zelf niet kon spreken. In deze brief staat veel informatie over wat ik verwacht van je. Zoals je al gemerkt hebt zijn er een aantal Zwadderaren niet meer in Zwadderich. Deze mensen hebben de juiste keuze gemaakt, en zijn nu ingewijd en Dooddoeners._

_Aan het eind van dit jaar in de Zomervakantie heb je diezelfde keuze om te beslissen of je een Dooddoener wilt worden of niet. Ik verwacht van je dat je de juiste keuze maakt, en me niet teleurstelt. Als je kiest om een Dooddoener te worden, dan wordt er een inwijding gehouden. Ook worden er in de Zomervakantie andere leerlingen ingewijd. Stel me niet teleur. Ook zorg ik ervoor dat je gehuwd wordt met een Volbloed heks met een goede status ten opzichte van de Malfidussen. Dat is nog een reden dat je naar huis moet komen. _

_Alleen als je toestemt om een Dooddoener te worden, word je uitgehuwd. Als je echter het Duistere Teken weigert ben je in mijn opzicht geen Malfidus meer. Als je echter de raad van mij opvolgt dan kom je thuis voor verdere instructies._

_Zo kunnen we ervoor zorgen dat alles loopt zoals het hoort. Als je deze brief krijgt en ik ben in Azkaban, dan hoef je je geen zorgen te maken. Je moeder weet niks van deze brief af, dus als je een vraag hebt dan kun je niet bij haar terecht._

_Zorg dat je de juiste, en goede keuzes maakt, en me niet teleur hoeft te stellen._

_Zorg goed voor jezelf._

_Je Vader, Lucius._

Toen Draco klaar was met lezen, was hij woedend. Zijn handen trilden terwijl de brief in een doodgreep in zijn hand zat.

"Meneer Malfidus?" vroeg Perkamentus.

Draco keek op en gaf de brief geluidloos aan Perkamentus, zonder een woord. Perkamentus las de brief. Toen Perkamentus klaar was met lezen zei hij: "Je wilt dus geen Dooddoener worden. Wat wil je dan wel?"

Draco dronk de rest van zijn thee op en zei: "Ik wil me graag bij jullie aansluiten."

Perkamentus zijn wenkbrauwen vlogen bijna van zijn gezicht af toen hij dit te horen kreeg. "Meneer Malfidus, weet je wel wat er allemaal kan gebeuren als je het pad naar Dooddoenerij negeert?" vroeg Perkamentus.

"Niet helemaal, maar ik heb mijn keuze gemaakt en ik blijf daarbij," zei Draco met zekerheid.

"Mooi, mooi," zei Perkamentus die glimlachte, en die twinkel weer in zijn ogen had. "Ik heb alleen wel een vraagje," Zei Perkamentus.

"Wat dan Meneer?" vroeg Draco beleefd.

"Je kent toch wel het groepje leerlingen die de 'SVP' vormen? Strijders Van Perkamentus?"

"Ja die ken ik. Ze zijn alleen niet zo blij met me," beantwoordde Draco een beetje schaapachtig.

"Ik zal aan Harry vragen of hij een extra leerling kan gebruiken. Zou je dat willen?" vroeg Perkamentus.

"Als ze me toe zouden laten wel," beantwoordde Draco die fronste.

"Mooi zo. Ik zal Harry zo snel mogelijk informeren. Ik ben alleen wel bang dat het een tijdje zou kunnen duren. Misschien eind deze week, begin volgende week. Ik beloof echter niks. Oh, en mag ik deze brief houden?" vroeg Perkamentus.

Draco keek met een vieze blik naar de brief, en zei: "Ja u mag hem hebben. Ik hoef hem echt niet terug te hebben. Hebt u me nog ergens anders voor nodig?" vroeg Draco.

"Nee mijn jongen, ga maar lekker slapen," zei Perkamentus.

Draco stond op en zei: "Een goede dag verder," liep naar de deur en nam de trap naar beneden. Draco liep rustig naar zijn kamer toe. 'Gelukkig heb ik nu mijn eigen kamer,' dacht Draco terwijl hij onderweg was. 'Nu hoef ik de andere Zwadderaren voorlopig niet te zien.'

Toen Draco voor het portret stond, begroette ze hem, en Draco groette haar terug. Draco gaf haar het wachtwoord, en opende de deur. Het was vrij donker aangezien het al vrij laat was. 'Eerst even licht maken,' dacht Draco. Nadat de kaarsen aan waren gebruikte hij een spreuk op de open haard waardoor de vlammen blauw en koel waren. De warme kamer werd zo aangenaam koeler. Meestal was het al vrij koel op 1 september. Dit jaar was het juist het tegenovergestelde. Het was behoorlijk warm.

Draco ging naar de badkamer om te douchen en tanden te poetsen.

Toen hij klaar was deed hij alle lichten uit, maar liet het vuur aan. Hierdoor waren de schaduwen van de bank en de twee stoelen duidelijk zichtbaar. Hierna liep hij verder in zijn kamer, deed zijn pyjama aan en ging in bed liggen. 'Dat was zeker een avond vol verrassingen,' dacht Draco voordat hij in slaap viel. Wat hij echter niet had verwacht, was dat de droom van de vleugels weer terug kwam.

* * *

**Dag 1 school van Harry.**

De volgende dag werd Harry ruw wakker geschud.

"Wa isser?" vroeg Harry slaperig.

"Oh niks, we komen zo alleen maar te laat bij Sneep, dat is alles," zei Ron sarcastisch.

Harry begon gelijk zijn schoolgewaad bij elkaar te zoeken toen hij tussen de kledingstukken door vroeg: "Shit, hoe laat is het?"

"We kunnen het nog net redden voor Sneep. Zo laat is het, ten minste als je opschiet."

"Jaja, kom nou maar," zei Harry die wegliep met Ron achter zich aan.

Ze sprongen door het portretgat heen, renden daarna door de gangen, en sprintten de trappen af, op weg naar de Kerkers. Ze kwamen hijgend aan, maar waren gelukkig net op tijd.

"We...hebben...echt...geluk," wist Ron met veel gehijg uit te maken.

"Waar waren jullie?" vroeg Hermelien ongerust.

"Verslapen," wist Harry uit te maken.

"Nou, zorg dat het niet weer gebeurt. Jullie hadden echt geluk dat jullie op tijd zijn," zei Hermelien.

"Nou, wat een geluk. Ik heb niks kunnen eten," zei Ron gekwetst.

"Kun je echt alleen maar aan eten en aan je maag denken?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Ja, problemen mee?" Hermelien rolde alleen maar met haar ogen.

"Zo, zo, zo, denk je dat je de eerste dag al te laat kan komen Pottertje?" vroeg Malfidus sarcastisch.

"Ik ben niet te laat," antwoordde Harry koeltjes.

"Jullie zijn toch niet aan het vechten?" vroeg Sneep koel voordat Malfidus iets terug kon zeggen tegen Harry.

"Nee meneer," antwoordden Harry en Malfidus.

"Nou waar wachten jullie dan op, ga het lokaal in," snauwde Sneep.

De Griffoendoren en de Zwadderaren stroomden het lokaal in tot iedereen binnen was. Harry ging snel naast Ron zitten aan de kant van de Griffoendoren. Harry probeerde bij de les te blijven toen Sneep begon met zijn preek, maar hij merkte dat hij erg moe was.

"...duurt een maand om de Wisseldrank te maken..." zei Sneep die verder ging met zijn preek.

"Meneer Potter wilt u zo vriendelijk zijn om op te letten?" vroeg Sneep ijzig.

"Ja meneer," zei Harry.

Sneep ging weer verder - na 5 punten van Griffoendor afgehaald te hebben -, en Harry deed zijn best om op te letten.

"...opgedeeld in groepjes van twee."

Harry wachtte tot zijn naam werd genoemd.

"...Meneer Potter en Meneer Malfidus..."

Harry gromde en pakte langzaam zijn spullen op om naast Malfidus te gaan zitten. Malfidus zei niks toen Harry met een zachte _plof_ naast Malfidus ging zitten.

Harry kreeg een snijplank met ingrediënten aangeschoven, met instructies hoe hij ze moest snijden. 'En dit moet ik een maand volhouden?' dacht Harry vol ongeloof.

Terwijl Draco ingrediënten toevoegde, sneed Harry de ingrediënten die hij van Malfidus kreeg.

Toen de les over was zette Malfidus de Wisseldrank zorgvuldig weg.

Hermelien en Ron wachtte op Harry buiten het lokaal. Harry kwam naar buiten, en zag dat Ron en Hermelien hem opwachtte. Ze liepen samen naar Verweer Tegen De Zwarte Kunsten. Ze hadden van een jonge vrouw genaamd professor Aqua. Ze was eind 20 begin 30, en was meestal veel aan het lachen. Maar als het moest kon ze heel erg streng zijn.

Na Verweer Tegen De Zwarte Kunsten hadden ze Kruidenkunde van professor Stronk.

Hierna hadden ze de spannendste lesuren ooit: Waarzeggerij van professor Zwamdrift. Dit jaar hadden ze weer met Zwadderich samen. Harry ging automatisch bij Ron zitten. Professor Zwamdrift had alleen andere ideeën.

"Jongen, mijn innerlijk oog zegt dat je niet veilig bent met hem. Ga maar bij meneer Malfidus zitten."

"Jongen?" vroeg ze aan Blaise Zabini die bij Draco zat. "Ga maar even bij meneer Wemel zitten."

Met deze instructies gingen Harry en Zabini van plek wisselen.

'Kan deze dag nog beter worden? Eerst Toverdranken, nu ook nog Waarzeggerij,' dacht Harry bitter.

"Zo Potter heb je nog niet genoeg van mij?" vroeg Malfidus met zijn typische Malfidus grijns.

'Blijkbaar niet,' dacht Harry. Hij wist wel beter dus zei hij niks. Hij wou echter wel met zijn ogen rollen, maar hield zich op tijd tegen. Het had geen nut om zoiets te doen. Malfidus zou er toch wel wat van zeggen.

Harry ging met een luide _plof_ naast Malfidus zitten. Dit had hij echter beter niet kunnen doen, want nu zei Zwamdrift:

"Nou, nou meneer Potter. Ietsjes enthousiaster graag."

"Ja professor," zei Harry met een gesmoorde stem.

'Eerst moet ik bij Malfidus zitten, en dan moet ik _enthousiaster_ zijn ook nog?' dacht Harry vol ongeloof.

"Ja Potter, iets enthousiaster graag," zei Malfidus met een grijns.

Harry haalde alleen maar een wenkbrauw omhoog en zei: "Of anders wat Malfidus? Haal je je pappie erbij die in Azkaban zit?" Harry wist dat dit laag was. Ook al was dit bedoeld om Malfidus te kwetsen.

Malfidus zijn grijns was allang van zijn gezicht verdwenen en hij werd langzaam bleker.

Harry wist dat als hij door zou gaan, dan zou Malfidus heel kwaad worden, dus deed hij precies dat. "Of ga je me omkopen zoals jullie deden bij de Wikenweegschaal? Ik kan nu al vertellen dat ik niet geïnteresseerd ben."

Malfidus werd eerst zo mogelijk nog bleker voordat hij langzaam rood begon te worden en zijn vuisten balde, hoewel hij van het laatste zich niet bewust was. "Hou mijn Vader erbuiten Potter!" zei Malfidus in een stem die nauwelijks de woede door liet schemeren, maar toch te horen was.

"Of anders wat Malfidus?" vroeg Harry geamuseerd.

"Zoals je zelf net al zei _Potter!_" - Malfidus zei de naam alsof het een gevaarlijke ziekte was - "We hebben veel contacten in de Wikenweegschaal."

Harry ging er verder niet op in, maar probeerde op te letten in de les. Dit was op zich al vreemd, want hij lette nooit goed op. 'Maar natuurlijk, wat kan ik anders? Het is ten minste beter als naar Malfidus luisteren,' dacht Harry.

Harry keek naar Ron, en zag dat die het er ook moeilijk had. 'Wat verwacht je dan ook met een Zwadderaar naast je. Oh ja, mijn leven kan echt niet erger. Waarom neemt Malfidus deze les eigenlijk nog? Mijn eigen gedachten zijn al geeneens veilig met hem in de buurt," dacht Harry. Harry zag dat Malfidus aantekeningen maakte. Harry haalde zijn schouders op en pakte een veer, inkt en een schoon stuk perkament om aantekeningen voor zichzelf te maken.

Ron en Hermelien stonden buiten het lokaal op Harry te wachtten tot hij klaar was met spullen inpakken.

"Volgens mij heeft elke Professor iets tegen mij," zei Harry toen ze naar de Grote Zaal toe liepen voor het middageten.

Ze gingen aan de Griffoendor tafel zitten om te eten. Gelijk toen ze zaten begon Ron van alles en nog wat op te scheppen, en het eten in zijn mond te schuiven.

"Ron...lieverd, alsjeblieft. Wil je voor één keer eens _normaal _eten?" vroeg Hermelien poeslief.

"Waa'om? Ik eet a's e'en 'eer." Ron slikte en zei opnieuw. "Waarom? Ik eet als een heer."

"Tuurlijk eet je als een heer," zei Hermelien die met haar ogen rolde.

"Harry zeg haar dat ik hele goede tafelmanieren heb!" zei Ron die nu een lichtelijk verontwaardigde toon aannam.

"Ja hoor Ron, heel netjes," zei Harry die ook met zijn ogen rolde.

"Hmpf," antwoordde Ron die net een worstje in zijn mond had geduwd.

Nadat iedereen had gegeten - behalve Harry want die had niet zoveel trek - gingen ze op weg naar Verzorging Van Fabeldieren.

"Oke zijn we d'r allemaal?" bulderde Hagrid.

Er was bevestigend gemompel van zowel de Griffoendoren en de Zwadderaren.

"Vandaag hebben we 'n beetje 'n luidruchtige gasten," ging Hagrid verder. Hij haalde een krat op en het leek net alsof er één grote haarbal in zat, totdat er een snuit duidelijk zichtbaar werd. De snuit begon te praten, of eerder te beledigen.

"Die kleur staat je niet," zei de snuit nonchalant tegen Malfidus.

"Haha," zei Hagrid, "Weet iemand wat deze dieren zijn?"

Hermelien haar hand vloog gelijk omhoog.

"Toe maar Hermelien," zei Hagrid.

"Bedankt Professor," zei Hermelien.

Hagrid bloosde onder de opmerking van Hermelien.

"Deze dieren worden Jarveys genoemd," begon Hermelien. "Ze eten als ze ouder worden vlees zoals muizen en ratten. Ook leven ze dan onder de grond. Het meest typische aan Jarveys is dat ze iedereen beledigen. Ze kunnen niet hele zinnen formuleren. Toch kunnen ze nu al veel meer zeggen dan ongeveer 30 jaar geleden. Jarveys zien eruit als hele grote fretten. Daarom verwisselen sommige mensen fretten met Jarveys, en andersom."

"Heel goed Hermelien. 10 punten voor Griffoendor. Oké hullie gaan met z'n tweetjes één Jarvey verzorgen voor 'n week. Professor Perkamentus heeft me gevraagd om Griffoendor en Zwadderich door elkaar te schudden," Hagrid gaf een verontschuldende blik naar de Griffoendoren. "Oké ik ga hullie nu bij elkander plaatsen," zei Hagrid. "Korzel en Fillister, Kwast en Ron..."

Zo ging het nog even door totdat de laatste twee namen werden genoemd. "Harry en Malfidus."

"Wat! Dat kun je niet maken!" zei Malfidus.

"Ja dat kan ik wel," antwoordde Hagrid vrij koeltjes. "Pak allemaal maar 'n Jarvey, dan pak ik het voedsel," zei Hagrid zodat iedereen hem hoorde.

Harry pakte er één op aangezien Malfidus niet eens probeerde in de buurt van de Jarvey te komen.

"Weet je Malfidus, hij lijkt eigenlijk wel wat op je. Hetzelfde zilverblonde haar. Allebei een grote mond," Harry bleef daarbij. Hij had er bijna uitgefloept dat Malfidus net zo mooi slank lichaam had als de Jarvey.

"In geen manier lijk ik _daarop_," zei de Jarvey.

"Hoe heet je eigenlijk?" vroeg Harry die nu zijn aandacht wendde tot de Jarvey in zijn armen.

"Mijn naam is Carl," antwoordde de Jarvey.

"Oké Carl, wat vind je ervan als ik je mee zal nemen?" vroeg Harry.

"Wie zegt dat jij hem mee mag hebben Potter?"

Hagrid bulderde over het terrein: "Oh ja da's waar ook. Je moet met je partner afwisselen want de Jarveys kunnen soms vermoeiend zijn."

"Ik neem hem eerst Malfidus," zei Harry.

"Best. Ik wil er toch niks mee te maken hebben," zei Malfidus.

"Zolang je hem binnenkort maar overneemt," zei Harry.

"Best. Maar weet wel dat ik dit _niet _wil," zei Malfidus een beetje zeurderig.

"Ik ook niet Malfidus, maar ik wil wel graag afstuderen," zei Harry.

"Julie lijken net een getrouwd stel," zei Carl.

"Weet je Carl? Iets zegt me dat je het heel gezellig zal hebben in de Griffoendor Toren," zei Harry.

"Ja, je lijkt me veel beter dan die jongen die tegen de boom aan het leunen is," reageerde Carl.

"Deze jongen heeft ook een naam!" antwoordde Malfidus die Harry een blik gaf die niets vriendelijks hield, omdat die jongen gewoon het lef had om te glimlachen naar de Jarvey.

"En wat is dat dan Blondje?" vroeg Carl.

Harry moest heel erg zijn best doen om niet in hysterisch gelach uit te barsten, door de blik op Malfidus zijn gezicht.

Malfidus plaatste het koele, onverschillige masker weer op zijn gezicht voordat hij Carl beantwoordde. "Mijn naam is Draco Malfidus. En diegene daar is Potter."

"Harry Potter," vulde Harry nog aan.

Malfidus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op.

"Voor Carl is het Harry," beantwoordde Harry op de niet-gestelde vraag van Malfidus.

"Iedereen verzamelen," brulde Hagrid over alle leerlingen hun stemmen heen. "Oké hullie weten vast en zeker de naam van je Jarvey al?" vroeg Hagrid.

Alleen gemompel en positieve geluiden waren het antwoord op de vraag.

"Hullie gaan de laatste paar minuten de naam, geslacht en andere kenmerken van je Jarvey op perkament zetten," zei Hagrid.

Iedereen begon aan hun project, totdat de les afgelopen was.

* * *

"Nu weet ik waarom ik steeds met Malfidus opgescheept zit," zei Harry die het eindelijk begreep.

"Ja Harry, wij nu ook, en we leven allebei met je mee," zei Hermelien begripvol.

"Nou ja, ik moet er maar aan wennen om in de buurt van Malfidus te zijn. Misschien leer ik er nog wat van," zei Harry die Carl op zijn schoot had neergezet om hem wat eten te geven.

"Dat is de juiste instelling," zei Hermelien.

"Volgens mij hebben alle Griffoendoren de Jarveys," merkte Ron op.

"Ja, de Zwadderaren denken dat ze er zo onderuit kunnen komen, alleen vergeten ze dat je dit met zijn tweeën moet doen," zei Hermelien.

"Ik wil het eigenlijk ook alleen doen, maar ja ik moet nu met Malfidus werken, en zoals ik al zei: misschien kan ik ervan leren," zei Harry.

"Hij kan er nu ten minste niet bij weglopen, ik bedoel deze opdracht moet je doen, anders kan je niet afstuderen," merkte Hermelien op.

"Ja, nou ik doe mijn best om dit te laten slagen. Of niet soms Carl?" vroeg Harry.

"Tuurlijk Harry," zei Carl.

Toen het avondeten afgelopen was gingen de Griffoendoren en de Jarveys naar de Toren van Griffoendor.

"Heer Hendrik." Harry gaf het wachtwoord aan de Dikke Dame, en die liet ze erlangs. De hele Toren was gevuld met beledigende opmerkingen van de Jarveys.

"Je stinkt," zei de Jarvey van Hermelien tegen haar.

"Ineke houd gewoon je mond even, het is al erg genoeg zonder je aanwezigheid," zei Hermelien ongeduldig en gefrustreerd.

Na Hermelien haar kleine uitbarsting werd het wat stiller in de Toren. Dit kwam vooral aangezien het al laat was, en iedereen helemaal geen energie meer over had om op de Jarveys te reageren.

"Weet je? Ze zien er zo eigenlijk wel schattig uit," zei Hermelien.

"Ja, nu ze hun monden dicht hebben wel ja," zei Ron.

Harry was ondertussen op de bank voor het vuur in slaap gevallen.

"Hij moet wel erg moe zijn om op de bank in slaap te vallen," merkte Hermelien op toen Harry's bril op de grond viel.

"Zullen we hem wakker maken?" vroeg Ron aan Hermelien.

"Ja, dat is beter voor hem," zei Hermelien. Hermelien liep naar Harry toe en zei: "Hey Harry, wakker worden." Hermelien schudde hem zachtjes tot hij wakker was.

"Wa...? Hoe lang lag ik te slapen?" vroeg Harry duf.

"Geen idee maat, maar ga maar naar je bed toe, aangezien je zo moe bent." stelde Ron voor.

"Ja, zal ik doen. Tot morgen dan maar," zei Harry die Carl oppakte die naast hem lag, en zijn bril meenam.

Hierna vertrok hij naar boven om naar bed toe te gaan. Pas toen Harry op zijn bed lag merkte hij pas hoe uitgeput hij daadwerkelijk was. Hij stond weer op om zijn pyjama aan te trekken. 'Nou de volgende dag kan niet erger zijn als deze,' dacht Harry, terwijl hij ervoor zorgde dat Carl een prettig plekje had om te gaan slapen.

"Slaap lekker Harry," zei Ron die ook binnen kwam om te gaan slapen.

"Ja, jij ook Ron. Tot morgen," antwoordde Harry.

* * *

**Dag 1 school van Draco.**

Draco was de volgende dag vrij vroeg wakker. Hij rekte zich uit en ging in zijn pyjama naar de badkamer om zijn tanden te poetsen en een kam door zijn haar te halen. Nadat hij zijn tanden had gepoetst en een kam door zijn haar had gehaald, ging hij weer naar de kamer toe om zich aan te kleden.

Draco was diep in gedachten toen hij voor het lokaal stond van Sneep voor Toverdranken. Er kwamen twee leerlingen in een haast aan sprinten. Het was onmiskenbaar een hoofd met roodoranje haar en een hoofd met gitzwart haar. Zijn hart ging sneller slaan toen hij Harry zag.

Omdat Draco bij de Zwadderaren was, kon hij de kans niet voorbij laten slippen om ze te beledigen. Anders zou het opgemerkt worden. Dus ging Draco voor zijn beste sarcastische stem en zijn hatelijke opmerking.

"Zo, zo, zo, denk je dat je de eerste dag al te laat kan komen Pottertje?"

Draco kromp ineen toen hij dit had gezegd, maar Harry had het gelukkig niet gezien en zei: "Ik ben niet te laat."

Daarna kwam Sneep eraan, en vroeg of er iemand aan het vechten was.

De klas liep langzaam vol met Griffoendoren en Zwadderaren. Draco ging gelijk bij Blaise Zabini zitten.

"Ik ben benieuwd welke toverdrank we nu gaan brouwen," zei Blaise zacht om geen aandacht te trekken.

Toen Blaise dit net tegen Draco had gezegd begon Sneep te preken over de toverdrank. "De ingrediënten die je gebruikt voor een Wisseldrank zijn: Gaasvliegjes, bloedzuigers, wolfsmelk, varkensgras, gemalen hoor van een Tweehoorn, geraspte huid van een boomslang en ten slotte een stukje van een persoon. Wij gebruiken in deze lessen een haar," Sneep ging nog verder met instructies opnoemen, en op het bord zetten.

Draco zijn aandacht werd eerder getrokken naar een belangrijker object: Harry Potter bekijken. Harry zag er vreselijk moe uit. Hij vocht gewoon om zijn ogen open te houden. Toen Draco dit zag hoorde hij Sneep tegen Harry snauwen: "Meneer Potter, wilt u zo vriendelijk zijn om op te letten?"

Draco zag dat Harry schrok voordat Harry zei: "Ja Meneer." Sneep ging weer verder met zijn preek - na 5 punten van Griffoendor afgehaald te hebben.

'Zo te horen worden we in groepjes van twee opgedeeld,' dacht Draco toen Sneep zei dat ze met een partner moesten werken voor de Wisseldrank, omdat het zo gecompliceerd was.

Bijna alle Griffoendoren en Zwadderaren waren als paren opgesteld. "Mevrouw Patil en Meneer Zabini."

Blaise stond op en liep naar de lege plek naast Parvati Patil.

Draco luisterde verder naar Sneep."...Meneer Potter en Meneer Malfidus..."

Harry ging naast Draco zitten met een zachte _plof_.

Draco gaf Harry een snijplank, ingrediënten en de instructies hoe hij iets moest snijden, pletten of vermalen.

Na een tijdje schoof Harry de snijplank naar Draco, en Draco deed de ingrediënten in de ketel en roerde het. Draco observeerde Harry terwijl Harry met de ingrediënten bezig was. De efficiëntie waarmee Harry de ingrediënten bereidde was adembenemend.

Harry's handen waren een tikje donkerder en wat groter dan die van Draco. Echte werkhanden. Ze leken ruw, maar tegelijk ook zacht. Draco wou graag Harry zijn hand in de zijne leggen en over zijn hand wrijven om zijn theorie te bevestigen. In plaats daarvan roerde Draco gauw de wisseldrank voordat zijn impulsen het overnamen van hem.

De les was gelukkig snel voorbij en Draco borg de Wisseldrank zorgvuldig op. Draco pakte zijn spullen in, en ging naar zijn eigen les.

* * *

De les Waarzeggerij was ook met de Griffoendoren. Draco pakte zijn tas en liep alvast naar het overweldigende warme, en geurende lokaal toe. Onderweg kwam Draco Blaise tegen.

"Goedemorgen Draco," zei Blaise tegen Draco.

"Goedemorgen Blaise," beantwoordde Draco beleefd.

"Belachelijk dat we deze hele dag zowat alleen met Griffoendoren zitten," zei Blaise geïrriteerd.

Draco reageerde hier niet op en ze liepen in stilte verder. 'Ik ben benieuwd waarom Perkamentus ons zo vaak bij de Griffoendoren heeft ingedeeld,' dacht Draco.

Alle leerlingen waren wat laat, of Blaise en Draco waren vroeg. Draco had net al zijn spullen uit zijn tas gepakt toen Zwamdrift begon te praten tegen Harry.

"Jongen, mijn innerlijk oog zegt dat je niet veilig bent met hem. Ga maar bij Meneer Malfidus zitten," hierna wendde ze zich tot Blaise,"Jongen? Ga maar even bij Meneer Wemel zitten."

Blaise stond op en liep naar Ron toe. Harry stond ook op om bij Draco te gaan zitten.

"Zo Potter, heb je nog niet genoeg van mij," vroeg Draco luid genoeg zodat de rest van de Zwadderaren het ook hoorden. Ook grijnsde hij naar Harry om het geloofwaardiger te maken.

Harry ging met een luide _plof_ in de stoel tegenover Draco zitten. Dit trok Zwamdrift haar aandacht en ze reageerde met een: "Nou, nou Meneer Potter, ietsjes enthousiaster graag."

Toen ze dit had gezegd moest Harry blozen. Hij had het zelf niet eens door en zei gesmoord: "Ja Professor."

Ze liep weer weg, en Draco begon weer een nare opmerking te verzinnen, waarbij hij vast en zeker een schuldgevoel zal hebben. Maar Draco kon niet anders. Anders zou het te veel opvallen dat hij nu voor Perkamentus is. "Ja Potter, iets enthousiaster graag." Hij zei het luid genoeg dat alle Zwadderaren het gemakkelijk konden horen. Hij had de woorden die daarna van Harry zijn lippen vloeide niet verwacht. Er zat gewoon zoveel haat in.

Harry haalde een wenkbrauw omhoog en zei de meest gehate, pijnlijkste woorden die Draco ooit gehoord had, "Of anders wat Malfidus? Haal je je pappie erbij die in Azkaban zit? Of ga je me omkopen zoals jullie deden bij de Wikenweegschaal? Ik kan nu al vertellen dat ik niet geïnteresseerd ben."

Draco voelde eerst pijn toen Harry dat tegen hem zei. Daarna werd pijn gauw omgezet in woede, en Draco balde zijn vuisten en zei: "Hou mijn Vader erbuiten Potter!" Maar de pijnlijke woorden wilden maar niet stoppen.

"Of anders wat Malfidus?" vroeg Harry half geamuseerd.

Draco kon maar op één manier reageren. Het gesprek omdraaien. Of eerder gezegd Harry zijn vraag weer terug in zijn gezicht te gooien. "Zoals je zelf net al zei _Potter!_ We hebben veel contacten in de Wikenweegschaal." Harry reageerde er verder niet op, dus Draco deed wat op dit moment het beste kon: Aantekeningen maken.

De bel ging en Draco stopte zijn spullen in zijn tas en liep het lokaal uit, op weg naar de Grote Zaal. Toen Draco aan de tafel van Zwadderich zat, keek hij naar Harry. Draco was nu allang gekalmeerd van wat er was gebeurt in Waarzeggerij. Harry at weer niks. Draco maakte zich nu echt zorgen. 'Wanneer heeft hij voor het laatst gegeten? Gisteren niet en hij was vanmorgen bijna te laat, dus dan zou hij ook niks gegeten hebben.' Draco fronste en bleef naar Harry kijken.

Draco stond op, en Korzel en Kwast gingen gelijk naast hem lopen. De Griffoendoren die ook Verzorging Van Fabeldieren hadden liepen in groepjes naar Hagrid zijn hut. Het duurde even voordat iedereen er was en toen de les begon.

"Oké zijn we d'r allemaal?" vroeg Hagrid aan alle leerlingen. Er was wat gemompel en blijkbaar was dat genoeg want Hagrid ging verder.

"Vandaag hebben 'n beetje 'n luidruchtige gasten."

Iedereen keek in de krat die er net neergezet was. Het leek net alsof er één groot bundel met haar in lag, totdat er een snuit boven al het haar uitdook en tegen Draco zei: "Die kleur staat je niet." Draco trok alleen maar zijn wenkbrauw omhoog voordat Hagrid weer verder ging.

"Haha. Weet iemand wat deze dieren zijn?"

De hand van Hermelien schoot gelijk omhoog en Draco schudde zijn hoofd. 'Hoe weet ze toch alles.' Hermelien gaf natuurlijk het goede antwoord en Hagrid ging verder met uitleggen.

"Oké hullie gaan met z'n tweetjes één Jarvey verzorgen voor 'n week. Professor Perkamentus heeft gevraagd om Griffoendor en Zwadderich door elkaar te schudden. Oké ik ga hullie bij elkander plaatsen. Korzel en Filister, Kwast en Ron, Parkinson en Hermelien..." Er werden nog een paar namen genoemd voordat de laatste twee namen opgenoemd werden. "Harry en Malfidus," eindigde Hagrid.

Draco vond dit op zich niet zo erg, maar moest weer vermoeiend doen alsof hij het vreselijk vond. "Wat! Dat kan je niet maken!"

Hagrid beantwoordde met een koele: "Ja dat kan ik wel," Hagrid richtte zijn aandacht weer op de rest van de klas en zei: "Pak allemaal maar 'n Jarvey, dan pak ik het voedsel."

Harry liep naar de krat toe en pakte een Jarvey. Draco keek naar Harry en schrok op toen Harry zei: "Weet je Malfidus, hij lijkt eigenlijk wel wat op je. Hetzelfde zilverblonde haar. Allebei een grote mond."

Draco kon zich nog goed het vierde jaar herinneren en kromp ineen voordat de Jarvey zei: "In geen manier lijk ik _daarop_."

Harry vroeg toen wat de naam van de Jarvey was.

"Mijn naam is Carl," beantwoordde de Jarvey.

Harry vroeg wat de Jarvey ervan zou vinden als hij hem meenam. Hier sprong Draco in het verhaal en vroeg: "Wie zegt dat jij hem mee mag hebben Potter?"

Hier kwam Hagrid weer tussen met: "Oh ja da's waar ook. Je moet met je partner afwisselen want de Jarveys kunnen soms vermoeiend zijn."

"Ik neem hem eerst mee Malfidus," zei Harry tegen Draco.

Draco beantwoordde met een: "Best ik wil er toch niks mee hebben te maken."

"Zolang je hem binnenkort maar overneemt," zei Harry tegen Draco.

Draco zorgde ervoor dat hij zo zeurderig mogelijk klonk en zei toen: "Best maar weet wel dat ik dit _niet_ wil."

Harry beantwoordde met een: "Ik ook niet Malfidus, maar ik wil wel graag afstuderen."

Draco ging ondertussen tegen de boom aanleunen die vlak achter hem stond. Dit keer was het de Jarvey die sprak. "Jullie lijken wel een getrouwd stel."

Toen Draco dit hoorde bloosde hij een beetje, maar Harry zag dit niet, omdat hij tegen de Jarvey zat te praten.

"Weet je Carl, iets zegt me dat je het heel gezellig zal hebben in de Griffoendor Toren."

De Jarvey antwoordde met een: "Ja, je lijkt me veel beter dan die jongen die tegen de boom aan het leunen is."

Draco antwoordde met: "Deze jongen heeft ook een naam!"

Harry glimlachte naar de Jarvey, en Draco kon voor een moment niet ademen. Hij had dat wel vaker gezien. Tuurlijk. Harry glimlachte altijd naar zijn vrienden. Dit was alleen anders. Dit was een liefdevolle blik die je een huisdier geeft. Draco had nog nooit zoiets moois gezien in heel zijn leven. Draco werd alleen verstoord door de Jarvey.

"En wat is dat dan Blondje?"

Draco zag dat Harry zijn best deed om niet te lachen. Ook merkte hij dat zijn masker van koele afstandelijkheid en onverschilligheid een beetje was weggeslipt, dus zorgde hij ervoor dat zijn masker weer op zijn plek zat en zei tegen Carl: "Mijn naam is Draco Malfidus. En diegene daar is Potter."

"Harry Potter," vulde Harry aan.

Draco trok hierbij zijn wenkbrauwen omhoog voordat Harry bloosde en zei: "Voor Carl is het Harry."

Draco was echter druk bezig om Harry zijn gezicht te onderzoeken. 'Wat is hij schattig als hij bloost. Ik denk dat ik daar wel vaker voor zou willen zorgen. Maar hij is nog steeds te dun.'

De stem van Hagrid bulderde: "Iedereen verzamelen."

Iedereen liep naar Hagrid toe voordat hij verder ging. "Oké, hullie weten vast 'n zeker de naam van je Jarvey al?" Er was wat gemompel, en toen gaf Hagrid een opdracht voor de rest van de les. "Hullie gaan de laatste paar minuten de naam, geslacht en andere kenmerken van de Jarvey op perkament zetten."

Iedereen ging aan de slag totdat de les afgelopen was. Harry ging weer naar Ron en Hermelien toe om naar het Kasteel te lopen. Harry begon met Ron en Hermelien te praten, terwijl Draco met Korzel en Kwast naar het Kasteel liep. Korzel en Kwast probeerde Draco aan het praten te krijgen, maar Draco was vaak kortaf.

Uiteindelijk kwamen ze aan in de Grote Zaal en gingen aan de tafel van Zwadderich zitten. Draco begon een beetje te eten, maar hij had geen trek, dus ging hij naar Harry kijken. Draco zag hoe Harry de Jarvey te eten gaf, terwijl de Jarvey op zijn schoot zat. Harry at zelf ook wat, al was het niet veel.

'Gelukkig eet hij nu ten minste wat,' dacht Draco die ondertussen afwezig met zijn vork in zijn eten prikte.

"Draco is er wat?" vroeg Pansy bezorgd.

Draco keek alleen naar haar en zei: "Beetje last van hoofdpijn. Dus ik denk dat ik vandaag gelijk naar mijn eigen kamer ga."

"Hoofdpijn? Ga anders naar Madam Plijster toe," zei Pansy.

'Zo krijg ik nog echt hoofdpijn,' dacht Draco. Uiteindelijk zei hij: "Maakt niet uit. Als ik een paar uurtjes ga liggen is het morgen wel weer over."

Pansy fronste, maar zei er verder niks over.

Draco stond op en ging naar zijn kamer toe.

* * *

"Goede avond Celeste," zei Draco tegen het portret voor zijn kamer.

Ze giechelde en zei: "Jij ook een goede avond Draco."

"Alles goed?" vroeg Draco. Eigenlijk had het geen zin, omdat portretten en schilderijen nooit ziek kunnen worden.

"Ja hoor. En met jou dan?" vroeg Celeste.

"Redelijk. Maar ik wil graag naar binnen toe, dus _Narcissa_. En een fijne dag nog."

"Jij ook Draco," zei Celeste voordat ze open zwaaide zodat Draco naar binnen kon stappen.

Draco had een spreuk op zijn kamer gezet zodat als hij naar binnen kwam de lichten in de kamer aan gingen en de open haard weer zijn blauwe vlammen had voor verkoeling.

Draco ging aan zijn tafel zitten om huiswerk te maken.

Nadat hij alles af had gemaakt ging hij op de stoel voor de open haard zitten. Draco deed zijn schoenen uit en zette ze naast de stoel neer. Daarna trok hij zijn voeten en benen omhoog en sloeg zijn armen om zijn benen. 'Ik wou dat er iemand was waarmee ik kon praten. Bijna alle Zwadderaren zijn te veel verbonden met De Heer Van Het Duister.' Hij begon een mentale lijst te maken met wie hij wel kon praten. 'Huffelpuf? Echt niet. Ravenklauw? Misschien. Maar ik denk niet dat ze me zouden geloven. Griffoendor? Beste kans van alle afdelingen.

'Maar wie? Misschien dat Harry me wel gelooft. Het is het proberen waard. Wat heb ik te verliezen? Het enige wat me nog echt dierbaar is, is mijn moeder. Maar wanneer kan ik hem spreken? Of beter gezegd, wanneer is hij alleen? Ik houd hem deze week goed in de gaten,' dacht Draco.

Hij liep naar de badkamer toe en poetste zijn tanden, en haalde een kam door zijn haar. Hierna liep hij weer naar zijn kamer en deed de lichten uit. Hij deed zijn pyjama aan en ging in bed liggen.

Draco droomde die nacht opnieuw over de zijdezachte witte vleugels. Het enige wat de nachtmerries tegen hield.

* * *

**A/N: **_EDIT donderdag 12 januari, 2012 23:30: _De typefouten, missende komma's en alles maakte mij helemaal gek. Dus ik ga nu alle hoofdstukken langs om naar de spellingsfouten te kijken.

De Jarvey Carl is geïnspireerd naar een ex-docent van onze ex-school. Hij ging met pensioen, en voor zover ik het weet runt hij nog steeds een massagesalon. Het was een geweldige leraar, en reageerde positief, ook toen we in onze schriftjes schreven en totaal niet bij de les waren.

En weten jullie hoe pijnlijk het is om dit weer na te lezen? Na twee jaar realiseer ik me hoe mijn schrijfstijl is verbeterd, en minder kinderlijk lijkt. Althans, dat denk ik dan ;).


	2. Harry's 2e Schooldag

__**A/N: **Nog maar het tweede hoofdstuk dat ik opgefrist heb... Hmmm.

* * *

_No you don't know what it's like,_

_When nothing feels alright,_

_You don't know what it's like,_

_To be like me,_

_To be hurt,_

_To feel lost, to be left out in the dark,_

_To be kicked, when you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around,_

_To be on the edge of breaking down,_

_When no one's there to save you,_

_No you don't know what it's like,_

_Welcome to my life._

-~-Simple Plan: Welcome To My Life-~-

* * *

**(Dag 2 school van Harry.)**

De volgende dag werd Harry wakker omdat hij jeuk had aan zijn neus. Hij wou aan zijn neus krabben om van de jeuk af te komen, maar merkte dat er iets zachts voor lag. Harry opende zijn ogen, en zag dat Carl naast hem lag te slapen. De oorzaak van de jeuk was het staartje van Carl. "Goedemorgen, Carl," zei Harry opgewekt tegen zijn harige vriend.

"Harry! Je ziet er vreselijk uit."

"Bedankt, Carl," zei Harry die glimlachte en zijn pyjama uittrok en zijn schoolgewaad aandeed. "Hey, Carl, wat vind je eigenlijk allemaal lekker. Iets anders dan wat Hagrid ons mee heeft gegeven?" vroeg Harry.

Carl keek hem raar aan voordat hij antwoordde. "Als je het zo graag wilt weten, dan is dat vlees en brood."

"Oké, Carl. Dankjewel," zei Harry tegen de Jarvey. "Kom, zullen we alvast naar beneden gaan om wat te eten?" vroeg Harry.

Carl ging als antwoord zich om Harry's nek wikkelen.

"Oké, hier gaan we," zei Harry toen hij opstond om naar beneden te gaan.

De Grote Zaal was bijna helemaal leeg vanwege het vroege uur. Dit vond Harry helemaal niet erg. Hij Transfigureerde een broodje in een voerbak en deed daar wat eten voor Carl in. "Ik geef je binnenkort aan Malfidus, Carl," zei Harry.

"Ik ga echt niet naar die Blondie toe." zei Carl.

"Het spijt me, Carl, maar ik denk dat we geen andere keuze hebben," antwoordde Harry.

Harry at ook wat, omdat hij gister bijna de hele dag niks had gehad.

Nadat ze allebei hadden gegeten nam Harry Carl mee en liep naar de Uilenvleugel. Hij wou een bericht schrijven voor Malfidus dat hij Carl in de middagpauze terug zou geven. Harry zag Hedwig zitten, en hij pakte een klein stuk perkament, een veer en wat inkt om een kort bericht te schrijven.

_Malfidus ik geef je Carl tijdens het middageten._

_HP._

Hedwig kwam al aangevlogen en Harry probeerde het berichtje aan haar pootje te binden. Hedwig sprong van de ene poot naar de andere poot van enthousiasme.

"Rustig, Hedwig, anders lukt het me nooit om het berichtje vast te maken, en dan kan je niks bezorgen."

Het leek net alsof ze het begreep, want ze zat nu stil.

"Oké, Hedwig, ik wil graag dat je dit naar Draco Malfidus brengt. Denk je dat je dat lukt?"

Hedwig kraste één keer en vloog toen de Uilenvleugel uit. 'Ik hoop dat ze hem vind,' dacht Harry voordat hij ook de Uilenvleugel verliet.

Toen Harry de Grote Zaal in liep, zag hij dat Hermelien en Ron bezorgd naar hem keken. Toen Harry aan de tafel zat werd hij gebombardeerd met vragen van zijn beste vrienden.

"Harry waar was je? We waren zo bezorgd." Dat was Hermelien.

"Ja, maat, waar ben je geweest, want je was niet meer in bed toen ik wakker was," zei Ron.

Hermelien wou net nog wat zeggen, totdat Harry zijn hand opstak als teken dat ze hun vragen moesten staken.

"Ik was naar de Uilenvleugel om een berichtje te versturen aan Malfidus." Toen hij dit had gezegd hield hij Carl dichter tegen zich aan.

"Hey, je hoeft me niet te pletten, hoor!" zei Carl.

"Sorry, Carl. Ik kan me gewoon niet voorstellen dat ik je aan Malfidus moet geven," zei Harry die Carl iets losser beethield. "Wil je trouwens nog wat eten, Carl, aangezien we vanmorgen niet zoveel hadden gegeten."

"Nee, bedankt Harry, maar je mag me wel aaien," was het antwoord van Carl.

"Hij is eigenlijk liever dan de meeste Jarveys," zei Hermelien die als vergelijking naar haar Jarvey Ineke wees.

"Ja of de mijne," merkte Ron op die naar zijn Jarvey wees. "Wilbert kan echt grof zijn."

"Als jij niet altijd zit te zoenen met die bruinharige heks, dan zou ik misschien aardiger zijn," zei Wilbert hooghartig.

Ron werd vuurrood, terwijl heel de tafel in gelach en gebrul uitbarstte. Hermelien werd ook vuurrood en begroef haar hoofd in haar armen, waardoor de tafel in nog meer gebrul en gelach uitbarstte.

Ron kreeg een paar klappen op zijn rug en daarna werd het weer wat rustiger aan tafel.

"Zullen we alvast naar Transfiguratie gaan?" vroeg Hermelien die haar hoofd weer uit haar armen deed.

"Ja, graag zelfs," antwoordde Ron toen hij snel opstond om naar het lokaal te gaan.

Het was erg druk tijdens de les, want alle Jarveys hadden wel wat op te merken.

"Haha, je kunt geen eens een muis laten verdwijnen," zei de Jarvey Lorraine. Lorraine was de Jarvey van Korzel en Simon. Simon had net zijn Jarvey terug gekregen van Korzel tijdens het ontbijt.

Een paar leerlingen reageerden heftig op de beledigingen van de Jarveys. Alleen toen Professor Anderling dreigde punten af te nemen van Griffoendor werd het wat stiller. De les was voorbij en de leerlingen liepen naar hun volgende les.

"Echt waar, ik vermoord dat beest als hij niet zijn mond houd," zei Ron die naar Wilbert wees.

"Ik heb geen problemen met Carl," zei Harry.

"Nou maat, dan heb je echt geluk dat je een iets minder asociale Jarvey hebt," zei Ron mopperend.

"Nou, Ron, ik denk dat dat gaat veranderen als ik hem aan Malfidus geef," zei Harry duister, terwijl hij Carl in zijn armen nam.

"Hey, nu je het toch over Jarveys hebt, het is nu Kwast zijn beurt om Wilbert over te nemen. Eindelijk verlost van dat beest," zei Ron opgelucht.

"Harry, je gaat me toch niet terug geven aan Blondie, of wel soms?" vroeg Carl.

"Wie is Blondie?" vroeg Ron.

"Malfidus. En het spijt me, Carl, maar ik moet wel," antwoordde Harry.

"Oké, oké, maar verwacht niet dat ik aardig ga doen tegen Blondie," zei Carl.

Harry lachte en zei, "Dat verwacht ik ook helemaal niet van je."

De les ging veel te snel voorbij voor Harry's gevoel. Al gauw was het middag en gingen Ron, Hermelien, Harry en de Jarveys naar de Grote Zaal toe. Toen ze naar binnen liepen zocht Harry naar een bepaalde blonde jongen aan de tafel van Zwadderich. Al gauw had Harry Malfidus gezien. Harry liet zijn vrienden achter en liep naar de Zwadderaren toe.

Harry stond voor Draco en gaf een kort knikje met daarna een, "Malfidus."

Draco gaf ook een kort knikje met een, "Potter."

"Jij mag Carl nu van mij overnemen, Malfidus," zei Harry.

"Oh? Kon je niet even een berichtje sturen?" vroeg Malfidus.

"Ik had een berichtje gestuurd," antwoordde Harry een beetje geïrriteerd.

"Oh? Wanneer dan?" vroeg Malfidus een beetje uitdagend.

"Vanmorgen om kwart over 6 precies," zei Harry.

Malfidus keek erg geamuseerd. "En zag je de uil ook daadwerkelijk naar Zwadderich toe vliegen?" vroeg hij.

"Ja, ik zag haar daadwerkelijk naar Zwadderich toe vliegen," antwoordde Harry.

"Ah. Hoe weet je waar Zwadderich is, dan?" vroeg Malfidus geamuseerd.

"Gaat je niks aan, en neem Carl nu maar gewoon aan," zei Harry die nu geïrriteerd was.

"Waarom zou ik?" vroeg Malfidus met een grijns.

Harry zuchtte voordat hij zei, "Omdat we deze opdracht samen moeten maken om af te studeren."

"Wie zegt dat ik wil afstuderen?" vroeg Malfidus.

Harry ademde diep in en zei, "Jij misschien niet Malfidus, maar ik zou wel graag af willen studeren."

Malfidus trok een wenkbrauw omhoog en zei, "Wat laat je denken dat je dat haalt, Potter?"

Harry zuchtte. 'Dit gaat niet zoals ik het wil,' dacht hij.

"Malfidus, hoe graag ik ook zou willen bijpraten met je, dit is niet de plek of tijd daarvoor."

Carl voegde daar nog behulpzaam aan toe: "Ja, Blondie, zo erg ben ik ook alweer niet."

"Tuurlijk, Carlos," zei Malfidus.

"Voor jou is het Carl!" snauwde de Jarvey.

"Oké, oké. Geef die harige fret dan maar."

"Ik ben geen fret," zei Carl die beledigd was.

"Tuurlijk, wat jij wilt," beantwoordde Malfidus.

"Je bent heel erg grof, Blondie," snauwde Carl.

"Jij anders ook," zei Malfidus.

"Sorry dat dat in mijn natuur zit," zei Carl.

Malfidus wou net wat terugzeggen, maar werd onderbroken door Harry.

"Hoe graag ik ook zou willen blijven luisteren naar jullie discussie over verschillen, ik zou niet kunnen blijven om te luisteren. Malfidus neem Carl gewoon aan zodat ik kan gaan, want de rest van de Zwadderaren zien er niet blij uit dat ik hier ben," zei Harry ongeduldig.

"Best," snauwde Malfidus die Carl overnam van Harry.

Harry stond nog even bij Malfidus, totdat Malfidus snauwde dat hij weer naar zijn eigen tafel moest.

Harry haalde zijn schouders op, voordat hij naast Ron en Hermelien ging zitten.

"Dat duurde lang," merkte Ron op toen Harry naast hem kwam zitten.

"Ach ja, Malfidus was zichzelf weer eens vandaag," beantwoordde Harry toen hij voorzichtig naar de tafel van Zwadderich keek.

Malfidus gaf net een stukje eten aan Carl met een zuur gezicht.

'Dit kan nog amuserend gaan worden. Hoewel ik wel medelijden heb met Carl,' dacht Harry.

"Wat wou hij nu weer dan?" vroeg Ron.

"Hij wou Carl niet aannemen," beantwoordde Harry.

"Nou ja hij kan er ten minste niet onderuit komen," vulde Hermelien behulpzaam aan.

"Hmm," zei Harry die ongeïnteresseerd met zijn vork in zijn eten prikte.

"Harry, is er iets, want je hebt nog niks gegeten en we hebben al over vijf minuten les," merkte Hermelien op.

"Geen honger," legde Harry uit. Met één laatste prik van zijn vork in zijn middageten stond Harry op, pakte zijn tas op en liep de Grote Zaal uit, op weg naar het lokaal.

"Harry, maat wacht even op ons, we komen er zo aan," schreeuwde Ron achter Harry aan, terwijl hij zijn eigen spullen en Hermelien meesleurde.

"Harry wacht nou even," riep Hermelien die haar pols uit Ron zijn grip wegtrok.

Harry liep gewoon door, ondanks dat Hermelien en Ron hem terug riepen.

"Harry, wat is er nou?" vroeg Hermelien toen ze hem inhaalden.

Harry zuchtte en zei, "Niks Herm."

"Jawel," zei Hermelien streng.

"Ja, maat, je kunt alles tegen ons zeggen," zei Ron behulpzaam.

Harry wou net antwoordden toen de les begon, en de Zwadderaren langsliepen om naar hun eigen les te gaan.

* * *

Het was altijd rumoerig tijdens het avondeten. Dit was vandaag ook geen uitzondering. Voor Harry was het nog luider aangezien hij een mooie hoofdpijn te pakken had. Harry zuchtte toen hij de Grote Zaal binnenkwam en naar Griffoendor liep om op zijn plek te zitten.

Harry zuchtte nogmaals en begon eten op te scheppen.

"Harry, wil je jezelf laten verhongeren? Schep meer op! Dat is te weinig eten!" zei Hermelien.

"Niet zoveel honger," was het antwoord van Harry.

"Niks mee te maken," zei Hermelien.

Harry trok zich niks van Hermelien aan, en begon een beetje te eten. Hij speelde dan nog wat met zijn eten, voordat hij zei, "Ik ben moe. Ik ga alvast huiswerk maken, en dan slapen." Hij pakte zijn tas, en liep met het hoofd gebogen de Grote Zaal uit.

Harry gaf de Dikke Dame het wachtwoord, en liep de bijna lege Leerlingenkamer in en ging zitten op de stoel die voor de haard stond.

Harry pakte zijn huiswerk erbij en het werk begon.

Na een tijdje had hij alles af en ging hij naar de Slaapzaal toe.

Harry deed zijn pyjama aan, zijn bril af en ging op zijn bed liggen. Hij sloot zijn ogen en ging slapen.

* * *

**A/N: **Ik ga rustig aan verder met de rest... Had namelijk alweer een aantal goed, maar er is natuurlijk weer ergens iets misgegaan... Ach ja.

**EDIT: **27-05-2012.


	3. Draco's 2e Schooldag

_An' no one knows what it's like,_

_To be hated,_

_To be fated,_

_To telling only lies,_

_But my dreams aren't as empty,_

_As my conscience seems to be,_

_I have hours,_

_Only lonely,_

_My love is vengeance,_

_That's never free,_

_No one knows what it's like,_

_To feel these feelings,_

_Like I do,_

_And I blame you,_

_No one bites back as hard on their anger,_

_None of my pain an' woe can show trough._

_-. Limp Bizkit: Behind blue eyes.-_

_

* * *

_

**Draco's 2e schooldag.**

Draco werd de volgende dag met een glimlach wakker. 'Mmm, ik zal uit moeten zoeken waarom die vleugels en die stem in mijn dromen voor komen. Gelukkig heb ik vandaag een vrije periode, dus kan ik in de Bibliotheek alles uitzoeken.'

* * *

Ook al was het nog maar de tweede schooldag, Draco voelde zich alleen.

Hij had al een nieuwe, voorzichtige vriendschap gesloten, en sommige oude waren nog intact.

Blaise Zabini had zich tegen zijn ouders gekeerd en was onterfd, omdat hij geen Dooddoener wou worden.

Theodoor Noot was nooit van plan een Dooddoener te worden. Zijn vader had zijn keuze geaccepteerd, maar moest zijn band met zijn zoon minimaal houden, of anders zou de Heer Van Het Duister erachter komen, of andere Dooddoeners.

Ook al wou Theodoor niet veel met de rest van de Zwadderaren te maken hebben, hij vertrouwde Draco en zijn keuzes, en steunde hem.

En de laatste, en nieuwste vriendin kende Draco eerst niet. Ze was ook een leerling uit het zesde jaar, en zat ook in Zwadderich. Ze was eerst achterdochtig, omdat ze genoeg over Draco had gehoord. Er waren genoeg geruchten over de school verspreid, daarom hield ze zich nog een beetje op de achtergrond om Draco te bestuderen, voordat ze haar vriendschap zou sluiten.

Haar naam was Roos Dulcis T'dal. Ze had bruin haar met blonde stukjes. Ze had chocolade bruine ogen, en een vriendelijk karakter. Ze wou net als Theodoor Noot eigenlijk ook niet veel met de rest van Zwadderich te maken hebben. Toch wil ze een vriendschap sluiten met Draco.

Draco kleedde zich een beetje afwezig aan, en haalde een kam door zijn haar. Nadat hij klaar was keek hij op de klok en zag dat het al later was als verwacht. Hij wou net uit zijn kamer lopen toen hij een paar tikken op zijn raam hoorde. Hij draaide zich om en zag een mooie sneeuwwitte uil voor zijn raam zitten met een klein stukje perkament aan haar pootje gebonden.

Draco liep naar het raam toe om de uil binnen te laten. De uil vloog naar binnen en landde op de stoel voor zijn tafel.

Draco liep naar de uil toe en haalde het briefje van haar pootje af. Zodra het briefje was verwijderd vloog de uil weer uit het raam.

Draco sloot het raam, voordat hij het briefje las. Het was een klein briefje, dus hij had hem zo gelezen.

_Malfidus ik geef je Carl tijdens het middageten._

_HP._

Het was niet zo moeilijk om te raden wie 'HP' was. Harry Potter.

Draco gooide het stukje perkament in de vlammen van het vuur en ging op weg naar de Grote Zaal.

* * *

Toen Draco binnen kwam was de zaal al bijna leeg. Hij had nooit verwacht dat het al zo laat kon zijn.

Hij stopte even om gauw wat brood mee te nemen en onderweg op te eten, voor zijn volgende les; Bezweringen.

Alle klassen gingen door dezelfde lesstof, dus had Draco theorie over de Kameoflagespreuk.

Na Bezweringen had Draco een vrije periode, dus ging hij naar de Bibliotheek toe.

Draco kwam onderweg of in de Bibliotheek bijna niemand tegen. Ook al was er bijna niemand in de Bibliotheek, hij ging toch in het verste, donkerste hoekje zitten.

Draco zocht de rijen met boekenplanken en boeken af op zoek naar een veelbelovend boek.

Na een tijdje had hij een goed boek gevonden en haalde hij perkament, inkt en een veer tevoorschijn om aantekeningen te maken, en dingen af te strepen.

De naam van het boek was gedeeltelijk weggevaagd, dus kon Draco de titel niet zo goed zien. Maar hij deed zijn best om de letters te onderscheiden en dacht dat er stond: _"Fabeldieren: Een handleiding."_

Hij bladerde door het boek heen op zoek naar wezens of halfmensen met vleugels. Hij maakte hiervan een lijstje. Hij streepte dieren door zoals de Hippogrief, en hield eigenlijk maar één optie over:

De Alven.

Met hernieuwde interesse bladerde hij naar de afdeling van de Alven waar alles nader werd uitgelegd.

_Alven:_

_Alven zijn Mythische wezens. Het zijn geen dieren, maar helemaal menselijk zijn ze ook niet. Er zitten toch wel ruime verschillen tussen een Alf en een mens. _

_Alven kunnen zich voortplanten met hun eigen soortgenoten, of met mensen. Ze hebben vleugels die bijna twee keer zo lang zijn als zijzelf. Alven zijn over het algemeen net zo lang als de mens en hebben ook bijna dezelfde bouw._

_Een normale Alf heeft bij de geboorte al vleugels, maar als de Alf geen Volbloed is ontwikkelen de vleugels en andere fysieke kenmerken zich pas tussen de leeftijd van zestien en zeventien jaar. Precies op de zestiende, of zeventiende jaar begint de transformatie. De eerste paar weken, of zelfs de eerste paar maanden is het niet altijd duidelijk, of zichtbaar._

_Alven hebben een levenspartner. De cyclus bij Volbloed Alven is niet of nauwelijks aan het daglicht gekomen, maar bij de Halfbloed Alven is al veel meer ontdekt._

_De levenspartner van de Alf krijgt dromen over de vleugels die de Alf nog zou moeten krijgen. Deze dromen houden slechte invloeden zoals nachtmerries tegen. Tussen de eerste droom en ongeveer een maand daarna beginnen de vleugels van een Alf te groeien._

_Ook het exterieur van de Alf verandert iets tijdens de transformatie. Bij de levenspartner kan het exterieur ook iets veranderen tijdens de verandering van de Alf zelf. De dromen van de partner zullen niet stoppen, want een Alf zal er alles aan doen om zijn partner te beschermen. Een normale Alf wordt meestal niet afgewezen, maar bij een Halfbloed Alf kan de kans groter zijn op afwijzing. _

_Zie meer hierover in het boek: Mythische wezens: Levenscyclussen en gedragingen._

Draco stond op en begon naar het boek te zoeken dat _Fabeldieren: Een handleiding_ voorgesteld had. Het duurde niet lang voordat hij het goede boek gevonden had. Draco keek naar de sectie Alven, en vond hem. Hij sloeg het stuk van de Volbloed Alven over en keek bij de Halfbloed Alven.

_Halfbloed Alven tot minder dan Halfbloed._

_De Halfbloed Alven hebben een wat andere levenscyclus dan de Volbloed Alven. Zo krijgen ze pas rond hun zestiende of zeventiende verjaardag vleugels. Dit gebeurt altijd op de verjaardag zelf. De Alf kan dit op verschillende manieren ervaren. De manieren zijn helaas niet vastgelegd._

_Hun levenspartner droomt over de uiteindelijk vleugels van de Alf. Een mannelijke Alf kan of een vrouwelijke partner, of een mannelijke partner hebben. Hoewel een mannelijke Alf en een vrouwelijke levenspartner vaker voorkomt dan een mannelijke Alf en een mannelijke levenspartner._

_Bij vrouwelijke Alven kan ze een mannelijke of een vrouwelijke partner hebben net zoals de mannelijke Alf._

_De vleugels van een Alf kunnen erg variëren. Sommige hebben veren, anderen hebben haar of weer iets totaal anders._

_Ook de kleuren kunnen sterk verschillen. Bij veren komen vaak de kleuren bruin, zwart of grijs voor. Als een Alf witte veren heeft betekend dit meestal dat hij sterk is. Zowel mentaal als fysiek. Ook zijn er andere kleuren mogelijk, of zelfs meerdere kleuren tegelijk. _

_Je hebt twee verschillende soorten Alven. Dit zijn:_

_1.) De Lichtalven. Dit zijn mooie, lieve en zachtaardige wezens. Ze hebben meestal een gloed over hun heen, alsof ze schijnen. Dit effect wordt minder, en dimmer als de Alf geen Volbloed is._

_2.) De Donkere-alven. Deze lijken veel op trollen en dwergen. Donkere-alven zijn zo zwart als pek, en zijn gemene wezens._

_Als een Lichtalf zijn partner heeft gevonden, en hij is hier zich van bewust, dan zal hij er voor zorgen dat niemand zijn partner kwaad doet. Doet iemand zijn partner echter wel kwaad, dan heeft diegene te maken met een Alf die al zijn krachten zal gebruiken om zijn partner te beschermen._

_Als een partner de Alf accepteert, dan zal de Alf hem/haar nooit laten gaan. Maar als de Alf hardop afgewezen wordt, of de partner overlijdt in de tijd dat de Alf zich ontwikkeld, dan zal de Alf zo depressief worden dat hij:_

_1.) Zelfmoord pleegt, of_

_2.) Iemand vraagt om hem te vermoorden._

_De liefde van een Alf voor zijn partner reikt heel diep. Zolang de partner toelaat dat de Alf van hem/haar kan houden. De Alf zou ten alle tijden ervoor zorgen dat zijn partner veilig is. Als dit zou betekenen dat de Alf zichzelf zou opofferen om zijn partner te redden dan zou de Alf dit doen, behalve als de omstandigheden bar zijn._

_Als de vleugels van een Alf volgroeid zijn, dan kan de Alf beginnen met de zoektocht naar zijn levenspartner. Hoe dit gaat weet niemand op de Alf zelf na. Al zijn er wel speculaties dat een Alf aura's ziet of hun partner zou kunnen ruiken. _

_De ontwikkeling van de vleugels duurt tussen de drie weken of drie maanden. Dan zijn de vleugels helemaal volgroeid. De Alf kan hier zelf mee vliegen, maar kan ook iemand beetpakken en omhoog vliegen. De vleugels zijn handig op het slagveld, of om de vijand mee te verassen._

_De Donkere-alven hun cyclus is nooit vastgesteld, want er kwam geen onderzoeker meer terug uit de grotten, dus kon er niks vastgelegd worden._

Draco keek met veel verbazing naar het boek. Hij was de levenspartner van een Alf?

'Dit is zeker interessant. Maar wie zou die Alf dan zijn? Het kan in ieder geval een jongen of een meisje zijn. Hmmm zeker interessant. En de vleugels beginnen zich nu al te ontwikkelen, of anders binnen een maand,' dacht Draco die op de klok keek en zag dat hij veel te laat was voor Kruidenkunde.

Draco zuchtte, pakte zijn tas op en liep naar de kassen toe. Hij wist dat het toch bijna geen zin had om naar de kassen te gaan.

* * *

"Meneer Malfidus? Waarom bent u zo laat?" vroeg Professor Stronk.

"Ik zat in de bibliotheek en was de tijd vergeten. Het spijt me," zei Draco buiten het gehoor van de rest van de Zwadderaren.

"Dan zult u zeker geen bezwaar hebben als ik naar Mevrouw Rommella ga om het na te trekken?" vroeg Professor Stronk.

"Nee Mevrouw. Ik heb daar geen bezwaar tegen," zei Draco.

"Goed dan. Vraag maar aan de rest wat de opdracht van vandaag is." En met dat liep Professor Stronk weg.

Draco vroeg wat hij moest doen aan zijn vrienden, en ging aan de slag.

De les was snel voorbij en Draco liep samen met Blaise, Theodoor en Roos naar het kasteel toe.

Draco en de rest zaten net aan hun tafel voordat de Griffoendoren binnen kwamen.

'Oh shit ik krijg Carl,' dacht Draco voordat hij Harry naar hem zag kijken en naar hem toe liep met Carl in zijn armen.

Harry stond voor Draco, knikte en zei: "Malfidus."

Draco deed hetzelfde alleen zei hij: "Potter."

Het was moeilijk voor Draco om na te denken terwijl Harry recht voor hem stond. En hij haatte het idee dat hij gemeen moet blijven doen, alleen om geen aandacht naar hem te trekken. En hij haatte het idee dat Harry hem ervoor haatte.

'Denk snel Draco. Je zit hier met de rest van de Zwadderaren, dus doe zo gemeen mogelijk,' dacht Draco.

"Jij mag Carl nu van mij overnemen Malfidus."

Draco deed zijn best om nonchalant te klinken en zei: "Oh? Kon je niet een berichtje sturen?"

Harry zag er een beetje geïrriteerd uit en zei: "Ik had een berichtje gestuurd."

"Oh? Wanneer dan," vroeg Draco die zag dat bijna de hele Zaal op hun lette.

Harry antwoordde met een: "Vanmorgen om kwart over zes precies."

"En zag je dat de uil ook daadwerkelijk naar Zwadderich toe vliegen?" vroeg Draco die zijn beste geamuseerde blik op zette.

"Ja, ik zag haar inderdaad naar Zwadderich toe vliegen," zei Harry nog steeds geïrriteerd.

Draco kon deze kans niet voorbij laten gaan en vroeg: "Ah. Hoe weet je waar Zwadderich is dan?"

Harry werd rood. Of het blozen was of dat hij boos was wist Draco niet.

"Gaat je niks aan en neem Carl nu maar gewoon mee," beantwoordde Harry geïrriteerd.

Draco grijnsde en vroeg: "Waarom zou ik?"

Harry zuchtteen zei: "Omdat we deze opdracht samen moeten maken om af te studeren."

"Wie zegt dat ik wil afstuderen?" vroeg Draco.

Harry ademde diep in voordat hij antwoordde met een: "Jij misschien niet Malfidus, maar ik zou wel graag af willen studeren."

Draco trok een wenkbrauw omhoog en vroeg: "Wat laat je denken dat je dat haalt Potter?" Draco kromp ineen bij de mogelijkheid dat Harry het misschien niet zou halen.

Harry zuchtte voordat hij zei: "Malfidus, hoe graag ik ook zou willen bijpraten met je, dit is niet de plek en tijd daarvoor."

Carl was nu degene die aan het woord was: "Ja Blondie zo erg ben ik ook alweer niet."

"Tuurlijk Carlos," zei Draco.

"Voor jou is het Carl," snauwde Carl.

Draco zei: "Oké, oké. Geef die harige fret dan maar!"

Carl was diep beledigd en zei: "Ik ben geen fret!"

Draco beantwoordde met een: "Tuurlijk wat jij wilt."

Carl snauwde: "Je bent er grof Blondie."

Draco antwoordde makkelijk met een: "Jij anders ook."

Carl zei weer terug: "Sorry dat dat mijn natuur is."

Draco wou weer een opmerking maken, maar Harry onderbrak hem.

"Hoe graag ik ook zou willen blijven luisteren naar jullie discussie, ik zou niet kunnen blijven hier. Malfidus neem Carl gewoon zodat ik kan gaan, want de rest van de Zwadderaren zien er niet blij uit dat ik hier ben."

Draco snauwde naar Harry met een: "Best," terwijl hij Carl overnam van Harry.

Harry bleef nog even staan, maar Draco snauwde naar hem, dus ging Harry weer naar Griffoendor toe.

"Chagrijnig Blondie?" vroeg Carl spottend.

"Houd je kop toch," zei Draco die Carl iets te eten gaf.

Carl at het eten in stilte, en Draco at zijn eten ook in stilte.

Draco zag Harry ongeïnteresseerd in zijn eten prikken. Draco stond op om naar zijn eigen les te gaan. Onderweg kwam hij het 'Gouden Trio' tegen. Ze zagen Draco echter niet en dus hoorde hij alles wat ze zeiden.

"Harry wat is er nou?" vroeg Hermelien.

Harry moest zuchtten en zei: "Niks Herm."

Hermelien beantwoordde met een: "Jawel."

Ron zei nu: "Ja maat je kunt het tegen ons zeggen."

Draco zag dat Harry net wou antwoordden, maar de bel stopte hem voordat hij kon beginnen. Draco liep langs het Trio en merkte dat de rest van de Zwadderaren er ook al waren.

Het avondeten was net zo overvloedig als altijd, maar Draco merkte dat er één persoon er niks van moest hebben. Harry at weer helemaal niks, en ging ook vrij snel weer weg. Ook zag Draco dat Ron en Hermelien net zo bezorgd leken als hijzelf.

Draco ging zelf ook naar zijn kamer toe en ging voor het vuur zitten.

'Dus ik ben een levenspartner van een Alf? Wow, dat is...onverwacht. Maar wie zou het zijn? En is het een jongen of een meisje? Van welke afdeling is hij of zij? Ik weet in ieder geval dat hij of zij zestien of zeventien is, dus in jaar zes. Hmmm goed opletten dus,' dacht Draco voordat hij zijn pyjama aandeed en in bed stapte.

Die nacht droomde Draco weer over de vleugels, alleen nu wist hij wat het betekende.


	4. Harry's 3e Schooldag

_Forget this life,_

_Come with me,_

_Don't look back,_

_You're safe now,_

_Unlock your heart,_

_Drop your guard,_

_No one's left to stop you,_

_Evanescence: Anywhere.-_

_

* * *

_

"NEE!" schreeuwde Harry die bezweet wakker werd van de nachtmerrie die hij had sinds Sirius was overleden.

Ron had Harry wakker gemaakt, omdat hij zag dat Harry weer een nachtmerrie had, en omdat Harry steeds "Sirius" mompelde in zijn slaap.

"Harry wakker worden," zei Ron, terwijl hij Harry zachtjes heen en weer schudde om hem wakker te maken.

Harry werd wakker. Zijn ogen wijd open, totdat hij Ron zag.

"Nachtmerrie," mompelde Harry, en liet zich weer terugvallen tegen zijn kussen.

"Gaat het?" vroeg Ron bezorgd aan zijn beste vriend.

"Ja, nu wel weer," zei Harry, "Ga maar weer naar je eigen bed om te slapen."

"Oké, weet je zeker dat het goed gaat?" vroeg Ron nog een keer.

"Ja, ik weet het zeker," zei Harry.

"Oké, slaap lekker dan," zei Ron, die naar zijn eigen bed ging om te slapen.

Harry viel in een onrustige slaap.

* * *

"Harry, Harry wakker worden," zei Ron die Harry zachtjes wakker schudde.

"Wasser?" vroeg Harry slaperig.

"Je moet nu opstaan, anders missen we het ontbijt."

Harry gromde voordat hij zei: "Oké Ron ga jij maar alvast naar de Leerlingenkamer, dan kom ik er zo aan," zei Harry die daarna moest gapen.

"Oké, maar niet in slaap vallen hé?" vroeg Ron.

"Komt goed," zei Harry tegen een weglopende Ron.

Harry kleedde zich om en liep naar beneden al gapend.

"Harry heb je wel goed geslapen?" vroeg Hermelien bezorgd.

Harry schudde zijn hoofd en zei: "Kom op dan gaan we eten."

Ze liepen naar de Grote Zaal toe.

"Lekker geslapen?" vroeg Ron aan Ginny, toen hij, Harry en Hermelien zijn gaan zitten.

"Ja goed," beantwoordde Ginny, voordat ze zei: "De Uilenpost is er."

Harry schepte wat eten op, en wou net eten, voordat er een uil voor hem landde en zijn poot uitstak voor Harry om het briefje van zijn poot af te halen.

Harry haalde het briefje van het pootje van de uil, en keek er argwanend naar, voordat hij hem open maakte.

_HP._

_Ik geef je Carlos vandaag weer terug. Misschien kunnen we om de dag afwisselen voor de rest van de week? Tot later._

_DM._

'Nou dat was interessant,' dacht Harry geamuseerd.

"Hey Harry, van wie is dat?" vroeg Ron.

"Van Malfidus," zei Harry met een stem vol verrassing.

"Wat moet die Fret nu weer?" vroeg Ron duister.

Harry fronste bij de naam "Fret" maar haalde verder zijn schouders op, en zei: "Hij gaat me vandaag Carl terug geven."

"Maar hij heeft hem nog maar één dag," zei Ron vol ongeloof.

"Maakt niet uit Ron. Ik vind Carl toch goed gezelschap," beantwoordde Harry, die begon te eten.

"Ja, maar alsnog jullie moeten er samen voor zorgen," zei Ron.

"Doen we toch ook? Alleen op een andere manier," zei Harry tussen een hap eten door.

"Oké, hoe laat geeft hij hem aan jou dan?" vroeg Ron.

"Weet ik niet, omdat hij er geen tijd bij heeft gezet," beantwoordde Harry.

"Ik vind dat je naar Hagrid moet gaan," zei Hermelien.

"Hermelien ik zei toch dat ik het niet erg vond. Ook al heeft hij hem maar voor één dag, hij zorgt er ten minste wel voor," zei Harry.

"Hoe weet je dat nou? Je hebt Carl nog niet eens gezien," zei Hermelien.

Harry zuchtte en zei: "Dat zullen we wel zien als ik hem krijg."

"Toch vind ik dat je naar Hagrid moet gaan," zei Hermelien koppig.

"En ik zeg dat dat niet hoeft," zei Harry die verder ging met eten.

Niemand zei nog iets over Carl.

"Ik ga alvast naar de les toe," zei Harry die opstond.

"We gaan mee," zei Hermelien die ook opstond.

Zo liepen ze door de gangen naar het lokaal toe.

De les Bezweringen was vrij snel voorbij voor Harry's gevoel.

Ze hadden theorie over de Kameoflagespreuken. De volgende les zouden ze de praktijk oefenen.

* * *

Ook het middageten ging snel voorbij zonder problemen.

Harry en Ron hadden een periode vrij, terwijl Hermelien Voorspellend Rekenen had.

"Ik ga alvast. Gebruik je extra tijd goed. Beide," zei Hermelien streng.

"Komt goed. Tot straks Hermelien," zei Harry.

Hermelien stond op en liep de Grote Zaal uit.

Harry pakte ook zijn spullen en stond op.

"Wat ga jij doen?" vroeg Ron verbaasd.

"Ik ga mijn tijd nuttig besteden. Voldemort verslaat zichzelf helaas niet. Ga je met me mee naar de Bibliotheek?" vroeg Harry aan Ron.

"Nee ik rem je alleen maar af. Ik ga wel met je meelopen, maar daarna ga ik naar de Toren toe," antwoordde Ron die ook zijn spullen pakte, en opstond.

"Dankje Ron," zei Harry.

"Graag gedaan," antwoordde Ron.

Zo liepen ze de Grote Zaal uit, op weg naar de Bibliotheek.

"Nou dan zie ik je later weer," zei Harry voor de deuren van de Bibliotheek tegen Ron.

"Ja komt goed. Tot later dan maar," zei Ron die daarna wegliep, op weg naar de Griffoendor Toren.

Harry liep de Bibliotheek binnen, liep naar een donker hoekje en zette zijn spullen neer op het tafeltje.

Nadat hij alles neer had gezet, ging hij langs de rijen met boeken lopen, om te kijken of ze misschien van pas konden komen.

Nadat hij een paar boeken in zijn handen had, liep hij naar het tafeltje toe.

Harry hoorde het gelach om hem heen, en was blij dat hij op een donker plekje zat. Mevrouw Rommella was niet blij met het volume, dus kregen de leerlingen de waarschuwing om stiller te zijn.

Harry was zo druk bezig met aantekeningen maken, dat hij de voetstappen die naar hem toekwamen niet hoorde.

Harry schrok toen er een tas op de tafel werd gegooid, net tegenover Harry.

"Goedemiddag," zei Malfidus.

Harry zuchtte, wendde zich weer tot zijn werk en zei: "Wat wil je Malfidus. Kun je niet aan een andere tafel zitten?" vroeg Harry.

"Als je om je heen had gekeken kon je zien dat alle tafels al bezet zijn," zei Malfidus die op een stoel ging zitten.

Harry keek om zich heen, haalde zijn schouders op en ging weer verder met aantekeningen maken.

Ze zaten zo een tijdje in stilte, totdat Malfidus vroeg: "Wat doe je eigenlijk?"

Harry nam zijn ogen niet van het perkament af, maar antwoordde wel. "Informatie verzamelen,"

"Wat voor informatie en waarvoor?" vroeg Malfidus hoopvol.

Harry zuchtte, en wendde zijn blik tot Malfidus en zei: "Ik mag je niet, en ik vertrouw je niet, dus waarom zou ik je iets vertellen?"

"Omdat ik je misschien kan helpen," zei Malfidus.

"En waarom zou je mij willen helpen?" vroeg Harry.

"Omdat ik veel andere spreuken weet. Meer als de meeste leerlingen hier," zei Malfidus.

"En waarom ben je bereid om mij te helpen?" vroeg Harry.

"Zeg ik niet," zei Malfidus kortaf.

Harry ging weer verder met zijn werk. Na een tijdje zei Malfidus zachtjes: "Je kunt me wel vertrouwen."

Harry keek op van zijn werk en zei: "Hoezo kan ik je vertrouwen? Jij gaat je toch waarschijnlijk binnenkort bij Voldemort aansluiten."

Draco keek met en koele stalen blik naar Harry en zei kalm: "Je weet helemaal niks over mij."

Harry keek gefascineerd naar Malfidus, en zei: "Ik weet dat je vader een Dooddoener is, en dat hij wil dat jij er ook één wordt."

Malfidus gaf een korte, bittere lach, en zei: "Mijn Vader wil mij voor zijn eigen doeleinden gebruiken."

Harry keek Malfidus aan, en zag daar woede in liggen, en...nee dat kan niet...pijn?...verdriet?

"Voor wat voor doeleinden?" vroeg Harry zacht om geen aandacht te trekken.

"Hij heeft mij altijd geleerd om de naam voort te zetten, als een juiste heer te gedragen, alles wat ik wil achter te laten, en ten slotte dat ik een Dooddoener wordt," zei Malfidus bitter.

"Maar wat wil je dan?" voeg Harry meelevend.

"In ieder geval geen Dooddoener worden."

Toen Harry een vreemd gezicht trok zei Draco: "Ja kan je het geloven? De zoon van de bekendste Dooddoener wil er zelf geen worden."

Malfidus ademde nu snel, en had zijn vuisten aan zijn zij gebald. Zijn koele onverschillige masker slipte langzaam weg, en Harry schrok van wat er onder dat masker zat.

"En ik wil al helemaal niet trouwen met een meisje omdat het moet."

Harry zag wat nats in de ooghoeken van Malfidus schijnen.

"Is er wat gebeurt toen je die brief kreeg de eerste dag?" vroeg Harry.

"Ja, waarom denk je anders dat ik zeg dat ik geen Dooddoener wil worden, of dat ik niet met iemand wil trouwen alleen maar voor mijn naam," toen hij dit laatste had gezegd viel er een traan uit zijn ooghoek langs zijn wang.

Malfidus had dit niet gemerkt aangezien hij te boos was om het te merken.

"En ik moet me ook gedragen zoals een Malfidus dat doet in school."

En Malfidus ging verder, ook al begonnen de tranen nu sneller te vloeien.

"Maar ik wil mijn moeder niet teleurstellen. Zij vindt dat ik mijn eigen weg moet kiezen. Zij vindt dat ik met iemand moet trouwen als ik van diegene houd. Mijn Vader vind het mijn plicht dat ik met een rijke Volbloed heks ga trouwen. Wist je dat mijn Vader wou dat we vrienden zouden worden," vroeg Malfidus tussen de tranen en snikken door.

Harry was stomverbaasd door alles wat Malfidus had gezegd, dat hij alleen maar met zijn hoofd kon schudden.

"Nou het is wel zo. Hij dacht dat mijn naam alleen al voldoende was. Hij kon niet geloven dat je mijn hand voor vriendschap had afgeslagen. Ik kreeg die dag erna een brief over hoe teleurgesteld en boos hij op me was," zei Malfidus.

Harry kon zijn stem weer vinden en zei: "Dat wist ik niet. Echt niet. Het spijt me."

"Voor wat? Dat mijn Vader mij heeft gevraagd om vrienden met je te worden? Dat je mijn hand hebt afgeslagen? Dat ik moet trouwen? Dat ik in de voetsporen van mijn Vader hoor te treden?" vroeg Malfidus uiteindelijk.

Harry antwoordde met: "Voor alles wat je hebt door moeten maken doordat ik je hand afsloeg."

"Waarom sloeg je mijn hand eigenlijk af? Wist je dan niet wie ik was?" vroeg Malfidus die wat meer begon te kalmeren en zijn tranen van zijn gezicht veegde.

"Eerst beantwoord ik je eerste vraag," zei Harry, "Ik sloeg je hand of door twee redenen. De eerst was dat je Ron had beledigd. Ron was de eerste vriend die ik ooit gehad hebt. De tweede redenen is dat je niet echt bepaald als een aardig persoon overkwam. En nu het antwoord op je tweede vraag. Ik had geen idee wie je was, totdat Ron me een paar dingen had uitgelegd en had gezegd. Ook over jouw familie."

"Maar had je daarvoor iets over mij of mijn familie gehoord?" vroeg Malfidus.

Harry glimlachte en zei: "Als je me toen had verteld over die naam, en dat er tovenaars waren, zou ik hebben gedacht dat ik nog niet helemaal gek was geworden."

"Hoezo?" vroeg Malfidus.

Harry zei: "Er waren een aantal 'onverklaarbare' dingen gebeurd in die tijd."

"Wat voor dingen?" vroeg Malfidus geïnteresseerd.

"Dingen zoals op het dak verschijnen van mijn oude school nadat ik was achterna gezeten door mijn neef en zijn vrienden, en dat mijn haar in één nacht is aangegroeid," beantwoordde Harry.

"Je neef zat je achterna? Hoezo dat? Ik dacht dat je juist heel veel vrienden had op je oude school," vroeg Malfidus verwart.

"Mijn oom, tante en neef zijn niet echt bepaald de aardigste mensen. En ik had op mijn oude school helemaal geen vrienden. De meeste durfden geen vrienden met me te worden, omdat mijn neef ze anders in elkaar sloeg, en de rest vond me gewoon raar denk ik," legde Harry uit.

"Hoe behandelen je oom, tante en neef je dan?" vroeg Malfidus.

"Wat kan jou het eigenlijk schelen?" vroeg Harry een beetje beschuldigend.

"Ik ben niet zoals mijn Vader. Ik heb namelijk wel gevoelens voor andere mensen," zei Malfidus.

"Waarom heb je besloten om een ander pad als je vader te kiezen?" vroeg Harry.

Malfidus haalde zijn schouders op en zei: "Dingen zoals dat ik erachter kwam wat mijn Vader allemaal deed op zijn 'zakenreizen'. En wat hij nu allemaal van mij wil. Tot jou."

"Mij?" vroeg Harry verbaast.

"Ja jou. Jij had echte vrienden die alles samen deden met je. Ik was - nee ben - jaloers op jou en je vrienden. En je hebt met de Heer Van Het Duister oog in oog gestaan _en _overleefd," zei Malfidus.

"Ik had daar meestal hulp bij," mompelde Harry.

"Ja, maar uiteindelijk moest je Jeweetwel alleen bestrijden," zei Malfidus

Harry gaf een bittere lach en zei: "Hij heeft een nare gewoonte om bijna elk jaar op te duiken en de mensen die ik ken of waar ik van houd te vermoorden." Harry dacht aan zijn ouders, Sirius, Carlo en alle andere die zijn gestorven door Voldemort, en werd bozer en bozer, en had zijn vuisten gebald maar ging wel verder met praten.

"Het leuke is, is dat er een profetie over mij en Voldemort gaat."

Toen Harry het verbaasde gezicht van Malfidus zag vroeg hij: "Wist je niet dat dat bij het Ministerie Van Toverkust is gebeurd? Door die profetie ben ik nu mijn Peetvader kwijt."

Nu was het Harry bij wie er een traan over zijn wang liep.

Harry vroeg met een stem vol met verdriet: "Weet jij wie mijn Peetvader was Draco?" Harry schrok er zelf van dat hij Malfidus bij zijn voornaam noemde, maar gezien de situatie vond Harry het passend.

"Ja, de massa moordenaar Sirius Zwarts," zei Draco.

Harry schudde zijn hoofd, en knipperde met zijn ogen waardoor er nog meer tranen uit zijn ooghoeken liepen. "Sirius was geen moordenaar. Peter Pippeling is dat wel, en hij is ook diegene die mijn ouders heeft verraden aan Voldemort."

"Peter Pippeling..." zei Draco bedachtzaam. "Is dat niet een kalend dik mannetje met een zilveren hand?"

Harry knikte boos met zijn hoofd waardoor de tranen van zijn kaak langs zijn nek liepen, zijn shirt in.

"Dankzij hem zijn mijn ouders er niet meer, en moet ik nu dus bij de Duffelingen inwonen. Dat ze me eigenlijk vanaf het begin al in huis haalden mag een wonder genoemd worden," zei Harry verbitterd.

"Hoe zijn ze eigenlijk? Behandelen ze je wel goed?" vroeg Draco.

"Wil je echt nog meer aanhoren van mij?" vroeg Harry verbaasd.

Draco knikte en zei: "Ik wil graag weten wat je overkomen is, zodat ik weet waarvoor ik ga vechten."

"Maar waarom wil je dan over mijn oom, tante en neef weten?" vroeg Harry.

Draco haalde elegant zijn schouders op.

Harry zuchtte verslagen en zei tussen een snik door: "Oké maar heb je geen les dan?"

"Ja, maar ik leer er toch niks nieuws, dus kan ik net zo goed naar jou luisteren," zei Draco.

"Oké, maar ik denk dat ik wel een tijdje bezig ben, dus kan ik beter voor wat drinken zorgen," zei Harry.

"Oh nee je gaat niet naar de Keukens toe om vervolgens aan mij te ontsnappen," zei Draco die zijn armen over elkaar vouwde.

Harry gaf een kleine vreemde glimlach, omdat hij nog steeds huilde en zei: "Wie zei dat ik naar de Keukens toe ging? Ik in ieder geval niet."

Toen Harry Draco verbaasd zag kijken zei Harry één woord duidelijk als een soort bevel: "Dobby!"

Toen Harry dit had gezegd kwam er een zachte _pop_ naast de tafel.

Draco keek waar de _pop_ vandaan kwam, en schrok toen er een bekende Huiself stond.

"Dobby!" vroeg Draco verbaast.

"Wat kan Dobby doen voor..." Dobby's ogen vlogen wijd open toen hij Draco zag. "Meester Draco!" zei Dobby verbaasd.

"Hallo Dobby," zei Draco met een glimlach.

Dobby wendde zich tot Harry en zijn ogen werden zo mogelijk nog groter toen hij de sporen van tranen op Harry zijn gezicht zag.

"Harry Potter Meneer?" vroeg Dobby.

"Wat is er Dobby?" vroeg Harry.

"Gaat alles wel goed met Harry Potter Meneer?" vroeg Dobby.

Harry keek eerst stomverbaasd, voordat hij besefte dat er tranen over zijn gezicht rolde. "Ja Dobby, alles is goed. Maar wil je misschien iets voor me doen Dobby?" vroeg Harry.

"Alles voor de grote Harry Potter Meneer!" zei Dobby opgewonden.

"Wil je misschien voor Draco en mij wat Boterbier halen?" vroeg Harry.

"Ja Harry Potter Meneer! Dobby is zo terug," zei Dobby voordat hij met een zachte _pop_ verdween.

Draco en Harry zaten zo een korte tijd in stilte, totdat een zachte _pop_ Dobby weer aankondigde.

Dobby had twee Boterbieren in de hand, en gaf de eerste aan Harry. Toen Dobby het glas gaf aan Draco zei hij: "Het is goed om u weer te zien Draco Malfidus Meneer." Hij glimlachte naar Draco, voordat hij weer voor de tweede keer met een _pop_ verdween.

Harry veegde de tranen van zijn gezicht, en zei: "Nooit gedacht dat je Dobby zo aardig zou behandelen."

Draco keek weer naar Harry, en zei: "Er zijn veel dingen die je niet over mij weet. Mijn Vader behandelde Dobby slecht. Als Dobby iets ernstigs opgelopen had door bijvoorbeeld mijn Vader, dan waren mijn moeder en ik er om voor Dobby te zorgen."

Harry had net een slok Boterbier in zijn mond, en spuugde het bijna uit toen hij hoorde wat Draco zei. Harry spuugde het niet uit, maar hij verslikte zich er wel in, en moest hoesten. Toen hij klaar was met hoesten en kuchen zei Draco: "Wat?"

"Niks," zei Harry geamuseerd. "Ik dacht dat je naar mij wou luisteren?" vroeg Harry die wat soberder werd.

"Oké, begin maar," zei Draco.

"Oké...uhm ik weet niet precies waar ik moet beginnen, maar ik doe mijn best," zei Harry, "In het huis waar ik woon hebben we een kleine ruimte onder de trap: De bezemkast. Daar heb ik geslapen voor zo lang als ik me kan herinneren. Er zat een slot op die van buiten op slot kon.

"Ik werd dus in mijn 'slaapkamer' opgesloten als er iets vreemds gebeurde, of als ik iets verkeerd had gedaan, of gezegd.

"Mijn neef is heel dik en ook erg sterk. Ik denk dat dat kwam doordat hij mij altijd achterna zat, en in elkaar sloeg. Vooral omdat ik zo klein was kon ik vaak wegkomen zonder dat Dirk - mijn neef - of zijn vrienden me te pakken konden krijgen.

"Mijn tante vind het leuke om me rond te commanderen, en op te sluiten als ik iets niet goed deed.

"Mijn oom trok me aan de haren en gooide regelmatig iets tegen me aan. Ik moet altijd voor hen koken en alle rotklusjes doen. Totdat ik te horen kreeg dat ik een tovenaar was. Dat was het wel zo'n beetje.

"Oh en ik ben in mijn tweede jaar ontsnapt, doordat Ron en zijn broers met een vliegende auto de tralies voor mijn raam hadden weggetrokken. Die kamer had ik gekregen voordat ik naar Zweinstein ging," zei Harry ten slotte.

Draco had zijn stem verloren, en als hij hem wel had zou het gebroken klinken, omdat Draco tranen in zijn ogen had.

"Draco wat is er?" vroeg Harry bezorgd.

Dit was het laatste wat er gezegd moest worden om de tranen te laten vloeien.

Draco legde zijn armen op tafel en legde zijn hoofd erin, het gezicht naar beneden toe.

Harry fronste, want hij wist niet wat hij verkeerd had kunnen zeggen.

"Draco...? Heb ik iets verkeerd gezegd?" vroeg Harry.

Draco snikte nog een keer, veegde zijn tranen af, haalde zijn hoofd uit zijn armen en zei: "Nee Harry je zei niks verkeerd."

Harry schrok een beetje toen Draco Harry's voornaam zei. "Wat is er dan?"

"Mijn Vader vertelde me zoveel hij kon over jou. Ik dacht dat je al die tijd al wist dat je een tovenaar was, en dat je heel luxe leefde."

Toen Draco dit had gezegd rolden er nog een paar tranen over zijn wangen.

Harry fronste en zei: "Nee ik had geen idee dat ik een tovenaar was, en ik had al helemaal geen luxe leventje."

"Het spijt me," zei Draco.

Harry haalde zijn schouders op en zei: "Het is niet jouwn schuld en je kunt er ook niks aan doen."

Dit keer haalde Draco elegant zijn schouders op en zei: "Misschien niet, maar je had niet zo moeten lijden."

"Misschien kunnen we nog één ding rechttrekken," zei Harry.

"Wat dan?" vroeg Draco verbaast.

"Vriendschap," zei Harry.

"Wil je nu nog vrienden met me worden?" vroeg Draco verbluft.

Harry haalde zijn schouders op en zei: "Waarom niet?"

"Wat zullen je vrienden daarvan vinden?" vroeg Draco.

"Ze moeten me maar vertrouwen dat ik de juiste keuze heb gemaakt," zei Harry.

"En heb je de juiste keuze gemaakt?" vroeg Draco.

"Dat weet ik nog niet, want je hebt je vriendschap nog niet aangeboden," zei Harry geamuseerd.

"Oh," zei Draco.

Draco stak zijn hand uit, en deze keer nam Harry hem wel aan. Zo schudde ze hun handen voor een moment en lieten ook weer los.

Harry keek op zijn horloge en zag dat het alweer tijd was om te eten.

"Draco ik ga naar beneden om te eten. Ga je mee?" vroeg Harry.

"Ja oké. Laat me even mijn spullen inpakken," zei Draco.

"Zullen we naar de Grote Zaal, of naar de Keukens," zei Harry.

"Uhm...de Keukens. Weet je hoe je daar naar binnen toe moet?" vroeg Draco verbaasd.

Harry glimlachte en zei: "Jazeker. Kom dan gaan we," zei Harry toen Draco zijn laatste spullen had opgeruimd in zijn tas.

"Oké. Leid jij maar. Ik weet niet waar we naar toe moeten," zei Draco.

Zo liepen ze de gangen door en kwamen aan voor het schilderij met fruit. Harry kietelde de peer en er verscheen een deurkruk. Harry deed de deur open, en Draco zijn reactie was: "Wow," toen hij zag dat er een deurkruk verscheen.

"Komt erg van pas als ik geen zin heb om naar de Grote Zaal te gaan," legde Harry uit.

"Kom je hier vaak?" vroeg Draco.

"Ja eigenlijk wel. Ron en Hermelien weten dat ik nu niet zo vaak naar de Grote Zaal ga," beantwoordde Harry.

"Maar waarom wil je niet naar de Grote Zaal om te eten dan?" vroeg Draco.

Harry haalde zijn schouders op net toen hij de Keukens binnen stapte, en Draco hem volgde. "Ik heb geen zin in al het gefluister over mij. Dus blijf ik zo veel mogelijk uit publieke ruimtes zoals de Grote Zaal."

"Vandaar dat ik je vorig jaar bijna nooit zag aan de tafel van Griffoendor," zei Draco.

"Dat en ik zat meestal bij Omber strafwerk te maken." Harry wreef langs zijn littekens toen hij dit zei, en ging verder. "Anders zat ik ook les te geven aan de leden van de Strijders van Perkamentus."

"Gaf jij les?" vroeg Draco verbluft.

"Ja, en dat weet je vast en zeker ook nog," zei Harry.

Toen Harry het verbaasde gezicht van Draco zag zei hij: "Je weet wel. Je was erbij toen jij mij liet struikelen toen ik weg wou komen."

"Oh ja. Een mooi gezicht trok je toen ik je liet struikelen," zei Draco met een duivelse grijns.

Harry wou net iets terug zeggen, maar er kwam een Huiself aan.

"Kan Poca jullie helpen Meneers?" vroeg een vrouwelijke Huiself.

"Ja, Poca willen jullie misschien wat eten voor ons maken?" vroeg Harry.

De Huiself fleurde gelijk op en zei: "Jazekers Meneers. Poca doet alles," zei de Huiself opgewonden.

"Oké, wil je misschien wat te eten en te drinken maken?" vroeg Harry.

De Huiself knikte driftig met haar hoofdje.

"Oké, ik wil graag wat Pompoensap en wat pasteitjes. Wat wil jij Draco?" vroeg Harry.

"Oh...uh doe maar Pompoensap en wat broodjes," zei Draco tegen de Huiself.

"Komt er zo aan Meneers," en met dit liep ze weg om bezig te gaan.

Harry ging op een stoel zitten en gebaarde met zijn handen dat Draco hetzelfde moest doen. Harry begon te praten toen Draco op zijn stoel zat.

"Als je geen Dooddoener wilt worden moet je dan niet naar Perkamentus toe?" vroeg Harry.

Draco gaf een kleine glimlach en zei: "Ik ben naar hem toe gegaan nadat jij de Grote Zaal was uitgelopen en stopte naar mij te staren."

Toen hij dit laatste zei had hij een dikke grijns op zijn gezicht.

Harry bloosde en zei: "Zag je dat?"

Draco zijn grijns werd zo mogelijk nog groter en zei: "Natuurlijk zag ik dat. De halve tafel zag je staren door het gelach heen. Je had ze moeten horen toen je de Grote Zaal had verlaten."

"Dat is dus één van de redenen dat ik hier vaak eet," zei Harry.

"Heb je die dag eigenlijk wel gegeten? Je zag namelijk erg bleek," zei Draco.

Harry haalde zijn schouders op, wou wat zeggen, maar werd weer onderbroken door dezelfde vrouwelijke Huiself.

"Poca heeft gemaakt wat Meneers willen," zei de Huiself.

"Bedankt Poca," zei Draco.

Harry keek naar Draco met zijn mond wagenwijd open.

"Ga je het bord nog aanpakken, of blijf je de hele dag naar me staren?" vroeg Draco.

Harry sloot zijn mond, wendde zijn ogen tot de Huiself, pakte zijn bord en zei: "Bedankt voor de moeite Poca."

"U bent te aardig Meneers. U allebeis," zei Poca. Toen ze dit zei liep ze weer terug de Keuken in.

Harry wendde zijn blik af van Poca en zag Draco naar hem kijken. "Wie is er nu aan het staren?" vroeg Harry met een grijns.

Draco grijnsde terug en zei: "Ik staar niet, ik observeer."

Harry zijn grijns verdween, maar een glimlach kwam ervoor in de plaats op zijn gezicht. "Zit er verschil in dan?"

Draco haalde zijn schouders op en ging beginnen met eten.

Harry ging ook aan zijn eten, maar zijn glimlach verdween niet.

Harry had zo een tijdje in stilte gegeten, en voelde ogen op hem rustten. "Weet je Draco? Je observeert me weer."

Draco wendde zijn blik af en bloosde voor een reden die Harry niet wist. "Is dat erg dan?" vroeg Draco.

Harry wist daar geen antwoord op, dus haalde hij zijn schouders op en ging weer verder met eten.

Toen Harry Draco's ogen weer op hem gericht voelde negeerde hij de gewoonte om op te kijken en iets te zeggen. 'Waarom kijkt hij naar mij? Misschien wil hij wel wat zeggen maar weet niet hoe,' dacht Harry.

Harry at het laatste beetje eten op, wendde zijn blik naar Draco en vroeg onverwachts: "Wat is je lievelingskleur?"

Draco schrok van de vraag, maar zei: "Blauw. Hoezo?"

Harry haalde zijn schouders op.

"Wat is jouwn lievelingskleur?" vroeg Draco die het laatste beetje eten op at.

"Rood," zei Harry.

Draco rolde met zijn ogen en zei: "Typisch Griffoendor."

"Nou ik vind rood toevallig gewoon een mooie kleur," zei Harry. "Waarom heb je eigenlijk een hekel aan dieren?" vroeg hij.

Draco zijn blik dwaalde naar beneden en hij pakte de vork naast zijn bord op, hield het in zijn hand en liet het daarna door zijn vingers glijden en ving hem op. Draco zuchtte, legde de vork neer, wendde zijn blik weer op Harry en zei: "Het is een lang verhaal."

Harry haalde zijn schouders op en zei: "Ik heb de tijd."

Draco zuchtte opnieuw en zei: "Oké maar je moet weten dat ik _niet_ mijn Vader ben en dat ik dat nooit bij een levend wezen zou doen."

"Ik weet al dat je niet zoals je vader bent," zei Harry.

"Ik had mijn eigen uil toen ik zeven was," legde Draco uit, "Alle uilen die naar mij toe komen zijn van mijn Vader. Ik heb er nu geen meer. Het was een mooie uil met honingkleurige veren met zwarte stippen. Ik noemde haar Narcis. Naar mijn moeder.

"Op een dag was mijn uil per ongeluk in mijn Vader zijn kamer gevlogen. Mijn Vader was kwaad op mij en de uil, dus hij kwam naar mijn kamer toe met de uil en stopte haar in de kooi. Ik dacht dat hij haar misschien met rust zou laten. Hoe fout kon ik zijn. Mijn Vader pakte zijn toverstok en wees het naar mijn uil. Ik wou hem tegenhouden, maar hij gebruikte _Petrificus Totalus_ op mij zodat ik alleen maar kon toekijken. Toen hij de spreuk op mij goed genoeg vond, wendde hij zich weer tot mijn uil.

"Hij heeft haar een tijdje ge_crucio_ed, en daarna vermoord. Toen hij klaar was wendde hij zich weer tot mij, haalde de spreuk van me af en zei: "Huisdieren horen zich te gedragen, of anders leiden ze hetzelfde lot als je uil." Sindsdien blijf ik zo veel mogelijk bij dieren vandaan.

"Alleen bij de Hippogrief liep het anders. Een paar Zwadderaren zeiden dat ik de Hippogrief niet durfde te beledigen. Ik moest bewijzen dat ik het wel durfde, dus liep ik naar de Hippogrief toe en de rest weet je wel."

"Je was zeven?" vroeg Harry met zijn mond wagenwijd open.

"Ja, ik was zeven," bevestigde Draco.

"Ik zou Hedwig nooit kunnen laten sterven. Ze is me te veel waard," zei Harry.

"Wie is Hedwig?' vroeg Draco.

"Mijn vriendin," antwoordde Harry.

"Oh? Ik wist niet dat je een vriendinnetje had," zei Draco.

Harry lachte en zei: "Ik heb geen vriendinnetje. Hedwig is mijn...uh uil."

"Oh," zei Draco terneergeslagen.

Ze zaten zo een tijdje in stilte en er zwermden allemaal gedachtes in Harry's hoofd. 'Had ik dat wel moeten zeggen? Zou hij nog wel met me willen praten?' Harry keek op zijn horloge en schrok van de tijd.

"Draco?" vroeg Harry zacht.

"Ja?" vroeg Draco.

"Het is al erg laat, en je zou Carl toch aan mij geven vandaag?" vroeg Harry.

"Oh ja. Hij is op mijn kamer. Ga je mee om hem op te halen?" vroeg Draco.

"Worden de Zwadderaren dan niet kwaad?" vroeg Harry.

Draco glimlachte en zei: "Ik zei toch op _mijn _kamer? Of niet soms?"

"Dus we hoeven niet langs de andere Zwadderaren?" vroeg Harry.

"Nee," zei Draco simpel.

"Oké, dan gaan we maar," zei Harry die opstond.

"Oké," zei Draco die ik van zijn stoel af kwam om op te staan.

Draco ging voorop en Harry volgde. 'Ik ben benieuwd waar Draco slaapt, en waarom hij zijn eigen kamer heeft,' dacht Harry.

Na een tijdje kwamen ze bij een portret van een heel knap blond meisje.

"Hallo Celeste," zei Draco tegen het schilderij.

"Hoi Draco," zei Celeste. "Mag ik het wachtwoord van je hebben?"

"Maar natuurlijk," zei Draco en gaf het wachtwoord: _"Narcissa."_

Het portret zwaaide open en de kamer werd zichtbaar.

Harry hield zijn adem in, want de kamer zelf was adembenemend.

"Draco hoe kom je eigenlijk aan deze kamer?" vroeg Harry stomverbaasd nadat hij weer normaal kon ademen en de kamer in zich opnam.

Draco glimlachte en zei: "Ik kwam langs deze kamer aan het einde van het vierde jaar. Het was waarschijnlijk een kamer van een Professor van school, dus heeft hij twee kamers. Niemand had deze kamer nodig, dus trok ik erin na overleg met Professor Perkamentus.

"Professor Perkamentus stemde makkelijk toe. Hij had die twinkel in zijn ogen en die blik alsof hij meer wist als mij. In ieder geval kreeg ik deze kamer in het vijfde schooljaar," legde Draco uit.

Harry kon alleen maar naar Draco staren, en zijn mond was opengevallen van wat hij had gehoord. Na een paar keer zijn mond open en dicht te doen zei Harry: "Het is een hele mooie kamer."

Draco grinnikte en zei: "Het kan ermee door."

"Verwent kind," zei Harry die begon te lachen.

"Ik weet niet of jullie het weten, maar ik ben er ook nog," zei Carl.

"Hoi Carl alles goed?" vroeg Harry.

"Maar natuurlijk," zei Carl vanaf een stoel waar hij op lag. "Ik was gewoon mijn gecharmeerde zelf."

Toen Harry dit hoorde moest hij lachen. Zo hard zelfs dat hij er tranen van in zijn ogen had. Al gauw moest Draco ook hard lachen. Toen Harry en Draco stopten met lachen, en naar Carl keken vroeg Carl: "Wat nou?"

Dit was alles wat Carl moest zeggen, want Harry en Draco lagen weer in een deuk. Carl schudde zijn kop en ging verder met slapen. Draco en Harry werden snel daarna soberder. Draco ging op een bankje zitten en gebaarde dat Harry op een stoel naast Carl kon zitten.

"Waarom wil je niet voor Carl zorgen?" vroeg Harry.

"Omdat bijna alles wat van mij is gewond raakt of overlijdt. Of iets waarvan ik houd wordt weggenomen," antwoordde Draco.

"Vast niet alles," zei Harry.

Draco haalde zijn schouders op en staarde in het vuur.

Harry nam de kans om eens goed rond te kijken in de kamer, aangezien Draco diep in gedachten verzonken leek.

De kamer was hemelsblauw geverfd. Er stond aan één wand in het midden een groot bed met dezelfde kleur bedovertrek en kussens. In een hoek stond een bureau en boeken. Er stond één bank waar Draco op zat. Ook de bank en de ander meubels op het bureau na waren hemelsblauw.

Er stonden twee stoelen in de kamer. Eén met de Jarvey en de ander met Harry erin. Er was een grote open haard met foto's op een plank erboven. 'Een mooie kamer, ook al is hij blauw. Ik ben benieuwd waar Draco aan denkt. Ik hoop dat hij zichzelf niet de schuld geeft over wat er is gebeurt met die uil.' Harry's trein met gedachten stopte toen Draco opkeek en zei: "Je staart naar me."

"Nee, ik observeer je," zei Harry.

Draco zat weer volledig terug op de bank en sloot zijn ogen.

Na een korte tijd werd de houding van Draco een stuk minder gespannen. "Draco?" fluisterde Harry, maar er kwam geen reactie. Harry stond op en schudde Draco lichtjes door elkaar. Geen reactie. 'Hij moet wel heel erg moe zijn,' dacht Harry.

Na een kort debat was Harry van plan om Draco naar bed te dragen. Het was toch maar naar de andere kant van de kamer.

Nadat Harry Draco voorzichtig in zijn armen had getild liep Harry naar het bed toe. Harry legde Draco voorzichtig op het matras en deed de dekens ook voorzichtig over Draco heen, om de blonde jongen niet wakker te maken.

Harry pakte de Jarvey op, deed de lichten uit met een zwaai van zijn toverstaf en liep de deur uit, op weg naar de Toren van Griffoendor.


	5. Draco's 3e Schooldag

I've found a reason for me,

To change who I used to be,

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you,

I've found a reason to show,

_A side of me you didn't know,_

_A reason for all that I do,_

_And the reason is you. _

_-. Hoobastank: The Reason,-_

* * *

**(Draco's 3e schooldag)**

Draco stond op en toen hij alles had gedaan wat hij moest doen ging hij naar de Uilenvleugel toe.

Hij haalde een stuk perkament, veer en inkt uit zijn tas om een briefje aan Harry te schrijven.

_HP._

_Ik geef je Carlos vandaag weer terug. Misschien kunnen we om de dag afwisselen voor de rest van de week? Tot later._

_DM._

Draco liep naar de Grote Zaal toe en ging zitten. Hij keek weer naar Harry en zag de uil landen. Harry legde het briefje weg en begon met eten.

'Hij eet nu ten minste. Gelukkig,' dacht Draco.

Hij wou met het briefje bereiken dat hij Harry naar zijn kamer kon lokken, om met hem te praten.

'Nu moet hij ten minste komen. Ik hoop echt dat hij naar mij wilt luisteren,' dacht Draco.

De lessen begonnen gauw, dus Draco stond op en liep naar zijn klas.

Toen Draco naar de Grote Zaal liep zag hij Ron en Harry lopen. Draco volgde ze op een afstandje, en zag dat Ron voor de Bibliotheekdeuren bleef staan en Harry gedag zei.

Ron liep de gang uit, maar Harry ging de Bibliotheek binnen. Draco zag Harry net in een donker hoekje zitten voordat hij zelf Bibliotheek binnenliep en aan een tafel ging zitten waar hij Harry nog wel kon zien.

Harry stond op en zocht een paar boeken uit. Hierna haalde hij perkament, een veer en inkt uit zijn tas.

De Bibliotheek was erg onrustig en vol met gelach. Pas nadat Madam Rommella om stilte riep werd het iets rustiger.

Draco zag zijn kans en liep naar het tafeltje waar Harry aan zat te werken. Zo gauw als hij de stoel had verlaten zaten er alweer nieuwe mensen.

Harry keek niet op toen Draco naar hem toe liep, dus gooide Draco zijn tas neer op het tafeltje. Harry schrok blijkbaar van het geluid, want hij keek nu op.

"Goedemiddag," zei Draco beleefd tegen Harry.

Harry zuchtte en wendde zich weer tot zijn werk. Uiteindelijk zei hij: "Wat wil je Malfidus. Kun je niet aan een andere tafel zitten?"

Draco antwoordde Harry met een: "Als je om je heen had gekeken kon je zien dat alle tafels al bezet zijn," Draco ging op de stoel tegenover Harry zitten.

Harry keek op, keek om zich heen, haalde zijn schouders op en ging weer verder met aantekeningen maken.

'Waarom zegt hij nou niks? Ik dacht dat ik dit keer redelijk beleefd was. Misschien moet ik wel de eerste stap zetten,' dacht Draco voordat hij aan Harry vroeg: "Wat doe je eigenlijk?"

Harry antwoordde met zijn ogen nog steeds op het werk. "Informatie verzamelen."

Draco wou meer weten, dus vroeg hij: "Wat voor informatie en waarvoor?"

Harry zuchtte en nam deze keer zijn ogen van zijn werk af, naar Draco gericht. "Ik mag je niet en ik vertrouw je niet dus waarom zou ik je iets vertellen?"

Draco bedacht daar snel wat op en zei: "Omdat ik je misschien kan helpen."

Toen Draco dit zei zag Harry er geschokt uit. Dit vond Draco amuserend, maar er zat ook een stukje spijt in. Spijt dat niemand door zijn masker heen kon of wou kijken.

"En waarom zou je mij willen helpen?" vroeg Harry nog steeds met die schattige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

"Omdat ik veel andere spreuken weet. Meer als de meeste leerlingen hier," beantwoordde Draco,

"En waarom ben je bereid om mij te helpen?" vroeg Harry.

Draco zei vrij kortaf: "Zeg ik niet."

Harry ging weer verder met aantekeningen maken. 'Waarom vertrouwt hij me niet? Misschien moet ik hem vertellen dat ik veranderd ben,' dacht Draco voordat hij tegen Harry zei: "Je kunt me wel vertrouwen," het kwam er heel zachtjes uit. Zachter dan bedoelt.

Harry keek naar Draco en zei: "Hoezo kan ik je vertrouwen? Je gaat je toch waarschijnlijk binnenkort bij Voldemort aansluiten."

Het was voor Draco pijnlijk om dat aan te horen, dus reageerde hij iets te koel en boos met een: "Je weet helemaal niks over mij."

Harry bleef Draco aankijken en zei: "Ik weet dat je vader een Dooddoener is, en dat hij wil dat jij er ook één wordt."

Draco gaf een bittere lach voordat hij zei: "Mijn Vader wil mij voor zijn eigen doeleinden gebruiken," Draco zag dat Harry hem diep aankeek, en Draco haalde zijn masker een klein beetje van zijn gezicht af, zodat Harry kon zien wat hij voelde.

Harry vroeg zachtjes: "Voor wat voor doeleinden?"

Draco wist gewoon dat dit de tijd was om Harry alles te vertellen. Hij haalde diep adem en begon met vertellen. "Hij heeft mij altijd geleerd om de naam voort te zetten, als een echte heer te gedragen, alles wat ik wil achter te laten en ten slotte dat ik een Dooddoener wordt."

Harry vroeg meelevend: "Wat wil je dan?"

Draco bedacht dit even, maar hij kon toch nooit datgene krijgen dat hij wou. Eerder diegene, dus beantwoordde hij met een: "In ieder geval geen Dooddoener worden."

Toen Harry dit hoorde trok hij een vreemd gezicht.

"Ja, kan je het geloven? De zoon van de bekendste Dooddoener wil er zelf geen worden." Draco had zijn vuisten gebald en ademde hard. "En ik wil al helemaal niet trouwen met een meisje omdat het moet."

Draco merkte niet dat er tranen in zijn ogen brandde.

"Is er wat gebeurt toen je die brief kreeg de eerste dag?" vroeg Harry.

"Ja, waarom denk je anders dat ik zeg dat ik geen Dooddoener wil worden, of dat ik niet met iemand wil trouwen alleen maar voor mijn naam."

'Hoe durft hij mij dingen op te leggen, terwijl hij zelf in Azkaban zit! En waarom kijkt Harry me zo raar aan?'

"En ik moet me ook gedragen zoals een Malfidus dat doet in school. Maar ik wil mijn moeder niet teleurstellen. Zij vindt dat ik mijn eigen weg moet kunnen kiezen. Zij vindt dat ik met iemand moet trouwen als ik van diegene houd. Mijn Vader vind het mijn plicht dat ik met een rijke Volbloed heks ga trouwen.

"Wist je dat mijn Vader wou dat we vrienden zouden worden?" vroeg Draco.

Harry zag er stomverbaasd uit en schudde alleen maar zijn hoofd.

Draco ging verder, ook al wist hij zelf nog niet dat de tranen over zijn wangen liepen, of dat hij hevig snikte. Uiteindelijk zei Harry: "Dat wist ik niet. Echt niet. Het spijt me."

Draco zei daar op: "Voor wat? Dat mijn Vader mij heeft gevraagd om vrienden met je te worden? Dat je mijn hand hebt afgeslagen? Dat ik moet trouwen? Dat ik in de voetsporen van mijn Vader hoor te treden?"

Draco zijn stem was kalmer en hij merkte nu pas dat hij aan het huilen was. Hij veegde zijn tranen nog niet weg want Harry praatte weer.

"Voor alles wat je hebt door moeten maken doordat ik je hand afsloeg."

Deze woorden betekende veel voor Draco, en alle muren die hij om zijn hart had gebouwd waren verzwakt door Harry's woorden. Draco vroeg nu een vraag waar hij al jaren antwoord op wou krijgen.

"Waarom sloeg je mijn hand eigenlijk af? Wist je dan niet wie ik was?" vroeg Draco. Hij veegde nu de tranen uit zijn ogen en keek naar Harry.

Harry zei toen: "Eerste beantwoord ik de eerste vraag. Ik sloeg je hand of door twee redenen. De eerste was dat je Ron had beledigd. Ron was de eerste vriend die ik ooit gehad heb. De tweede rede is dat je niet echt bepaald als een aardig persoon overkwam. En nu het antwoord op je tweede vraag.

"Ik had geen idee wie je was totdat Ron me een paar dingen had uitgelegd en had gezegd. Ook over jouw familie."

Draco vroeg nu: "Maar heb je daarvoor iets over mij of mijn familie gehoord?"

Harry moest hierdoor glimlachen. Draco voelde zich op dat moment net als een Huffelpuf. 'Wat is er met me aan de hand?' dacht Draco die lichtjes begon te blozen. Harry had dit niet gemerkt, want hij ging verder met praten.

"Als je me toen had verteld over die naam, en dat er tovenaars bestonden zou ik hebben gedacht dat ik nog niet helemaal gek was geworden."

Draco begreep dit totaal niet, dus vroeg hij: "Hoezo?"

Harry antwoordde met een korte: "Er waren een aantal 'onverklaarbare' dingen gebeurd in die tijd."

Draco's interesse was duidelijk in zijn stem toen hij vroeg: "Wat voor dingen?"

Harry beantwoordde met een: "Dingen zoals op het dak verschijnen van mijn oude school nadat ik was achterna gezeten door mijn neef en zijn vrienden, en dat mijn haar in één nacht is aangegroeid."

Draco lette niet zoveel meer op het laatste en vroeg: "Je neef zat je achterna? Hoezo dat? Ik dacht dat je juist heel veel vrienden had op je oude school," Draco was nu erg verward. 'Waarom zou je familie je achterna zitten?'

Harry beantwoordde met een: "Mijn oom, tante en neef zijn niet echt bepaald de aardigste mensen. En ik had op mijn oude school helemaal geen vrienden. De meeste durfden geen vrienden met me te worden, omdat mijn neef ze anders in elkaar sloeg, en de rest vond me gewoon raar denk ik."

Draco wou nu graag meer weten over hoe Harry's familie was en hoe hij daar geleefd had. Dus vroeg hij: "Hoe behandelen je oom, tante en neef je dan?"

Harry vroeg met echte verbazing: "Wat kan jou het eigenlijk schelen?"

Draco antwoordde met een: "Ik ben niet zoals mijn Vader. Ik heb namelijk wel gevoelens voor andere mensen." Draco hoopte dat Harry niet doorhad dat Draco gevoelens voor hem had. Gelukkig had Harry het niet door en vroeg: "Waarom heb je besloten om een ander pad als je vader te kiezen?"

Draco haalde hierop zijn schouders omhoog en zei: "Dingen zoals dat ik erachter kwam wat mijn Vader allemaal deed op zijn 'zakenreizen'. En wat hij nu allemaal van mij wil. Tot jou."

"Mij?" vroeg Harry die er verbaasd uitzag.

"Ja jou. Jij had echte vrienden die alles samen deden met je. Ik was - nee ben - jaloers op jou en je vrienden. En je hebt met de Heer Van Het Duister oog in oog gestaan en overleefd," zei Draco.

Harry mompelde een: "Ik had daar meestal hulp bij."

"Ja, maar uiteindelijk moest je Jeweetwel alleen bestrijden," zei Draco.

Harry gaf hierop een bittere lach en een boos antwoord. "Hij heeft een nare gewoonte om bijna elk jaar op te duiken en de mensen die ik ken of waar ik van hou te vermoorden." Harry had nu zijn vuisten gebald, maar ging verder met praten. "Het leuke is, is dat er een profetie over mij en Voldemort gaat."

Draco trok een gezicht, deels van de naam, en deels van de informatie.

"Wist je dan niet dat dat bij het Miniserie van Toverkunst is gebeurd? Door die profetie ben ik nu mijn Peetvader kwijt." Harry zijn stem zat vol met verdriet en er liep een traan uit zijn ooghoek naar beneden over zijn wang.

Draco wou Harry graag troosten, maar wist niet hoe, dus wachtte hij tot Harry verder ging.

"Weet jij wie mijn Peetvader was Draco?"

Draco schrok ervan dat Harry hem bij zijn voornaam noemde, maar herstelde snel en gaf antwoord. "Ja de massamoordenaar Sirius Zwarts."

Toen Draco dit had gezegd schudde Harry zijn hoofd waardoor er nog meer tranen over zijn wangen liepen.

"Sirius was geen moordenaar. Peter Pippeling is dat wel, en hij is ook degene die mijn ouders heeft verraden aan Voldemort."

Draco overdacht dit en zei: "Peter Pippeling... Is dat niet een kalend dik mannetje met een zilveren hand?"

Harry knikte boos met zijn hoofd waardoor de tranen lager zakte, zijn shirt in.

Harry ging verder met praten. "Dankzij hem zijn mijn ouders er niet meer en moet ik nu dus bij de Duffelingen inwonen. Dat ze me eigenlijk vanaf het begin al in huis haalde mag een wonder genoemd worden."

Draco vroeg met echte interesse aan Harry: "Hoe zijn ze eigenlijk? Behandelen ze je wel goed?"

Harry vroeg daarop verbaasd: "Wil je echt nog meer aanhoren van mij?"

Draco bedacht daar snel wat op, zodat hij niet te wanhopig zou klinken. Draco knikte en zei: "Ik wil graag weten wat je overkomen is, zodat ik weet waarvoor ik ga vechten."

"Maar waarom wil je dan over mijn oom, tante en neef weten?" vroeg Harry.

Draco haalde elegant zijn schouders op, terwijl Harry verslagen zuchtte en tussen een snik door vroeg: "Oké, maar heb je geen les dan?"

Draco wou hier bijna om lachen, maar de situatie was veel te serieus, dus zei hij gewoon: "Ja maar ik leer er toch niks nieuws dus kan ik net zo goed naar jou luisteren."

"Oké, maar ik denk dat ik wel een tijdje bezig ben, dus kan ik beter voor wat drinken zorgen."

Draco wou Harry wanhopig in de Bibliotheek houden dus vouwde hij zijn armen over elkaar heen en zei: "Oh nee je gaat niet naar de Keukens toe om vervolgens aan mij te ontsnappen."

Harry gaf een kleine, zwakke vreemde glimlach en zei: "Wie zei dat ik naar de Keukens toe ging? Ik in ieder geval niet."

Draco zag Harry naar hem kijken en zei duidelijk: "Dobby!"

Er was een zachte pop naast de tafel. Draco keek langs de tafel om te kijken waar die pop vandaan kwam. Hij schrok op toen hij het bekende gezicht van een Huiself zag. "Dobby?"

Dobby begon te praten.

"Wat kan Dobby doen voor..." Dobby's ogen werden zo groot als tennisballen toen hij Draco zag. "Meester Draco," zei Dobby verbaasd.

"Hallo Dobby," zei Draco die lichtjes glimlachte.

Dobby wendde zich nu naar Harry en zijn ogen werden zo mogelijk nog groter. "Harry Potter Meneer?" vroeg Dobby met zijn ogen nog groot.

"Wat is er Dobby?" vroeg Harry.

Dobby vroeg nu aan Harry: "Gaat alles wel goed met Harry Potter Meneer?"

Harry zag er eerst stomverbaasd uit, voordat hij besefte dat zijn gezicht nog onder de tranen zat.

Harry antwoordde met een: "Ja Dobby, alles is goed. Maar wil je misschien iets voor me doen Dobby?"

"Alles voor de grote Harry Potter Meneer!" antwoordde Dobby opgewonden.

"Wil je misschien voor Draco en mij wat Boterbier halen?" vroeg Harry.

Dobby antwoordde met een: "Ja Harry Potter Meneer! Dobby is zo terug."

En Dobby verdween met een zachte pop.

Dobby keerde een korte tijd daarna weer terug met twee Boterbieren. Ze praatte nog wat, voordat Harry met zijn verhaal begon.

Toen Harry klaar was met praten had Draco tranen in zijn ogen, en de drang om de Duffelingen met minstens twee Onvergefelijke Vloeken te beheksen en als het kon zelf nog meer te creëren was groot. Harry zag de tranen, en vroeg zachtjes: "Draco wat is er?"

Toen Draco zijn naam zo zacht uit Harry's mond hoorde, werden de restanten van de muur rond zijn hart doorbroken. Draco legde zijn armen op de tafel, en legde zijn hoofd erin. Dit deed hij deels omdat hij zich schaamde dat hij huilde, terwijl Harry degene was die het allemaal door moest maken.

En gedeeltelijk omdat Draco zijn woede nu niet goed kon verbergen. 'Hoe durven die Dreuzels Harry pijn te doen?'

Harry vroeg nu met dezelfde zachte stem: "Draco...? Heb ik iets verkeerd gezegd?"

Draco moest nog een keer snikken, veegde zijn tranen af en wendde zijn blik naar Harry en vertelde zijn verhaal.

"Het spijt me," zei Draco uiteindelijk.

Harry haalde hierop zijn schouders op en zei: "Het is niet jouwn schuld en je kunt er ook niks aan doen."

Draco haalde dit keer zijn schouders op en zei: "Misschien niet, maar je had niet zo moeten lijden."

Harry glimlachte lichtjes en zei: "Misschien kunnen we nog één ding rechttrekken."

Draco vroeg verbaasd: "Wat dan?"

Harry zei kort met nog steeds het kleine glimlachje op zijn gezicht: "Vriendschap."

"Wil je nu nog vrienden met me worden?" vroeg Draco verbluft.

Harry haalde hierop zijn schouders op en zei: "Waarom niet?"

Draco vroeg zich af hoe Harry Draco's hartslag niet kon horen of zien. Zo hard ging Draco's hart tekeer.

'Zou hij echt opnieuw willen beginnen? Dan heb ik eindelijk wat ik wil... Harry.'

Draco beantwoordde: "Wat zullen je vrienden daarvan vinden?"

Harry antwoordde daarop met een: "Ze moeten me maar vertrouwen dat ik de juiste keuze heb gemaakt."

Draco vroeg: "En heb je de juiste keuze gemaakt?"

Harry glimlachte en zei: "Dat weet ik nog niet, want je hebt je vriendschap nog niet aangeboden."

"Oh," zei Draco die zijn hand uitstak voor Harry om hem aan te nemen.

Harry nam de hand deze keer wel aan en schudde hem.

Draco voelde iets toen ze handden schudde, maar zei en dacht er verder niks van.

Harry keek op zijn horloge en vroeg of Draco meekwam naar de Keukens om te eten.

Draco liep met hem mee naar de Keukens, en de Huiself maakte wat eten voor ze.

Harry en Draco praatte nog wat en Draco hield Harry goed in de gaten. Deels om te kijken hoeveel de andere jongen at, en deels omdat hij zich afvroeg wat het handenschudden kon betekenen.

Draco stelde na het eten voor om naar zijn kamer toe te gaan.

Hij gaf het wachtwoord "Narcissa" en stapte naar binnen toe zodat Harry toegang kreeg tot de kamer.

Nu Draco in zijn kamer was merkte hij pas hoe moe hij was. Harry en Draco praatte en lachten nog wat voordat ze allebei in gedachte raakten.

Harry zat nu een tijdje naar Draco te kijken en Draco reageerde hierop met een: "Je staart naar me."

Harry antwoordde simpel met een: "Nee, ik observeer je."

Draco was zo moe dat hij er niet tegenin ging. In plaats daarvan ging hij wat comfortabeler zitten en sloot zijn ogen.

Zijn laatste gedachte was: 'Als ik in slaap val, dan zal Harry wel uit zichzelf weggaan.'


	6. 4e Dag, 21e Dag & 22e Dag

_But he's irresistible,_

_Up close and personal,_

_Now inescapable,_

_I can hardly breathe,_

_More than just physical,_

_Deeper than spiritual,_

_His ways are powerful,_

_Irresistible to me,_

_(Oh I can hardly breathe,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah)._

_-. Jessica Simpson: Irresistible.-_

_

* * *

_

**(4e schooldag van Draco)**

Draco herinnerde nog één ding toen hij wakker werd: Twee sterke armen die hem naar zijn bed droegen en hem voorzichtig neerlegde, en instopte.

Hij trok de kleren van gisteren uit, deed schone kleren aan en ging verder met zijn routine.

Draco zorgde ervoor dat hij met Harry kon praten, en slaagde hierin.

Draco vertelde Harry dat hij niet te verdacht moest lijken en dat hij dus naar bleef doen tegen Harry en zijn vrienden. Ook vertelde Draco dat Blaise, Theodoor en Roos te vertrouwen waren.

Harry knikte en liep toen naar zijn les.

* * *

**(21e schooldag van Harry)**

Het begin van de derde week begon anders dan normaal voor Harry.

Harry stond net op toen Ron binnenkwam met zijn pyjama nog aan.

Harry had zijn shirt uitgedaan, omdat hij zijn schoolgewaad aan wou doen.

Ron liet zijn boekentas vallen en gaapte Harry aan, toen hij Harry's rug en gezicht zag.

"Wat is er Ron?" vroeg Harry verbaasd toen hij zijn vriend vreemd naar hem zag kijken.

Ron opende zijn mond, sloot hem weer en zei uiteindelijk: "Harry heb je naar je rug of gezicht gekeken?"

"Hoezo, wat is er dan? Ik heb alleen last van jeuk op mijn rug. En wat is er met mijn gezicht?" vroeg Harry.

Ron greep Harry bij zijn arm beet en sleurde Harry de badkamer in naar de spiegel toe.

"Wow," was het enige wat Harry uit kon maken toen hij naar zijn gezicht keek.

"Dat is nog niks. Kijk eens naar je rug," zei Ron die Harry zo draaide dat hij zijn rug kon zien.

Harry's rug was bedekt met tekens die iets weghadden van runen.

"Wat is er met me aan de hand?" vroeg Harry aan Ron.

"Ik heb geen idee. Ik denk dat je beter naar Madam Plijster kan gaan voor die jeuk en wat er met je aan de hand is. Maar wow Harry je ziet er echt goed uit."

Harry bloosde, liep uit de badkamer, deed een shirt aan en vroeg: "Vertel jij Hermelien en de Professors waar ik ben?"

Ron knikte en Harry ging naar beneden op weg naar Madam Plijster. Hij werd onderweg vaak aangestaard, omdat zijn gezicht nu veel beter gevormd was door een rede waar Harry graag het antwoord op wou weten.

Harry deed de deur van de Ziekenzaal open en liep naar binnen toe. Er was niemand binnen op Madam Plijster na. Ze liep naar Harry toen en vroeg: "Meneer Potter heeft u ergens last van?"

Harry antwoordde met een: "Ja Mevrouw," en trok zijn shirt over zijn hoofd en draaide zich om, om zijn rug te laten zien.

"In de naam van Merlijn! Potter wil je even op je buik op het bed liggen en even wachten?"

Harry knikte, en wou zijn shirt weer aandoen, maar Madam Plijster zei: "Hou je shirt maar even af, ga op je buik liggen en wacht tot ik terug kom."

Harry deed wat ze zei en wachtte een tijdje. Madam Plijster kwam binnen samen met Professor Perkamentus.

"Albus weet je wat dit betekend?" vroeg Madam Plijster die naast Harry stond.

"Ja, dat weet ik. En ik weet ook dat jij weet wat het betekend," zei Perkamentus.

"Sorry Meneer maar wat is er eigenlijk met me aan de hand," vroeg Harry verbaast.

Madam Plijster vroeg echter: "Meneer Potter heeft u de laatste tijd jeuk aan uw rug gehad?"

"Uhm ja. Maar wat betekent het dan?" vroeg Harry opnieuw.

Perkamentus antwoordde dit keer: "Harry weet je misschien over de wezens genaamd de Alven of Lichtalven?"

"Nee maar wat heeft dat dan met de situatie te maken?" vroeg Harry die nog steeds op zijn buik lag.

"Omdat jij afstamt van de Lichtalven," zei Perkamentus.

"Maar wat houd dat in dan?" vroeg Harry die nu fronste.

"Ik zal er even een korte samenvatting van maken. De rest kan je opzoeken in de boeken van de Bibliotheek," zei Perkamentus voordat hij begon met uitleggen.

"De Lichtalven is een volk die in vrede leeft met de mens. Ze zijn even groot als mensen, alleen hebben ze vleugels die ongeveer twee keer zo groot zijn als zijzelf. Ze hebben een levenspartner die van dezelfde sekse kan zijn, of van het andere geslacht.

"Ze kunnen zich onderling voortplanten, of met mensen. Jij stamt dus van dit volk af, net zoals je vader voor jou."

Harry kon alleen maar naar Perkamentus staren met zijn mond wagenwijd open. Uiteindelijk kon Harry zijn stem weer terug vinden en stamelde: "Dus ik ben deels Lichtalf en ik heb een levenspartner? Wanneer krijg ik mijn uhm vleugels?"

Madam Plijster beantwoordde deze vraag voor Harry.

"Aangezien u nu al in uw gezicht en rug bent veranderd, zou ik zeggen dat het ongeveer al een week geleden begonnen is."

Harry staarde dit keer met zijn mond wagenwijd open naar Madam Plijster.

"Oké dit is een beetje veel informatie om helemaal te begrijpen," zei Harry uiteindelijk.

"Dat begrijp ik, en daarom zal ik je boeken over dit onderwerp laten brengen. Je mag deze dag vrij nemen van mij om alles te proberen te begrijpen," zei Perkamentus.

Harry knikte en ging rechtop zitten en pakte zijn shirt om aan te trekken.

"U mag hier wel blijven om het staren te voorkomen op uw nieuwe uiterlijk. Ook omdat u dan geen smoes hoeft te verzinnen waarom u afwezig bent in de lessen, en aanwezig in de Grote Zaal."

Harry knikte en ging nu met zijn benen languit op het bed zitten met zijn rug tegen het hoofdbord aan.

* * *

Na een tijdje kwam Perkamentus terug met een aantal vrij dikke boeken in zijn armen. Harry pakte de boeken aan, ging het zichzelf comfortabel maken en begon te lezen.

Na een tijdje werden een paar punten duidelijker voor Harry. Dus hij had een levenspartner? 'Wow,' dacht Harry.

'Ik ben benieuwd wie hij of zij is. En of hij of zij me afwijst,' Harry wou er niet aan denken wat er zou gebeuren als hij of zij hem af zou wijzen.

Harry stelde Madam Plijster nog wat vragen voordat de deur van de Ziekenzaal werd opengesmeten en Draco Malfidus de Zaal binnen kwam stormen en naar Harry liep.

"Harry is alles goed? Ik zag je in geen enkele les en ook al niet in de pauzes. En Wem- Ron zei dat je hier was. Dus gaat alles wel goed?" vroeg Draco bezorgd op een hele on- Malfidus achtige manier.

Harry moest lachen en zei: "Ja alles is goed. Ik had alleen wat last van mijn rug," het was net niet de hele waarheid, maar Harry wou er zelf nog de fijne puntjes van weten, voordat iemand anders het te horen kreeg.

"Oké. Maar gaat het nu wel weer dan?" vroeg Draco.

"Ja het gaat weer. Ik ben er morgen wel gewoon weer," zei Harry.

Draco ademde langzaam uit en zei: "Mooi zo. Maar ik moet weer gaan om te leren."

Draco draaide zich om, om weg te lopen, maar zag een aantal boeken die bekend voorkwamen. Hij stopte, keek naar Harry en vroeg: "Harry waarom heb je die boeken?"

Harry antwoordde vlug en zei: "Ik bestudeer ze. Maar moet je niet leren?"

Draco knikte, slikte en liep weg.

'Waarom deed Draco zo vreemd?' dacht Harry. 'En wist hij waar de boeken over gingen? En zo ja wat zal dat betekenen?' Harry fronste en vroeg aan Madam Plijster of hij weer terug mocht naar de Toren van Griffoendor. Ze stemde toe, en Harry pakte de boeken en zijn tas en liep de trappen op, op weg naar Griffoendor.

Toen hij de Leerlingenkamer binnenstapte waren Ron en Hermelien de enige die er waren.

"Harry is alles goed? En waarom was je zo lang weg? En wow wat is er met je gezicht gebeurd?" vroeg Hermelien op topsnelheid.

Harry zuchtte en vertelde alles wat hij wist.

"Heb je het Mal- Draco al verteld?" vroeg Ron.

Ron en Draco konden nu ietsjes beter met elkaar opschieten sinds Harry had verteld dat Draco een vriend was. Ron voelde zich eerst boos en verraden, maar wende er langzaam aan. Uiteindelijk hebben ze allebei hun verschillen opzij gezet en zijn nu bijna vriendelijk tegen elkaar.

Er was veel veranderd sinds Draco zijn verschillen aan de kant had gezet en vrienden werd met vooral Harry, maar ook Hermelien.

"Nee nog niet. Maar ik zou het graag zelf aan hem willen zeggen als alles voor mijzelf duidelijk is," zei Harry. Harry zei alleen niet wat hij erover voelde. Hij wou het Draco wel zeggen, alleen was er een stemmetje in zijn hoofd die zei dat hij het Draco pas later moest vertellen.

Harry volgde dat stemmetje zijn raad op, en zei die dag niets aan Draco.

Die nacht dacht Harry veel na voordat hij in slaap viel.

* * *

**(21e schooldag van Draco)**

Draco had vandaag in alle lessen zich zorgen gemaakt. Harry was namelijk in de Ziekenzaal. Uiteindelijk kon hij het niet meer aan en stormde door de gangen op weg naar de Ziekenzaal. Hij smeet de deuren open en liep snel naar Harry.

Er was iets veranderd. Erg verandert. Harry zag er nu goed uit. Nee beter als goed. Geweldig komt dichter in de buurt. "Harry is alles goed? Ik zag je in geen enkele les, en ook al niet in de pauzes. En Wem- Ron zei dat je hier was. Dus gaat alles wel goed?" Draco wist dat hij bezorgd klonk, maar het kon hem niks schelen.

Harry moest hierop lachen. De glimlachen maakte Draco's knieën altijd wiebelig. Nu leek het alsof Draco zelf helemaal wiebelig en duizelig was.

Harry zei: "Ja alles is goed. Ik had alleen wat last van mijn rug."

Draco kon zien dat Harry niet helemaal de waarheid zei, maar zei hier verder niks van. In plaats daarvan vroeg hij: "Oké. Maar gaat het nu wel weer dan?"

"Ja het gaat wel weer. Ik ben er morgen wel gewoon weer."

Draco ademde langzaam uit en zei: "Mooi zo. Maar ik moet weer gaan om te leren." Hij draaide zich om en wou weglopen, maar zag een aantal bekende boeken. 'Dat is onmogelijk,' dacht Draco die bleek was geworden, naar Harry keek en vroeg: "Harry waarom heb je die boeken?"

Harry antwoordde met een vlugge: "Ik bestudeer ze. Maar moet je niet leren?"

Draco keek nog eens een keer goed naar Harry, en de puzzelstukjes begonnen langzaam op hun plaats te vallen. Draco knikte, moest slikken en liep weg. Hij liep naar zijn kamer toe.

Toen hij eenmaal op zijn bank lag, begon hij te denken. 'Harry moet wel een Alf zijn. Dat kan niet anders. Je kon gewoon zien dat hij loog over dat bestuderen van de boeken. Dus ik ben zijn levenspartner? Maar...houd ik genoeg van hem? Wat voel ik eigenlijk voor hem? Aantrekking? Bewondering? Vind ik hem leuk? Leuk...ja, houden van? Moeilijker.'

Draco dacht nog verder totdat hij op de bank in slaap viel.

* * *

**(Harry en Draco hun 22e schooldag)**

Harry ging de volgende morgen naar beneden, en de leerlingen die in de Grote Hal stonden gaapte hem allemaal aan. Gesprekken vielen in één keer stil, monden vielen open en schooltassen, boeken en andere dingen vielen uit handen.

Harry liep gauw door en liep door de deuren van de Grote Zaal naar binnen.

Het effect was vele malen sterker dan in de Hal.

Alle gesprekken stopten meteen, honderden monden vielen open, vorken, messen en ander bestek viel. Iedereen in de Zaal keek Harry aan. Hij liep gauw naar Griffoendor, en keek onderweg naar Draco.

Draco had zijn vork halverwege zijn mond gebracht die nu wagenwijd open stond. Hij keek in trance naar Harry en kon niet stoppen. Net zoals bijna iedereen in de Grote Zaal.

Harry ging gauw zitten en een lange tijd later konden mensen hun stem weer vinden en begon iedereen enthousiast te fluisteren.

Ron en Hermelien kwamen binnen en gingen bij Harry zitten.

"Harry je ziet er nóg beter uit in het licht," zei Hermelien.

Ron keek naar Harry, toen naar Hermelien en mompelde: "En ik dan Hermelien?"

Hermelien rolde met haar ogen en zei: "Jij bent ook knap hoor Ron."

Ginny veranderde het gesprek totaal door aan Harry te vragen: "Harry wanneer ga je een les inplannen voor de Strijders Van Perkamentus?"

Harry was eerder bij Professor Perkamentus geroepen en was gevraagd of hij de lessen wou voortzetten. Harry had geaccepteerd en Perkamentus vroeg daarna of hij ruimte had voor een persoon meer. Harry had gevraagd wie er dan bij wou. Perkamentus had toen geantwoord met een: "Draco Malfidus." Harry had geaccepteerd, en Perkamentus zijn wenkbrauwen vlogen toen bijna van zijn gezicht af toen hij dit hoorde.

Hij en Harry hadden nog wat gepraat, en Perkamentus vroeg of Harry Zwerkbalaanvoerder wou worden. Harry had geweigerd omdat hij teveel aan zijn hoofd had.

"Ik weet het nog niet Ginny. Ik denk deze week nog," beantwoordde Harry op Ginny's vraag.

"Oh ja en Harry?" vroeg Ginny.

"Wat is er Ginny?" vroeg Harry daarop.

"Wat heb je gedaan? Je ziet er namelijk vreselijk leuk en knap uit."

Harry begroef zijn hoofd in zijn armen voor de rest van de pauze.

Harry had nu Transfiguratie van Professor Anderling. Toen ze binnen kwamen zei Anderling verbaasd: "In de naam van Merlijn. Ik ben op de hoogte gesteld van uw veranderingen Meneer Potter. Maar dit?"

Harry bloosde en ging snel zitten.

De les ging voorbij met veel gestaar en gefluister. Harry kreeg vaak complimenten en opmerkingen.

Tijdens het middageten was het nog erger.

De mensen die er tijdens het ontbijt niet waren, waren er nu wel.

Harry kwam de dag nauwelijks door, dus was het ook geen verrassing dat hij neerplofte op een stoel in de Leerlingenkamer.

"Harry vergeet je niet om vandaag naar Draco toe te gaan?" vroeg Hermelien.

Harry gromde en pakte een kussen om zijn hoofd in te begraven.

Hij haalde uiteindelijk zijn hoofd uit de kussen en zei: "Ja ja ik ga al," hij stond op en liep de Leerlingenkamer uit.

Hij en Draco spraken sinds vorige week af om te praten. Soms ging het over iets simpels zoals het weer of kerstvakantie. Maar soms waren het zwaardere onderwerpen zoals de toekomst of Voldemort. Ze hadden een leeg klaslokaal met zachte stoffige banken gevonden op de vierde verdieping.

Draco was er al toen Harry binnen kwam. Draco had niet eens gezien of gehoord dat Harry binnenkwam, of naar hem toe kwam lopen.

'Hij ziet er uit alsof hem iets dwars zit,' dacht Harry die een hand op de schouder van Draco legde. Draco schrok op toen hij de hand op zijn schouder voelde, en draaide zich supersnel om.

"Sorry ik wou je niet laten schrikken," zei Harry.

"Het maakt niet uit Harry," beantwoordde Draco een beetje buiten adem.

Harry vond het vreemd dat als Draco zijn voornaam zei er altijd rillingen over zijn rug liepen. Rillingen van plezier.

Draco zag er wel een beetje uit als een soort van Engel. Hij had zijn schoolgewaad uit, en had als vervanging een zwarte broek met een riem. Daarboven had hij een witte blouse met driekwart mouwen aan, waarvan de bovenste twee knoopjes open waren.

De maan was bijna vol en kwam op de rechterkant van Draco's gezicht te schijnen waardoor het leek alsof zijn haar en gezicht een witte gloed afgaf.

Harry had nog nooit zoiets mooi gezien.

Draco fronste en vroeg: "Harry gaat alles wel goed?"

Harry antwoordde een beetje schor met: "Ja met mij gaat alles wel goed. Met jou dan?"

Draco keek Harry even diep aan voordat hij op één van de vele stoelen ging zitten. Harry volgde zijn voorbeeld.

"Met mij gaat ook alles goed. Ik heb het alleen een beetje druk," met zijn beste echte glimlach ooit. Een zeldzaam gezicht voor een Malfidus.

Als Harry een ijsblokje was, zou hij alleen al gesmolten zijn van Draco's glimlach. In plaats van te smelten glimlachte Harry alleen maar terug totdat zijn blik viel vlakbij Draco's sleutelbeen.

"Draco hoe kom je daaraan?" vroeg Harry serieus met een klein tintje boosheid.

"Waaraan?" vroeg Draco net zo serieus maar verbaasd.

"Dat litteken vlak bij je sleutelbeen," zei Harry.

"Oh. Nou je weet toch dat mijn Vader mij heeft opgeleid tot Dooddoener?"

Harry knikte alleen maar stijfjes.

"Als ik een spreuk of wat anders fout had gedaan kreeg ik daar straf voor. Dat is maar één van de zoveel littekens," zei Draco.

Harry fronste en vroeg: "Eén van de zoveel?"

Draco knikte en trok zijn blouse over zijn hoofd en ging staan.

Hoewel er kriskras kleine en soms iets grotere littekens over Draco's lichaam liepen, Harry dacht dat er niks mooiers was.

"Op mijn rug zitten er nog meer," zei Draco die zich omdraaide.

Harry kon zichzelf niet meer inhouden, en deed een paar stappen naar voren om Draco's littekens na te gaan met zijn vingers.

"Wie heeft dat gedaan?" vroeg Harry met een mengeling van verdriet, woede en nog iets.

Harry liet zijn hand langs zijn zij vallen en ging weer zitten.

Draco trok zijn shirt aan, ging zitten en zei: "Meestal mijn Vader, maar soms ook een andere Dooddoener."

Harry zat haast te vibreren van woede en zijn stoel. 'Hoe durft iemand Draco pijn te doen!' dacht Harry.

Hij balde onbewust zijn vuisten terwijl zijn ogen flitste met woede.

"Harry het is al goed. Gebeurt is gebeurt. Je kunt er toch niks meer aan doen. Het is niet jouw schuld," zei Draco gerustellend.

Harry kon niks terugzeggen, omdat hij probeerde zijn emoties onder controle te krijgen.

* * *

**(Draco's 22e schooldag)**

De volgende morgen aan het ontbijt kwam Harry naar de Grote Zaal. Iedereen viel stil en keek naar hem. Draco was geen uitzondering. Harry zag er nóg beter uit dan in de Ziekenzaal. Harry keek onderweg naar Draco, die zijn vork halverwege zijn wagenwijd open mond had gebracht.

Toen Draco naar Harry keek wist hij het antwoord op zijn vraag. Het was zo duidelijk. Zo duidelijk dat Draco zich afvroeg waarom hij het niet eerder zag. Misschien omdat hij toen dacht dat het haat was? Nee Draco wist nu zeker dat het geen haat was. Het tegenovergestelde eerder. Liefde. Hij hield van Harry. Niet alleen omdat hij nu fysiek was veranderd.

Nee het reikte dieper dan dat. Sinds dat ze met elkaar afspraken om elkaar te ontmoeten begon Draco al te vallen voor de zwartharige jongen. Nog meer als voorheen. Hij hield ervan als Harry lachte. Hij hield van Harry omdat hij af en toe net een Huffelpuf was. In het kort: Hij hield van Harry.

Draco stond op en ging naar de lessen van die dag.

Draco liep na de lessen gelijk naar zijn kamer. Hij had net al zijn huiswerk af en zat op de bank. Hij stond op toen hij de tijd zag, kleedde zich aan in wat passendere kleding en liep alvast naar het klaslokaal op de vierde verdieping.

Draco wist dat hij te vroeg was, maar zo kon hij wat tijd nemen om na te denken.

Na een tijdje diep in gedachten in het klaslokaal te staan, voelde hij opeens een hand. Harry. Draco had hem geen eens horen binnenkomen, dus hij schrok en draaide zich razendsnel om.

"Sorry ik wou je niet laten schrikken," zei Harry eerlijk.

Draco had net besloten voordat Harry binnenkwam dat hij zijn best zou doen om alles soepel te laten gaan.

Draco antwoordde een beetje buiten adem en zo verleidelijk mogelijk: "Het maakt niet uit Harry."

Hij zag dat Harry even zijn ogen sloot en moest rillen.

"Harry gaat alles goed?"

Het antwoord van Harry was een beetje schor. Draco wist niet precies waardoor, maar hij dacht dat er misschien een paar tintjes lust en verlangen in zaten.

Draco ging zitten met een echte glimlach die hij meende. Harry glimlachte terug voordat Draco zag dat Harry's blik op zijn sleutelbeen landde en de glimlach verdween.

"Draco hoe kom je daaraan?"

"Waaraan?"

"Dat litteken vlak bij je sleutelbeen," zei Harry.

Draco wou het zo lang mogelijk uitstellen, omdat als Harry inderdaad een Alf was, - waar geen twijfel aan was - dan kon hou er heftig op reageren, omdat hij zijn partner niet kon beschermen.

Uiteindelijk zei Draco het toch en haalde zijn blouse over zijn hoofd heen om de rest van zijn littekens te laten zien.

"Op mijn rug zitten er nog meer." Draco draaide zich om en niet lang daarna voelde hij vingers over zijn rug en littekens. Het was een lichte, en zachte aanraking, maar Draco voelde het duidelijk.

Draco rilde lichtjes, voordat Harry vroeg: "Wie heeft dat gedaan?" en liet zijn hand wegglijden langs zijn zij.

Draco trok zijn blouse weer aan en zei: "Meestal mijn Vader, maar soms ook een andere Dooddoener."

Draco was zeker dat Harry heel boos en van streek zou zijn, maar dit had hij niet verwacht. Harry had zijn vuisten gebald en zijn ogen flitste met zoveel woede dat Draco ervan schrok.

"Harry het is al goed. Gebeurt is gebeurt. Je kunt er toch niks meer aan doen. Het is niet jouwn schuld." Draco hoopte dat hij kalmerend en gerustellend klonk.

'Kan hij zoveel van mij houden dat hij al boos wordt- nee eerder kwaad en moorddadig- om wat er is gebeurt? Het is wel een gerustellende gedachte dat iemand zoveel om je geeft,' dacht Draco voordat hij naar Harry liep en beide handen op zijn schouders legde.

"Harry het maakt echt niet meer uit. Mijn Vader zit nu veilig in Azkaban. Hij boet nu voor zijn fouten, voor alles dat hij heeft gedaan," zei Draco.

Harry keek op en Draco schrok van wat hij zag in die smaragdgroene ogen. Er zat nog steeds woede in, maar het grootste gedeelte was verdriet. Zo veel verdriet dat het bijna pijnlijk en ondragelijk was om in Harry's ogen te blijven kijken. Maar Draco hield voet bij stuk en bleef Harry aankijken, toen Harry zei: "Hij boet niet voor alles wat hij heeft gedaan. Hij heeft jou pijn gedaan. Daar alleen voor zou hij al levenslang in Azkaban moeten zitten."

Draco schrok van de vurigheid waarmee Harry dat zei, en het warmde zijn hele hart op. Draco wou nog wat zeggen, maar werd onderbroken door de bel. Dit was het teken dat ze weer terug moeten gaan naar hun kamers, aangezien het binnen tien minuten negen uur zou zijn, en als er nog mensen uit bed waren had je een probleem met Vilder of een Professor.

Draco stak zijn hand uit voor Harry, zodat Harry op kon staan. Ze liepen het lokaal uit en splitsten met een: "Welterusten," en "Slaap lekker."

Draco ging naar zijn eigen kamer, deed zijn standaard routine en ging slapen.

Harry ging naar de Slaapzaal, haalde zijn Ontzichtbaarheidsmantel op en liep naar buiten. Het was herfst, en dat was te merken. Het weer was een paar weken geleden nog warm, maar nu begon het koud te worden. Harry had een vermoeden dat dit Voldemort's werk kon zijn.

Harry liep door de tuin naar het Meer toe. Daar ging hij op een grote kei zitten. 'Waarom reageerde ik zo heftig?' dacht Harry die afwezig stenen in het water gooide.

Hij begon verder in gedachten te raken. Hij keek op zijn horloge en schrok van de tijd. Hij liep naar binnen en ging de trappen oplopen naar de Toren van Griffoendor.

Niemand was nog in de Leerlingenkamer toen Harry door het portretgat liep. Ron en Hermelien waren op de hoogte gesteld dat Harry na gesprekken met Draco naar buiten toe ging om na te denken.

Harry ging gelijk naar zijn bed toe, en deed zachtjes zijn pyjama aan. Gelukkig werd niemand wakker. Ook niet toen hij in bed stapte.


	7. 28e Schooldag Harry & Draco

_Not a day passed me by,_

_Not a day passed me by,_

_When I don't think about you,_

_And there's no moving on,_

_'cause I know you're the one,_

_And I can't be without you._

_-. Sugababes: About You Now.- _

_

* * *

_

**(Harry en Draco hun 28e schooldag)**

Draco werd vroeg wakker. Hij stapte onder de douche, en kwam er pas na een hele lange tijd weer uit. Hij ging al vroeg naar beneden voor het ontbijt, en er was één gedachte in zijn hoofd: 'Vandaag is de Wisseldrank af.'

Draco ging aan het eind van de tafel zitten. De Zwadderaren lieten hem nu met rust. Korzel en Kwast hadden een nieuwe leider gevonden. Dit was Pansy Parkinson. Natuurlijk lieten zijn echt trouwe Zwadderaren hem niet stikken. Draco wist eigenlijk niet wat hij zonder Blaise, Theodoor en Roos zou moeten doen.

Ron en Hermelien kwamen de Grote Zaal in, maar Harry was er niet bij. Het ontbijt ging verder, en Harry kwam binnen. Opnieuw viel de hele Zaal stil, zoals bijna een week geleden. De rest van vorige week ging ook bijna hetzelfde. Elke dag dat Harry binnenliep was het wel stil. Nu was het een andere soort stilte.

Harry's gezicht had nog steeds zijn mooie vormen, maar er miste wat. Harry had geen bril meer op. Om de één of andere reden leken Harry's ogen te glimmen, glanzen en te schijnen zonder zijn bril. Zijn irissen waren nu echt de kleur van een smaragd: Smaragdgroen om precies te zijn.

Harry liep naar de tafel van Griffoendor. De Zaal barstte uit in luid gefluister. Draco ging verder met eten. Hij wist immers toch wel wat er aan de hand was met Harry. Ook al had de jonge Alf nog niks tegen Draco gezegd, en Draco stelde geen vragen. Nog niet in ieder geval.

Zelfs Draco begon al een lichamelijke transformatie te ondergaan. Zijn gezicht was nu wat minder puntig, en had een mooiere ietwat rondere vormen. Zijn spieren waren wat beter ontwikkeld, en zijn ogen waren minder grijs en meer zilverder geworden.

Draco moest glimlachen. Iets dat hij niet vaak deed. 'Dat ik de partner ben van zo'n mooi en elegant wezen. Hij is gewoon perfect,' dacht Draco met een verliefde blik in zijn ogen.

De bel ging, en Draco stond op om naar Toverdranken te gaan. Iedereen zat op zijn plek toen Sneep binnenkwam.

"Harry waarom heb je geen bril op?" fluisterde Draco. Oké, zo ver het plan om niks te vragen.

Harry fluisterde terug met een: "Ik vertel het je later wel in ons standaard lokaal."

Draco wou een antwoord terug fluisteren, maar Sneep onderbrak hem, omdat hij met zijn preek begon.

"De paren die de Wisseldrank met succes hebben afgerond, zullen vandaag de Drank innemen. Degene die hem verkeerd hebben gemaakt," hierbij kijk hij naar Marcel. "Zullen toekijken en aantekeningen nemen. Begin."

Harry haalde de ketel met Wisseldrank op en zette hem neer op de tafel voor Sneep's inspectie.

"Meneer Potter, Meneer Malfidus. Jullie kunnen de haar bijvoegen en de Drank innemen. Ga uw gang," en met dat liep Sneep naar het volgende paar, waarbij de ketel aan het smelten was.

Draco's gezicht vertrok pijnlijk toen Harry een haar uit zijn hoofd trok. Harry glimlachte schaapachtig en zei: "Sorry Draco."

"Maat niet uit Harry, nu mag ik een haar uit jouw hoofd trekken," met dat reikte Draco naar voren en trok een haar uit Harry's hoofdhuid.

Harry vertrok geen spier. "Hoe doe jij dat toch?" vroeg Draco die Harry's haar in het glas met Wisseldrank deed.

"Hoe doe ik wat?"

"Doen alsof het geen pijn doet."

Harry haalde hier alleen maar zijn schouders voor op en deed Draco's haar in zijn glas met Wisseldrank. Harry tilde het glas omhoog, zei: "Proost" en begon met drinken.

* * *

Harry werd wakker en deed zijn bril op. Toen hij zijn ogen echt goed open deed was het allemaal wazig. Fronsend haalde hij zijn bril af. Toen de bril af was kom hij alles gewoon goed zien. Hij herhaalde deze actie een aantal keer, totdat hij ervan overtuigd was dat de bril geen hulp zou bieden aan zijn ogen.

Harry liep de Leerlingenkamer in met zijn bril in zijn hand.

"Hermelien heb je even tijd?

"Ja hoor Harry, wat is er?"

"Nou uh ik kan niet meer goed zien met mijn bril op. Weet jij wat dat kan betekenen?"

"Kan het misschien komen doordat je Alf genen nog bezig zijn om je lichaam af te werken?"

Harry fronste en zei: "Kan dat dan nog steeds dan? Ik dacht dat alles al klaar was."

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd en zei: "Wanneer je vleugels helemaal volgroeid zijn stopt je lichaam pas met aanpassen."

"Oh"

"Ja oh Harry, maar kom dan gaan we alvast naar beneden. Ron is al iets eerder weggegaan en wacht nu bij de deuren."

"Uh Hermelien?"

"Ja Harry?"

"Ga jij maar alvast. Ik heb namelijk nog mijn pyjama aan."

Hermelien giechelde en zei: "Degene die jou mag hebben heeft geluk. Je ziet er echt heel goed uit. Zie je aan tafel," en met dat liep Hermelien weg.

Harry liep blozend weer naar boven, trok zijn kleren aan en ging naar het ontbijt toe.

* * *

Draco zette ook het glas aan zijn mond en begon te drinken. Draco kwam niet zo ver, omdat er een tintelend gevoel over zijn hele lichaam liep. Het was niet onaangenaam, maar ook niet geheel plezierig.

Harry daarentegen dronk bijna alles op. Ze zette allebei hun glazen op tafel en wachtte de transformatie af.

Binnen enkele seconden stond er een Draco waar Harry eerst stond. En er stond een Harry waar Draco eerst stond.

"Wow," zeiden beide in koor.

"Dus zo zie jij mij?" vroeg Draco aan Harry.

"Ja zo zie ik jou," beantwoordde Harry. Harry keek om zich heen en zag dat de rest ook hun Wisseldrank innam. Ze keken weer naar elkaar en schoten spontaan in de lach. Iedereen zat ze raar aan te kijken, en dit zorgde weer voor meer gelach.

"Wat is hier aan de hand?" vroeg Sneep ijzig.

"Niks Meneer," zei Harry met Draco's stem.

"Echt waar Meneer Potter?" vroeg Sneep die een wenkbrauw omhoog trok. "Ja Meneer," zei Draco met Harry's stem.

Sneep draaide zich om en zei: "Dan hoop ik dat ik u niet meer hoef te waarschuwen Meneer Potter," en met dat liep hij verder.

"Nou ja," zei Harry die naar 'zichzelf' keek. "Ga je nooit naar buiten of in de zon?" vroeg Harry aan Draco terwijl hij nog steeds naar 'zichzelf' keek.

"Ik ga wel naar buiten en in de zon, maar ik wordt nooit bruin. Jij bent anders niet veel donkerder dan mij," zei Draco die 'zichzelf' ook begon te bekijken.

"Hoe kom je hieraan?" vroeg Draco die op 'zijn' rechteronderarm wees.

Harry slikte en zei een beetje schor: "Vierde schooljaar, laatste opdracht van het Toverschooltoernooi."

"Oh. Sorry," zei Draco.

"Maakt niet uit. We hebben nog maar een kwartiertje" zei Harry.

"Hmm. Wel een beetje vreemd om jezelf te zien als ik met je praat. Alsof ik tegen mezelf praat. Of niet soms?" vroeg Draco die nog steeds gefascineerd naar 'zichzelf' keek.

"Ja, wel een beetje," zei Harry die ook verder ging met 'zichzelf' bekijken.

"Volgende week wil ik een verslag van 60 cm over de werking van Wisseldrank, wat het doet, wat de gevolgen zijn etc. De Wisseldrank blijft nog vijf minuten de bel gaat over twee minuten. Veel succes alvast," en daarmee liep Sneep weg, net toen de bel ging. Tegen de tijd dat iedereen bij de volgende les was, was de Wisseldrank uitgewerkt.

Harry en Draco gingen 's avonds weer naar hun standaard lokaal toe om te praten. Harry vertelde aan Draco wat hij was, en spraken daarna weer over andere dingen.

Zo gingen er al vlug een paar maanden voorbij. Draco moest af en toe naar Professor Perkamentus toe om alle namen van Dooddoeners op te noemen. Ze maakten hun huiswerk, speelden Zwerkbal en gingen oefenen in de Kamer Van De Hoge Nood. Nu werden er minder spreuken gebruikt, en meer fysiek geweld gebruikt.

Dit was een plan van Harry zodat als je op de één of andere manier je toverstaf niet bij je had, dat je je wel gewoon kon verdedigen.

* * *

Ondertussen kwam de eerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd Ravenklauw-Griffoendor eraan.


	8. 130e Schooldag Harry & Draco

_Don't know the colour of your skin,_

_But I feel the love that lies within,_

_And I'm sure,_

_I know without a doubt,_

_I'll find your face in the crowd,_

_I'll never let this feeling slide,_

_And no one can put my faith aside,_

_And I'm sure,_

_I know without a doubt,_

_I'll find your face in the crowd,_

_Your face in the crowd,_

_I'll find your face in the crowd,_

_Your face in the crowd._

_-. Trijntje Oosterhuis: Face In The Crowd.-_

_

* * *

_

**(Harry & Draco hun 130e schooldag)**

Het was een zonnige, koude decembermorgen. Harry stond met zijn bezem in de hand, omdat de eerste wedstrijd van Zwerkbal begon. De Griffoendoren en de Ravenklauwen liepen over het veld naar elkaar toe, terwijl de aanvoerders handden schudde. Madam Hooch liet de Gouden Snaai los, en floot op haar fluitje. De wedstrijd was begonnen.

Na een tijdje stond het 80-20 voor Griffoendor, toen Harry de Snaai zag. Hij racete erachteraan, en al gauw kwam de nieuwe Ravenklauw Zoekster achter hem aan.

Draco zat op de tribune aan de Zwadderich kant waar bijna niemand zat. Draco zag Harry spelen, en achter de Snaai aanzitten.

Het volgende had hij echter niet verwacht. Harry had de Snaai bijna, toen er een Beuker op hem inbeukte tegen de zijkant van zijn hoofd. Hij tolde naar beneden en was al bewusteloos toen hij de grond raakte.

Draco keek met horror toe hoe alles zich afspeelde. Hij keek naar Ron en Hermelien die op hetzelfde moment naar hem keken.

Ze stonden alle drie op hetzelfde moment op. Draco liep zo snel mogelijk uit de standaard van Zwadderich, terwijl Ron en Hermelien zo snel mogelijk uit de Griffoendor standaard kwamen.

Harry was ondertussen al op een zwevende brancard gelegd, en werd al naar het kasteel toe gebracht.

Ron, Hermelien en Draco kwamen pas bij de brancard toen Harry al door de voordeuren van het Kasteel was. 'Oh shit ohshitohshitohshitohshit wat als er iets permanent beschadigd is?' dacht Draco.

Draco vond het zwaar in de afgelopen maanden om Harry niet te vertellen dat hij degene was waar Harry naar op zoek was. Vooral toen Harry zei dat hij dromen had gehad en dat hij wist dat zijn partner een jongen was. Hierbij moest Harry blozen, en Draco moest op zijn tong bijten om niet naar Harry toe te stappen, zijn hoofd in zijn handen te leggen en die roze lippen te zoenen.

Ze waren bij de Ziekenzaal toen Draco stopte met piekeren. Ron, Hermelien en Draco wouden ook naar binnen, maar werden tegen gehouden door Madam Plijster.

"Harry moet nu geheeld worden en heeft daarna rust nodig."

"Maar wij zijn zijn vrienden!" zei Ron vurig.

"Harry heeft rust nodig en heeft jullie daar niet voor nodig," zei Madam Plijster met haar handen op haar heupen.

Haar blik verzachtte toen Ron, Hermelien en Draco koppig bleven staan.

Ze zei nu op een wat zachtere toon: "Ik informeer jullie wel als Harry wakker wordt. Ga nu maar, er is niks dat jullie kunnen doen."

Ron en Hermelien liepen verslagen naar Griffoendor toe. Maar Draco bleef nog koppig staan.

"Meneer Malfidus, u kunt ook maar beter gaan."

Draco ontweek het makkelijk en vroeg: "Weet u wat Harry is?"

"Ja Meneer Malfidus en ik zal ook goed voor hem zorgen."

"Nee Mevrouw u begrijpt me niet," Draco fluisterde het volgende bijna: "Ik ben Harry's levenspartner, maar hij weet het zelf nog niet."

Een kleine pauze volgde voordat ze fronsend vroeg: "Hoe weet u dat Meneer Malfidus?"

"Ik heb er wat over gelezen, en las dat de partner dromen kreeg van de vleugels van de Alf. Ik wist eerst niet wat de dromen betekenden, dus zocht ik het op. En hij zei zelf tegen mij dat hij een Alf was. Maar mag ik alstublieft naar binnen?" Draco smeekte het haar nu bijna.

Ze moest er even over nadenken voordat ze zei: "Vooruit dan maar," en liet Draco en zichzelf naar binnen. Draco liep gelijk naar de stoel toe die naast Harry's bed stond.

Madam Plijster deed een paar helingspreuken en zei na een tijdje: "Hij heeft geen permanente schade opgelopen, maar hij zal wel lang bewusteloos zijn. En als hij eenmaal wakker is zou hij ook misschien een aantal keer wegvallen."

Draco knikte en Madam Plijster liep naar haar kantoortje, terwijl ze over haar schouder riep: "Roep me als hij weer wakker wordt."

Draco keek naar het prachtige wezen dat voor hem lag en voelde een vlaag van bescherming voor Harry. Ook al had Harry een wit verband om zijn hoofd heen gewikkeld, Draco vond dat er nog nooit zoiets moois en perfect was als Harry.

Niet in staat om zichzelf te kunnen - of willen - houden, Draco pakte de hand van Harry, en legde zijn ene hand onder die van Harry, en de andere boven op die van Harry, zodat Harry's hand veilig tussen de zijne lag.

Hij stopte hun handen onder zijn kin. Draco keek naar Harry's regelmatige ademhaling. Het werkte kalmerend om Harry te zien ademhalen. Draco had slecht geslapen, en viel half in slaap totdat hij de deuren van de Ziekenaal open hoorde gaan.

Hij had nog steeds Harry's hand in de zijne toen Ron en Hermelien naar hem toe liepen.

"Uh Draco waarom heb je Harry's hand beet?" vroeg Ron onelegant.

Draco zuchtte en legde alles zo goed mogelijk uit aan Ron en Hermelien.

Er volgde een lange stilte. "Wow dus jij bent...? ...Maar wow." Verder dan dat kwam Ron niet, omdat Sneep binnenkwam.

"Meneer Malfidus kan ik u even spreken?"

Draco liet Harry's hand met tegenzin los, stond op en liep achter Sneep aan.

* * *

Toen Draco en Sneep weg liepen knipperde Harry met zijn ogen en vroeg schor: "Ron? Hermelien? Draco?"

"Wij zijn er Harry. Draco is net weggeroepen door Sneep, dus die is er niet," zei Ron.

* * *

Ondertussen liepen Draco en Sneep naar Sneep's kantoor. Sneep gebaarde dat Draco kon gaan zitten. Draco nam de stoel aan en ging zitten.

"Meneer Malfidus ik ga u iets meedelen dat u niet leuk gaat vinden. Er is een aanval gepleegd op Azkaban om de Dooddoeners te bevrijden. Uw vader is in het geheim overgeplaatst naar een andere cel. De aanval werd gepleegd op de cel van uw vader. Hij kwam hierbij om, door de kracht van de explosie."

Draco slikte, knikte en vroeg: "Kan ik gaan?"

Sneep knikte en Draco stond op om weg te lopen.

* * *

Ron en Hermelien waren weer weg toen Draco de deuren van de Ziekenzaal open deed. Madam Plijster had al naar Harry gekeken, en hem een paar drankjes gegeven voor de pijn.

Harry zat nu in bed in plaats van in bed te liggen.

Hij had net een gesprek gevoerd met Ron en Hermelien toen hij duizelig werd. Hij kneep zijn ogen stijf dicht en toen hij ze weer open deed was alles gekleurd.

"Wat is er Harry?" vroeg Hermelien.

Harry keek naar haar en zag een soort van gloed om haar heen. 'Nee geen gloed maar een aura!' "Het is begonnen," zei Harry.

"Wat is begonnen?" vroeg Hermelien verward.

"De zoektocht voor mijn levenspartner."

"Oh," zei Hermelien.

"Herm kom we moeten gaan," zei Ron. Ron en Hermelien liepen samen hand in hand weg.

Harry keek gefascineerd naar zijn eigen aura en de kleur ervan. Wit.

Op dat moment kwam er iemand binnen. Harry keek op en zijn mond viel open van verbazing. "Draco?" vroeg Harry met een klein stemmetje.

"Wat is er Harry?" vroeg Draco die nu naast Harry's bed stond. Harry had zijn ogen wagenwijd open en hij ademde snel.

"Harry gaat alles wel goed met je?" Draco had wel een vaag vermoeden wat er aan de hand was, maar hij wou het Harry horen zeggen.

"Je aura. Wit. Zelfde als mij. Mijn levenspartner," zei Harry waarbij zijn zicht al zwart begon te worden.

Draco glimlachte lichtjes en zei: "Ik weet het."

"Maar, maar, maar," en verder kwam Harry niet, omdat hij buiten bewustzijn raakte.

Draco legde Harry goed neer op het bed en ging weer op de stoel naast het bed zitten. Hij nam de hand van Harry weer tussen allebei zijn handen en stopte ze weer veilig onder zijn kin. Draco wist dat dit zou gebeuren, en vooral met de schok dat Harry zijn levenspartner had gevonden.

Draco was blij dat hij zich niet meer in hoefde te houden. Nu kon hij al zijn liefde uitten. Er kwam een glimlach op zijn gezicht. De glimlach ging niet van zijn gezicht af, ook al had hij net het nieuws ontvangen over zijn Vader.

Zijn grootste zorg was nu om Harry bij bewustzijn te krijgen. Draco was heel beschermend geworden over Harry. Niet té beschermend dat het onmogelijk werd om weg te gaan, nee maar wel dat het te merken was.

Hij hield Harry's hand stevig beet en keek intensief naar het prachtige zwartharige wezen voor hem. Hij begon met zijn duim rustgevende bewegingen over Harry's hand te cirkelen. Harry bewoog zelfs bewusteloos dichter naar Draco toe.

Draco glimlachte toen hij het zag en gaf een kleine kus op Harry's hand. Harry zuchtte en schoof nog een stukje in Draco's richting.

Na een lange tijd voor Draco's gevoel knipperde Harry met zijn ogen. Hij keek langzaam naar Draco.

"Draco?" vroeg Harry. Hij was eerst nog duf, voordat hij besefte wat er allemaal gebeurd was. Zijn ogen vlogen wagenwijd open en hij ging rechtop in bed zitten op topsnelheid. Hij wou hiervoor zijn rechterhand gebruiken, maar merkte dat hij vast gegrepen was.

Hij keek weer naar Draco en wou zijn hand lostrekken. Draco wou er echter niks van weten en hield koppig Harry's hand in zijn handen. Harry slikte en vroeg: "Hoe wist je het?"

Draco's glimlach werd alleen maar groter en zei: "Door een paar dingen. Ik had dromen. Rare dromen, maar niet onplezierig. Ik heb opgezocht wat het kon betekenen en kwam bij de Alven terecht. Daarna zag ik dat je dezelfde boeken had die ik ook had gelezen. Toen kwam ik tot die conclusie. En je bevestigde het door tegen mij te zeggen dat je een Alf was."

Draco gaf nog een kleine kus op Harry's hand. Harry moest hierdoor blozen. Draco moest hierom lachen, waardoor Harry dieper moest blozen. "Hoe moeten we nu verder?" vroeg Harry.

"Nou het zou wel handig zijn dat we naar Professor Perkamentus zouden gaan, om ervoor te zorgen dat je bij mijn kamer intrekt. Het zou een beetje raar zijn voor je kamergenoten dat als ze je proberen wakker te maken, ik met je in bed lig."

Harry moest hier nog harder door blozen. Draco vond het alleen maar amuserend. "Het is nu zaterdag, maandag is het alweer kerstvakantie. We hebben dus tijd genoeg om je te verhuizen. En ik denk dat Madam Plijster je vandaag nog in de Ziekenzaal wil houden om te kijken hoe het gaat met je hoofdwond. Doet het nog pijn?" vroeg Draco uiteindelijk een beetje bezorgd.

"Een beetje," mompelde Harry als antwoord, terwijl hij nog steeds moest blozen.

"Moet ik daarvoor naar Madam Plijster, om een drankje op te halen die de pijn tegen gaat?" vroeg Draco aan Harry. Harry knikte, en Draco liet met tegenzin Harry's hand los. Harry schrok toen hij het contact van Draco's handen verloor.

Draco liep naar het kantoortje van Madam Plijster en legde uit wat hij wou. Ze liep naar het kastje, haalde er een flesje uit en ging naar Harry. Draco pakte gelijk weer Harry's hand, terwijl Harry het flesje met zijn linkerhand aanpakte, en opdronk. Hij voelde zich gelijk weer beter, ondanks de smaak ervan en zei ook dat hij zich beter voelde.

Madam Plijster zei: "Ik wil dat u deze nacht nog in de Ziekenzaal blijft liggen ter observatie." Harry had hierop geknikt waarna Madam Plijster weer wegliep.

"Draco wil je misschien naar Professor Perkamentus gaan om de situatie uit te leggen?"

Draco knikte, en wou opstaan, maar Harry hield hem tegen. "Wil je alsjeblieft nog even blijven?" vroeg Harry blozend.

Draco vond dit helemaal niet erg, dus glimlachte hij naar Harry en bleef zitten. Draco vond Harry er super schattig met zijn zwarte haar dat zich eindelijk gedraagde - één van de laatste dingen van zijn transformatie. Zijn rode wangen. Zijn bleke huid en roze lippen.

Draco liet met zijn linkerhand Harry's hand los. Harry wou protesteren, maar Draco reikte ermee naar Harry's hoofd en begon met zijn hand door Harry's lokken te gaan.

Harry liet zijn ogen dichtvallen en genoot van het gevoel van zijn partners hand door zijn haar. Harry bewoog onbewust dichter naar Draco toe, en viel bijna van het bed af. Draco ving Harry op die half op het bed, half van het bed lag. Harry ging nu liggen in plaats van zitten en keek op naar Draco.

Draco zag er heel rustig uit, niet gespannen. 'Kan dat komen doordat ik nu weet dat hij mijn partner,' - het woord alleen al schoot fijne rillingen langs zijn rug - , 'is en hij nu niet meer hoeft te doen als alleen een vriend?'

Wat de rede ook was, Harry was blij dat Draco bleef toen hij het vroeg.

"Hey Harry nu mis je Sneep zijn Occlumentielessen," zei Draco zacht omdat Harry toch vlakbij lag.

"Ik ben erg vooruit gegaan, dus denk ik niet dat het het einde van de wereld is als ik een les mis. Vooral na een ongeluk met Zwerkbal," zei Harry.

Draco glimlachte, en Harry gaf een glimlach terug.

Na een tijdje zei Harry: "Ga maar naar Perkamentus toe."

"Ja?" vroeg Draco.

"Ja ga maar. Je komt wel terug?" vroeg Harry twijfelend.

"Natuurlijk Harry," zei Draco die een kleine kus op Harry's hand gaf, opstond, even twijfelend stond en uiteindelijk nog een kus op Harry's voorhoofd gaf.

Harry moest weer blozen en Draco liep de Ziekenzaal uit. Harry was moe en ging slapen. Toen hij zijn ogen weer opendeed zat Draco er weer. Alweer met Harry's hand in de zijne.

Draco keek hoe Harry lag te slapen. Een glimlach vond een weg op zijn gezicht, en al gauw knipperde Harry met zijn ogen en keek naar Draco. Draco zei: "Ik ben er weer."

"Je bent terug gekomen voor mij?" vroeg Harry met een stem nog vol met slaap.

"Natuurlijk ben ik terug gekomen voor jou. Waarom zou ik je achterlaten terwijl ik beloofd had terug te komen?" vroeg Draco die helemaal gesmolten was door Harry zijn reactie.

Harry gaapte voordat hij zijn schouders zo goed mogelijk liggend ophaalde.

"Harry ik weet wat je bent, dus kan ik - nee wil ik niet bij je wegblijven. Of moet ik het duidelijker maken dan dat? Ik wil bij je zijn Harry. Ik zal je niet op willen geven voor de wereld. Is dat duidelijk genoeg voor je Harry?"

Harry zat met tranen in zijn ogen naar Draco kijken. "Meen je dat?" vroeg Harry gesmoord.

"Oh Harry maar natuurlijk!" zei Draco.

Harry probeerde de tranen weg te vegen voordat Draco het zag, maar Draco had het al gezien.

"Oh Harry toch," en met dat nam Draco Harry in zijn armen. Harry zijn kin kwam op Draco's schouder te liggen, terwijl zijn armen om Draco heen lagen. Draco had één hand op Harry's rug, waarmee hij over zijn rug wreef, terwijl de ander in Harry's haar zat.

Draco fluisterde kalmerende woorden die hij zelf niet eens kon onderscheiden, en liet Harry uithuilen.

"Gaat het weer een beetje?" vroeg Draco zachtjes.

"Ja, maar wil je me nog even beethouden?" vroeg Harry.

Draco knikte hierop.

De reden dat Harry beet gehouden wou worden had te maken dat er van hem gehouden werd. Natuurlijk hadden Ron en Hermelien ook hun liefde op hun eigen manier geuit, maar dit was anders.

Harry begon in slaap te vallen, en wou gaan liggen. Draco hield hem echter tegen en had hem nog vast. Harry gaf op met tegenstribbelen en hij liet zich weer in Draco's armen vallen.

Hij viel bijna meteen in slaap. Draco hield Harry nog beet, ook al wist hij dat de zwartharige jongen in slaap was gevallen. Dit kon hij merken aan hoe Harry regelmatig in- en uitademde. Harry's armen lagen iets zwakker om Draco heen, maar hadden hem nog wel beet.

De deuren van de Ziekenzaal zwaaiden open en Ron en Hermelien kwamen naar binnen toe.

"Uh Draco waarom heb je Harry zo vast?" vroeg Ron zo luid dat Harry weer wakker werd. Hij opende zijn ogen langzaam en zei: "Hey Ron, hey Hermelien."

"Harry wat is er aan de hand? En waarom heeft Draco je zo beet?" vroeg Hermelien. Ze wist natuurlijk al van Draco dat Harry bij hem hoorde, maar ze wou ook weten of Harry het al wist.

Harry draaide zijn hoofd om naar Draco te kijken, en ze kwamen neus tegen neus tegen elkaar aan. "Moeten we het ze zeggen? Wil je dat ik het zeg?" vroeg Harry.

Draco gaf een klein kusje op Harry's neus, waardoor Harry moest blozen en fluisterde: "Natuurlijk zou ik dat willen."

Harry liet Draco los en keek naar zijn beste vrienden met een glimlach en nog steeds rode wangen van het blozen en zei duidelijk: "Ik heb mijn partner gevonden."

Ron en Hermelien keken even verbaasd, voordat ze Harry naar Draco zagen kijken met een verliefde blik.

"Dus... dus Draco is jouwn levenspartner?" vroeg Ron verbaasd.

Harry scheurde zijn blik weg van Draco's ogen en zei: "Ja Draco is mijn partner."

"Moeten we jullie alleen laten dan?" vroeg Hermelien die nu had wat ze willen hebben. Haar informatie.

"Als jullie zouden willen graag," zei Harry.

Hermelien trok een beduusde Ron achter zich aan, en liep de Ziekenzaal uit.

"Ze wisten het al Harry. Ik had alles uitgelegd. Volgens mij wouden ze het alleen maar bevestigen."

"Wanneer heb je het verteld dan?" vroeg Harry verwonderd.

"Ik heb het ze verteld toen je nog bewusteloos was, en voordat Sneep me wou spreken."

Harry fronste en vroeg: "Waarom wou Sneep je spreken?"

"Hij informeerde me over de inval van Azkaban, en dat mijn Vader daarbij is omgekomen."

"Je vader is omgekomen bij een inval op Azkaban? Deed Voldemort dit met opzet of zoiets?" vroeg Harry met sympathie voor Draco.

"Mijn Vader was in het geheim overgeplaatst door een brief die hij aan mij heeft gestuurd. En Voldemort heeft juist op die cel de inval gedaan."

"Oh Draco wat erg."

Draco haalde zijn schouders op en zei: "Mijn Vader kon mij eigenlijk niet ze heel veel schelen. Ik was gewoon zijn 'Dooddoener in opleiding', erfgenaam en niet gewoon Draco Malfidus, zijn zoon. Nee ik moest altijd beter zijn als dat. Ik moest ook met een Volbloed, rijke heks trouwen, terwijl mijn voorkeur toch ergens anders lag."

Harry slikte, omdat de Alf in zich wat afgewezen voelde en vroeg: "Waar liggen je voorkeuren dan?"

Draco zag Harry's gezichtsuitdrukking en zei: "Oh Harry, bij jou. Bij niemand anders dan jou. Weet je nog dat we hadden gepraat, en jij me vroeg wat ik wou?"

Harry knikte.

"Ik wist wel wat ik wou, en dat was jij. Jij en niemand anders. En ik ben een tijdje geleden erachter gekomen dat ik... dat ik van je hou."

Harry had gewoon tranen in zijn ogen van Draco's bekenning. De Alf in Harry was helemaal verrukt, terwijl de tovenaar in hem blij was dat er iemand van hem hield.

"Dankjewel," zei Harry waarbij er een eenzame traan zijn weg over Harry's wang vond. Draco veegde de traan weg met zijn linker duim. Op het moment dat Draco hem weer aanraakte, schoot er een rilling door Harry heen.

"Ga maar slapen Harry het is al laat."

Harry wou protesteren, maar werd verhinderd door een enorme gaap.

"Zie je bent al moe. Ga nu maar slapen. We regelen morgen alles wel."

"Hoe is het eigenlijk gegaan bij Professor Perkamentus? Ik was het helemaal vergeten te vragen."

"Alles ging goed. Ik had zelfs het idee dat hij er meer van wist, voordat ik alles tegen hem zei. Alsof hij verwachtte wat ik wou zeggen. Maar je kunt morgen je spullen pakken en bij mij op de kamer komen. Of ga je maandag weg voor de Kerstvakantie?" vroeg Draco fronsend.

"Nee ik blijf achter bij Griffoendor met Daan en Simon. Voor de rest gaat iedereen naar hun familie toe."

"Mooi zo. Dan is het makkelijker om je naar mijn kamer over te plaatsen. In Zwadderich ben ik de enige die op school blijft. Roos, Blaise en Theodoor zijn allemaal naar huis gegaan. Zij proberen zelf ook zo veel mogelijk mensen werven naar de goede zijde voor de oorlog."

Harry ging iets beter liggen en vroeg een beetje verlegen: "Wil je misschien bij me blijven?"

Draco grijnsde en zei: "Als het echt moet...?"

Harry knikte enthousiast met zijn hoofd, en Draco moest erom lachen.

"Oké ik blijf wel. Ga jij nou maar slapen Harry, want we hebben morgen veel te doen."

Harry knikte en moest gapen. "Slaap lekker Draco." En voordat Draco iets terug kon zeggen was Harry al diep in slaap.

Draco bleef de hele nacht zoals Harry vroeg. Zelf sliep hij opgerold in de stoel.


	9. Het Zweinsveld Uitje

**A/N: **Zoals ik al zei hoop ik dat alle fouten er zo'n beetje wel uit zijn. Het scheelt alweer dat ik een laptop heb overgekocht van mijn vriendin waar Word op staat ^-^.

_

* * *

_

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last.  
'Need you by my side. _

_-. Cascada: Everytime We Touch.-_

_

* * *

_

Draco werd wakker toen er een waterig zonnetje naar binnen scheen.

Harry was al eerder wakker geworden, en keek nu naar Draco's slapende lichaam.

Draco werd langzaam wakker en keek naar Harry.

Harry glimlachte, waarop Draco terug glimlachte.

"Hey," zei Harry.

"Hey," zei Draco met een gaap.

Op dat moment kwam Madam Plijster binnen gelopen.

"Meneer Potter hoe voelt u zich?"

"Goed hoor Mevrouw. Mag ik nu misschien gaan?" vroeg Harry hoopvol.

"Ja Meneer Potter. Ik moet nog één test doen, voordat u kunt gaan." Ze deed de test op Harry.

Harry kleedde zich om met de gordijnen dicht, waardoor Draco even moest wachten voordat hij Harry aangekleed en wel kon zien. Ze liepen samen naar de Toren van Griffoendor. Het was nog vrij vroeg, dus bijna niemand was boven, omdat iedereen aan het ontbijt zat. Ron was echter één van de weinigen leerlingen in de Leerlingenkamer.

"Harry wat doe je hier?" vroeg Ron.

Harry en Draco keken elkaar aan voordat ze alles aan Ron vertelden.

"Dus je gaat nu praktisch bij Draco inwonen?" vroeg Ron verbaasd.

"Uhm ja dat is het ja," zei Harry.

"Blijf je dan wel aan onze tafel zitten in de Grote Zaal?"

"Tuurlijk Ron. Het is niet alsof ik helemaal niks meer met de Griffoendoren wil doen. Ik slaap gewoon ergens anders."

"Het spijt me om te onderbreken, maar ik denk dat we moeten beginnen met spullen inpakken," zei Draco.

"Oké. Vertel jij aan Hermelien wat wij net aan jou vertelden?" vroeg Harry die al naar boven toe liep.

"Komt goed maat!" was wat ze nog hoorde voordat de deur boven dichtging, en Draco en Harry in de Slaapzaal stonden. Harry liep naar zijn bed, terwijl Draco verwonderd rondkeek.

"Dus hier sliep je? Erg knus."

"Ja, zeker weten," zei Harry die zijn spullen aan het inpakken was. "Ik zal het missen, maar ik vind het een goed offer om bij jou te zijn."

Draco lag op de grond in een poedeltje als hij een ijsblokje zou zijn geweest, maar zijn benen waren wel een beetje wobbelig. Hij moest tegen een bedpost aan leunen om zichzelf overeind te houden. Zo lief waren Harry's woorden.

Harry was klaar met inpakken, en ze liepen naar Draco's kamer toe. Celeste was erg vrolijk en maakte een praatje met Harry en Draco. Toen Draco vertelde dat Harry bij hem in kwam wonen, was ze aangenaam verrast.

Draco gaf het wachtwoord om de deur te openen. Harry giechelde toen hij het nieuwe wachtwoord hoorde. Dit was namelijk Harry's naam. Draco moest hierom blozen, voordat hij Harry bijna naar binnen gooide.

"Waar was dat nou weer goed voor?" vroeg Harry die zijn spullen neerzette.

"Dat was omdat je moest lachen om mijn wachtwoord," zei Draco die Harry zijn spullen oppakte en naar de achterkant van zijn kamer liep, naar zijn slaapgedeelte.

"Ik slaap aan de linkerkant van het bed. Jij aan de rechterkant."

"Slapen we in één bed?" vroeg Harry beduusd.

Draco rolde zijn ogen en zei: "Natuurlijk. De Alf in jezelf zou het niet fijn vinden als zijn partner niet dichtbij is. Vooral als we... Wel je begrijpt wat ik bedoel."

Draco en Harry moesten allebei blozen, voordat Harry de moed had om de zin af te maken. "Gaan binden of gebonden zijn."

"Ja," Draco zei daarna nog, "Je kunt je kleren in de kast aan jouwn kant van het bed ophangen. Zo hoeft het niet in je hutkoffer te blijven liggen."

Draco ging op het bed zitten, terwijl Harry zijn kleren in de kast hing.

"Ugh. Harry stop maar met uitpakken."

Harry keek verward met één of ander shirt in zijn hand.

"Het is vandaag toch een dag om naar Zweinsveld toe te gaan?" vroeg Draco plots.

"Uh ja. Maar wat heeft dat nou weer ermee te maken dat ik mijn kleren niet op...kan hangen." Harry wist al wat Draco van plan was en legde de T-shirt in zijn hutkoffer en zei: "Draco ik heb echt geen nieuwe kleren nodig."

Draco snoof en zei: "Nee, en daarom pas je geen van je kleren."

Harry zuchtte, en gaf zich gelijk over, omdat hij wist dat Draco net zo lang doorging tot hij zijn zin had. En dat hij zelf toegaf dat zijn kleren wel eens vervangen konden worden.

Draco straalde helemaal en zei: "Goed Harry, trek iets warms aan dan gaan we."

Ze deden gauw warme kleren aan, en namen hun geldbuidels mee. Ze kwamen bij de kledingzaak waar Draco gelijk begroet werd, en zei dat Harry nieuwe kleren nodig moest hebben.

Harry werd opgemeten, terwijl Draco op een stoel ging zitten en van de show genoot. Het is niet elke dag dat je een Harry Potter voor je zag poseren. Hoewel dit niet helemaal vrijwillig was.

"Dat is denk ik wel genoeg," zei Draco na een hele lange tijd. Draco betaalde de kleren van Harry met veel protest van Harry zelf.

Ze liepen alleen met zichzelf naar de Drie Bezemstelen. De kleren werden opgestuurd naar Draco's kamer.

Toen ze hun drinken ophadden, betaalde Harry het. Draco rolde alleen maar met zijn ogen terwijl ze op weg gingen naar het Kasteel.

De kleren zouden op maandag arriveren, en tot die tijd zou Harry Draco's kleding lenen.

"Maar Draco waarom kan ik niet gewoon mijn eigen kleren voor één dag aan?" vroeg Harry.

"Omdat ik je partner ben en voor je moet zorgen."

Harry zuchtte alleen maar terwijl hij de deur van het Kasteel open deed.

Ze liepen pratend naar Draco's kamer toe. Toen ze in Draco's kamer waren zei Draco simpel: "Kleed je uit."

"Wat? Waarvoor?"

"Ik zei toch dat je mijn kleren zou lenen voor vandaag en morgen misschien?"

"Ja, maar dat is oneerlijk!" zei Harry.

Draco zuchtte en zei: "Of jij trekt je kleren uit, of ik doe het."

Harry vond dat eigenlijk wel een goed idee, maar begon zelf zijn schoenen uit te doen. "Nee, Draco ik kleed mezelf wel uit."

Al gauw waren Harry's schoenen en sokken al uit. Daarna volgde zijn trui en T-shirt. Harry had nu alleen maar zijn broek aan, en Draco begon fysiek op Harry's halfnaakte staat te reageren.

"Harry heb je wel genoeg gegeten de laatste tijd?" Harry zag er super goed uit. Spieren op de juiste plek, een lichte olijfachtige huid. Hij was alleen een tikje mager.

"Uhm... wel ik had het druk enzo dus uhm.. ja."

Draco zuchtte en zei: "Trek je broek maar uit, dan pak ik nieuwe kleren voor je." Draco draaide zich om, naar de kast toe en begon een aantal passende kleren uit te zoeken.

Toen Draco zich omdraaide, liet hij de kleren bijna uit zijn handen vallen. Het zicht voor hem was namelijk adembenemend.

Harry stond alleen maar in zijn boxer en zag er zo schattig en verlegen uit. Draco liep naar hem toe met een zekerheid die zelfs zichzelf deed verbazen.

"Draco wat ga je doe-?" maar werd gestopt op een hele effectieve manier.

Draco had Harry's hoofd in zijn handen, en bewoog naar Harry toe. Harry deed zijn ogen dicht en wachtte op het moment dat Draco's lippen de zijne vonden. Het was niet echt een kus. Eerder een zoektocht of het toegestaan was. Toch was het alsof er elektriciteit door het minimale contact schoot.

Draco zijn lippen zochten die van Harry weer, dit keer wat zekerder van zichzelf, omdat Harry de vorige keer niet wegtrok.

Licht-roze lippen zochten diep-roze lippen keer op keer. Uiteindelijk moesten ze stoppen, omdat ze zuurstof tekort kwamen. Draco was echter nog niet klaar en viel Harry's mond keer op keer aan. Harry deed net zo goed zijn best, en nam de kus een stap verder.

Hij haalde zijn tong lichtjes over Draco's onderlip. Draco kreunde diep in zijn keel, en opende zijn mond voor Harry's onderzoekende tong. Draco vond de geluidjes die Harry maakte geweldig, en verdubbelde zijn inspanning om Harry's mond te plunderen met zijn eigen mond en tong.

Ze moesten weer stoppen om op adem te komen, maar bleven voorhoofd tegen voorhoofd staan om op adem te komen toen Draco schor zei: "Kom dan zullen we zien of je mijn kleren een beetje past."

Harry knikte alleen maar, en pakte de kleren van de grond, waar Draco ze had laten vallen. Hij trok ze aan en merkte dat dat ze merkwaardig goed zaten. Draco bewonderde Harry in zijn kleren. Draco kon er niks aan doen. Iets in Harry trok hem aan, dat had het altijd al gedaan en hij stapte weer naar Harry toe.

Eén van Draco's handen ging om Harry's nek, terwijl de andere diep in zijn haar zat. Harry had één hand op Draco's heup, terwijl de andere in Draco's haar zat.

Draco kuste Harry eerst zacht en liefhebbend, maar het werd al gauw passioneel en eisend.

Harry kreeg maar niet genoeg van Draco's mond en tong, dus plunderde hij keer op keer Draco's mond. Draco hield het net zo goed bij als Harry. Buiten adem en snakkend naar adem zei Draco uiteindelijk: "Kom Harry, dan gaan we naar beneden voor het avondeten. Hoe graag ik hier wil blijven, we zouden wel moeten eten."

En met dat zorgden ze er eerst voor dat er geen spoor meer te zien was van hun voorgaande moment van passie en liefde.

* * *

Draco en Harry hun vriendschap was een tijdje geleden bekend gemaakt, dus keek niemand vreemd op dat Harry en Draco samen liepen. Draco ging naar Zwadderich, terwijl Harry naar Griffoendor liep. Ron en Hermelien zaten al aan de tafel, en bombardeerde Harry met vragen. "Harry! Waar was je?" vroeg Hermelien net toen Ron zei: "Ik wist dat je met Draco naar Zweinsveld toe was. Maar duurde dat zo lang?"

Ze wouden nog veel meer vragen, maar Harry stak een hand op, om ze tot zwijgen te maken.

"Ja, ik was naar Zweinsveld met Draco. We hebben nieuwe kleren voor mij gehaald en daarna wat gedronken. Toen we klaar waren gingen we even naar zijn kamer toe." Harry bloosde aan de herinnering van ongeveer vijftien minuten geleden. "Ik ging samen met hem naar zijn kamer, om zijn kleren te lenen."

"Harry weet je dat je niet te lang zou moeten wachten met binden?"

"Natuurlijk Hermelien. Ik heb er genoeg over gelezen. En ik weet ook dat, ook al is Draco bij me, dat de Alf in me niet blij zou zijn dat we nog niet gebonden zijn. Maar we hebben twee weken samen voor ons alleen."

Harry moest blozen nu hij doorhad wat voor opties hij had. Harry keek om zich heen en zag dat er veel leerlingen met een hongerige blik naar hem zaten te kijken.

"Uh Hermelien waarom kijkt iedereen naar me?"

Hermelien keek eens goed naar Harry en zag het meteen. "Je hebt Draco's kleren aan?"

"Ja, dat zei ik toch eerder? Maar wat heeft dat er nou weer mee te maken?" vroeg Harry.

"Nou Harry laten we het erop houden dat je er super, lekker en goed uitziet." Het leek net alsof er ook zo een hongerige blik in Hermelien's ogen scheen, maar het kon net zo goed het licht zijn.

Harry moest alleen maar nog meer blozen.

"Hebben jullie al gepakt voor morgen?" vroeg Harry aan Ron en Hermelien.

Ze zeiden in koor: "Ja."

"Oké." Ron en Hermelien gingen hun vakantie eerst bij de Wemels doorbrengen, en daarna bij de Griffels.

"Dus je slaapt nu bij Draco?" vroeg Hermelien na een lange pauze.

"Uh ja, dat komt beter uit," beantwoorde Harry.

Hierna gingen ze weer verder met eten.

Na het eten gingen Ron en Hermelien naar de Toren van Griffoendor toe, terwijl Harry naar Draco's kamer liep.

Toen Harry naar binnen liep zat Draco al rustig op zijn bank in het warme vuur te kijken.

"Hey," zei Harry.

Draco keek op naar Harry en zei: "Hey."

Harry ging naast Draco op de bank zitten. Draco nam Harry gelijk in zijn armen op het moment dat Harry op de bank zat. Harry schrok eerst dat Draco hem gelijk in zijn armen nam, maar de schrik ging gauw voorbij en Harry ontspande zich al gauw.

Ze zaten een tijdje in stilte toen Draco zei: "Ik heb je gemist."

Harry glimlachte en zei: "Ik jou ook. En volgens mij waren jouwn kleren geslaagd. Iedereen keek raar naar me."

"Ja, ik zag het. Maar goed dat je mij hebt."

"Ja, maar goed dat ik jou heb," zei Harry die zijn hoofd beter plaatste op Draco's schouder.

"Hey Harry mag ik een vraag stellen?"

"Tuurlijk. Wat is er?"

"Toen je hier in mijn kamer was toen we Carl nog hadden, en ik in slaap viel, waarom had je me naar mijn bed gedragen?"

Harry bloosde en vroeg: "Heb je dat gemerkt dan?"

Draco knikte.

"Ik weet niet. Ik denk dat ik dat het juiste vond om te doen."

"Oké."

Zo zaten ze een tijdje in stilte toen Harry moest gapen.

"Moe Harry?" vroeg Draco veel te onschuldig.

Harry probeerde Draco een boze blik toe te werpen en zei: "Jij bent degene die wou dat ik alles aanpaste wat ze mij gaven."

Draco lachte alleen maar en zei: "Kom Harry dan gaan we slapen. Maar je doet wel een pyjama van mij aan!"

"Oké, oké," en met dat stond Harry op, waarna Draco ook van de bank afkwam.

Draco deed de lichten uit met een zwiep van zijn toverstok, waarna hij samen met Harry naar het bed toe liep.

"Hier doe deze maar aan," zei Draco die Harry een pyjama toe wierp.

Harry vong ze met zijn Zoekersreflexen en begon zich uit te kleden.

Toen Harry zijn pyjama aanhad begon Draco zich uit te kleden. Toen Draco alleen nog maar in zijn boxers stond was Harry's mond wel heel erg droog. De Alf in Harry wou Draco op dat moment wel zoenen. De tovenaar in Harry was het er helemaal mee eens.

Harry stapte naar Draco toe, en Draco draaide zich naar Harry toe. Harry had één hand om Draco's nek, terwijl de andere op Draco's heup lag om hem dichterbij te trekken.

Al gauw waren lippen op elkaar, en tongen begonnen met hun sensuele dans. Nu ze alle tijd hadden had Harry geen zin om op te houden. Draco had ook hetzelfde idee.

Nu Harry Draco's mond had geplunderd ging hij verder met zijn kaak. Via Draco's kaak viel hij zijn nek aan.

Ondertussen kreunde Draco onder Harry's aanrakingen. Nadat Harry klaar was met Draco's nek werkte hij zich weer omhoog, totdat allebei de monden en tongen elkaar weer vonden.

Na een adempauze zei Draco: "Kom Harry we moeten slapen."

Draco trok zijn pyjama aan en stapte samen met Harry het bed in. Eenmaal in bed zorgde Draco ervoor dat het licht uitging. Harry ging gelijk tegen Draco aan liggen en legde zijn hoofd op Draco's borst.

Draco haalde zijn vingers door Harry's zwarte lokken, toen hij zich iets herinnerde. "Shit! Harry ben je nog wakker?"

"Ja hoezo?"

"Ik moest je nog wat vertellen van Perkamentus. Eerder een opdracht."

"En wat is dat dan?"

"Omdat je deze Kerst op school blijft, moet je trainen met je vleugels omdat ze nu klaar zijn met groeien."

"Hmm. Ga je dan met me mee Draco? En waar moet ik trainen?"

"Ja, ik ga wel met je mee. Je kunt in de Kamer van de Hoge Nood trainen," eindigde Draco met een gaap.

"Hmm. Zullen we na het uitzwaaien van Ron en Hermelien er naartoe gaan," vroeg Harry die vocht om zijn ogen open te houden.

"Oké."

En met dat vielen ze in slaap met Harry's hoofd op Draco's borst en Draco's hand in Harry's haar.


	10. Villa Malfidus

_I'm gonna take a little time,_

_A little time to look around me,_

_I've got nowhere left to hide,_

_It looks like love had finally found me._

_-. Foreigner: I Want To Know What Love Is.-_

_

* * *

_

Harry werd wakker en keek op de klok. De trein zou pas over drie uur vertrekken. In plaats van op te staan, ging Harry naar Draco toe kijken. Draco lag nu op Harry's borst in plaats van andersom. Harry haalde zijn hand door de prachtige goudzilveren lokken.

Draco maakte geluidjes in zijn keel van tevredenheid, en hij ging zich dichter naar Harry toe bewegen. Harry vond het alleen maar amuserend hoe de Zwadderaar Harry nodig moest hebben. En Harry had Draco ook nodig.

Draco maakte diep in zijn keel spinnende en tevreden geluidjes elke keer als Harry zijn hand weer door Draco's haar haalde. Draco knipperde langzaam met zijn ogen. Al gauw deed hij ze weer dicht, om van het gevoel van Harry's hand door zijn haar te genieten.

"Hmm," zei Draco tevreden.

"Goedemorgen Draco. Lekker geslapen?" vroeg Harry die nog steeds met zijn hand door Draco's haar ging.

"Goedemorgen Harry, en ja ik heb lekker geslapen zoals altijd."

"Mooi zo."

Even later werden ze gestoord door een Huiself. "Meneer Malfidus Meneer er is een pakketje voor u. Moet Pica het in uw kamer zetten Meneer?"

"Ja graag," zei Draco nog steeds met zijn hoofd op Harry's borst. "Volgens mij zijn je nieuwe kleren aangekomen."

"Mmm. Ik denk het ook."

En met dat kwam Pica terug met een grote doos.

"Meneer Malfidus, alstublieft Meneer," en met dat was ze weer weg.

Draco stond op en Harry volgde snel. Draco deed de deuren van Harry's kast open en met een luie zwaai van zijn toverstok vlogen Harry's kleren zijn kast in. Alles hing nu netjes op orde in de kast. T-shirts, sokken, truien en nog veel. Er lagen echter nog een aantal kleren in de doos.

Draco zag Harry bedachtzaam kijken en antwoordde: "Dit zijn de kleren die je vandaag aan kunt trekken."

Draco en Harry zorgden ervoor dat ze warm aangekleed waren. De leerlingen die weg gingen voor de Kerstvakantie gingen al op weg naar het station.

* * *

Draco en Harry sloten zich bij Ron en Hermelien aan, net toen ze naar buiten wouden gaan.

"Hoi Ron. Hoi Hermelien," zeiden Harry en Draco bijna in koor.

"Hey Draco. Hey Harry," zei Hermelien.

Ron zei alleen maar: "Morgen."

Ze liepen pratend en lachend naar de trein toe.

"Tot na de vakantie dan maar," zei Harry vlak voordat Ron en Hermelien in de trein stapten.

"Doei Harry. Doei Draco. Tot na de vakantie!" schreeuwde Ron voordat hij en Hermelien de trein in stapten.

De trein reed weg, en Harry en Draco wuifde ze nog na. Nadat de trein de bocht om was liepen Draco, Harry en de weinige leerlingen die bleven naar het Kasteel toe.

Harry en Draco liepen naar de vijfde verdieping. Harry liep drie keer langs de deur met één gedacht in zijn hoofd: 'Ik heb een plek nodig om te leren vliegen.'

Er verscheen een deur en Harry liep als eerst naar binnen met Draco op zijn hielen.

"Wow," zeiden ze beide in koor. De kamer was heel groot geworden. Een kleine weide met aan de zijkanten bossen. De lucht was blauw en er was een lekkere temperatuur in de kamer.

Harry liep verder naar binnen, terwijl Draco de deur dicht deed.

"De kamer heeft zich echt uitgesloofd," zei Harry.

Draco knikte en begon de warme kleren uit te trekken. Harry deed hetzelfde, alleen trok hij zijn T-shirt ook uit omdat als hij zijn vleugels moest spreiden zijn shirt kapot zou gaan.

Harry spreidde zijn vleugels, en zag ze voor het eerst goed.

"Wow," zei Draco die een veer bewonderde. "Ze zijn nog mooier dan in mijn dromen."

De veren waren zo zacht als zijde en Draco streelde Harry's spierwitte veren. Gelukkig stapte Draco snel weer weg, want Harry zijn vleugels waren erg gevoelig. Vooral als een Alf zijn partner eraan zat.

Harry fladderde met zijn vleugels en zette zich af. Harry wist instinctief al hoe hij zijn vleugels moest gebruiken. Draco keek toe hoe Harry hoger en hoger vloog.

"Goed zo Harry!" schreeuwde Draco.

Harry vloog weer naar beneden. De landing was het enige dat een beetje verkeerd ging.

"Voor een eerste keer ging het goed," zei Draco die op het gras ging liggen.

"Ja, best wel," zei Harry die ook ging liggen met zijn vleugels nog steeds uitgeklapt.

"Kom Harry je moet verder trainen zodat je vleugels aan je gewicht wennen."

Harry zuchtte, maar stond wel op om verder te oefenen en te trainen. Harry oefende maar door, en probeerde het uiteindelijk met Draco in zijn armen. Dit ging allemaal vrij goed. Uiteindelijk waren ze allebei uitgeput en gingen ze weer in het gras liggen.

"Dat was wel genoeg voor vandaag," zei Draco.

"Mmm. Draco waarom wil je zo graag bij me blijven? Ik was niet erg vriendelijk tegen je voor vijf jaar. Waarom doe je het, terwijl je weet dat je alleen maar meer in gevaar bent door bij mij te blijven."

Harry keek Draco aan met een verloren uitdrukking.

"Oh Harry weet je niet meer waarom? Ik doe dit alles omdat ik van je houd. En ik was anders ook niet vriendelijk tegen je voor vijf jaar."

Draco reikte naar Harry en streelde zijn wang. "Ik houd van je en dat is alles wat telt."

Harry keek Draco met tranen in zijn ogen aan en zei: "Daarom juist. Iedereen van wie ik houd verlaat me op de één of andere manier. Ik zou het niet aankunnen als jou iets zou overkomen. En ik weet dat ik je nodig moet hebben alleen wil ik niet dat jou iets overkomt omdat je van mij houd. Ik geef te veel om je.

"Sirius hield ook van me en wou me beschermen. Hij heeft zijn leven gegeven voor mij."

Ergens tussen zijn preek door liepen de tranen vrij over zijn gezicht heen en in zijn haar.

"Harry toch," zei Draco die Harry in zijn armen nam. Harry's armen gingen automatisch om Draco heen, terwijl zijn vleugels hetzelfde deden.

"Shh Harry het is al goed. Ik ben niet van plan om je te verlaten. Ik zal bij je blijven, en het maakt me niet uit wie er in de weg staat, want ik zal altijd voor je blijven vechten."

Harry's gesnik nam steeds meer af, terwijl Draco nog meer nonsens in Harry's oor fluisterde. Draco plaatste tijdens zijn gefluister zeer lichte en zachte kussen overal op Harry's gezicht, terwijl hij Harry's rug streelde.

"Zullen we weer terug gaan naar onze kamer?" vroeg Draco zacht.

"Is het goed als we hier nog even blijven?"

"Tuurlijk Harry. Wat wil je doen dan?"

"Je weet wel dat we aan het oefenen zijn met vechten zonder een toverstok?"

"Ja hoezo?"

"Nou daar kunnen we wel mee oefenen. Of vindt je dat een slecht idee?" vroeg Harry.

"Nee Harry ik vind het juist een goed idee. Ik snapte sommige dingen soms niet helemaal."

Al gauw had de Kamer alles wat ze nodig moesten hebben. Harry legde alles zo goed mogelijk uit, waardoor de stemming een stuk vrolijker en minder gespannen was.

* * *

Ze waren uiteindelijk zo moe dat ze niet naar de Grote Zaal gingen. In plaats daarvan gingen ze langs de Keukens om eten en drinken op te halen. Daarna gingen ze naar Draco's kamer toe om alles op te eten en te drinken.

Harry lag samen met Draco uitgebreid op de bank toen Draco plots zei: "Harry kom dan gaan we douchen."

"We?"

"Uh ja of wil je alleen douchen?" Draco begon licht te blozen.

"Nee ik zou graag mee willen douchen. Maar uhm ik weet niet hoe ik dan kan reageren. Ik wil niet dat je je ongemakkelijk voelt doordat mijn Alf het misschien over kan nemen."

Draco gaf Harry alleen maar een kus vol op zijn lippen. "Maakt niet uit Harry. Ik heb het voorgesteld en ik blijf erbij. En uhm ik denk dat ik het niet zo erg zou vinden," hierbij moest Draco blozen.

Harry grijnsde en vroeg: "Waar wachten we dan op?"

Draco rolde alleen maar met zijn ogen toen hij naar de badkamer liep met Harry achter zich aan.

"Wow wat een mooie badkamer," zei Harry.

Draco grijnsde alleen maar duivelachtig voordat hij vroeg: "Moet je je niet uitkleden?"

Harry gromde alleen maar wat voordat hij zich begon uit te kleden.

Hij stond alleen maar in zijn boxers toen hij tegen Draco zei: "Jouwn beurt."

Draco zette zijn beste pruilmondje op. Harry was echter niet te beïnvloeden, dus begon hij ook zijn kleren uit te trekken.

Harry's ogen gingen steeds wijder open staan met elk kledingstuk dat Draco uittrok.

Toen Draco ook alleen maar in zijn boxers stond vond Harry dat zijn eigen boxer een héél stuk te strak zat. Harry merkte ook dat hij niet de enige was met het 'probleem'.

Geen van beide durfde het laatste kledingstuk te verwijderen, dus deed Harry de douche aan, zodat het water warm kon worden.

"Nou Draco jij bent degene die had voorgesteld om samen te douchen, dus moet jij als eerste je boxers uitdoen."

"Maar jij bent degene die het meest beïnvloed zou zijn."

Harry trok alleen maar zijn wenkbrauw op en keek nadrukkelijk naar de bolling in Draco's boxers.

Draco bloosde harder dan ooit te voren.

Harry lachte alleen maar en zei: "Oké, oké ik geef me over," en met dat trok hij het laatste stuk kleding af.

Draco stond met zijn mond wagenwijd en met zijn ogen groot naar Harry te kijken. Harry zag er verlegen uit en hij zei nu tegen Draco: "Jouwn beurt."

Draco sloot zijn mond en trok ook zijn boxers uit.

Deze keer was het Harry met zijn mond wagenwijd open en zijn ogen groot. Harry's pupillen waren groot met lust en verlangen.

Draco draaide zich om en liep de douche in, met Harry op zijn hielen. De douche was al lekker warm. Harry merkte dit niet. Hij had alleen oog voor Draco. Harry nam de laatste paar stappen naar Draco toe en de ruimte die tussen hun zat was weggenomen door die paar stappen.

De Alf in Harry had de tovenaar bijna overgenomen. Draco kon zich amper omdraaien, toen Harry zijn lippen, tong en nek aanviel.

Harry sloeg zijn armen bezitterig om Draco, om hem dichterbij te brengen. Het contact was overweldigend voor beide jongens.

Draco werd tegen de badkamermuur gedrukt door Harry. Draco kon makkelijk merken dat Harry zichzelf niet meer helemaal in controle had.

Elk stukje huid dat dichtbij was werd beregend met licht gevederde kussen.

Harry en Draco merkten dat bepaalde delen van hun lichaam 'hard' werden. Draco probeerde om Harry bij te houden, maar het was moeilijk.

Harry drukte zijn erectie tegen die van Draco aan.

Allebei de jongens snakten naar adem door het overweldigende contact. Harry zorgde voor frictie, zodat het voor Draco moeilijk was om op beide benen te blijven staan.

"Harry!" was het enige wat Draco uit kon brengen toen hij kwam. Het duurde niet veel langer toen Harry volgde.

Het was dat Harry Draco nog tegen de muur had gedrukt, anders was Draco door zijn benen gezakt door de hevigheid van zijn orgasme.

Toen ze allebei weer op adem gekomen waren gingen ze ook daadwerkelijk douchen.

"Draco mag ik je haar wassen?" vroeg Harry zachtjes.

"Ja, maar waarom?"

"Je haar is gewoon zo zacht en fijn."

Harry pakte de shampoo, en begon voorzichtig de shampoo door Draco's haar te verspreiden.

"Mmm," zei Draco die zijn ogen sloot om van het gevoel te genieten.

Ze spoelden allebei de shampoo en douchegel van zich af en Draco deed de kraan van het water dicht.

Ze droogden zich allebei af en trokken schone kleren aan. Harry ging languit op de bank zitten. Draco ging tussen Harry's benen zitten, zodat zijn rug op Harry's borst lag. Harry zijn hand ging gelijk door Draco's haar.

Ze zaten zo een tijdje, totdat ze werden gestoord door geklop op het portret.

Draco stond op en liep ernaartoe om de deur open te doen, terwijl Harry rechtop ging zitten. Draco deed de deur open, en er stond een klasgenoot van Draco voor de deur. Dit was Roos.

"Hey Draco. Je moeder heeft me gestuurd om te zeggen dat ze in 5 minuten eraan komt." Roos liep weer weg terwijl het schilderij dichtging.

"Was dat Roos?" vroeg Harry toen Draco ging zitten.

"Ja dat was Roos."

"Was Theodoor ook bij haar?" vroeg Harry met een grijns.

"Nee hoezo?"

"Nou je ziet ze wel erg vaak samen. Zullen ze wat met elkaar hebben? Of denk je dat Roos te verlegen is?"

"Ik heb geen idee. Maar Harry we moeten mijn moeder alles vertellen. Ook over ons."

Harry had geen tijd om te reageren, omdat er opnieuw geklopt werd.

Draco deed open en dit keer stond Narcissa Malfidus voor de deur.

"Mam."

"Draco," zei Narcissa die haar zoon in haar armen nam.

Harry probeerde niet jaloers te worden.

"Wie is dit?" vroeg Narcissa die Harry zag zitten.

"Mam dit is Harry Potter. Harry dit is mijn moeder Narcissa."

Harry stond op en schudde zijn hand met die van Narcissa.

"Wat doet Harry hier in jouwn kamer?" vroeg Narcissa nieuwsgierig.

"Harry is mijn levenspartner."

Narcissa keek haar zoon verbaasd aan.

"Mam het zit zo. Aan het begin van dit jaar...-" en Draco begon met het verhaal. Soms hielp Harry met vertellen.

Narcissa en Draco waren aan het begin van het gesprek op de bank gaan zitten, terwijl Harry op de stoel zat. Narcissa zat stomverbaasd op de bank.

"En nu slaapt Harry bij mij op de kamer," zei Draco. "Maar wat is de rede dat je hier bent?"

Narcissa zei kalm: "Je vader en zijn testament."

Draco slikte en keek naar zijn moeder.

"Hij heeft bijna alles aan je nagelaten. Je krijgt later te horen wat allemaal. Je krijgt alles wat je vader je hebt nagelaten op je achttiende verjaardag. De andere reden dat ik hier ben was eigenlijk om je mee te vragen naar huis voor de rest van de vakantie. Als je mee wilt komen mag Harry natuurlijk mee."

Draco keek zijn moeder twijfelend aan en vroeg: "Mag Harry dan wel van het terrein af van Professor Perkamentus? Zou Perkamentus Harry wel naar een huis toe sturen van een Dooddoener? Mam ook al weet ik dat je er niks mee te maken hebt, zou de rest het er wel mee eens zijn?"

Narcissa glimlachte naar haar zoon en zei: "Sinds Lucius zijn dood is het Ministerie Van Toverkunst langs geweest die de Duistere spullen weg hebben gehaald. Daarna hebben ze me ondervraagd met Veritaserum. Ik heb ze toen ook verteld over wat een grote rol jij hebt gespeeld Draco bij het opdoeken van verschillende Dooddoeners."

Harry en Draco zaten met hun mond wagenwijd open op hun zitplaatsen.

"Maar ik denk dat we wel naar Perkamentus toe moeten als jullie mee willen?" vroeg Narcissa met een wenkbrauw omhoog.

Draco keek Harry vragend aan.

Harry glimlachte alleen maar en zei: "Maar natuurlijk wil ik mee."

* * *

Een hele tijd later kwam het drietal uit Perkamentus zijn kantoortje. Na veel discussies en vragen konden de twee Malfidussen en Harry naar Villa Malfidus toe.

Ze reisden via Brandstof, omdat de trein niet meer reed.

Narcissa en Draco stapten elegant de haard uit, terwijl Harry struikelde.

Draco kon hem nog net opvangen voordat Harry op de grond viel.

Harry glimlachte naar Draco om zijn waardering te laten blijken. De glimlach verdween echter snel toen Harry de kamer in zich opnam.

Het was een hele grote ruime kamer. De kamer was heel mooi gedecoreerd. Er stond een tafel in het midden van de kamer met twaalf luxe stoelen eromheen. Harry kon echter niet verder kijken, want Draco en Narcissa liepen de kamer uit.

"Draco laat je Harry zijn kamer zien? Dan ga ik nog een paar zaken regelen."

Draco knikte en zei: "Natuurlijk mam. Ik zie je wel tijdens het avondeten," toen Draco dit zei liep Narcissa weg.

"Kom Harry dan gaan we naar mijn kamer toe. Het is al een lange dag geweest."

Harry knikte en liep achter Draco aan. Harry keek gefascineerd naar alle portretten en ornamenten die hingen of stonden.

Uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij een dubbele deur aan. Draco deed één deur open en hield hem vast, zodat Harry de kamer binnen kon stappen. Deze kamer had veel boekenkasten en stoelen.

"Mijn slaapkamer is door de deur aan de rechterkant. De badkamer is door de deur aan de linkerkant. Onze spullen staan al in de slaapkamer."

Ook deze keer hield Draco de deur open. Dit keer van de slaapkamer.


	11. Nare Onderbreking

_I wanna be the only on to hold you,_

_(Protect you from the rain,)_

_I wanna be the only one to soothe you,_

_(Erase all the pain,)_

_I wanna be the only one to love you,_

_Love you,_

_(Over again,)_

_I wanna be the only one,_

_(The only one I am.)_

_BeBe Winans: I Wanna Be The Only One.-_

_

* * *

_

Harry had gewoon geen woorden voor de kamer waar hij nu in stond. Misschien dat perfect het best woord was.

"Wow," was het enige wat Harry uit kon brengen,

Draco stond trots voor hem. "En vind je mijn kamer mooi?"

"Prachtig," antwoordde Harry.

Draco grijnsde alleen maar en liep verder zijn kamer in.

Ondertussen nam Harry de kamer in zich op. Net zoals de rest van het huis was het mooi ingericht. In het midden van de grote slaapkamer stond een hemelbed waar makkelijk twee personen in konden liggen.

Het was een houten bed met het wapen van de Malfidussen erin gekerfd. Er was een grote haard met allemaal foto's op de schouw. Voor de haard stond een lichtblauwe bank. Dezelfde kleur als de muren van da kamer.

Aan beide kanten van de bank stonden er twee luxe stoelen. Deze waren donkerder van kleur. Verder stond er nog een kledingkast en een boekenkast.

"Zullen we de spullen wegzetten?" vroeg Draco die naar de hutkoffers wees.

"Is goed," zei Harry die begon met spullen uit te pakken.

Het enige geluid in de kamer was van het uitpakken van de spullen en de ademhaling van de jongens. Toen ze klaar waren en opkeken stond er een Huiself te wachten.

"Meneers Potter en Meneers Malfidus worden door Meesteres Narcissa uitgenodigd om haar te vergezellen aan tafel voor het avondeten," piepte de kleine Elf.

"We komen er zo aan," antwoordde Draco.

Harry volgde Draco toen ze door alle gangen naar beneden liepen. Narcissa zat al aan de tafel die gedekt was door de Huiselfen.

De eetkamer keek uit op de grootse tuin. Harry keek zijn ogen uit. De tuin was in bloei met verschillende bloemen. Zowel Magisch als Dreuzel. Zo stonden er verschillende soorten rozen, narcissen en lelies. De rest was vooral Magisch, en kende Harry niet.

Draco ging zitten en Harry volgde.

"Bevalt de kamer Harry?" vroeg Narcissa terwijl het eten op tafel verscheen.

"Jazeker," antwoordde Harry.

"Mooi zo. Eet smakelijk dan maar."

Iedereen schepte eten op. Tussen het eten door praatte de drie over lichte onderwerpen. Toen het eten op was ging Narcissa en Draco naar een kamer toe om de laatste dingen van het testament van Lucius te regelen.

* * *

Harry mocht door de Villa heen lopen en alles bekijken. Hij liep door verschillende hallen en gangen en keek zijn ogen uit. Hij kwam uiteindelijk in een gang met schilderijen van verschillende voorouders van de familie Malfidus.

De verschillende generaties Malfidussen keken op toen Harry langs kwam lopen. Eén schilderij trok zijn mond open. Dit was Abraxas Malfidus. De vader van Lucius Malfidus en de grootvader van Draco.

"Wie ben jij?" vroeg Abraxas.

"Ik ben Harry Potter Meneer," zei Harry beleefd.

"Potter hmmm?" zei Abraxas bedachtzaam. "Hmmm een oude familie. Niet zo oud en nobel als de Malfidussen, maar wel gerespecteerd. Wat doe je eigenlijk in Villa Malfidus? Draco neemt namelijk nooit iemand mee naar huis." Abraxas haalde hierbij een elegante wenkbrauw omhoog.

"Ik ben een Alf Meneer, en Draco is mijn levenspartner."

Abraxas zijn wenkbrauwen vlogen bijna het Universum in toen hij dit hoorde. "Hebben jullie al gebonden dan?" vroeg Abraxas eindelijk.

Harry bloosde en zei: "Nee Meneer, nog niet."

"En wanneer ben je jarig?" vroeg Abraxas die met de minuut geïnteresseerder raakte.

"31 juli Meneer."

"En wanneer was de Alf in je klaar met volgroeien?"

"Nog maar een paar dagen Meneer," zei Harry een beetje schaapachtig.

"Mooi zo, mooi zo," zei Abraxas. "Loop maar verder. Er zullen vast meer mensen met je willen spreken."

Harry knikte en zei netjes: "Tot ziens," voordat hij verder liep.

Zoals Abraxas al zei, er waren inderdaad schilderijen die met hem wouden praten. Sommige omdat ze het gesprek hadden gehoord, en anderen omdat ze nieuwsgierig waren naar de knappe jongeman die in de Villa liep.

Harry kwam uiteindelijk bij Draco zijn kamer uit, en hij liep naar binnen. Draco was er nog niet, zag Harry toen hij door alle kamers liep. Daarom vermaakte hij zichzelf door alle boeken te bekijken. Uiteindelijk koos hij een boek uit die er leuk uit zag.

* * *

Toen Draco terug kwam vond hij Harry op de stoel met een boek op zijn schoot. Harry was diep in slaap, en Draco deed de deur dicht en bleef een tijdje naar Harry kijken met een gelukkige gezichtsuitdrukking. Toen besefte Draco wat een geluk hij eigenlijk had.

Iemand die altijd bij je blijft en van je houd. Draco liep naar Harry toe en schudde hem lichtjes. "Harry? Harry wakker worden."

Harry knipperde met zijn ogen. Toen hij Draco in zijn vizier had keek hij langzaam om zich heen en werd steeds wakkerder. "Hoe laat is het?" vroeg Harry slaperig.

"Bedtijd," antwoordde Draco die naar de slaapkamer liep.

Harry stond langzaam op en rekte zich uit. Het boek dat op grond lag door het opstaan werd opgepakt en weggezet door een half slapende Harry.

Draco was ondertussen al omgekleed en wachtte op Harry.

Harry trok gauw zijn pyjama aan en kroop het bed in. Draco volgde Harry's voorbeeld en deed de lichten uit. "Slaap lekker Harry." Het had geen nut meer, want Harry was al in dromenland. Draco glimlachte, voordat hij zelf ook in slaap viel.

* * *

Harry werd de volgende morgen als eerste wakker. Hij draaide zich om zodat hij op zijn elleboog leunde en op Draco neerkeek. Hij streelde met zijn vrije hand de zijkant van Draco's gezicht. Toen begon Harry echt goed na te denken. Hij zou Draco veilig houden. Dat was duidelijk. De Alf in Harry hield van Draco, maar Harry zelf wist nog niet zeker of hij wel van Draco hield.

Omdat Harry nooit liefde had gekend van zijn tante, oom en neef. Maar op momenten zoals deze kon Harry zijn gevoelens niet ontkennen.

De Alf in hem zou dolgraag de bond compleet willen maken. Harry zelf wou dit niet. Hier was één reden voor: Voldemort.

Pas als Voldemort uit de weg was wou Harry de bond compleet maken. Anders zou Voldemort Draco kunnen bereiken door Harry. Harry zou er kapot van zijn als Draco iets overkwam. En niet alleen omdat Draco zijn levenspartner was.

Harry keek liefdevol naar de slapende jongen zijn gezicht, en leunde naar beneden om die licht-roze lippen te proeven. Harry merkte dat deze kleine actie al genoeg was om al het opgebouwde lust naar boven te halen.

Draco werd ondertussen wakker. Hij zag twee van de meest mooie groene ogen boven hem op hem neerkijken. "Harry. Goedemorgen."

Harry zei niks, maar kuste hem. Draco bracht een hand achter Harry's nek en verdiepte de kus.

"Meneers Potter? Meneers Malfidus? Sorry dat Ipie stoort, maar Meesteres Narcissa heeft het ontbijt klaarstaan." En met dat was de kleine Huiself weg.

Harry zuchtte en stond langzaam op. Hij kleedde zich aan, en Draco keek vanuit het bed hoe Harry dat deed. Draco zat het aanblik te bewonderen, toen Harry een kledingstuk naar hem toe gooide.

"Lig daar niet zo en kleed je aan."

Draco glimlachte alleen maar liefjes en zei: "Ik was alleen maar het uitzicht aan het bewonderen."

Harry bloosde en liep resoluut de deur uit.

Draco zuchtte en stond met tegenzin op. Hij kleedde zich aan en ging op weg naar beneden. Hij kwam net buiten zijn deur Harry tegen en ze liepen al lachend en pratend naar beneden.

"Zo jullie zijn vrolijk vandaag," zei Narcissa met een glimlach.

"Hmm mmm," zei Draco die plaats nam aan tafel.

Harry ging ook zitten en zo aten ze met zijn drieën.

* * *

De tijd hierna ging verschrikkelijk snel. Voordat Harry het wist was de Kerstvakantie al bijna voorbij. Hij kon merken dat Voldemort druk bezig was met iets, en dat hij er bijna klaar mee was.

Harry wou het liefst nog van zijn tijd hier genieten.

Toen Harry en Draco gingen slapen, op de één na laatste dag van de Kerstvakantie, had Harry een raar voorgevoel. Toch deed hij alsof er niks aan de hand was, om Draco gerust te stellen.

Maar toen hij eenmaal in slaap was wist hij waar het gevoel vandaan kwam. Hij had namelijk weer een visioen van Voldemort.

_Voldemort was buiten zichzelf van vreugde. Zijn plan om een leger te verzamelen is gelukt. Hij zou met zijn leger Zweinstein aanvallen. Nadat hij het Potter joch had opgeruimd was er niemand meer om hem tegen te houden._

_Nog drie dagen. Nog drie dagen en ze zouden Zweinstein binnenvallen. Net als alle leerlingen terug zijn. Niemand zou zijn plannen vermoeden. En het kwam als een verassing._

_Voldemort liep naar buiten, en Harry zag het grootste leger dat hij ooit gezien had._

_Vampieren, Weerwolven, Dooddoeners en meer mensen en Magische dieren waren op weg naar Zweinstein. Voldemort draaide zich om en keek Harry direct aan._

_"Vleeschouwer kom hier!"_

_Harry draaide zich om. In plaats van dat Voldemort hem aankeek, keek hij Vleeschouwer aan._

_"Mijn Heer?" vroeg Vleeschouwer benauwt._

_"Vleeschouwer jij leidt deze groep naar Zweinstein."_

_Vleeschouwer buigde diep en liep naar de groep toe die Voldemort aangewezen had._

_"Harry? Harry wakker worden!"_

_Harry keek beduusd om zich heen, maar niemand hier riep hem._

_"Harry kom op! Word wakker!"_

_Harry sloot zijn ogen, concentreerde zich en toen hij ze open deed was hij weer in het bed, met boven hem een bezorgde Draco._

"Harry gaat het?" vroeg Draco bezorgd toen hij de tranen op Harry's gezicht zag.

"H-h-hij v-v-valt Zw-Zweinstein aan i-i-i-in ee-een p-p-paar d-d-dagen. Oh God Draco we moeten ze waarschuwen!"

"Harry je gaat eerst kalmeren, en dan proberen te slapen."

"M-maar ik moet ze helpen! Ik moet ze waarschuwen!"

"Harry ze hebben er niks aan als je uitgeput bent," zei Draco gerustellend.

Harry knikte en viel in een onrustige slaap.


	12. Ik Ga Mee

**A/N:** Het Mondeling Examen Nederlands ging wel. Nu heb ik alleen binnekort Mondeling voor Engels. Ik wou jullie alleen laten weten dat het volgende hoofdstuk al mooi opschiet. Ik probeer echt op te schieten en door te schrijven, maar school laat dit niet altijd toe. Als er nog verder spellingsfoutjes zijn is dit mijn schuld. En iedereen die mijn fic heeft gelezen: Ontzettend bedankt voor je tijd.

* * *

_Over and over I look in your eyes,_

_You are all I desire,_

_You have captured me,_

_In want to hold you,_

_I want to be close to you,_

_I never want to let go,_

_I wish that this night would never end._

_-. Enrique Iglesias feat Whitney Houston: Could I Have This Kiss Forever.-_

* * *

Toen Draco zeker wist dat Harry sliep, ging hij naar zijn moeder haar kamer. Hij liep blootvoets naar een kamer die hij goed kende. Als hij bang was ging hij altijd naar haar toe. Hij deed de deur open, en zijn moeder lag in bed te slapen.

"Mam wakker worden." Hij hurkte neer en zag hoe zijn moeder wakker werd.

Ze ging rechtop zitten en vroeg: "Draco wat is er aan de hand?"

"Voldemort gaat Zweinstein aanvallen."

"Hoe weet je dit?"

"Harry heeft een visioen gehad. Hij werd net wakker en hij wou helpen. Ik heb hem ervan kunnen overtuigen dat hij nog moest slapen. Wij kunnen Perkamentus wel waarschuwen," zei Draco. "En mam?"

"Ja Draco?"

"Ik ben bang. Ik bedoel dit kan het einde zijn, en ik weet niet of de uitkomst positief zou zijn."

Narcissa nam haar zoon in haar armen en zei: "Harry overleefd het wel. Daar ben ik zeker van. Heb vertrouwen in hem Draco. En hij heeft jou nu. Dat moet voldoende zijn om hem in leven te houden."

Draco knikte en vroeg: "Zullen we Professor Perkamentus dan inlichten over onze nieuwste bevindingen?"

Narcissa knikte en stond gracieus op. Draco liep met haar mee naar beneden, naar de haard. Narcissa gooide Brandstof in de haard, terwijl Draco op een stoel ging zitten. Hij hoorde haar druk met iemand praten. Zo ging het ongeveer voor een kwartier door, totdat Narcissa hem riep.

"Draco wil je even hier komen en met Professor Perkamentus praten?"

Draco knikte en liep naar de haard. "Professor Perkamentus," zei Draco beleefd met een knikje.

"Draco. Ik kan niet lang met je praten, dus kom ik direct tot de hoofdzaak. Sta je aan onze kant in deze oorlog?" vroeg Perkamentus met een serieuze stem.

"Ja. En ook aan Harry's kant."

Perkamentus knikte en vroeg: "Dankje Draco. Mag ik Narcissa nog even spreken?"

Draco knikte en liet zijn moeder erbij. Toen Narcissa na ongeveer tien minuten klaar was zat Draco nerveus in zijn stoel. "Mam wat moet ik doen? Harry kan niet blijven slapen. En hem kennende zou hij zo snel mogelijk naar Zweinstein willen om te helpen. Wat nog erger is, is dat hij geen andere keuze heeft." Draco dacht terug aan het moment wanneer hij per ongeluk de inhoud van de Profetie te horen kreeg.

Zijn moeder dacht snel, en kwam met het beste, en eerlijkste antwoord. "Draco het beste wat je kunt doen is dat alle leerlingen van het vijfde leerjaar en hoger op Zweinstein aankomen, ze voorbereid - samen met Harry - om de strijd aan te gaan. In overleg met Perkamentus blijven de eerste tot en met vierdejaarsleerlingen bij hun ouders thuis. Iedereen die vijfdejaars of ouder is, en mee wilt helpen, komen op school.

"Ook de Schouwers en volwassenen komen massaal naar Zweinstein toe om zoveel mogelijk te helpen. Hierdoor wordt het makkelijker voor Harry om bij de Heer van het Duister te komen en hem te verslaan. Jullie gaan overmorgen met de Zweinsteinexpres en jullie kunnen iedereen bij elkaar roepen om de situatie uit te leggen. Als jullie op Zweinstein zijn kunnen jullie alles en iedereen opstellen."

"En wat moet ik doen met Harry? Hoe moet ik hem afleiden?"

Hierbij meette Narcissa een Duivelse Grijns aan op haar gezicht. "Owh ik weet wel zeker dat je iets kunt verzinnen wat hem bezighoud." Ze knipoogte naar haar zoon toen ze zijn expressie zag en liep prompt de kamer uit.

"Nu weet ik weer waarom ze in Zwadderich gesorteerd was," mompelde Draco met een knalrood hoofd, terwijl hij ook de kamer verliet.

Toen Draco terug bij de slaapkamer kwam stond Harry onder de douche. Hij trok zijn kleren aan en wachtte op Harry. Harry liep aangekleed en wel de badkamerdeur door. Toen Draco de deur open hoorde gaan stond hij op.

Toen Harry de deur dichtdeed zei Draco kort maar krachtig: "We moeten praten."

Harry knikte en volgde Draco naar de aanliggende kamer. Toen ze allebei comfortabel genoeg zaten begon Draco met vertellen.

"Mam en ik hebben Professor Perkamentus ingelicht over de situatie. Alleen de leerlingen die willen - en in het vijfde leerjaar of hoger zitten - komen met de Zweinsteinexpres terug van de Kerstvakantie. Als we allemaal op Zweinstein zijn, zijn er ook Schouwers en volwassenen aanwezig om mee te helpen voor de Slag om Zweinstein. Dit is overmorgen. Daarvóór kunnen we in de Zweinsteinexpres alles uitleggen aan de leerlingen. Ook kunnen we tactieken en standplekken bespreken."

Harry knikte en zei: "Ik vind dat een goed idee. Eén ding wil ik echter niet hebben."

"Wat dan?"

"Dat je meegaat naar Zweinstein om mee te helpen."

"Maar Harry! Dat kun je niet maken!"

"En waarom zou ik dat niet kunnen? Draco ik laat je geen risico lopen. Wie weet wat er allemaal staat te gebeuren? Ik wil niet dat je in gevaar bent."

"Harry dacht je nou echt dat ik achterbleef? Altijd aan jou denkend? Ik ga mee."

"Maar..."

"Harry we kunnen ook tot een compromis komen."

"En wat is die compromis dan?" vroeg Harry die zijn armen over elkaar heen vouwde.

"Ik ga mee naar Zweinstein. Alleen blijf ik in het Kasteel, en help ik Severus met verschillende Helende Toverdranken. Zo kan ik van dienst zijn, terwijl ik niet meer gevaar loop dan dat ik hier oploop."

Harry dacht erover na. Hij was er niet blij mee, maar ook hij moest een compromis sluiten. "Oke. Maar ik ben er niet blij mee, en je blijft hoe dan ook, wanneer dan ook in het Kasteel."

Draco knikte. Ze konden daar allebei mee leven.

"Mooi zo. Zullen we maar naar het ontbijt toe gaan?"

Harry knikte en ze stonden beide op om naar beneden te gaan. Draco kon zien dat Harry zich zorgen maakte. Zijn postuur stond gestresst en hij had zijn onderlip tussen zijn tanden.

Ook deze keer zat Narcissa al aan tafel te wachten op beide jongens. Ze namen plaats aan tafel en begonnen te eten. Het gesprek aan tafel was iets gespannen, maar kordiaal. Na het eten gingen Harry en Draco naar boven toe.

Harry ging op het bed liggen en staarde naar het plafond toe. Draco bedacht hoe hij Harry wat rustiger, minder gespannen en minder gestresst kon krijgen.

'Misschien dat een massage zou helpen? Het zou hem misschien wel af kunnen leiden.'

"Harry draai je eens om?"

Harry keek Draco vragend aan, maar deed wat Draco van hem verwachtte.

Draco deed zijn buitenste mantel af en schoenen, zodat hij alleen zijn broek en driekwart shirt aanhad, en liep naar het bed toe waar Harry op lag.

"Harry wil je misschien je shirt uitdoen? Zo is het gemakkelijker."

Harry keek nog vragender naar Draco, maar ook deze keer deed hij wat er van hem gevraagd werd.

"Niet schrikken," zei Draco die over Harry heen boog en begon zijn schouders te masseren. Harry verstijfde eerst, maar ontspande zich steeds meer onder Draco's masserende handen.

"Harry is het goed als ik op het bed kom, want mijn rug begint pijn te doen," zei Draco na een tijdje.

Harry hoorde amper wat Draco zei, zo ontspannen was hij. Hij knikte, en Draco ging wijdbeens over Harry heenzitten. Eén knie aan elke kant van Harry's heupen.

Harry schrok hier even van op, maar Draco ging weer verder met masseren, zodat Harry zich ontspande.

Nadat Draco Harry's schouders had gehad, beweegde hij meer naar beneden toe. Terwijl hij zich een weg naar beneden maakte gaf hij kleine kusjes, te beginnen met de schouders.

Harry gaf zich helemaal over aan Draco. Hij dacht niet meer na, maar voelde alleen. En hoe glorieus het voelde.

Harry draaide zich om en keek met lust gevulde ogen op naar Draco. Harry zijn erectie drukte tegen Draco aan. Draco zijn ogen verwijdde, voordat hij over Harry heen leunde en die roze lippen kustte. Al gauw werd de kus pasioneel en zaten ze in een stevig ritme tegen elkaar aan te bewegen, tot ook Draco opgewonden werd.

"Harry...waarom wil je...hmm...de bond niet voltooien?"

Harry draaide hun om, zodat Draco onder lag en hij boven. Hij ging verder met Draco's nek en kaak voordat hij de vraag beantwoordde. "Owh ik wil wel. Nu is alleen niet...hmm...de tijd. Voldemort moet eerst verslagen worden." Harry was er trots op dat hij dat er nog uit kreeg.

Bij nader inzien vond hij dat Draco véél te veel kleding aanhad. Zonder de intense kus te verbreken begon hij met de knoopjes van Draco's driekwart shirt. Al gauw was Harry erdoorheen en lag de shirt verlaten op de grond. Harry wou net het laatste kledingsstuk van Draco's prachtige lichaam verwijderen, tot hij werd tegengehouden door de jongen in kwestie.

Harry keek hem door lust gevulde ogen vragend aan, maar al gauw werd alles duidelijker. Alhoewel Draco bijna helemaal uitgekleed was, Harry had zijn kleren nog aan. Dat probleem werd snel opgelost door een bepaalde jongen met zilver-gouden lokken. Harry wachtte op Draco, toen hij zijn boxer uitdeed.

"Nou waar waren we?" vroeg Draco met een stem schors van lust.

"Hmm volgens mij hier." En met dat gezegd te hebben verlaagde Harry zijn lichaam op die van Draco. Draco's kreun werd opgeslokt toen Harry hem pasioneel zoende. Draco sloeg zijn armen om Harry's nek heen en bracht hem nog verder omlaag, totdat Draco dacht dat ze één waren.

Draco's climax naderde, maar net toen hij dacht dat hij het niet meer volhield ging Harry helemaal van hem af.

"Harry wat...?"

Harry hield een vinger voor Draco's mond als teken dat hij stil moest zijn.

Harry maakte een tergend langzaam pad met zijn mond naar beneden. Net toen Draco weer wat wou zeggen, nam Harry het intiemste deel van hem in zijn mond. Het was dat Harry een arm over zijn heupen had geslagen, want anders boog Draco ver boven het matras, zo'n plezier gaf het hem.

Harry zat ondertussen te oriënteren wat voor smaak hij proefte. Het was zout. Het was zout en het smaakte naar Draco. Harry besloot dat het hoog tijd was om actie te ondernemen. Hij wikkelde zijn rechterhand eerst voorzichting om Draco's erectie heen, maar begon steeds intensiever met zijn hand te pompen, terwijl zijn mond hetzelfde deed.

Draco's handen waren helemaal in het dekbed verdraaid. Zijn climax naderde sneller en heviger als ooit te voren. "Harry ik...ik houd het niet meer!"

In plaats van weg te gaan of te stoppen bleef Harry gewoon doorgaan. Toen Draco zijn climax liet gaan, had Harry een mond vol van Draco's zaad. Hij rolde het rond in zijn mond om de smaak ervan te weerleggen, voordat hij het doorslikte.

Draco probeerde bij te komen, terwijl Harry zich naast Draco legte en hem bekeek. Toen Draco zijn adem terug had keek hij naar Harry en Harry zijn nog steeds aanwezige erectie.

"Moet ik je daarmee helpen?" vroeg Draco sensueel terwijl hij een vaag gebaar maakte naar Harry's erectie.

Harry blooste en zei zachtjes: "Het hoeft niet als je het niet wilt."

"Owh maar Harry ik wil het wél," zei Draco met een wellustige, sluwe blik. Draco plaagte Harry een beetje door zijn hand langs Harry's borst heel langzaam naar beneden te laten glijden. Harry kon amper adem halen tegen de tijd dat Draco eindelijk zijn hand om zijn erectie wikkelde.

Nadat Draco nog maar een paar keer pompende bewegingen maakte met zijn hand kwam Harry al klaar.

* * *

De rest van de dag was voor Harry erg druk. Zowel Narcissa als Draco probeerden hem zo vaak en goed mogelijk af te leiden. Toen het eindelijk na een lange dag avond was, gingen Harry en Draco naar bed. Nadat ze zichzelf op het bed hadden gevestigd, nam Draco Harry in zijn armen.

"Wat er ook maar mag gebeuren Harry, weet dat ik altijd van je blijf houden. Wat voor wonden je ook maar op mag lopen, je blijft de meest knappe persoon die hier op aarde rondloopt. Ook al vergaat deze wereld, ik zou nooit spijt hebben van de tijd die we samen door brachten. Het enigste waar ik spijt van zou hebben, is de tijd die we dan nooit gehad hebben.

"Daarom moet je Hij-Die-Te-Lelijk-Is-Om-Genoemd-Te-Worden verslaan, zodat we die tijd samen door kunnen brengen, en samen oud kunnen worden. En als je mij nodig moet hebben moet je dit zeggen. Ik en mam zijn er hier voor je. Ron en Hermelien zijn er voor je. Wij geven jou alle liefde die we hebben.

"Wij wijdden ons aan je toe, omdat je de meest bijzondere, aardigste persoon bent die we kennen. Je hebt mij zelfs een kans gegeven. Zelfs na alles wat er is gebeurt, zelfs na al die rivaliteit. Je hebt besloten dat ik beter ben dan dat. En boven alles, je liet mij van je houden."

Harry probeerde zo goed mogelijk op naar Draco te kijken. Dit werd bemoeilijkt, aangezien Draco Harry tegen zijn borst aan klampte. Harry gaf het op en sloeg zijn armen om Draco heen en klampte zich net zo strak aan Draco vast, als dat hij bij hem deed.

Zo vielen ze samen in slaap. Harry onrustiger als Draco.

* * *

De volgende dag ging in een waas voorbij. Zowel Harry als Draco bespraken tactieken, standplaatsen, zwakke plekken, sterke plekken en mogelijke schuilplaatsen. Ze gingen beide vroeg naar bed, zodat ze de volgende morgen goed uitgeslapen waren en met de Zweinsteinexpres naar school toe konden.

* * *

**A/N: **En wat vonden jullie van mijn tweede scene tussen de wonderboyz. Zeg er alles over in een review. En het mooie van een review is, is dat je niet hoeft in te loggen, en dat het gratis is XD. Tot volgende keer maar weer. Weet dat ik al blij ben met de mensen die de tijd nemen om dit alles te lezen.


	13. Niet het einde, maar het begin

**A/N: **Ik wil allereerst iedereen bedanken die tot nu toe alles heeft gelezen! Ik ben vereerd. Ten tweede: Nog veel plezier met Pasen! Ik haal zo mijn bril op dus dit wordt niet langer. De volgende hoofdstuk kan lang gaan duren, aangezien mijn eindexamens op de loer liggen. Enjoy!

* * *

_It's all around,_

_Getting stronger,_

_Coming closer,_

_Into my world,_

_I can feel that it's time for me to face it,_

_Can I take it?_

_Though this might just be the ending of the life I held so dear,_

_But I won't run,_

_There's no turning back from here,_

_Stand my ground,_

_I won't give in._

_No more denying,_

_I've got to face it,_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside,_

_If I don't make it,_

_Someone else will,_

_Stand my ground,_

_All I know for sure is I'm trying,_

_I will always stand my ground,_

_Stand my ground,_

_I won't give in,_

_I won't give up._

_No more denying,_

_I've got to face it,_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside,_

_If I don't make it,_

_Someone else will_

_-. Within Temptation: Stand My Ground.-_

* * *

Toen het daadwerkelijk ochtend was stonden Harry en Draco vroeg op. Nadat ze zich aan hadden gekleed gingen ze naar beneden voor het ontbijt.

Ook tijdens het ontbijt discussieerden Harry en Draco over wat ze gingen doen in de trein en hoe. Toen het tijd was om weg te gaan stonden Harry en Draco al klaar. Ze stapten in de koets en reden naar Londen toe, op weg naar perron 9¾.

De stemming op het Perron was een heel stuk grimmiger en er waren wat minder mensen als normaal. De meeste leerlingen namen afscheid van hun ouders of familie.

Harry en Draco stapten samen in de trein. In plaats van dat er allemaal kleine compartimenten waren, was de trein in één groot compartiment omgetoverd. Hierdoor was de trein voor de leerlingen om te zitten ruim 15 meter lang en 3 meter breed. Er waren twee stoelen apart van de rest gezet. Hier gingen ze samen zitten.

De rest van de leerlingen kwamen langzaam maar zeker binnenstromen. Nadat elke stoel bezet was begon de trein te rijden. Harry stond langzaam op en liep naar het midden toe zodat iedereen hem goed kon zien.

"Zoals iedereen weet is dit jaar, zelfs deze treinrit anders. Iedereen die hier zit is een vijfdejaar of hoger en zit hier vrijwillig. Vandaag is de dag waarop we ons voorbereiden op Oorlog. Nu is de tijd waarop we samen moeten werken. Er is geen tijd meer voor onderlinge rivaliteiten. We vechten hier voor hetzelfde doel: Voldemort verslaan en vrede brengen in de Magische Gemeenschap.

"Het zal zwaar worden, maar als we als één werken en vechten geloof ik dat we dit kunnen winnen. Wij staan niet alleen. Er zijn genoeg mensen die mee willen helpen om Voldemort te verslaan. Ik ben trots op iedereen die besloten heeft om mee te vechten. Laten we dit kwaad voor eens en voor altijd verslaan."

Draco stond ook op en ging naast Harry staan. Hij nam Harry's hand in de zijne en begon te praten. "Harry en ik waren ook rivalen. Dat weet iedereen nu wel. Gelukkig hebben we het aan het begin van het jaar bijgelegd en zijn we vrienden geworden. Nu zijn we echter meer als vrienden. Veel meer. Dus het is niet te laat om vrienden of meer te worden. Zelfs niet met de meest afwijkende achtergronden."

Ron en Hermelien liepen ook naar het paar toe, en Ron begon nu ook met praten. "Harry en ik zijn nu al bijna zes jaar bevriend. Ik ken verder niemand die zo goed en puur van hart is als hem. Iedereen die hier op het moment is heeft een goed hart en de juiste bedoelingen. Dat is de reden waarom wij zullen zegevieren over de Dooddoeners."

Iedereen die in de trein zat klapten zo luid en hard mogelijk. Nadat het wat kalmer was ging Harry verder.

"Voldemort valt morgen Zweinstein aan. Daarom moeten wij klaar zijn om te vechten. De eerste aanval is op Zweinstein zelf. Dit is echter nog maar het begin. Na de eerste aanval zal Voldemort zich terugtrekken naar open gebied. Dit weet ik zeker. Wat er verder zou gaan gebeuren weet ik niet. Wat ik wel weet is dat we moeten trainen. Als we op Zweinstein zijn aangekomen zullen we naar de Kamer van de Hoge Nood gaan.

"We zullen vandaag geen Magie van je vragen. Je kunt het beter niet gebruiken, zodat je morgen alles kunt geven wat je hebt. Daarom gaan we ook fysiek trainen. Dit doen we op school. Voor nu hebben we een paar boeken met spreuken meegenomen. Spreuken die je niet kent, en waar je vast nog nooit van hebt gehoord. Weet dat deze spreuken je leven misschien kunnen redden. Lees ze dus goed door en probeer je te concentreren. Ik heb namelijk liever dat je te veel spreuken leert dan te weinig. Gebruik je tijd dus goed en verstandig."

Harry en Draco pakten de boeken op en deelden ze uit.

"Je kunt ze onderling ook ruilen. Maak alleen geen ruzie om de boeken," zei Draco die samen met Harry, Ron en Hermelien ging zitten. Ook hun vieren pakten een boek en begonnen met lezen. 10 minuten voordat ze op Zweinstein arriveerden stond Harry op. Sommige mensen keken op, anderen zaten diep met hun neus in hun boek.

Harry schraapte zijn keel en had nu wel iedereen zijn aandacht. "We arriveren zo op school. Het beste is dat je kleding aandoet die comfortabel zit en praktisch is. Als iedereen de boeken doorgeeft totdat ze bij Draco, Ron of Hermelien zijn, dan waardeer ik dat. Zoals ik net al zei komen we zo aan. Om half drie zijn we in het Kasteel zelf. Er zullen daar veel meer mensen aanwezig zijn.

"Doe met de tijd wat je wilt, maar wees stipt om vijf uur aanwezig bij de Kamer van de Hoge Nood. Nadat we klaar zijn, en je hebt gegeten ga je direct naar de Slaapzaal om te slapen. Haal desnoods een Drankje bij Madame Plijster als je niet kunt slapen, of als je denkt dat je niet in slaap zou komen. Wees verder altijd op je hoede en wees stipt tien uur 's morgens in de Grote Zaal. Verdere instructies volgen dan in ieder geval. Rust goed uit."

Harry ging weer zitten, en de trein reed langzamer en langzamer tot hij tot een halt kwam. Ron, Hermelien, Draco en Harry stapten als eersten uit. Ze wachtte tot de rest ook uit de trein was. Toen iedereen uitgestapt was gingen ze in één groep op weg naar Zweinstein.

Toen ze in de Grote Zaal stonden was het …wel…druk. De vier Afdelingstafels waren Magisch langer gemaakt, zodat er meer zitplekken waren. Zelfs toen stonden er nog mensen aan de zijkant. De Professors zaten allemaal op hun originele plek en iedereen keek op toen de grote groep leerlingen binnen kwam zetten.

Uiteindelijk was het Perkamentus die opsprak. "Ah, dus jullie zijn er. Mooi zo. Zoals jullie al zien komen we ruimte tekort. Daarom is het handiger als jullie naar jullie Leerlingenkamer gaan. Als jullie hier weer om half zeven zijn om te eten dan zou ik dat waarderen."

Nadat Perkamentus klaar was met praten deden de leerlingen wat ze opgedragen kregen.

Harry, Draco, Hermelien en Ron liepen de Grote Zaal door, op weg naar de Toren van Griffoendor. Ze wouden net de trap oplopen totdat ze werden gestoord door twee mensen die aan kwamen rennen, hand in hand.

"Draco. Mogen we misschien mee?" vroeg Roos verlegen terwijl ze Theodoor dichter naar haar toe trok.

Draco glimlachte. "Dus jullie zijn eindelijk bij elkaar? En ja jullie mogen meekomen." Draco keek naar de rest. "Als dat niet erg is?"

Zowel Harry, Ron als Hermelien schudde hun hoofd.

"Mooi zo. Zullen we onze weg voortzetten?" vroeg Draco.

Iedereen knikte en ze liepen met hun zessen de trappen op, op weg naar de Toren van Griffoendor.

Ondertussen vroeg Roos oh zo onschuldig: "En Draco. Wat heb jij gedaan in de vakantie?"

Draco keek haar aan. "Zou ik niet hetzelfde moeten vragen? Ik bedoel maar. Jij en Theodoor?"

Ze keek hem even ietsjes koel aan en zei: "Dat gaat je niks aan."

"En waarom zou het jou dan wel aangaan wat Harry en ik doen?"

Ze keek Draco even doordringend aan en glimlachte iets.

Uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij Griffoendor terrein aan. Het portret met de Dikke Dame erin had geen wachtwoord meer nodig. Dit was zo omdat er zo mensen in en uit konden lopen in geval van nood.

Ze gingen aan een tafel zitten en begonnen met overleggen.

"Roos en Theodoor. Wat gaan jullie doen als het morgen zo ver is?" vroeg Harry.

"Ik ga Madame Plijster helpen met de gewonden," zei Roos serieus.

Theodoor zei: "Ik was van plan om mij nuttig te maken en wil daarom Harry helpen."

Harry knikte respectvol op de opmerking. "Morgenvroeg rond elf uur sta ik buiten. Iedereen die mee wilt helpen kan ook komen. Dit zal ik vanavond tegen iedereen zeggen die naar de Kamer van de Hoge Nood gaat," zei Harry hard genoeg zodat iedereen in de Leerlingenkamer het kon horen.

Sommigen verlieten de Toren om het door te geven aan hun vrienden.

Harry keerde zich weer tot zijn vrienden. "Ik was van plan om groepen te maken. Alleen dan voor de mensen die mee willen vechten. De mensen die elders willen meehelpen, kunnen zich dan en daar melden. Dus ik zat zo te bedenken om drie groepen te maken. Elke groep één jaar. De eerste groep zou dan de vijfdejaars zijn, de tweede zesdejaars en de derde zevendejaars.

"De zesde en zevendejaars zouden direct tegen de Dooddoeners vechten. De vijfdejaars blijven dicht bij het Kasteel om het te verdedigen en om de Dooddoeners die langs ons zijn gekomen uit te schakelen. De rest die naar Zweinstein toe is gekomen kunnen zelf kiezen in welke groepen ze willen zitten.

"Het handigste is als jullie niet alleen jullie toverstaffen meenemen. Als jullie namelijk ontwapend worden moet je iets achter de hand hebben. Neem dan ook iets van een zwaard, mes of pijl en boog mee. Deze kunnen misschien later je leven wel redden."

Iedereen om hem heen knikte langzaam.

"Zullen we maar naar de Kamer van de Hoge Nood gaan?" vroeg Harry uiteindelijk.

Iedereen knikte en ze liepen met z'n allen twee verdiepingen naar beneden.

Harry liep drie keer voor de muur langs, en er verscheen een kamer die groot genoeg was zodat iedereen erin kon. Er was een heel arsenaal aan wapens die ze zowel in- als buitenschools konden gebruiken.

"Over twintig minuten komt iedereen hier. Zoals ik al zei wil ik vandaag op de fysieke kant richten. Roos ik weet dat je in het Kasteel blijft, maar ik wil ook dat je ten minste een mes bij je hebt, naast je toverstaf. Begrepen?"

Roos knikte langzaam.

"Goed. Twijfel niet als je iemand aanvalt. Zij zullen namelijk niet twijfelen als ze je aanvallen. Vecht ook het liefst met iemand naast je. Probeer dus nooit alleen te zijn. Met twee personen kun je al veel meer aan. Als je met meer mensen bent is dit natuurlijk al vele malen beter." Harry stopte aangezien er al mensen binnen kwamen stromen.

Iedereen die werd gevraagd om te komen kwamen ook daadwerkelijk en nog een kwartier te vroeg ook. Toen iedereen een plek had gevonden begon Harry de hele groep aan te spreken. "Ik waardeer het dat iedereen hier is. Voor degenen die zich afvroegen waar ze morgen moeten zijn en hoe laat zal ik nu al zeggen dat dat morgen rond elf uur voor de school buiten is. Ik zal het later ook herhalen.

"Deze les gaan we andere dingen doen als normaal. Zoals jullie zien zijn hier erg veel wapens. Deze ga je morgen ook gebruiken. We gebruiken de tijd nu om met de wapens overweg te kunnen. De Kamer weet zelf al voor wat voor wapens je potentieel hebt. Als je een wapen vasthoud voel je zelf aan of het iets is. Ik zal niet meer tijd verspillen met praten, dus zoek een wapen op en begin."

Iedereen liep naar de muur die vol hing met verschillende soorten wapens. Toen iedereen iets had stapten Ron, Hermelien, Harry, Draco, Theodoor en Roos naar voren om hun wapens uit te kiezen.

Ron had een pijl en boog en een mes. Hermelien had een dolk. Harry had een zwaard en een mes. Draco had een aantal werpmessen en een zwaard. Theodoor had een pijl en boog en een dolk. Roos had ook een pijl en een boog en een mes.

"Oké. De Kamer heeft verschillende secties voor verschillende wapens. Als jullie naar jullie eigen sectie gaan dan kunnen jullie beginnen."

Iedereen ging naar zijn of haar plek in de Kamer. Harry zelf wisselde vaak tussen mensen helpen en zelf trainen. Vooral Roos had wat moeite met haar pijl en boog. Ze spande hem namelijk wat te slap aan en ze richtte niet goed genoeg. Harry fronste hierover. Ze spande de boog nu wel goed aan, maar de pijl kwam nog steeds niet goed terecht.

"Roos ben je wel eens een keer naar Madame Plijster geweest om je ogen te testen?" vroeg Harry.

"Nee, hoezo?" vroeg Roos verbaasd.

"Aangezien je de hele tijd misschiet," zei Harry.

"Oké. Dan ga ik straks wel naar Madame Plijster toe."

Harry liep verder door om de anderen te helpen. Uiteindelijk kwam hij bij Draco aan. Hij bewonderde hoe Draco elegant en gracieus zijn zwaard bediende. Hij gooide de messen zelfs met elegantie.

Hij ging naast Draco staan en fluisterde in zijn oor: "Ziet er goed uit Draco."

Draco die net een mes aan het werpen was gooide mis.

"Laat je niet afleiden. Blijf geconcentreerd en gefocust," zei Harry serieus.

"Maar je bent gewoon afleidend," zei Draco met een grijns.

Harry gaf alleen een kus op Draco's wang en liep verder naar iemand anders toe. Iedereen wist al gauw in welke positie ze het best konden staan en hoe ze het beste konden aanvallen en blokkeren. Harry corrigeerde nog een aantal personen en kon eindelijk zelf trainen.

Toen hij iemand achter zich hoorde draaide hij zich razendsnel om met zijn zwaard in zijn hand. Toen hij zag wie het was trok hij langzaam een wenkbrauw omhoog. Draco deed hetzelfde en zei duidelijk: "Harry. Ik daag je uit tot een duel."

Harry keek Draco doordringend aan en knikte toen. Ze gingen in een beginpositie staan, terwijl de rest van de leerlingen in een kring om hun heen gingen staan.

Harry en Draco cirkelden om elkaar heen, elk klaar om aan te vallen. Uiteindelijk was het Draco die de eerste stap zetten. Hij zette een stap naar voren, waardoor de cirkel doorbroken werd, en gaf een snelle steek met zijn zwaard in Harry's richting. Harry pareerde de steek en gaf een zwiep van zijn zwaard in Draco's richting. Ook Draco pareerde de zwiep.

Ze draaiden ondertussen nog steeds om elkaar heen en de leerlingen keken geboeid toe.

Harry viel nog een keer aan en Draco blokkeerde de slag. Draco viel weer aan en raakte Harry deze keer in zijn arm. Bloed liep uit de lange, ondiepe wond. Harry keek er even gefascineerd naar, voordat hij een plan had bedacht. Aangezien het in zijn natuur zat om zijn partner te beschermen kon hij Draco niet te veel schade aanbrengen.

De Alf zijn stem in zijn hoofd zat namelijk nu al te schreeuwen dat hij moest stoppen met dit kinderachtige gedrag, want straks deed hij Draco nog pijn. Harry negeerde deze stem echter en wist nu wat hij kon doen bij Draco. Hij kon de grijns die een weg over zijn gezicht vond niet tegenhouden.

Hij maakte eerst een schijnbeweging, zodat Draco de slag wou blokkeren, en toen haalde Harry voorzichtig met één zwiep alle knoopjes van Draco's shirt. De knoopjes lieten los en vielen op de vloer, waardoor je een gedeelte van zijn buik en borst zag.

"Je bent zo dood Potter," gromde Draco.

Harry lachte alleen maar wat en concentreerde zich op de aanvallen van Draco.

Harry viel nu weer aan en het lukte hem om een stuk broekspijp te verwijderen. Draco gromde alleen nog maar harder en verdubbelde zijn aanvallen. Harry begon dit amuserend te vinden, en was meer dan een beetje opgewonden.

Nu Draco wist wat Harry van plan was gaf hij Harry een proefje van zijn eigen medicijn. Hij gaf een zwiep van zijn zwaard, waardoor er een grote scheur in Harry's shirt ontstond. Harry lachte alleen maar en ging in de tegenaanval. Toen Draco weer wou aanvallen ging de bel. Overal waren teleurgestelde geluiden te horen.

Iedereen ging naar de Grote Zaal, behalve Harry en Draco. "Goed gevecht Draco," zei Harry een beetje buiten adem.

Draco kneep alleen zijn ogen samen en zei door op elkaar geklemde kaken: "Je hebt mijn kleren vernield Potter."

Harry haalde alleen maar een wenkbrauw omhoog en vroeg: "Je deed dat zeker ook niet bij mij?"

Draco zuchtte alleen maar chagrijnig en zei: "Kom dan trekken we andere kleren aan in mijn kamer."

Harry knikte en ze liepen samen naar Draco's kamer toe. Het schilderij van Celeste was erg rustig.

"Avond Celeste," zei Draco.

"Goedenavond Draco," zei ze terug. Ze opende zichzelf zodat Harry en Draco naar binnen konden. Al hun spullen stonden daar en ze trokken gauw andere kleren aan. Ze liepen verder in stilte naar de Grote Zaal.

Toen ze binnenkwamen was iedereen al aan het eten. Ze zochten gauw een plekje om te zitten en te eten. Harry en Draco schepten allebei grote borden met eten op en begonnen met eten.

Nadat ze allemaal het eten op hadden trok Perkamentus ieders aandacht. "Ter voorbereiding op morgen moeten er wat mededelingen meegedeeld worden. Harry als je hier wilt komen om uit te leggen wat je plan is?"

Harry knikte, stond op en liep naar voren. "Het plan is om alle leerlingen in groepen te plaatsten. De eerste groep zijn vijfdejaars, de tweede zesdejaars en de derde zevendejaars. Alleen de vijfdejaars moeten dicht bij de school blijven. De andere twee groepen mogen zelf kiezen wat ze gaan doen. Of ze zullen vechten, of in het kasteel blijven. Degenen die willen vechten worden verzocht om morgenvroeg om 11.00 voor de school te zijn.

"De rest die hier naar school zijn gekomen mogen zelf in een groep staan. Dat was alles wel. Alvast bedankt voor alle hulp en slaap lekker." En met dat ging Harry weer terug en tikte Draco op zijn schouder. Draco stond op en liep samen met Harry de Grote Zaal uit, op weg naar Draco's kamer. Ze liepen naar binnen en gingen zich gelijk omkleden zodat ze met pyjama's en al het bed in gingen.

Toen ze eenmaal goed lagen vroeg Draco zachtjes: "Kun je eigenlijk allemaal wel bevatten dat Voldemort morgen dit alles aanvalt?"

"Nee, Draco, dat kan ik niet. Ten minste niet helemaal," zei Harry na een korte pauze.

"Beloof je me dat je voorzichtig doet en dat je oplet?" vroeg Draco.

"Alleen als jij dat ook doet Draco," zei Harry.

"Ik ben in het Kasteel en heb veel mensen om me heen. Ik denk dat ik wel veilig ben en blijf. Jij daarentegen loopt veel meer gevaar. Ik ben bang dat jou iets overkomt Harry en ik denk dat ik het mezelf nooit zou kunnen vergeven dat ik je verlies terwijl ik zelf in het Kasteel zit."

"Je zult me niet verliezen Draco, want ik heb te veel om voor te vechten en te leven. Ik heb ook nog geweldige mensen om me heen, en ik ben veel sterker geworden sinds ik een Alf ben geworden. Ik was niet van plan om alles weg te gooien voor wraak op Voldemort."

"Ja, maar wat nou als hij een val voor je hebt opgezet? Wat nou als je en de val wordt gelokt voordat je Voldemort ook maar _zag_?"

Harry snoerde verder zijn mond door hem een diepe kus te geven. Draco stortte zich in de kus terwijl hij elke emotie doorgaf. Hij wierp zijn armen om Harry's nek zodat er meer contact tussen hen was, precies wat ze beide nodig hadden.

Toen de kus eindigde zei Draco zachtjes: "Dankje Harry. Dat had ik nodig."

Harry gaf nog een kus op Draco's voorhoofd, nam hem in zijn armen en viel in een onrustige slaap. Draco kalmeerde wat meer en viel wat later in net zo'n onrustige slaap.

* * *

De volgende morgen was Harry als eerste wakker. In plaats van dat hij zich aan ging kleden, keek hij naar Draco. Zijn Draco, Draco die er altijd is, die altijd naar hem luisterde, die de beste vriend en partner is, die voor hem vocht, die voor hem opgaf. Zijn geliefde Draco. Draco die van hem hield…

Harry wou Draco niet wakker maken, maar hij streek met zijn vingers langs Draco's wang.

Na een tijdje werd ook Draco wakker. Hij keek naar Harry met slaapgevulde ogen en glimlachte naar hem. Harry glimlachte terug en gaf een kus op Draco's lippen voordat hij uit bed kroop en kleren aantrok. Draco volgde met tegenzin en ze liepen samen naar de Grote Zaal.

Ook deze keer was de Zaal propvol. Hun vrienden zaten al aan tafel, dus gingen ze bij hun zitten.

"Hebben we iets gemist?" vroeg Harry.

"Eigenlijk niks. Er waren vandaag alleen nog meer mensen en wezens gearriveerd," zei Ron.

"Dat is goed toch?" vroeg Harry.

Ron knikte als antwoord.

Nadat Harry en Draco klaar waren met eten vroeg Harry of ze nog even naar Draco's kamer konden. Draco knikte en ze liepen met z'n tweeën naar boven.

Harry liep meteen naar zijn hutkoffer toe en haalde daar iets in een verpakking uit. "Het is misschien laat, maar het zou nu erg van pas komen." Hij gaf het aan Draco.

Draco pakte het voorzichtig aan en verwijderde langzaam de verpakking van het kerstcadeau. Toen het papier eraf was zag hij dat het een doosje was. Hij opende het en zijn adem bleef stokken in zijn keel. In het doosje lag een ketting met een miniatuur slang en leeuw eraan. De slang was om de leeuw gewikkeld en had groene ogen, terwijl de leeuw zilveren ogen had.

"Het is prachtig Harry. Wil je me helpen met omdoen?"

Harry plukte de ketting uit het doosje en deed hem om Draco's nek terwijl hij praatte. "In deze ketting zitten verschillende beschermende elementen die je zullen helpen beschermen wanneer ik dat niet kan. Daarom wil ik graag dat je hem vanaf nu af aan blijft dragen."

"Maar natuurlijk Harry," zei Draco die zich naar Harry toe draaide. "Ik heb ook wat voor jou." Ook Draco liep naar zijn hutkoffer en haalde daar een verpakt kerstcadeau uit.

Harry pakte het voorzichtig uit en ook hij staarde naar een doosje. Hij opende het en keek ook naar een ketting.

"Deze ketting is een erfstuk en zit al eeuwenlang in onze familie. Er zitten vele haren, spreuken en andere kwaliteiten in verwerkt waardoor de ketting beschermend werkt. Dan voel ik me wat beter, wetende dat je deze ketting draagt." Ook Draco plukte de ketting op en deed hem om Harry's nek.

"Wow, Draco. Ik weet niet wat te zeggen," zei Harry verbaasd. Hij keek wat beter naar de ketting en zag er een eenhoorn aan hangen. Hij nam Draco in zijn armen en ze bleven zo een tijdje staan.

"Harry we moeten gaan, want het is…het is bijna tijd." De woorden waren pijnlijk om aan te horen voor beiden.

Harry verbrak het contact tussen hem en Draco langzaam, met tegenzin. Hij zuchtte en zei: "Kom, laten we gaan."

Ze liepen samen hand in hand naar beneden en voor school. Kort nadat ze buiten stonden begonnen de eerste mensen al naar buiten te komen. Toen het kwart over elf was stond iedereen ook echt buiten.

"Jullie weten waarom jullie hier zijn en wat er staat te wachten. Ik kan alleen maar zeggen dat ik trots op iedereen ben die hier staan. Mogen we zegevieren over Voldemort."

Harry nam Draco even apart. "Draco wat je ook doet, blijf in het Kasteel en blijf bij Sneep. Wil je dat voor me doen Draco?" vroeg Harry.

"Maar natuurlijk Harry. Als jij belooft dat je niets stoms uithaalt," zei Draco die volschoot met tranen.

"Nooit Draco. Niet wanneer het me verhinderd van mijn terugkeer naar jou."

Draco kuste Harry passioneel en de tranen liepen vrij over zijn wangen. Wanneer de kus stopte zei Harry zachtjes: "Dit is niet het einde Draco… Dit is het begin."

Draco keek op naar Harry, kuste hem voor een laatste keer en zei op zijn kalmste manier: "Ga nu Harry. Waag het niet om me achter te laten. Weet dat ik van je hou."

Harry omhelsde Draco voor een laatste keer voordat hij wegliep. Niet wetende wanneer hij terug zou keren naar zijn Draco. Zonder zich nog een keer om te draaien liep hij met de groep op weg naar Voldemort zijn troepen.

Draco zag Harry weglopen met pijn in het hart en hij liep het Kasteel weer in. Roos wachtte op hem aan de Zwadderich tafel. "Zijn ze weg?" vroeg ze emotioneel. Draco knikte alleen maar.

De rest van de dag bracht hij door met Severus Sneep. Toen hij in bed stapte die avond kon hij zichzelf niet stoppen met zorgen maken over Harry. Het was bijna een halve dag geleden sinds Harry wegging.

Hij viel in een onrustige slaap, zich zorgen makende over Harry.


	14. Ver Weg

**A/N: **Wow. Het was niet mijn bedoeling om er zo lang over te doen! Het spijt me! *Hangs head in shame*. Een bedankje voor Florreke voor de geweldige reviews. Examens gingen verder goed en ik ben nu aan het werk op het land. Ik hoop verder dat het volgende hoofdstuk er iets sneller uit komt, want ik heb er nu meer als een maand over dit miezerige hoofdstukje gedaan. *zucht*. Sorry. Enjoy verder en reviews zijn heel erg geliefd ;).

* * *

_Since you've been gone,_

_I shut my eyes and fantasize,_

_That you're here with me,_

_Will you ever return?_

_I won't be satisfied 'til you're be my side,_

_Don't wait any longer._

_-. Paul Young : Come Back And Stay.-_

* * *

Draco achterlaten zonder achterom te kijken was het moeilijkste wat Harry ooit gedaan had. Hij liep samen met Ron en Theodoor voorop.

Ze zagen verderop bij Zweinsveld rook opstijgen toen ze een eind verder waren.

Uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij het platgebrande dorp aan. Iedereen hielp de gewonden, voordat ze verder liepen.

Na kilometers gelopen te hebben naderden ze de troepen van Voldemort.

Het was licht aan het schemeren, maar de groepen waren duidelijk te zien. Het uitademen was makkelijk te zien door de witte mist, elke keer als er uitgeademd werd, aangezien het volop winter was.

De Dooddoeners stonden klaar om aan te vallen, samen met de wezens achter hen.

De gehele groep waar Harry mee liep bestonden vooral uit Tovenaren en Heksen. Toch waren er ook andere wezens. Verschillende Vampieren, Weerwolven, Glamorganas en Elven zaten in de groep.

De Dooddoeners hadden ook Vampieren en Weerwolven.

Vleeschouwer stond voorop, zonder masker. Hij liep langzaam naar Harry toe. Ron en Theodoor schoten gelijk in de verdediging, maar Harry hield ze tegen voordat ze hem iets aan konden doen.

"Potter. Geef op. Je hebt geen schijn van kans met al die kinderen. Geef op en we sparen je misschien."

Harry snoof en zei: "Je spaart me nu misschien wel, maar wanneer ik bij Voldemort afgeleverd wordt ben ik zo goed als dood. En ik heb vertrouwen in deze 'kinderen'. Als je dit overleefd ga dan naar je 'Meester' en zeg dat hij zelf niet zo laf moet zijn door zijn bedieners hier naartoe te sturen. Zeg hem dat maar. Oh, zeg dan ook gelijk maar dat zijn einde nadert."

"Je bent verdomd zeker van je zaak," zei Vleeschouwer met minachting over heel zijn gezicht geschreven. "Zo zeker dat je over de Heer van het Duister zult zegevieren. Ik kan je nu al zeggen, jongen, dat je neergaat."

"Was dat alles, of had je nog meer te zeggen?" vroeg Harry koel.

Vleeschouwer gaf hem een laatste, dodelijke blik voordat hij terug keerde.

"Harry Potter! Wij zorgen ervoor dat je de dag dat je geboren bent zult berouwen!" schreeuwde Vleeschouwer over het veld.

"Zo zal het zijn," zei Harry zacht. "Ron, Theodoor. Zijn jullie er klaar voor?"

Ron gromde wat en Theodoor knikte.

"Voor Zweinstein, voor onze familie, onze vrienden en onze geliefden," zei Harry zacht toen de Dooddoeners hun naderden.

Hij zette een zelfverzekerde stap naar voren en zijn groep volgde.

Toen ze dichtbij genoeg waren vlogen er spreuken en vloeken voorbij. Harry zelf was zo opgenomen in het afweren van spreuken dat hij amper zag wat zijn vrienden deden. Hij stuurde zelf ook meer dan genoeg spreuken af.

Toen ze nog dichterbij kwamen haalde zijn groep hun wapens tevoorschijn. Hijzelf haalde ook zijn zwaard tevoorschijn. Dit was geen kinderspel meer. Dit was het echte leven. De keiharde, koele realiteit. Het leven zonder genade.

Een Dooddoener haalde een mes uit zijn zak en raakte Harry in zijn zij. Harry stak hem neer. De Dooddoener viel dood neer. Harry staarde naar het lichaam van de dode Dooddoener. Hij keek om zich heen in een droomachtige staat, voordat realiteit weer terug keerde.

Iemand vuurde een vervloeking af. Iemand die zag wat zich afspeelde. Iemand stak de Dooddoener neer.

Vleeschouwer schreeuwde zijn troepen terug, en ze verdwenen al gauw uit het zicht. Harry en zijn groep lieten hem gaan.

Harry keek om zich heen. Iemand was vermist. Harry keek om zich heen en zag Ron opstaan, terwijl hij zijn zij stevig beethad. Harry ging naar hem toe en hielp hem met opstaan.

"Harry. Wat moeten we met die lichamen?" vroeg Ron zwak.

"_Incendio_," zei Harry.

"Harry! Je bloed bij je zij," zei Ron die goed naar Harry keek.

"Dooddoener had een mes," gromde Harry. "Als jullie de tenten op willen zetten, dan zou ik dat waarderen."

Iedereen hielp met het opzetten van de tenten. Al gauw stonden de tenten en waren ze afgekomen van de lijken. Harry hield bij welke Dooddoeners waren omgekomen.

"Harry kom hier," zei Theodoor streng.

Harry liep naar hem toe met zijn hand in zijn zij gedrukt. "Wat is er Theodoor?" vroeg Harry toen hij vlak bij Theodoor stond.

"Ga naar die tent en laat je oplappen."

"Theodoor dat is echt niet nodig," zei Harry zelfs toen hij heen en weer bewoog op zijn voeten.

"Harry je hebt veel bloed verloren. De wond kan ook nog infecteren. Ga nu maar," zei Theodoor die naar de tent wees in een resolute manier.

Harry zuchtte en liep naar de tent. Toen hij zag wie de mensen oplapten viel zijn mond open. "Hermelien! Roos! Wat doen jullie hier?" vroeg hij verbaasd.

Hermelien pakte zijn arm beet en liet hem op een bed liggen. "We zeiden toch dat we voor de gewonden zouden zorgen?" vroeg Hermelien glimlachend.

"Ja, maar…"

"Niks 'ja, maar'. Het is gewoon zo."

Harry grimaste aangezien zijn wond meer pijn deed toen hij op het bed lag.

"Wat heb je nu weer gedaan?" vroeg Roos zacht toen ze de grimas zag.

"Verkeerde eind van een mes."

Hermelien zuchtte en haalde de verschillende lagen kleding van Harry's lichaam af.

Toen alle kleding pijnlijk verwijdert was keek Hermelien serieus, en bloosde Roos.

"Harry, waarom kwam je hier niet eerder naartoe," mompelde Hermelien die van Roos verschillende flesjes aangegeven kreeg.

"Ik was nog bezig, en het deed niet zoveel pijn," zei Harry kalm.

Hermelien zuchtte alleen maar en zorgde ervoor dat Harry genoeg toverdranken binnen kreeg.

Roos had ondertussen een zalf op de wond aangebracht.

"Hoe… Hoe gaat het met Draco?" vroeg hij aan beide.

Ze keken elkaar even twijfelend aan, voordat Roos antwoordde. "Uhm…hij…hij probeert zich groot te houden. Als je dieper kijkt dan dat masker van hem, dan kun je zien dat hij je mist. Hij brengt de tijd verder met Professor Sneep door. Alleen met de malen komt hij naar boven toe. We hebben nu een systeem bedacht die ervoor zorgt dat hun drankjes rechtstreeks hier terecht komen.

"Draco doet er alles aan om de drankjes zo sterk en goed mogelijk te maken. We hebben ook afgesproken dat één van ons zich minstens twee keer per week meld. Dit door een Viavia."

Harry keek haar aan. "Zouden jullie dan voor mij brieven naar hem toe kunnen brengen?" vroeg hij wat enthousiast.

"Ja, dat kunnen we wel," zei Hermelien trots.

"Zouden jullie voor mij brieven naar Draco willen brengen als ik er één heb?" vroeg hij.

"Tuurlijk. Rust nu maar. Je hebt het nodig," zei Hermelien sober.

Harry knikte en viel in een ongemakkelijke slaap, dromend over Draco.

* * *

De volgende morgen was er veel activiteit in de tenten. Harry wist niet waardoor, totdat Theodoor naar hem toe kwam.

"Ze vroegen naar je. Iedereen speculeert over hoe het met je gaat. Maar Hermelien en Roos hebben je zo te zien goed opgelapt," zei Theodoor met liefde in zijn stem. "Ze is zo geweldig. Zo lief. Ze heeft me niet verdient," zei Theodoor mijlenver en dromerig.

Roos kwam net aanlopen en vroeg: "Hoe gaat het Harry? Nog ergens last van?"

"Niet echt. Sinds wanneer heb je een bril?" merkte Harry op.

"Owh. Sinds gisteren eigenlijk," zei ze. "Harry we brengen de zalf drie maal daags aan en verbinden het met nieuw verband. Het zal wel pijn doen en prikken. We hebben de wond gisteren niet verbonden omdat het heelproces dan iets sneller gaat."

"Dankje Roos. Je bent een hele grote hulp en een goede vriendin."

Roos bloosde en glimlachte verlegen. Ze liep naar Hermelien en zei wat tegen haar.

Hermelien liep naar Harry toe en pakte een potje met zalf op.

"Oké Harry. Dit zal wel een beetje prikken en bijten, maar het is wel nodig."

Harry knikte en deed de deken van hem af. Hermelien bracht de zalf aan, terwijl Harry grimaste. Ze pakte gauw wat verband en wikkelde het om Harry en de wond.

* * *

Toen Draco wakker werd ging hij mechanisch door zijn routine. Roos en Hermelien waren gisteravond weggegaan. Draco hoopte zo dat ze Harry niet hoefde te behandelen.

Sinds hij met Professor Sneep werkte had hij suggesties die het potentieel van de toverdranken verhoogde, zodat ze sterker en efficiënter werkten. Hij maakte ook balsems en zalven. Vooral verzachtende en desinfecterende soorten.

Draco hoopte dat Harry nooit één van de sterkere dranken hoeft in te nemen. Die waren voor mensen die op de brink van de dood stonden. Mensen die enkel en alleen gered konden worden met snelle medische aandacht.

Draco ging naar beneden, at ontbijt en ging rechtstreeks naar de Kerkers.

Severus Sneep was al bezig met verschillende dranken tegelijk. "Draco. Wil je me helpen met roeren en de temperatuur veranderen?" vroeg Sneep, terwijl hij zelf bijna rond aan het rennen was om alles te regelen.

"Maar natuurlijk," zei Draco die de instructies volgde die hij aangesproken kreeg.

Nadat de dranken op orde waren ging Draco verder met zalven maken. Iets wat hij goed kon en plezier in had.

Sneep had het druk genoeg met de toverdranken, dus Draco had al gauw die dag ervoor gevraagd of hij misschien balsems en zalven kon maken. Sneep stemde al gauw toe, aangezien hij het druk had, en omdat Draco een soort gave voor dat soort dingen had. De efficiëntie waarmee hij werkte was ongekend en ongeëvenaard. Ook had hij zoveel suggesties en ideeën, waardoor de balsems en zalven niet alleen beter en sterker werkten, maar ook aangenamer roken en voelden.

Ze zouden die vandaag naar Roos en Hermelien sturen. Ze moesten het namelijk eerst allemaal testen en uitproberen. Het was al gauw goedgekeurd en Draco had nu zijn handen vol met werk.

Hij had het de hele dag druk. Sneep helpen, dranken hier en daar brouwen, balsems en zalven maken en heel af en toe hielp hij Madame Plijster.

Maar als het avond was en hij weg kon gaan dan was zijn aandacht door andere dingen getrokken dan balsems, zalven en toverdranken. Nee, hij dacht dan aan Harry. Hoe erg hij hem miste en hoopte dat alles goed met hem ging.

En toen, vier dagen nadat Harry wegging kwam Roos bij hem langs.

Het was avond en Draco zat alleen in zijn kamer voor het warme vuur. Iemand klopte netjes aan op het portret en Draco zei dat diegene binnen kon komen, denkende dat Sneep nog wat met hem wou bespreken.

Toen hij opkeek en zag wie het was moest hij glimlachen. "Roos! Wat doe jij hier?"

"Jou bezoeken. Of was dat niet duidelijk?" vroeg ze geamuseerd.

Draco stond op, liep naar haar toe en omhelsde haar.

"Wow. Rustig aan Draco," zei ze lachend.

"Ik heb je gemist. Hoe gaat het met iedereen? Hoe is Harry? Hoe gaat het met jou? Met Hermelien, met Theodoor?" vroeg hij nieuwsgierig, terwijl ze allebei op de bank voor het vuur gingen zitten.

"Met mij, Hermelien en Theodoor gaat alles goed. Nog erg bedankt voor je balsems en zalven. Ze kwamen goed van pas en werken formidabel," zei Roos glimlachend.

Draco miste niet dat Roos Harry niet noemde. "En met Harry? Hoe gaat het met hem?" vroeg Draco die Roos haar gezicht totaal niet verzekerend vond.

"Uhm. Op de dag dat hij wegging en de Dooddoeners tegen kwam was hij gewond geraakt. Niks ernstigs hoor!" zei ze gauw toen de Draco's gezicht zag. "Hij kreeg een messteek in zijn zij."

"Alleen een messteek in zijn zij," siste Draco. "Wat heeft die sukkel nu weer gedaan waardoor hij een messteek op liep!"

"Wel…uhm…ik weet het niet precies. Hij zei dat de Dooddoener onverwachts een mes uit zijn zak haalde. Owh, over iets uit een zak halen gesproken…" zei ze terwijl ze iets uit haar zak haalde. "Dit is een brief van Harry. Maar ik moet nu echt gaan Draco. Het ga je goed," zei ze glimlachend, "en tot de volgende keer."

"Tot ziens Roos. En heel erg bedankt," voegde hij eraan toe.

Ze glimlachte alleen maar en liep het portret uit.

Toen Roos weg was ontvouwde hij de brief en begon met lezen:

_Lieve Draco,_

_Je hebt ondertussen wel gehoord wat er met me gebeurt is. Je hoeft niet te vrezen, want het gaat wel goed. Je zalven helpen heel erg! De wond heelt sneller dan iemand ook maar gedacht had. Ik mis je Draco, en ik hoop dat dit allemaal zo snel mogelijk afgelopen is. Ook al zijn er maar vier dagen verstreken, ik verlang ernaar om weer terug te keren, maar dat kan pas als Voldemort voor eens en voor altijd verslagen is._

_Ron en ik denken dat hij ons vaker wil aanvallen. Niet echt gerustellend nieuws, maar wel de waarheid. Ik denk elke minuut van elke dag aan jou. Zorg dat je veilig bent en blijft._

_Liefs, _

_Harry._

"Stomme, stomme Griffoendor," zei Draco teder in de stilte van zijn kamer.

* * *

"Shit! Iedereen opstaan! We worden aangevallen!" bulderde Harry, drie weken na de eerste aanval van Vleeschouwer.

Iedereen stond gauw op en liepen zo snel mogelijk naar buiten. Ze stonden al gauw in de formatie die Harry een paar weken geleden had voorgesteld.

De Dooddoeners waren dichterbij dan dat Harry had gedacht. Deze groep Dooddoeners had een groter aantal en had een andere leider. Eén die Harry nog nooit had gezien. Hij commandeerde zijn groep om aan te vallen.

De twee groepen kwamen elkaar halverwege op het veld tegen.

"Paralitis," "Expelliarmus," "Diffendo," "Crucio," "Petrificus Totalus," en de Gruizelvloek werden onder andere gebruikt.

De Dooddoeners vuurden vrijwel geen Doodsvloeken hun kant op. Alsof ze bang waren dat ze Harry zouden raken.

De mensen van Harry's groep die een pijl en boog hadden stonden aan de zijkant pijlen af te schieten, met Roos als leiding.

"Harry…rechts is hun zwakke kant. Sein het door aan Roos en haar groep," zei Ron die net zo snel weg ging als dat hij gekomen was.

Harry zwaaide naar Roos, zodat haar aandacht getrokken werd. Hij gebaarde dat de rechterflank van de Dooddoeners de zwakste schakel was. Een klein knikje was het antwoord van Roos. Hij knikte terug.

De Dooddoeners hadden alleen maar messen of zwaarden, dus als ze alleen maar in de buurt van Roos haar groep kwamen waren ze al ten dode opgeschreven.

Maar die zwaarden en messen waren meer dan schadelijk voor Harry zijn groep.

Voor het eerst sinds tijden had Harry de neiging om zijn vleugels uit te slaan en de Dooddoeners van boven aan te vallen.

Hij was gelukkig slim genoeg om deze neiging de kop in te drukken, of hij zal zich al heel erg gauw verraden, en dan zou Voldemort achter zijn geheim komen. Nee, in plaats daarvan stuurde hij een beetje van zijn magie in zijn zwaard, waardoor deze doeltreffender en krachtiger werd.

Het kon een minuut, een uur of een dag wezen, maar de Dooddoeners sloegen op de vlucht en waren haast nog sneller weg als dat ze gekomen waren.

Deze keer had Harry's groep ook verliezen geleden.

Harry hield ook deze keer bij wie er waren omgekomen. De lijst van de Dooddoeners was bijna vier keer zo lang als die van Harry's groep.

De lichamen van de Dooddoeners waren al gauw tot as gereduceerd.

De mensen van Harry's groep werden netjes begraven.

De gewonde Dooddoeners werden netjes vastgebonden en met de Viavia naar Zweinstein gebracht.

De gewonden van Harry werden in de tenten onder gebracht.

Roos werd half hysterisch toen ze zag dat Theodoor gewond was. Ze begon al gauw te vragen wat er mis was met hem en haalde allemaal verschillende dingen op toen ze zijn antwoord had gekregen.

Hermelien was al de hele tijd in de tent om spullen klaar te zetten en te maken.

Al gauw was iedereen hulp verleend en was iedereen buiten levensgevaar.

Harry bleef bij de bedden van Theodoor en Ron staan. Hij zuchtte en liep weer naar de hoofdtent.

Toen hij binnen was ging hij naar zijn slaapgedeelte en haalde perkament, een veer en inkt tevoorschijn. Hij had al een tijdje niet meer naar Draco geschreven, omdat hij druk was met plannen en organiseren. Hierdoor had hij geen tijd om te schrijven of om het af te leveren bij Hermelien of Roos.

_Lieve Draco,_

_Het is zo zwaar om bij je weg te blijven, maar we waren weer aangevallen, waardoor ik weet dat ik niet terug kan komen. Nog niet in ieder geval._

_Het spijt me dat ik niet eerder naar je schreef. _

_Hoe gaat het daar? Ik wil alles weten._

_Het is moeilijk als ik Roos en Theodoor samen zie. Ik weet dat het stom en irrationeel is, maar het doet soms bijna pijn._

_Ik ben zo moe van het vechten, maar iets zegt me dat dit nog maar het begin is._

_Ik hoop dat je je niet te veel isoleert en weg houd van anderen. En als je naar buiten gaat, zorg dat er altijd iemand bij je is. Ik vertrouw het namelijk niet allemaal, hoe paranoïde dat ook maar mag klinken._

_Weet dat ik altijd aan je denk._

_Liefs, _

_Harry._

* * *

_Mijn Harry,_

_Ik weet dat het zwaar is om weg te blijven. Vooral sinds je Alven bloed in je hebt. En ik ben al blij dat we naar elkaar kunnen schrijven, niet hoe vaak._

_Alles gaat hier verder wel goed. Het feit dat Theodoor, Roos en Ron, Hermelien paren zijn zou jou ook niet echt bepaald goed doen._

_Wees niet bitter, maar probeer het positiever in te zien; als je terug komt heb je precies hetzelfde als dat wat hun hebben._

_Als voor mijn isolatie: ja, ik isoleer me inderdaad en houd me weg van andere mensen. Dit doe ik echter niet met opzet. Severus houd me gewoon vaak en lang bezig, en als ik klaar ben val ik meestal uitgeput op het bed._

_Ik had er nog niet echt over nagedacht om naar buiten te gaan. Misschien als ik dit wel doe dat ik me minder duf zou voelen._

_Ik zou dan natuurlijk met iemand meegaan. Misschien dat ik Severus uit de Kerkers zou kunnen krijgen. Dit zou ons beide goed doen denk ik._

_Draco. _

Draco zuchtte en borgde zijn brief goed op, zodat hij hem later aan Roos of Hermelien kon geven.

Hij lag op zijn bed en fantaseerde dat Harry naast hem lag. Hij zuchtte en hoopte dat Harry zo snel mogelijk veilig terug keerde in zijn armen. Waar hij veilig en geliefd was. Hij keek naar de lege plek naast hem en voelde zich om de één of andere reden eenzaam.

Hij viel na een lange tijd pas in slaap.

* * *

Draco stond de volgende morgen op en ging direct naar Sneep toe.

"Professor. Ik wou vragen of u met me mee wou naar buiten voor wat frisse lucht."

Sneep keek even naar Draco, voordat hij knikte.

Ze liepen samen de gangen door naar buiten.

De lucht was blauw en vrij kil met een straffe wind.

"Draco, waarom vroeg je of ik mee wou naar buiten, en niemand anders?" vroeg Sneep geïnteresseerd.

Draco fronste voordat hij antwoordde. "Simpel weg omdat ik u vertrouw."

Sneep leek even diep geschokt voordat hij knikte. "Wat is er precies tussen jou en Potter aan de hand?"

"Dat is…ingewikkeld," zei Draco fronsend.

"Is het veilig als ik zeg dat ik denk dat er meer als vriendschap speelt?"

Draco knikte.

"Meneer Potter heeft een verandering ondergaan. Heeft dat wat met jullie relatie te maken?"

Ook deze keer knikte Draco.

Sneep mompelde wat, maar Draco verstond hem niet.

"Zullen we weer terug gaan?" vroeg Sneep na een tijdje.

Draco knikte, en ze liepen weer naar binnen

* * *

Er waren meer als twee maanden voorbij gegaan sinds Harry weg ging.

Na de aanval van Vleeschouwer en Wilbertsen vonden er nog drie plaats.

De laatste week was rustig. Te rustig.

Harry keek op en zag dat Hermelien naar hem toe liep met nieuw en schoon verband.

Dit keer was zij kuit aan de beurt. Het was akelig rood en opengehaald.

De laatste aanval was bruut en zijn omvang en kracht. Alsof ze wisten dat ze vooral nu veel schade moesten toe brengen.

Harry siste toen het oude verband weg werd gehaald. Hermelien gooide het oude verband weg, deed zalf op de wond en verbond het en liep naar iemand anders die haar hulp nodig moest hebben.

Roos liep naar hem toe en had iets verpakt in haar handen. "Professor Perkamentus zegt dat je weet wat je moet doen. Hij zegt ook dat het bijna tijd is, wat dat ook maar mag betekenen," fluisterde ze.

Harry werd weer alleen gelaten en maakte een deel van het papier los. Hij keek even naar het object. Toen hij zag wat het was staarde hij enkel en alleen maar. Waarom zou Perkamentus hem dit object geven? Waarom nu?

Hij stopte het weg en besloot om er later naar te kijken, wanneer hij alleen was. Hij was nu te moe en had te veel aan zijn hoofd om er over na te denken.

* * *

Een week later kwam een aangename verassing.

Terwijl Harry dacht dat Voldemort hem nu gauw aan zou vallen zag hij iets in de lucht. Hij raakte in paniek toen hij zag dat het draken waren. Mensen kwamen naar buiten om te kijken waar alle drukte om was. Harry hyperventileerde bijna toen de draken langzaam maar zeker naderden.

Toen ze dichtbij genoeg waren zag hij dat er mensen op de draken zaten. Toen de eerste draak landde sprong Harry een eind terug. Toen hij eenmaal zag wie op de draak zat vloog zijn paniek weg.

Charlie Wemel keek hem glimlachend aan met zijn blauwe ogen. Harry liep voorzichtig naar hem toe en vroeg: "Charlie. Wat doe jij hier?"

Charlie stapte af van zijn draak, liep naar Harry en schudde zijn hand. "Harry. Goed je weer te zien. We zijn hier om te helpen. Iedereen hier is van plan om je te helpen met Jeweetwel te verslaan."

Harry knikte, overweldigd. "Er is nog genoeg plaats in de tent. Jullie kunnen daar wel verblijven."

Charlie knikte en liep met zijn groep mensen naar de tent. Harry bleef nog een tijdje naar de draken kijken, voordat ook hij naar de tent liep om te slapen.

* * *

Harry werd de volgende morgen wakker en vroeg zich af hoe dit kon. Het was deze keer geen nachtmerrie, maar ook niet natuurlijk. "Harry Potter?" vroeg een stem.

'Ah, zo ben ik wakker geworden,' dacht Harry. "Ja?" vroeg hij schors, terwijl hij zijn ogen open deed.

Een nerveus lijkende vijfdejaar stond vlak bij, en zei woorden die Harry nooit meer zou vergeten.

"Voldemort is gesignaleerd en is op weg hier naar toe."

* * *

**A/N:** Wie houd er nou niet van een cliffhanger ;). Volgende hoofdstuk wordt er ontrafeld wat het object is wat Roos aan Harry gaf en ontmoetten Voldie en Harry elkaar voor een laatste keer! [inserts evil cackle].


	15. Een Laatste Ontmoeting

**A/N: **Wow. Een nieuw hoofdstuk! Mijn vriendin was _niet _blij met mij. Ze vond me saai, aangezien ik zo lang aan dit hoofdstuk werkte. Je weet wie je bent! En ik ben geslaagd! Dikke 7ens, 8en en een 9 gehaald. Ik voel me helemaal happy! En als jullie tijd hebben, kijk dan ook eens naar mijn One-Shot Love Never Fails. Enjoy!

* * *

_Ah la luna,_

_La luna,_

_The night we fell under the spell of the moon,_

_Ah la luna,_

_La luna,_

_The light that will bring me back to you,_

_The light of la luna_

_-. Belinda Carlisle: La Luna.-_

* * *

_I wanted,_

_I wanted you to stay,_

'_Cause I needed,_

_I need to hear you say,_

_I love you,_

_I loved you all along,_

_And I forgive you,_

_For being away for far too long,_

_So keep breathing,_

'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore,_

_Believe it,_

_Hold on to me,_

_Never let me go._

_: Far away.-_

* * *

Harry kon niks anders doen dan naar de jongen staren. "Hij-Hij. Wat?"

"Voldemort is gesignaleerd en is op weg hier naar toe," zei de jongen haast nog nerveuzer.

Harry hapte naar lucht en de jongen liep gauw weg.

Theodoor er Ron kwamen eraan lopen en zagen Harry hyperventileren. "Harry! Rustig aan. Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Ron die naast Harry op het bed ging zitten.

"Voldemort. Voldemort komt eraan," zei Harry haperend en met wijde ogen.

"Hij… Wat?" vroeg Ron verbaasd.

Theodoor staarde Harry alleen maar aan met wijde ogen.

"Voldemort. Hij is gesignaleerd. Hij komt eraan. Dit… Ron, dit is het einde! Shit. Ik heb meer informatie nodig!" Harry stond gauw op en zocht naar de vijfdejaar die hem het nieuws kwam brengen. Toen hij hem zag greep hij hem bij zijn schouder beet.

"Wanneer…wanneer is hij hier? Wanneer valt hij aan?" vroeg Harry aan de jongen.

"Vier dagen. Hij is hier in vier dagen. Dan valt hij Zweinstein aan. Gebruik het object op de goede tijd," de jongen liep met deze woorden weg.

"Zweinstein. In vier dagen," zei Harry beduusd in de leegte en stilte die de jongen achter had gelaten.

Ron en Theodoor kwamen eraan lopen en Harry zei: "Voldemort valt Zweinstein aan in vier dagen. We moeten onze strategieën nu echt in de praktijk uitvoeren." Harry liep naar de tent en Ron en Theodoor volgden.

Toen ze alle drie zaten begon Harry met praten. "Ik wil graag op de dag dat Voldemort aanvalt bij Zweinstein zijn. Niet eerder of later. Ik weet zelf wat ik moet doen, dus dat zal geen probleem vormen. Ik weet niet hoeveel mensen of wezens Voldemort onder zijn macht heeft, maar verwacht dat het er veel zijn. Ron, haal jij de kaarten met strategieën op? Theodoor, wil je voor mij naar Profesoor Perkamentus gaan om dit te bevestigen?"

Theodoor knikte en ging weg, samen met Ron om allebei hun taken te doen.

Ron was als eerste weer terug met zijn armen vol met rollen perkament en verschillende kaarten. "Ik heb ze Harry. Theodoor is er nog niet? Duurt denk ik wel een tijdje voordat hij weer terug is. Weet je al een manier om Voldemort te verslaan?" vroeg Ron aarzelend.

Harry knikte en zei: "We wachten eerst op Theodoor voordat we er verder over praten."

Ron knikte, legde zijn spullen neer en wachtte samen met Harry op Theodoor.

Theodoor deed er lang over om weer terug te komen. "Het klopt Harry. Het is vrij rumoerig, en ik moest wachten op Perkamentus. Maar hij bevestigde het. Zweinstein wordt inderdaad over vier dagen aangevallen door Voldemort en zijn troepen. Perkamentus is druk bezig om Zweinstein zo goed mogelijk te beschermen, samen met de weinige mensen die er verder nog zijn."

"En Draco? Hoe gaat het met hem?" vroeg Harry.

Theodoor haalde zijn schouders op. "Sneep zei dat hij in zijn kamer zit, omhuld met boeken en ingrediënten voor zalven en balsems. Hij werkt niet meer in de Kerkers, aangezien dit te gevaarlijk is. Althans dit werd mij verteld."

Harry knikte en Theodoor nam plaats aan de laatste stoel bij hun tafeltje.

"Oké Ron, wat stel jij voor wat we gaan doen?" vroeg Harry.

Ron fronste en rommelde door alle kaarten en rollen perkament. Uiteindelijk haalde hij een paar tevoorschijn. De kaart bevatte het terrein van Zweinstein. Hij legde deze vol op de tafel neer, terwijl de rest van de kaarten en perkamenten werden weggelegd.

"Oké. Ik denk dat we vanaf hier wel verder kunnen," zei Ron bedachtzaam terwijl hij met een kritische blik naar de kaart keek. "Welke wezens hebben zich allemaal bij ons gevoegd? We kunnen ze namelijk op hun meest natuurlijke plek zetten, waardoor ze beter in hun element zijn."

Harry en Theodoor knikten. Harry noemde alle wezens op die er allemaal waren. De Centauren bleven op Zweinstein, maar waren wel aan hun kant, aangezien het 'in de sterren geschreven' stond. Des te meer mensen en wezens aan hun kant, des te groter de kans om Voldemort daadwerkelijk neer te halen. Neer halen…neer halen.

Een idee vormde zich toen Harry nadacht. 'Maar natuurlijk! Waarom zou Perkamentus het anders naar me toe hebben gestuurd! Waarom kwam ik daar niet eerder op?'

"Harry, luister je wel?"

"Ja Ron. Ik luister."

"Mooi zo. Ik vroeg net welke tactiek je beter vond. De Delfstoffer, de Eenhoorn, de Centaur of de Reus?"

Ze hadden speciale namen bedacht voor de tactieken zodat mensen in de war gebracht werden.

"De Delfstoffer. Ik denk dat die het effectiefst zal zijn," beantwoordde Harry.

Ron knikte en maakte aantekeningen.

Zo werkten ze tot diep in de nacht door, discussiërend en vol met verschillende ideeën.

* * *

Het was te gevaarlijk om in de Kerkers te zijn, althans dat werd er gezegd. Daarom zat Draco nu ook op zijn kamer, omringt met boeken en ingrediënten. Hij moest nu een aantal uren wachten voordat hij verder kon, dus ging hij naar de Bibliotheek voor een interessant boek.

Toen hij er was elimineerde hij heel wat rijen en kasten met boeken af.

Uiteindelijk sprong er één uit, aangezien die ook wat met zijn toekomst te maken had: _Magische Wezens en hun Rituelen._

Draco haalde de boek uit de kast en keek er gefascineerd naar. Hij nam het met hem mee en besloot hem te lezen, aangezien hij niks te doen had, en aangezien hij wel meer wou weten over de bond tussen hem en Harry. Het was hem alleen ontschoten met het potentiële gevaar.

Toen hij zijn kamer binnen kwam rolde hij zich op vuur het vuur op zijn stoel. Hij haalde het boek tevoorschijn en sloeg het open. Het was een erg dik en oud boek wat hij in zijn handen had. Er stonden allemaal verschillende wezens in, maar Draco zocht naar het gedeelte over Alven, aangezien dat hetgeen was waar hij naar zocht in de eerste plaats.

Gelukkig stond het op alfabet, en aangezien de Alven bijna voorin zaten hoefde hij niet al te ver door te bladeren. Het gedeelte over Alven stond op pagina 96 en Draco sloeg het boek open op die bladzijde en begon met lezen.

**(Alven, Alven-Licht) De Rituelen van Licht-Alven.**

_Alven hebben net als de meeste magische wezens een levenspartner, ook wel een zielsverwant genoemd. Meestal wordt de term levenspartner toegepast._

_Het duurt gemiddeld tussen de drie en zes maanden voor een Alf en zijn levenspartner om de bond compleet te maken._

_De eerste stap is het elkaar wat beter leren kennen._

_De tweede stap is het vertrouwen van elkaar. Dit duurt meestal het langst._

_De derde stap is fysiek gericht._

_De vierde stap is vaak een bondingsceremonie._

_De vijfde, en laatste stap, is het voltooien van de bond. Het voltooien van de bond is één die fysiek is. De Alf weet zelf wat hij moet doen, vooral aangezien zijn of haar instinct hem of haar leid. _

_De bondingsceremonie bestaat standaard uit negen personen. De Alf en zijn levenspartner mogen elk vier personen uitkiezen, en de negende persoon regelt de ceremonie, samen met de benodigde spreuken. Daarna gaan de Alf en zijn of haar partner een tijdje naar een rustige plek om de laatste stadia van de bond compleet te maken._

_Leerlingen die nog op school zitten krijgen hiervoor het gewenste aantal dagen vrij, mits het acceptabel is._

_Aangezien Alven steeds meer in getale afnemen zijn ze steeds zeldzamer en de meeste trekken zich terug in hun eigen rijk. Vooral de Alven die Volbloed zijn._

Draco deed het boek dicht en legde het voorzichtig aan de kant. Hij wreef met zijn duim en middelvinger over zijn slapen heen, om zijn hoofdpijn af te laten nemen. Ze konden Voldemort helemaal niet gebruiken nu. Niet nu ze bijna bij de vierde stap aangekomen waren.

Er viel nog zo veel te regelen en te bespreken. Harry was in potentieel gevaar en was van plan Voldemort te verslaan.

Het was oneerlijk. Maar Draco deed zijn best en droeg zijn steentje bij door de zalven en balsems te maken voor de mensen die rechtstreeks in Voldemort's pad stonden.

Het was verder ook hectisch in school. Er werden voorbereidingen getroffen en mensen en wezens werden op bepaalde plekken gestationeerd.

Draco zuchtte en maakte de zalven en balsems af voor hij ging slapen. Zijn laatste gedacht was: 'Nog drie dagen…'

* * *

De dagen voor de aanval was een wirwar van activiteit. Voorbereidingen werden getroffen, wezens werden overgehaald en overtuigd en mensen deden hun best om hun geliefden veilig te houden. De dag voor de aanval was het drukste en het stressvolste. De meeste spullen werden ingepakt, zodat ze de volgende morgen op tijd weg konden gaan.

Operatie 'Delfstoffer' en 'Traan van de Feniks' werden als tactieken gebruikt voor de volgende dag.

* * *

Bij Zweinstein werden de harnassen behekst en er werd gevraagd of de Huis-Elven ook mee deden. Dobby was degene die zich als eerste opgaf, daarna Winky en na hun volgden er vele meer.

Draco zelf hield zijn ketting om zijn nek en deed hem nooit en te nimmer af. Hij had er zelf een aantal spreuken op uitgesproken. Eén die ervoor zorgde dat niemand zag dat hij een ketting omhad en één die ervoor zorgde dat het zilveren koord niet kapot zou gaan of af zou knappen.

Verder was hij naar Madame Plijster gegaan voor wat details over de bond tussen hem en Harry. Toen hij de Ziekenzaal uit kwam had hij een vuurrood gezicht en een flesje die voor een goede nachtrust zou zorgen. Hij had geen idee dat madame Plijster zo…gedetailleerd kon wezen. Hij moest opnieuw blozen en liep snel naar zijn kamer.

Hij nam het drankje op de voorgeschreven tijd in en pakte een boek op om te lezen.

Uiteindelijk voelde hij de effecten ervan en ging slapen. Zijn gedachten alleen maar op slaap gericht, en niet op wat de volgende dag zou brengen.

* * *

Harry lag bezorgd op zijn eigen bed. Draco, zijn Draco, was waar Voldemort aan zou vallen. Deze gedachte was één van de meest pijnlijke. Hij maakte zich ook zorgen over zijn vrienden. Wie weet wat de volgende dag precies zal brengen? Harry kon alleen maar hopen dat de voorbereidingen en de trainingen hun vruchten af zouden werken.

Want als dat niet zo was…dan waren ze verdoemd. Hij zuchtte en viel uiteindelijk na een lange tijd in slaap.

* * *

De zon scheen, vogels tjirpten en vlogen rond en de lucht was blauw. Maar achter al die stilte zat een duister gevoel. Het was zeker een mooie lentedag, maar één die vol zat met een akelig gevoel. Een gevoel van gevaar.

Harry zorgde ervoor dat iedereen opstond en de laatste spullen inpakten. Toen alles ingepakt was leek het bijna alsof er niemand ooit geweest was. Alleen de plekken in het gras van de tenten verraadde dat er daadwerkelijk mensen waren geweest. En de plekken waar de draken stonden waren verschroeid.

De groep liep in stilte de kilometers terug naar Zweinstein. Toen ze langs Zweinsveld kwamen zag het er triest en verlaten uit. Niemand had de moeite genomen om het weer op te bouwen, aangezien er oorlog was.

Het maakte Harry alleen maar triest en meer vastberaden. "Ron, als we zo bij Zweinstein zijn, wil je dan zorgen dat iedereen zijn of haar plaats inneemt? Ik moet namelijk naar Perkamentus toen. Ik hoop dat ik op tijd terug ben. Zo niet, voer operatie Delfstoffer uit. Dat houd ze wel eventjes bezig," zei Harry zacht tegen Ron.

Ron knikte.

Een paar minuten later waren ze gearriveerd op Zweinstein. Harry sprintte naar binnen, terwijl Ron de leiding nam.

"Oké. Vijfdejaars, jullie gaan naar binnen en zorgen ervoor dat als er Dooddoeners langs ons komen worden uitgeschakeld. Begrepen?"

Ze knikten en liepen gauw naar binnen toe.

"Zesdejaars. Jullie gaan voor de school staan. Ga."

De zesdejaars knikten en liepen naar hun plek.

"De rest. Jullie blijven staan waar jullie nu zijn, behalve de boogschutters. Jullie kunnen beter aan de zijkanten staan. Iedereen, wijk niet te veel van jullie plek af want er staan boobytraps. Ze zijn niet schadelijk als jullie er overheen lopen, maar ze worden wel uitgeschakeld en onwerkzaam. Charlie, je weet wat je moet doen?" vroeg Ron aan zijn broer.

Charlie knikte.

"Mooi zo. Staat iedereen op zijn of haar eigen plek?" Iedereen knikte. "Goed. En nu wachten we."

* * *

Harry liep door de gangen en hallen, en na een tijdje zoeken kwam hij Perkamentus tegen.

"Professor! Professor Perkamentus!"

Perkamentus draaide zich om en wachtte tot Harry zich bij hem aansloot. "Harry. Waarom ben je hier?"

"Professor, helpen de Centauren ook mee? Dit is uitermate belangrijk."

"De meeste wel. Sommige blijven neutraal."

Harry knikte. "Gaat het goed met iedereen?"

"Naar omstandigheden wel."

Harry haalde opgelucht adem en zou wat zeggen, maar op dat moment was er een enorme klap en trilde het hele kasteel. Harry's ogen sperden zich wijd open en hij haastte zich naar buiten. Onderweg kwam hij harnassen, Huis-Elven en vijfdejaars tegen.

Hij moest opschieten. Het was van uitermate belang dat hij de Centauren kon bereiken. Toen hij uiteindelijk buiten stond kon hij niet goed het geluid plaatsen. Vlak bij het Verboden Bos zag hij Firenze de Centaur staan. Hij rende er gauw naartoe en Firenze keek hem kalm aan.

"Firenze. Dit is belangrijk. Ben je voor ons, of ben je neutraal?"

"Voor jullie. Samen met de rest die achter me staan."

Harry zag toen pas bijna twee dozijn andere Centauren. "Oké. We hebben jullie hulp nodig, en snel."

"Wat wil je dat we doen?" vroeg een vrouwelijke Centaur die schuin achter Firenze stond.

"Boobytraps. Voor als er Dooddoeners hier langs komen. Ze moeten alleen niet schadelijk zijn voor ons," zei Harry.

Vlak erna was een luide BOEM te horen. "Wat was dat?" vroeg hij.

"Voldemort. De spreuken werken hem tegen. Ze zullen het alleen niet al te lang volhouden."

Harry knikte en verlaatte de Centauren en liep gauw naar Ron.

"Wat was dat!" vroeg Ron toen Harry dichtbij genoeg was.

"Voldemort. Hij breekt straks door de spreuken en bezweringen heen die ons beschermen. Daarna is het wij tegen hen."

Ron knikte en iedereen hield zijn of haar adem in en wachtte.

BOEM. De grond schudde door de kracht.

BOEM. Vogels vlogen weg.

BOEM. Een knarsend geluid met in de verte maniakaal gelach.

BOEM. Iedereen hield zijn of haar adem in.

BOEM! Het knarsende geluid kwam terug, samen met een krakend geluid.

"Harry, hoor je dat? Hij is er bijna doorheen!" schreeuwde Ron door het lawaai heen.

BOEM! Dit keer een geluid alsof gesteente naar beneden viel. Daarna stilte. Het soort stilte voor een storm. Gelach. Het eerste wat na de stilte kwam was een kille, maniakale lach.

"Harry Potter! Bereid je voor om te sterven! Er is geen redding aan!" de stem galmde over het hele terrein heen. De eigenaar van de stem duidelijk Heer Voldemort.

"Niet voordat ik met jou heb afgerekend," zei Harry zachtjes. "Allemaal gereed?" vroeg Harry.

Vastberaden blikken en knikken waren zijn antwoord. Hij glimlachte bijna, maar zag in zijn ooghoek een spreuk naar hem toe vliegen. Hij sprong opzij en gooide zijn eigen spreuken op de Dooddoener af. Al gauw kwamen er steeds meer Dooddoeners en wezens hun kant op.

Hier en daar verdwenen er opeens mensen en wezens. Harry grijnsde. Dat waren de boobytraps en operatie Delfstoffer trad automatisch op.

De Dooddoeners en wezens kwamen elk in een aparte kamer terecht waar ze niet uit konden komen.

Harry's tijdelijke onoplettendheid werd meteen bestraft. Een Dooddoener raakte hem met een gemene vloek. De wond bij zijn sleutelbeen begon gelijk te bloeden.

Harry vuurde spreuken af en de Dooddoener liep naar achter, precies op de boobytrap.

De boogschutters deden hun werk goed. Veel Dooddoeners vielen neer. De pijlen bevatte namelijk een soort vergif dat ervoor zorgde dat de meeste spieren werden platgelegd en er vond tijdelijke verlamming plaats. Het vergif hield wel tot twaalf uur lang.

De meeste Dooddoeners en wezens die werden geraakt werden door een Viavia verwijdert. Iedereen had drie Viavia's die elk individueel geactiveerd werden door verschillende woorden.

Ondertussen stroomden er meer en meer mensen naar Harry's groep toe. In het Verboden Bos kon je geschreeuw horen. De boobytraps van de Centauren werkte.

Harry kon daar niet te lang over nadenken, want hij was druk bezig met zichzelf te verdedigen. De meeste Dooddoeners wisten nu wel dat er boobytraps lagen en waren een stuk voorzichtiger.

Ze vermeden de gaten in de grond die ze naar een aparte kamer zouden leiden. Dreuzel camouflage werkte goed.

"Vleeschouwer. Was je er ook?" vroeg Harry aan de man.

Vleeschouwer keek in zijn richting en werd doordat hij niet oplette in zijn schouderblad geraakt door een pijl.

Harry keek naar wie Vleeschouwer had neergeschoten en zag Roos net haar pijl en boog laten zakken. Harry glimlachte naar haar, terwijl ze hetzelfde deed.

Al gauw waren ze weer gefocust en alert. Veel mensen hadden moeite met het op afstand houden van de Dooddoeners. En zo ging het door voor een lange tijd.

Een uur. Een dag. Harry wist het niet meer. De meeste mensen van zijn groep waren gewond, maar toch waren ze aan het doorvechten.

"Kom op Charlie. Waar blijf je?" mompelde Harry.

Het vechten ging door totdat de meeste mensen wat boven het geschreeuw uithoorden. Ook Harry keek op. Een dozijn draken waren in de lucht te zien. Harry schakelde gauw de mensen uit die nog naar boven aan het staren waren.

Ze kwamen al gauw uit hun trance en vochten weer net zo hard. Zo werd ook operatie Traan van de Feniks uitgevoerd.

De draken pakten poten vol met Dooddoeners op, zodat hun aantal verminderd werd.

Dit werkte ook averechts aangezien ze nu nog harder gingen vechten als eerst. Uiteindelijk werd Harry's groep steeds meer naar achteren, naar Zweinstein, gedreven.

Harry probeerde met al zijn macht bij Zweinstein weg te blijven, maar tevergeefs.

Ze werden langzaam het Kasteel ingedreven. Nu waren de Dooddoeners echter in het nadeel. De Huis-Elven en de harnassen vielen ze aan. De Huis-Elven hadden pannen en messen in hun kleine handjes en de harnassen hadden speren of ze sloegen er gewoon op los. Toch deden de Dooddoeners het goed.

De Professors mengden zich ook in het gevecht en alles was bijna onoverzichtbaar. Na een lange tijd trokken de Dooddoeners en de wezens zich terug. Harry liet ze.

De avond was gevallen en de lucht had verschillende mooie kleuren.

Harry voelde aan zijn litteken dat het einde nabij was. Een profetie die uit zou komen.

De gewonden werden gauw naar de Ziekenzaal gebracht. Harry hielp ook mee en bracht twee vijfdejaars met hem mee met diepe schaaf- en snijwonden. Hij leverde ze af bij Madame Plijster voordat hij weer terug liep.

Toen hij naar buiten keek was de zon helemaal verdwenen en kwam de maan omhoog.

De maan gaf een onrealistische schijn over het terrein. Een lange figuur in het zwart gehuld liep langzaam naar voren. Harry wist op slag wie het was. Voldemort.

Harry hield het object die hij van Perkamentus had gekregen stevig en zijn handen en liep langzaam naar zijn bestemming.

Het idee wat hij in zijn hoofd had was waarschijnlijk erg gevaarlijk. Hij kalmeerde zichzelf zo goed mogelijk en liep langs iedereen heen naar buiten.

"Voldemort… Marten," zei Harry kalm toen hij een paar meter voor Voldemort stond.

Voldemort's ogen brandde met haat toen hij zijn naam hoorde.

"Harry. Wat zijn we opgegroeid. Geen bril meer?" vroeg Voldemort plezant.

Harry grijnsde. "Sommige mensen doen dat Marten."

Voldemort kneep zijn ogen samen en zei in Sisselspraak: "Hoe durf je."

Harry grijnsde alleen maar en haalde de Sorteerhoed van achter zijn rug vandaan.

Voldemort keek ernaar en een koude, kille lach ontsnapte hem en hij had een parodie van een glimlach op zijn gezicht. "Denk je me daar mee te verslaan Harry?"

"Daar kom je denk ik vanzelf wel achter," zei Harry. Hij concentreerde zich en het Zwaard van Griffoendor verscheen. Harry haalde hem uit de hoed met een triomfantelijke glimlach.

Ondertussen kwamen steeds meer mensen om hen heen staan, maar de twee merkten het niet.

* * *

Draco had alles gevolgd vanuit zijn kamer. Hoe Harry arriveerde en samen met de rest tegen de Dooddoeners en wezens vocht. Maar nu… Nu vocht Harry tegen Voldemort.

Draco verliet zijn kamer en sprintte door het kasteel heen naar buiten. Hij duwde mensen opzij zodat hij Harry goed kon zien.

Harry had het Zwaard van Griffoendor in zijn hand en had een triomfantelijke glimlach op zijn gezicht.

"Niet zo nutteloos, of wel soms?"

Voldemort zijn ogen spuwden vuur.

'Haat me maar. Des te harder je zult vallen,' dacht Harry terwijl hij en Voldemort langzaam rondcirkelden.

"Het is een…onplezante verhindering," zei Voldemort met een stem zo koud als ijs. "Maar zelfs dat zal je niet redden."

Harry keek hem alleen maar kalm aan. Kalmte, dat had hij momenteel nodig. Anders zou zijn plan falen. "Weet je Marten, ik denk dat het tijd werd om hier een einde aan te maken," zei Harry terwijl hij zich concentreerde.

Voldemort's glimlach was terug. "Graag zelfs," siste hij en Sisselspraak.

Harry zorgde ervoor een schild om de toeschouwers heen ontstond. Hij wou dat niemand gewond zou raken.

Voldemort was de eerste die wat deed. "Crucio!"

Maar Harry ontweek de vloek. Hij moest Voldemort uit putten voor hij zijn slag kon slaan.

Nadat Voldemort bijna een dozijn aan verschillende spreuken en Duistere Vloeken afvuurde vroeg hij: "Wat is er nu Harry? Vergeten hoe je een toverstok moet gebruiken? Is het zwaard te groot en te zwaar voor je?"

Voldemort kreeg er geen reactie op. Harry zocht naar zijn zwakke plek, terwijl hij alles wat Voldemort naar hem toe stuurde ontweek.

Toen hij het vond begon hij met zijn incantatie. "Voor de vader. Voor de moeder. Voor familie. Voor vrienden. Voor geliefden. Voor leven. Voor dood," hij zei deze woorden met alle overtuiging en liefde die hij had, voordat hij het zwaard stevig beet pakte en zijn vleugels spreidde.

Voldemort keek verrast op.

Harry plaatste alle positieve energie en liefde die hij had in het zwaard, voordat hij opvloog en het zwaard door Voldemort's hart boordde.

Voldemort's ogen waren wijd open en hij viel op beide knieën neer.

"Zo zal het geschieden," zei Harry.

Voldemort keek Harry ongefocust aan, voordat hij opzij viel, dood.

Daarna gebeurden er een paar dingen tegelijk: Voldemort's lichaam verdween, mensen waren aan het juichen en een Duistere Vloek vloog door de lucht heen, recht op zijn doel af.

De Vloek raakte Harry in zijn bovenbeen. Hij werd bijna vier meter weggeslingerd voordat hij pijnlijk neer kwam.

Draco was binnen een flits bij hem. "Harry! Oh God, Harry! Gaat het? Waar doet het pijn?"vroeg Draco ongerust.

"Draco?" bracht Harry met een pijn gevulde kreun uit.

"Ja Harry. Ik ben er. Er komt zo hulp aan," zei hij terwijl hij een hand door Harry's haar heen haalde.

"Mijn vleugels Draco. Pijn. Is het voorbij?"

"Ja Harry, het is voorbij."

Draco zag wat Harry bedoelde met vleugels en pijn. Zijn vleugels lagen op een rare hoek onder hem. Hij probeerde voorzichtig Harry zijn vleugels in een goede stand te krijgen.

"Waarom huil je Draco?" vroeg Harry zacht en zwak.

"Dat vertel ik later wel. Harry? Harry hoor je me nog?" Maar het was tevergeefs. Harry was al weggezakt en bewusteloos.


	16. Ontwaakt

**A/N: **_Meer als een maand._ Dit hoofdstuk duurde _meer als een maand_ om te schrijven. Een schande. Het spijt me heel erg. Ik wou hem eigenlijk op mijn verjaardag (2 juli, Sweet 16) updaten, maar het is er letterlijk niet van gekomen. Dus ik bied mijn excuses aan.

**Waarschuwing: **Explicite inhoud en ook een beetje depressief denk ik. Maar verder, enjoy!

* * *

_Dit keer geen stuk van een nummer, maar ik raad er wel één aan die ik hier best bij vind passen:_

. Thao Nguyen Xanh : Sad Romance.-

* * *

De commotie die volgde nadat Harry naar de Ziekenzaal werd gebracht was ongelofelijk en onvergetelijk. De Dooddoeners probeerden nog zo veel mogelijk mensen neer te halen, voordat ze zelf tegen de grond werden gewerkt.

Ze hadden uiteindelijk de Dooddoener gevonden die de Vloek naar Harry stuurde, en hij werd ondervraagd met een paar druppels Veritaserum. De Vloek zorgde ervoor dat het slachtoffer in een coma terecht kwam. De tijdsduur daarvan was echter verschillend en ze konden alleen maar wachten totdat Harry bij zou komen. Draco zat constant bij Harry's bed.

De doden werden herdacht en Voldemort's dood werd gevierd. Draco was alleen bij de herdenking, verder was hij altijd bij Harry te vinden. Ron en Hermelien waren naar de begrafenis van Percie en Charlie. Charlie was bij de aanval van de draken omgekomen door de Avada Kedavra vloek. Daarom bleven ze ook voor de komende twee weken bij Het Nest.

Draco bleef dag en nacht aan Harry zijn zijde. Hij ging eigenlijk alleen weg om te douchen.

* * *

Er waren al meer als twee weken voorbij gegaan sinds Voldemort verslagen was, en Harry toonde nog steeds geen teken dat hij uit zijn coma zou komen. Maar toch gaf Draco de moed niet op.

Twee dagen daarna zat Draco op de stoel, net gedoucht. Hij was een boek aan het lezen, totdat hij een geluidje hoorde. Hij dacht er verder niks van, aangezien Harry niet de enige op de Ziekenzaal was. Maar hij hoorde het opnieuw. Hij keek naar Harry en zag dat zijn gezicht geconcentreerd was.

"Harry? Harry, kun je me horen?" Draco pakte Harry's hand op. Harry kneep zachtjes in zijn hand, in teken dat hij hem hoorde.

"Kom op Harry. Word wakker," mompelde Draco. Een zucht ontsnapte aan aHaHarry. Harry's ogen gingen open, voordat hij ze gelijk weer sloot.

"Licht," zei Harry schor.

Draco zorgde er gelijk voor dat het wat donkerder werd. "Harry? Gaat het? Heb je ergens pijn?" vroeg hij terwijl tranen van vreugde in zijn ogen sprongen.

Harry opende zijn ogen weer en keek naar Draco. Een tedere glimlach kwam op zijn gezicht. "Waarom huil je Draco?"

Draco stond alleen maar op en omhelsde Harry zo goed als hij kon. "Draco. Heb je wel goed gegeten?" vroeg Harry toen hij merkte hoe dun Draco was. Draco bloosde en ging weer zitten.

"Jij was belangrijker Harry."

Harry zuchtte alleen maar en vroeg: "Waar zijn Ron en Hermelien?"

Draco vermeed zijn blik.

"Draco. Waar zijn ze? Oh God, ze zijn toch niet…?"

Draco schudde zijn hoofd. "Ze zijn naar de begrafenissen van Percie en Charlie."

Harry zakte terug in zijn kussen, verslagen. Hij kneep zijn ogen dicht, terwijl er tranen onderdoor lekten.

"Harry… Het is niet jouwn fout of jouwn schuld," zei Draco die bij Harry op het bed kwam liggen.

Harry klampte zich vast aan Draco en huilde tegen zijn borst, terwijl hij vroeg: "H-h-het is n-n-niet a-alleen dat. H-hoeveel mensen van o-ons z-zijn e-er o-o-omgekomen?"

Draco zuchtte en zei: "In totaal 23 toen Voldemort werd verslagen. En met de mensen die overleden zijn toen jullie weg waren zijn het er 47." Draco hield Harry stevig beet en streek met zijn hand kalmerend door Harry's haar. Harry huilde zichzelf in slaap, veilig in Draco's armen.

Draco bleef nog een tijdje liggen, voordat hij zich langzaam loswikkelde van Harry en uit bed stapte. Hij liep de Ziekenzaal door, op weg naar Madame Plijster. Hij vond haar al gauw bij het bed van een zesdejaars en vroeg of ze tijd voor hem had. Ze knikte en liep naar haar kantoortje met Draco op haar hielen.

"Madame Plijster, ik wou graag vragen wanneer Harry weer mag gaan. Ik denk namelijk dat hij dat liever heeft," zei Draco zacht.

"Ik wil hem hier nog vannacht houden. Hij mag wel mee, maar ik kom geregeld langs. Ik denk namelijk dat hij wel eens last kon hebben van acute stress-stoornis of zelfs posttraumatische stress-stoornis. Hij zal daarin wel begeleid moeten worden. Meneer Malfidus, weet u wat de stoornissen inhouden?"

Draco schudde zijn hoofd.

"Dat dacht ik al. Het posttraumatische stress-stoornis is eigenlijk een soort angststoornis. Het ontwikkeld zich bij een persoon die met stressgevende situaties te maken heeft die levensbedreigend zijn. Dit is voor die persoon traumatisch. De symptomen hiervan zijn bijvoorbeeld: herbelevingen in de vorm van nachtmerries en flashbacks, het vermijden van bepaalde herinneringen, ernstige prikkelbaarheid en slaapstoornissen. Als deze symptomen zich voor meer als een maand voordoen, dan heeft diegene last van PTSS.

"Acute stress-stoornis kan optreden wanneer een persoon is blootgesteld aan een erg traumatische ervaring. Hierbij zijn de symptomen erg vergelijkbaar als bij het posttraumatische stress-stoornis. Een gevoel van verdoofdheid, slaap en concentratieproblemen, prikkelbaarheid, schrikachtig, angstig, ervaart het trauma opnieuw en ontwikkeld ook vaak problemen met het geheugen.

"Het acute stress-stoornis moet binnen vier weken na de gebeurtenis optreden en duurt niet langer als vier weken na de intrede. Daarom denk ik dat het beter is dat Harry met je meegaat, maar het is ook belangrijk dat ik regelmatig langskom. Probeer ten minste om het zo goed mogelijk te begeleiden en aan te sturen. Het zal wel erg zwaar en lastig zijn en Harry zal het er ook niet makkelijker op maken. Begrepen Meneer Malfidus?"

Draco knikte beduusd met zijn hoofd.

"Mooi," zei Madame Plijster wat zachter. "Nu stel ik voor dat je wat zult eten," zei ze strenger.

Draco knikte makjes. Hij ging op het bed van Harry zitten met zijn maaltijd. Zo nu en dan keek hij bezorgd naar Harry. Wat Harry ook maar droomde, het was niet plezant. Een frons bleef op zijn gezicht zitten, ook al maakte Draco rustgevende bewegingen.

Hij at zijn eten op, stapte uit bed, nam het dienblad met zich mee en gaf het aan Madame Plijster.

"Nou, hup Meneer Malfidus. Gauw pyjama aan doen en naar bed toe," zei ze met een wegjagende beweging van haar handen.

Draco kleedde zich om in de badkamer en ging op zijn vaste plek op de stoel naast Harry zitten. Het was geweldig dat Harry wakker was, maar tegelijk ook een marteling. Hij zuchtte en wou zich net comfortabel maken op de stoel toen Madame Plijster naar hem toe kwam.

"Meneer Malfidus, u mag nu wel bij hem liggen vannacht."

Draco knikte en Madame Plijster liep weg, deed de lichten uit en ging naar haar kantoortje.

Draco stond op en ging voorzichtig naast Harry liggen. Harry's gezicht was alles behalve vreedzaam en kalm. Een frons leek permanent op zijn gezicht te zitten sinds hij in coma lag. Draco kon alleen maar raden wat voor dromen en nachtmerries Harry allemaal had.

Draco bleef een tijdje naar Harry kijken. Hij sloeg zijn arm om Harry heen en trok zich dichter naar hem toe, voordat hij in slaap viel.

* * *

De volgende dag was Draco als eerste wakker. Voor een lange tijd staarde hij naar Harry. Toen ook Harry wakker werd moest hij eerst om zich heen kijken voordat hij wist waar hij was. "Wanneer kunnen we weer terug naar onze kamer?" vroeg Harry die om zich heen keek.

Draco wou net antwoorden, maar werd onderbroken door iemand anders. "Vandaag. Jazeker Harry. Nadat Madame Plijster en ik de informatie hebben die we nodig moeten hebben," zei Albus Perkamentus zacht maar streng. "Meneer Malfidus, als u alvast naar uw kamer gaat, dan komt Harry er straks wel aan."

Draco knikte, stond op uit bed, pakte schone kleren en trok ze in de badkamer aan voordat hij de Ziekenzaal verliet en naar zijn kamer liep.

* * *

Toen de deur van de Ziekenzaal dicht klapte schrok Harry op. Het was of de deur een domino effect in stand zette. Alles was vele malen luider geworden en hij dook wat ineen om de harde geluiden zo veel mogelijk te vermijden.

"Harry, ik wou graag een paar vragen stellen, als dat goed is," vroeg Perkamentus.

Harry knikte.

"Waar had je die incantatie gevonden?" vroeg Perkamentus nieuwsgierig.

"In een boek stonden eigenlijk de richtlijnen en een basis. Ik had uiteindelijk mijn keuze gemaakt op de woorden met de meeste kracht en overtuiging. Zo kwam ik op: 'Voor de vader. Voor de moeder. Voor familie. Voor geliefden. Voor leven. Voor de dood'.

"De vader die ik nooit goed heb gekend. De moeder die me gebaard heeft. Voor de familie die ik niet meer heb, maar die ik zelf heb opgebouwd. Voor geliefden, voor hen waarvan ik met heel mijn hart hou. Het leven die ik graag wou behouden. De dood sloeg op de profetie. Zo ben ik op die incantatie gekomen."

Albus Perkamentus dacht diep na. "Dat is een zeer sterke incantatie. Zeer gevaarlijk, maar zeker sterk in kracht. Maar hoe gaat het met jou Harry?"

"Meneer, bedankt voor uw zorg, maar ik zou graag naar Draco toe willen," zei Harry na een staar gevulde stilte.

Perkamentus knikte en seinde Madame Plijster.

Madame Plijster kwam eraan en na een laatste test uitgevoerd te hebben was hij vrij om te gaan. Toen hij weg liep zag hij Professor Perkamentus met Madame Plijster praten. Harry zuchtte en keek behoedzaam om zich heen. Hij liep langzaam naar Draco's kamer en keek haast op een angstige manier om zich heen. Elke stap die hij zette werd langer en sneller en hij was bijna aan het joggen toen hij eindelijk het portret van Draco's kamer bereikte.

"Celeste. Mag ik naar binnen?" vroeg Harry angstig toen hij stemmen hoorde.

"Maar natuurlijk," zei Celeste voordat ze hem erin liet.

"Harry. Gaat het, je ziet namelijk bleek," zei Draco die Harry met zich meetrok naar zijn bank.

"Het is niks," zei Harry zwakjes.

"Blijkbaar wel, want anders was je niet zo bleek," zei Draco bezorgd.

Harry zuchtte en ging op de bank zitten. "Het is moeilijk Draco, en ik wil er liever niet over praten. Misschien later. Ik ben nu namelijk uitgeput."

Draco knikte en maakte ruimte zodat Harry tussen zijn benen tegen hem aan kon liggen. Draco sloeg zijn armen om Harry's middel en gaf een kus bovenop zijn hoofd. "Het is al goed Harry. Ik wacht wel totdat je me alles verteld," murmelde Draco tegen Harry's haar. Zo vielen ze samen in slaap.

* * *

Toen ze weer wakker werden vroeg Draco slaperig: "Zullen we wat eten?"

Harry knikte als antwoord. "Naar de Grote Zaal, of hier?" vroeg Draco die het antwoord al wist zonder dat hij Harry voelde verstijven in angst.

"Hier graag," zei Harry zacht.

Draco knikte en kroop voorzichtig achter Harry weg. "Ik ga even naar de Keuken toe. Ik ben zo weer terug," zei Draco voordat hij weg liep.

Het duurde precies vijf seconden toen alles harder aanhoorde in de stilte als eerst. Maar het ergste waren zijn gedachtes. Zijn twee, bijna drie weken lange coma bestond uit allemaal nachtmerries. Hoe de Slag om Zweinstein daadwerkelijk was gegaan en ergere variaties. Variaties waarin Draco, zijn Draco, was omgekomen. Dat waren beelden die Harry nooit meer hoefde te zien. De ergste nachtmerrie die hij had was dat elke vriend en Draco voor zijn ogen werden gemarteld en omgebracht, waarna hij hetzelfde lot onderging.

Toen werd hij wakker en zijn engel, zijn reden om te leven was naast hem. Hij was wat dun, zag er moe uit, maar het was het mooiste wat Harry had gezien. Draco die veilig was en niks mankeerde. Hij realiseerde niet dat hij aan het huilen was totdat Draco binnenkwam en zo snel mogelijk naar hem toe rende.

"Harry, wat is er? Waarom moet je huilen?" vroeg Draco zacht terwijl hij voor de bank neer knielde.

"Iets stoms," murmelde Harry die snikte.

"Blijkbaar niet, Harry. Anders huil je niet," zei Draco met een lichte glimlach terwijl hij met een paar vingers langs Harry's wang streek.

Harry pakte Draco's hand en gaf een kus op de palm van zijn rechterhand. "Ik ben alleen blij dat je niks mankeert. Dat je niks overkomen is," zei Harry die Draco recht aankeek en zijn hand streelde.

"Laten we eerst maar eten," zei Draco die naast Harry kwam zitten en hem een bord met eten aan gaf.

Harry pakte zijn bord aan en begon aan zijn eten te knabbelen terwijl hij in het vuur keek. Het vuur met zijn vlammen kalmeerde hem iets en al gauw was zijn bord leeg.

Draco at het laatste op, nam Harry's bord aan en zette het op tafel, zodat de Huis-Elfen het later mee konden nemen.

"Draco, mag ik je aanraken?" vroeg Harry zacht.

Draco keek Harry onbegrijpend aan. "Het is zo lang geweest. Ik heb je nodig Draco," zei Harry die een hand langs Draco's wang liet glijden en hem met lust en liefde gevulde ogen aankeek.

Draco kon zijn stem eerst niet vinden totdat hij haperend vroeg: "Tuurlijk. Ik-Ik heb jou ook nodig Harry. Maar-Maar wil je dit echt?"

"Ja," was het enige antwoord dat Harry gaf voordat hij Draco mee trok naar het bed. Hij moest Draco laten zien hoe veel hij van hem hield.

De achterkant van Draco's benen raakten het bed en hij viel er op neer. Harry stond een tijdje naar Draco te kijken voordat hij bovenop hem ging liggen en hem een tedere kus gaf. "Mooi. Zo mooi," zei Harry die naar beneden, naar Draco keek.

"Maar jij bent ook mooi," zei Draco die boven naar Harry staarde. Harry had een trieste glimlach op zijn gezicht en pakte Draco's hand beet. "Voel je dit Draco? Het klopt alleen nog maar voor jou," zei Harry die Draco's hand op zijn borst, over zijn hart plaatste.

"Harry…," zei Draco die geen weerwoord wist.

Harry glimlachte op hem neer en kuste hem passioneel.

Ondertussen probeerde Draco Harry's shirt uit te krijgen. Na een te lange tijd voor zijn gevoel begaf het shirt het en gooide hij het aan de kant.

Harry had Draco's shirt al afgekregen en begon nu aan zijn broek. Draco had hetzelfde idee en zat te prutsen met de riem van Harry's broek. Harry lachte zachtjes en sloeg Draco's handen weg zodat hij zijn eigen broek uit kon doen. Draco glimlachte en trok zijn eigen broek en sokken uit. Uiteindelijk volgden hun boxers hetzelfde voorbeeld.

Draco's ogen rolden terug in zijn hoofd door het contact toen Harry volledig op hem ging liggen. De kreun die te horen was, was van zowel Draco als Harry.

Harry viel Draco's nek aan, terwijl Draco een hand in Harry's haar had en de ander op zijn rug. Het was zalig om Harry weer op de plek te hebben waar hij hoorde. In zijn armen.

Harry had zijn aanval op Draco's nek gestaakt en vroeg schor en buiten adem: "Draco, sta je open voor iets nieuws?"

Draco keek hem aan en zag het nodig hebben, de lust en liefde in zijn ogen schijnen. "Ja," was zijn antwoord.

Harry gaf hem een brutale grijns en zei: "Oké dan." Hij pakte zijn toverstaf en zei wat, maar Draco verstond het niet, want toen Harry bewoog creëerde hij heerlijke frictie tussen hun erecties. Draco kreunde en Harry leunde op één arm en keek Draco, zijn Draco, aan. "Ja?"

Draco knikte.

Harry grinnikte en kuste Draco's nek en ging steeds verder naar beneden totdat hij boven Draco's erectie hing. Hij keek Draco aan en kreeg een met lust gevulde blik terug. Hij wikkelde zijn linkerhand om Draco's erectie en nam hem in zijn mond. Hij haalde het object wat hij tevoorschijn had getoverd erbij en smeerde een gedeelte van de inhoud over zijn wijs- en middelvinger van zijn rechterhand.

Hij liet Draco's erectie los en zei zacht: "Dit kan wat vreemd aanvoelen. Zeg wanneer het pijn doet."

Draco knikte sprakeloos.

Harry plaatste een vinger aan Draco's ingang en drukte voorzichtig naar binnen, terwijl hij met zijn linkerhand Draco's erectie weer vast pakte.

Draco probeerde het gevoel te plaatsen maar kon er geen vinden. Het was niet comfortabel, maar zeker niet pijnlijk.

Harry duwde zijn vinger zo ver als hij kon en bewoog hem in en uit, terwijl hij Draco's erectie weer in zijn mond nam.

Draco wikkelde zijn handen in de dekens van zijn bed en kreunde. Harry haalde zijn vinger weg en voegde er een tweede aan toe. Dit keer was er wat meer weerstand, maar Harry ging voorzichtig en secuur te werk, enkel gefocust op Draco en zorgde dat hij enkel en alleen plezier voelde.

Toen allebei zijn vingers erin zaten zocht hij naar Draco's prostaat.

"Oh! Doe dat nog eens," kreunde Draco. Harry glimlachte om Draco's erectie heen en zorgde ervoor dat hij Draco's prostaat elke keer raakte.

Al gauw klampten Draco's spieren zich samen op Harry's vingers en zei Draco ademloos: "Harry ik…ik…." En zijn orgasme was heviger als ooit tevoren. Harry slikte door wat Draco te bieden had en haalde zijn vingers uit Draco's ingang en ging naast hem liggen.

Draco had zijn ogen half dicht en ademde zwaar. "Dat was…geweldig," zei hij terwijl hij naar Harry keek. Hij glimlachte en zei tegen Harry: "Jij bent geweldig."

Harry lachte en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang.

"Moet ik je daarmee helpen?" vroeg Draco die naar beneden keek. "Als je dat zou willen," zei Harry knipogend. Draco glimlachte en deed precies dat.

* * *

Toen ze weer wakker werden was het al laat in de avond. "Harry, ik dacht dat je dit wel wou weten," zei Draco slaperig terwijl hij cirkels met zijn vinger maakte over Harry's borst. "Over zes dagen, maandag negentien april, beginnen de lessen weer. De minimale schade aan Zweinstein is hersteld en Zweinsveld begint met de opbouw en renovatie."

"Hmmm. Ik denk dat we dan genoeg tijd hebben om dingen te bespreken," murmelde Harry die zijn ogen half dicht had.

"Ja, en dat hebben we nodig ook," zei Draco die de arm van Harry pakte en hem over zijn middel legde.

Ze lagen allebei op hun zij naar elkaar toe gericht. "Ja. Maar ik ben nog niet zo ver dat ik alles wat gebeurt is gelijk vertel. Sommige dingen zijn namelijk pijnlijk om te bespreken."

Draco gaf hem een kus op zijn lippen en zei: "Het komt wel goed Harry. We zoeken het wel uit."

Harry glimlachte en hij geloofde voor het eerst sinds weken dat Draco gelijk had met zijn woorden. Draco had een kalmerende werking op hem, en Harry dacht dat het te maken had dat ze partners waren. Aangezien elke keer dat Draco weg ging het gevoel van paniek en angst terug keerde.

Maar nu was hij veilig in Draco's warme kamer met de open haard en zijn vuur. Zo warm zelfs dat de dekens maar tot het middel van hun naakte lichamen kwamen.

Hij tilde zijn hand van Draco's middel en streek zijn wang. Draco zag de tedere en verwonderde blik in Harry's ogen toen hij zijn wang streelde en glimlachte zachtjes. Harry glimlachte terug en legde zijn hand weer op Draco's middel. Hij kuste hem en zei: "Slaap lekker Draco," voordat hij in sliep viel. Een slaap zonder nachtmerries.

Draco bleef nog een tijdje wakker en bleef naar Harry kijken. "Ik bescherm je wel Harry. Zowel van anderen als van jezelf. Ik zou je nooit opzettelijk pijn doen." Hij streek met zijn hand langs Harry's wang en glimlachte. De frons was nu helemaal van Harry's gezicht af. Draco hoopte alleen dat zich dat vaker voor zou doen. Hij zou in ieder geval proberen om Harry zo goed mogelijk te steunen. Al gauw viel ook hij in slaap.

* * *

**A/N: **Dit is letterlijk één van de laatste hoofdstukken. Ik denk dat ik er rond de twintig maak. Volgend hoofdstuk het leven zoals het nu gaat op Zweinstein, Draco die Harry helpt en Ron en Hermelien komen weer terug.


	17. Leren Omgaan

**A/N: **Het is een tijdje geweest, maar hier is een lekker lang hoofdstuk van Breathless! Mijn hele rug en schouders doen pijn van het typen, maar dat kan me totaal niet schelen. Voor de geïntresseerden: Op mijn YouTube account heb ik een aantal nummers staan die ik hier in Breathless gebruik. Het is niet veel, gewoon een paar clips met de tekst van de nummers. Mijn naam is robinmooy, aangezien ik het zelf meestal ook fijn vind om nummers te luisteren die bij de fic horen.

**Waarschuwing: **Meh, uiteindelijk is dit hoofdstuk minder dramatisch geworden. Maar alsnog genoeg Drama hierin. Maar verder, enjoy!

* * *

_It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again_  
_Cause of you, made it through every storm_  
_What is life, what's the use_  
_If you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Some-one who was there when all my hopes fell_  
_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

_Jesse McCartney: Because You Live.-._

* * *

De volgende morgen werd Draco wakker door geklop op het portret. Hij kreunde en riep: "Ik kom al, ik kom al. Even geduld." Het geklop stopte en Draco gooide een badjas over zijn lichaam heen. Hij strompelde naar de deur en deed open.

"Iemand hier houd van uitslapen. Madame Plijster zei dat Harry niet meer in de Ziekenzaal lag en naar jouwn kamer was toegegaan. Kunnen we misschien binnen komen en met elkaar praten?" vroeg Hermelien Griffel.

Draco gaapte en zei: "Ik weet het niet. Harry ligt namelijk nog te slapen, en ik wou dat graag zo houden."

"Laat ze maar binnen Draco," zei Harry die ook een badjas aan had en achter hem stond. Draco schrok op, voordat hij aan de kant stapte om Ron, Hermelien, Theodoor en Roos erlangs te laten.

Harry nam kleding met zich mee en liep naar de badkamer om zich aan te kleden. Hij liet de badjas net vallen voordat hij de deur achter zich dicht trok, zodat zijn achterkant voor iedereen zichtbaar was. Ron en Hermelien zagen niks, terwijl Roos, Theodoor en Draco alles zagen.

Roos giechelde zo hard dat ze bijna van haar stoel afviel. Theodoor gaf haar een verontwaardigde blik. Roos keek hem speels aan en zei: "Hij ziet er aan de achterkant haast net zo goed uit als jij."

Theodoor en Draco moesten lachen. "Draco, waarom zit je nog in je badjas?" vroeg Hermelien serieus.

Iedereen op Ron en haar na proestte het uit van het lachen, zelfs Draco.

Harry kwam de badkamer uit, terwijl Draco zijn spullen pakte en de badkamer in ging.

"Waar moesten jullie nu weer om lachen?" vroeg Harry met een lichte glimlach.

"Niks," zei Roos proestend. "Aha," zei Harry die op de plek van Draco ging zitten.

Iedereen werd weer stil en Hermelien vroeg zachtjes: "Zullen we eerst op Draco wachten?" Harry en de rest knikten, hun blije bui alweer achter hun.

Draco kwam alweer gauw de badkamer uit en toen hij iedereen hun gezichten zag zei hij zachtjes: "Oh." Hij ging naast Harry zitten om hem steun te geven. Harry pakte zijn hand beet toen Draco naast hem kwam zitten.

"Oké, wat willen jullie weten?" vroeg Harry langzaam.

Hermelien keek twijfelend naar Ron, voordat ze vroeg: "Hoe gaat het met je? Echt met je. En wat heb je?"

Harry zuchtte en ontweek ieders blik, terwijl hij Draco's hand steviger beet pakte. "Het is…vreemd. De ene keer voel ik me beter als de andere keer. Madame Plijster denkt dat ik last heb van acute stress-stoornis of zelfs posttraumatische stress-stoornis. Zelfs met jullie allen zitten is…is niet echt angstig, maar wel een beetje oncomfortabel," zei hij terwijl hij naar Draco's hand en de zijne keek.

Hermelien's ogen waren vol gesprongen met tranen en ze vroeg zachtjes: "Moeten we weggaan dan?"

Harry schudde zijn hoofd en keek haar aan. "Nee Hermelien. Dit is iets waar ik aan moet wennen. Ik weet dat ik niet voor eeuwig hier kan blijven en dat de lessen maandag weer beginnen. Dan moet ik daar ook gewoon aan wennen. Maar hoe gaat het allemaal met jullie?" vroeg Harry bezorgd.

Iedereen keek elkaar aan en Roos begon als eerst: "Met mij en mijn familie gaat alles goed. Tussen mij en Theodoor gaat ook alles goed, maar het waren wel een paar zware weken."

Iedereen knikte. Theodoor sprak daarna. "Tussen mij en Roos gaat alles goed. Mijn vader zit in Azkaban, dus al in al gaat alles formidabel."

"Alles gaat ook goed met mijn ouders. Zelfs hun wisten dat er iets mis was. Maar naar Het Nest gaan was het zwaarst van al," zei Hermelien oprecht.

Harry knikte en slikte zwaar.

"Mijn ouders en de hele familie zijn erg van streek door de dood van Percie en Charlie. Maar we komen er wel bovenop en leven ons leven," zei Ron schouderophalend.

"Kom Theo, we moeten nog naar mijn ouders toe om je voor te stellen," zei Roos die opstond en zowel Harry als Draco omhelsde, voordat zij en Theodoor wegliepen.

"Harry, als er iets is, zeg het ons dan alsjeblieft. Wij zijn er hier voor je. We zijn hier om je te beschermen. Vergeet dat niet," zei Hermelien die Harry en Draco omhelsde.

Ron deed hetzelfde voordat ook hun weg gingen.

"Draco, waar is Blaise?"

Blaise bezocht hun weliswaar niet vaak, maar was hoe dan ook nog steeds hun vriend.

Draco slikte en keek moeizaam weg met tranen in zijn ogen. "Ook hij is omgekomen."

Harry knipperde zijn tranen weg en omhelsde Draco. Draco zuchtte en zette zijn kin op Harry's schouder. "Wat een rommeltje. Niks kan ook gemakkelijk zijn," zei Draco met een waterige glimlach toen hij zich uit de omhelzing trok.

Harry glimlachte en vroeg: "Zullen we het over iets vrolijkers hebben?"

Draco knikte. Hij beet op zijn onderlip op een nerveuze manier. Was het wel de juiste tijd om dit te bespreken? Was het te vroeg? Voor hem was het niet te vroeg, het was al immers veertien april.

Harry greep Draco's kin lichtjes beet en tilde zijn gezicht omhoog, zodat hij in de zilveren ogen kon kijken. "Draco, waar denk je aan? Waar wil je over praten?"

Draco vermeed Harry's blik door naar beneden te kijken en hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik weet niet of je er wel over wil praten."

"Probeer het dan. Je weet niet of ik er over wil praten als je niet probeert," zei Harry die glimlachend een kus op Draco's lippen gaf.

Draco frunnikte aan zijn broek en zuchtte. Harry liet zijn kin weer los en Draco begon twijfelend. "Een aantal dagen voordat je Voldemort had verslagen las ik een boek." Hij beet nu weer op zijn lip en vermeed weer Harry's blik. "Dat boek ging ook weer over Alven. En ik vroeg me af, Harry, hoe je dacht over een bondingsceremonie. Niet direct natuurlijk, maar misschien over een paar maanden."

Draco had vele reacties verwacht, maar niet deze. Harry zoende en omhelsde hem daarna. "Maar natuurlijk! Wanneer wou je de ceremonie houden?"

Draco knipperde eerst een aantal keer met zijn ogen, voordat er doordrong wat Harry vroeg. "Op mijn verjaardag? Is dat goed genoeg?"

"Vijf juni is een goede datum. Welke vier personen wil je erbij hebben?" vroeg Harry.

"Theodoor, Roos, Mam en Professor Sneep, sinds hij mijn Peetvader is. Wie kies jij?"

"Ron, Hermelien, Loena en Marcel," zei hij resoluut.

Draco knikte. "Wie leid de ceremonie en spreekt de spreuken uit?"

"Ik dacht aan Professor Anderling. Ben je het ermee eens?" vroeg Harry. Draco knikte.

"Mooi. Heb je zin in eten? Ik heb namelijk wel zin in wat."

"Tuurlijk. Moet ik naar de Keukens gaan Harry?"

Harry schudde zijn hoofd en Draco fronste. "Wat dan?"

"Naar de Grote Zaal gaan natuurlijk."

"Harry, weet je dat wel zeker?" vroeg Draco ongerust.

Harry knikte. "Zolang je bij mij blijft komt het wel goed. Dat weet ik zeker."

Draco twijfelde nog steeds maar stond wel op toen Harry hem zijn hand offerde. "Oké, maar als het niet gaat dan gaan we weer gelijk terug."

Harry knikte. Zo liepen ze hand in hand naar de Grote Zaal toe. De atmosfeer daar was vrij licht. Die vier tafels toonden grote, lege plekken. Mensen waren overleden, naar begrafenissen en familie of van school afgehaald. Maar de gesprekken waren vrolijk en toen ze opkeken naar Harry glimlachten ze of ze gaven een beleefde knik.

Harry liep naar Griffoendor, nog steeds hand in hand met Draco. Ron en Hermelien zaten al aan tafel, druk in gesprek met Daan Thomas en Simon Filister. "Hey Harry," zeiden Daan en Simon tegelijk.

"Hoi. Alles goed met jullie twee?" vroeg Harry die ging zitten met Draco naast hem. Hij kon dit wel aan. Het was alleen een beetje ongemakkelijk om in een halfvolle Zaal te zitten.

"Heb je het al gehoord?" vroeg Simon aan Harry. Harry schudde zijn hoofd.

"Ze hebben Zwamdrift haar lichaam gevonden vandaag."

Harry keek hem met wijde ogen aan. "Echt? Professor Zwamdrift is dood?" Harry wist niet hoe hij daar op moest reageren.

Simon knikte. "Ik zei het net tegen Ron en Hermelien. Het hele vak Waarzeggerij word opgezegd. Professor Perkamentus kondigde dat niet zo lang geleden aan. Er komt een nieuw vak natuurlijk, maar nog niet dit of volgend jaar."

Harry knipperde met zijn ogen. "Geen Waarzeggerij? Hoe doen we er dan onze P.U.I.S.T. en in?"

Simon haalde zijn schouders op. Hij had daar eenmaal geen antwoord op.

Harry schepte eten op onder Draco's alziende ogen. "Waar is Marcel?"

"Bij zijn oma. Ze had een ziekte opgelopen. Alles gaat nu wel weer goed en Marcel komt als ik het goed heb morgen weer terug."

"Mooi," zei Harry die begon met eten. Draco schepte ook wat op en begon te eten, terwijl hij zo nu en dan Harry in de gaten hield.

Harry zag Draco zo nu en dan naar hem kijken, maar hij negeerde hem. Hij voelde zich alleen maar een beetje gespannen, maar verder voelde hij zich goed. Natuurlijk wist hij dat het kwam dat Draco naast hem zat en dat de Zaal groot en ruim was.

Toen hij klaar was met eten luisterde hij rustig naar de gesprekken om hem heen, terwijl hij zich beetje bij beetje liet ontspannen.

"Hey Harry. Je wou me iets vragen?" vroeg Loena. Haar stem had nog steeds een droomachtige klank, maar haar ogen stonden serieuzer.

"Loena. Ja. Wil je straks met mij en Draco meegaan?"

Loena knikte en huppelde weg. "Hoe wist ze dat je haar iets wou vragen?" vroeg Draco. Harry haalde zijn schouders op. "Ze weet dat soort dingen gewoon."

"Oké."

"Hey, Simon, weet je ook of we weer mogen vliegen?" vroeg Harry enthousiast.

"Ja, je mag vliegen na toestemming van een Professor."

"Draco, zullen wij onze bezemstelen pakken en gaan vliegen?"

Draco knikte en ze stonden beiden op. Harry liep naar de tafel met Professors en vroeg: "Professor Anderling, mogen Draco en ik vliegen?"

Ze keek naar beiden, voordat ze knikte. Harry glimlachte en sleurde Draco mee om de bezemstelen op te halen. Anderling schudde geamuseerd haar hoofd.

"Kom op Draco," zei Harry die lachend naar het Zwerkbalveld rende met Draco op zijn hielen. Draco glimlachte en toen hij op het veld was nam hij plaats op zijn bezemsteel en vloog omhoog, Harry voor hem.

Ze doken, draaiden rond, maakten salto's en achtervolgden elkaar. Het gevoel van vrijheid en vliegen overweldigden hem en hij moest lachen. Hij had een idee.

Het was geweldig weer en ook vrij warm, perfect voor wat hij wou doen. Hij vloog naar beneden en legde zijn Vuurflits neer. Draco zweefde nog boven hem en keek nieuwsgierig naar beneden. Harry deed zijn shirt uit en spreidde zijn vleugels. Hij fladderde zijn vleugels, voordat hij ze stevig op en neer bewoog en opsteeg.

Hij rolde, tuimelde en draaide in de lucht en achtervolgde Draco uiteindelijk.

Bijna een uur later landde ze weer en Harry wreef tussen zijn schouderbladen. Hij had zijn vleugels nog nooit zo lang en intensief gebruikt. Hij trok zijn vleugels in en trok zijn shirt aan. Ze liepen het Kasteel weer binnen met hun bezems over hun schouders. "Dat moeten we echt vaker doen," zei Draco glimlachend. Harry knikte.

Loena liep naar Harry toe en vroeg: "Zullen we nu praten?" Harry knikte en ze liepen met hun drieën naar Draco's kamer. "Ik ruim de bezems wel op," zei Draco die Harry's bezem aanpakte en ze opborg.

"Ga zitten Loena," zei Harry.

Loena ging op de bank zitten, en Harry zat naast haar. "Loena, weet je wat ik ben?" vroeg Harry die het antwoord al wist.

Ze knikte.

"Oké. Ik wou vragen of je misschien ook op onze bondingsceremonie wou komen?"

Ook deze keer knikte ze. "Wanneer houden jullie de ceremonie, en wie komen er?"

"We houden het op vijf juni. Roos, Theodoor, Narcissa, Professor Sneep, Ron, Hermelien en jij komen. We moeten Marcel nog vragen, en Professor Anderling als ceremonieleidster."

"Het beste kun je Marcel in de ochtend vragen, morgen. Maar ik moet weer gaan Harry. Zie je later," zei ze vrolijk terwijl ze opstond en uit de kamer liep.

Draco kwam de kamer weer binnen en vroeg: "Zullen we een douche nemen?"

Harry knikte en stond op om naar de badkamer te gaan. "Vind je het erg als ik mijn vleugels schoonmaak? Ik heb het al een tijdje niet gedaan."

"Tuurlijk niet. Ik help je wel met schoonmaken," zei Draco die zich begon uit te kleden.

"Bedankt," zei Harry die ook zijn kleding uitdeed. Harry bloosde toen Draco naakt was en de douche aanzette. 'Niet dat het blozen ooit minder zou worden,' dacht Harry voordat hij samen met Draco onder de douche stapte en hij zijn vleugels spreidde. Gelukkig was Draco's badkamer groot genoeg om zijn vleugels vrij te laten.

Ze wasten eerst henzelf af, voordat Draco speciale douche gel oppakte en zijn palm vulde met de substantie. Hierna verspreidde hij het over Harry's veren. "Hmmm," murmelde Harry toen Draco zijn vleugels deed. Nadat elk veertje goed genoeg was ingesmeerd wreef Draco de douche gel er weer uit.

Harry was ondertussen in de Hemel beland. Hij zuchtte toen Draco wegstapte en de kraan dichtdraaide. Draco pakte twee handdoeken en gaf er één aan een dromerig kijkende Harry. Ze trokken gauw weer hun kleren aan, Harry zonder T-shirt. Zijn veren moesten immers drogen.

Draco nam nog een handdoek mee en ze liepen samen hun kamer weer binnen. Harry ging op de stoel zitten en Draco vroeg hem: "Zal ik je vleugels droog maken?" God, wat waren Harry's vleugels mooi.

Harry knikte en Draco streek voorzichtig met de handdoek langs Harry's veren. Harry zuchtte tevreden en gaf zich over onder de zachte handen van Draco.

Toen Draco klaar was en wegstapte knipperde Harry met zijn ogen en fladderde hij met zijn vleugels. Draco gooide de handdoek in de badkamer en ging op de bank zitten.

Nog geen minuut later werd er geklopt. Draco stond op en deed open. Madame Plijster stond voor hem. "Mag ik binnenkomen?" Draco knikte beduusd en liet haar erlangs.

Harry's goede bui verdween als sneeuw voor de zon toen Draco open deed. Dit betekende dat ze hier was voor zijn 'therapie'. Harry slikte en keek naar beneden. Het irriteerde hem een beetje dat het nodig was, maar accepteerde het feit dat het uiteindelijk beter was voor hem. "Meneer Potter. Heb je een moment?"

Harry zuchtte, maar knikte. Hij ging op de bank zitten met Draco naast hem terwijl hij een voet onder zicht stopte en hij met zijn rug naar de armleuning zat, zodat zijn vleugels niet tegen hem aangedrukt zaten.

Madame Plijster zat ik de voorheen verlaten stoel. "Je weet waarom ik hier ben Meneer Potter?" Harry knikte. "Mooi. We beginnen langzaam. Je moet wel de waarheid spreken, anders is dit nutteloos. Begrepen?" Harry knikte. "Mooi. Hoe voel je je, wetende dat je therapie volgt?"

Harry greep Draco's hand beet en beet lichtjes op zijn onderlip. "Voorzichtig. Ongerust. Benauwd. Maar ik weet ook dat dit nodig is om beter te worden. En gelukkig."

"Je hebt het probleem erkend dus?" vroeg Madame Plijster voorzichtig.

"Ja. Ik erken en accepteer het," reageerde Harry met een knikje.

"Mooi. Dan hebben we dat stadium gehad. Maar hoe voel je je over het algemeen?"

"Vandaag was een betere dag. Ik voelde me goed en het vlieggedeelte was fijn. Zelfs toen ik in de Grote Zaal was voelde ik me best goed. Nerveus en gespannen maar verder ging alles goed," zei Harry die dacht dat therapie zo slecht niet was.

"Mooi. Heel mooi zelfs. En je weet dat de lessen over vier dagen weer beginnen?" Harry knikte. "En hoe voel je je daarover?"

Harry keek naar beneden en beet weer op zijn lip. "Wel ik zie er een beetje tegenop. Het zal ook wel raar zijn dat er bepaalde mensen weg zijn."

Madame Plijster knikte. "Dat was het voor vandaag Meneer Potter. Volgende week kom ik weer langs. Tot ziens," zei Madame Plijster die wegliep en een beduusde Harry achter liet.

Ongeveer een minuut later kwam Harry uit zijn beduusde staat en vroeg hij: "Was dat het?"

"Hmm mmm," zei Draco.

Harry knipperde met zijn ogen en gaapte. "Is het al echt zes uur?" vroeg hij toen hij zag hij laat het was.

"Ja. Zullen we wat eten?"

"Is goed. Mag het hier? Ik ben moe en heb geen zin om naar de Grote Zaal te gaan."

Draco knikte en ging naar de Keukens toe.

Enige tijd later kwam hij terug met het eten. "Dankjewel," zei Harry die zijn bord aanpakte. "Graag gedaan," zei Draco die glimlachte en naast Harry zat.

Harry haalde zijn vleugel naar voren en voelde of zijn veren al droog waren. Nog niet. Harry rolde zijn ogen en begon maar aan zijn eten.

Toen ze allebei klaar waren met eten gaapte Harry en legde zijn hoofd in Draco's schoot, terwijl hij zijn vleugels zo neerlegde dat hij er geen last van had. Draco glimlachte en streek met zijn hand door Harry's haar. Harry zuchtte en deed zijn ogen dicht.

'Harry moet zijn vleugels echt vaker uit laten,' dacht Draco toen hij ook een hand door de witte veren van Harry haalde. Harry was ondertussen in slaap gevallen. Draco glimlachte teder op hem neer en stond voorzichtig op zonder dat hij Harry wakker maakte. Hij tilde hem op, voorzichtig zijnde met zijn vleugels. Hij liep naar hun bed en legde Harry voorzichtig neer, voordat hij hem uitkleedde. Daarna trok hij de lakens zo hoog mogelijk op, en nadat hij zijn eigen kleding uitdeed stapte hij in bed.

Hij lag op zijn zij en haalde een hand door Harry's zwarte lokken. God wat hield hij van hem. Harry bewoog in zijn slaap en sloeg hierin een vleugel om Draco en trok hem dichterbij met een frons op zijn gezicht. 'Ik hoop maar dat hij geen nachtmerrie krijgt,' dacht Draco voordat hij in Harry's armen in slaap viel.

* * *

"Harry, weet je zeker dat je dit wel wil?"

Harry rolde zijn ogen en zei: "Als ik dit niet doe Draco, dan komt er nooit wat van."

Draco knikte. "Maar als het teveel word moet je het direct zeggen."

"Je zou nog denken dat jij de Alf was," zei Harry die hem een kus op de lippen gaf. Draco kuste hem terug en murmelde: "Harry, ik geef om je. Logisch dat ik je wil beschermen."

Harry glimlachte en trok Draco mee zodat ze naar de Grote Zaal konden gaan. "Dat weet ik Draco, maar eerlijk waar, dit is de eerste dag van de lessen. Geen één of andere slagveld."

"Als jij het zegt," zei Draco die zijn schouders ophaalde. Harry lachte en liep samen met Draco naar de tafel van Griffoendor. Ook Marcel accepteerde de eer om bij de bondingsceremonie te zijn, en Professor Anderling stemde gelijk in. Draco was vol goede moed begonnen met het plannen, en Harry liet hem.

Harry had over de paar dagen geoefend met het alleen zijn. Dat had Madame Plijster aangeraden toen hij een brief van haar kreeg met punten waar hij aan moest werken. Dat was één van de moeilijkste dingen en het heeft een paar kleine ruzies opgeleverd, aangezien hij prikkelbaarder was.

Harry schepte zijn ontbijt op en Draco deed hetzelfde. "Ron, Hermelien, Ginny, Daan, Simon, Marcel. Goedemorgen," zei Harry tegen de dichtstbijzijnde personen. "Hallo Harry," zeiden ze in koor, op Simon na die wat gromde.

Na het ontbijt gingen de Griffoendoren en de Zwadderaren naar de Kerkers toe voor Toverdranken. Harry en Draco's schema's waren speciaal op elkaar afgestemd, zodat ze alle lessen nu samen hadden. Maar ieders schema was aangepast nu met het overlijden van Professor Zwamdrift.

Sneep opende de deur en de leerlingen stroomden naar binnen. Sneep zette de instructies op het bord en iedereen ging aan de slag.

Na de les liepen ze naar de volgende, en tegen de tijd dat alle lessen voorbij waren was Harry doodop. Hij liet zich op de bank vallen en Draco deed de deur achter zich dicht. "Niet weer op de bank in slaap vallen Harry."

Harry draaide zijn hoofd een stukje en keek hem dreigend aan. Draco lachte alleen maar en ging naast Harry op de bank zitten. Harry legde zijn hoofd in zijn schoot en Draco haalde een hand door zijn haar. "Harry, als je moe bent, ga dan gewoon naar bed," murmelde Draco die voorover boog en een kus op de donkere lokken gaf.

"Hmm. Ik lig hier wel lekker." Draco lachte en stond op. Harry deed zijn ogen open en gromde. "Waarom deed je dat nou. Ik lag net lekker."

Draco rolde zijn ogen. "Daarom juist. Nou, hup naar bed. Ik breng je namelijk niet weer."

"Gerechtigheid," zei Harry tussen een gaap door. Hij stond op, rekte zich uit en liep naar bed toe. Draco pakte nog wat huiswerk erbij, maar werd afgeleid door Harry's lichte gesnurk. Dus na een half uur huiswerk maken kleedde hij zich ook om en lag naast Harry.

* * *

De lessen de volgende dagen gingen onverstoord door en donderdagavond kwam Madame Plijster weer langs voor zijn therapie. Deze sessie duurde een stuk langer en was wat zwaarder dan de vorige. Er werd vooral over zijn vooruitgang gepraat en Madame Plijster zou weer een brief sturen met verbeterpunten.

Harry probeerde daarna nog wat huiswerk te maken, maar hij kon zich gewoon niet concentreren en gaf het op. Hij strompelde naar het bed en kleedde zich om, waarna hij in bed ging liggen. Hij ging op zijn zij liggen en keek naar Draco, die druk bezig was met zijn huiswerk. Harry glimlachte teder. Zijn Draco kon soms nog erger zijn dan Hermelien. Hij gaapte weer en viel langzaam in slaap.

Een paar uur later werd hij bezweet en zwaar ademend wakker. Hij keek op de klok. Vier uur. Hij liet zich weer zuchtend terug vallen. Dat was één van de eerste nachtmerries sinds hij weer in zijn en Draco's kamer was. Deze nachtmerrie was vooral erg realistisch en moordlustig. Hij keek opzij en zag Draco fronsend naar hem toe reiken. Harry glimlachte zachtjes en viel weer terug in slaap. Hoe kon hij niet, met zo'n perfect wezen naast hem.

* * *

Het gebeurde op een maandag. Het was te verwachten eigenlijk. Harry en Draco liepen buiten, genietend van de vroege morgenzon. Ze waren gezellig aan het praten, totdat ze opeens omringd werden door mensen en op de foto werden gezet. Harry negeerde het en wou tegen Draco zeggen dat ze beter naar binnen konden gaan, voordat de pers nog irritanter zou worden.

Hij draaide zich om, en waar Draco hoorde te zijn was nu alleen maar een fotocamera naar hem toe gericht. Draco was nergens te bekennen, en de pers sloot hem langzaam in. Harry voelde zich paniekerig. Waar was Draco? "Meneer Potter, heeft u een relatie met Meneer Malfidus?" "Waarmee heeft u Voldemort verslagen?" "Klopt het dat u een Magisch Wezen bent?" en dat waren maar een paar van de vragen.

Harry draaide zich alleen maar paniekerig om, maar zag alleen maar onbekende gezichten van de pers.

"Hey, sukkels, ga eens aan de kant en geef hem wat ruimte," zei Ron Wemel.

Ron, Hermelien, Roos en Theodoor zagen alles wat er was gebeurt, en toen Draco naar hen toe kwam voor hulp besloot Ron dat het hoog tijd was om Harry te bevrijden uit de klauwen van de pers. Iedereen richtte hun aandacht op Ron, zodat Draco ongezien Harry mee terug naar het Kasteel kon nemen.

"Draco?" vroeg Harry beduusd toen ze binnen waren en stilstonden. Draco knikte en Harry omhelsde hem meteen. "Ik was zo bang, en jij was weg," snikte Harry zachtjes.

"Shh. Het is al goed Harry. Ik ben nu hier en ga niet meer weg. Het komt wel goed Harry. Professor Perkamentus zorgt er wel voor dat ze weggaan. Oké?" Harry knikte. "Zullen we terug gaan naar onze kamer?" Harry twijfelde voordat hij zijn hoofd schudde. "Nee. Het gaat wel weer en ik wil de lessen volgen. En ik kon zoiets verwachten."

"Je kon het misschien verwachten, maar dat maakt het niet minder erg. Ze hadden het recht niet."

Harry haalde zijn schouders op en liet Draco los. Toen hij Draco's ogen zag kon hij amper ademen. Alhoewel Draco vaak genoeg zei dat hij van hem hield, er was altijd wel een klein stemmetje die zei dat niemand ooit van hem kon houden. Maar nu hij in Draco's ogen keek verdween zelfs het stemmetje. "Je houd echt van mij," zei Harry verbaasd.

"Natuurlijk hou ik van je gekkie. Weet je zeker dat je wel de lessen wil volgen?"

Harry glimlachte. "Ja. Zolang jij hier bij me bent komt alles goed."

Draco knikte en ze liepen hand in hand naar hun eerste les, Toverdranken.

* * *

"En hoe gaat het nu met je Meneer Potter?" vroeg Madame Plijster op hun derde therapie.

"Veel beter eigenlijk. Maandag was eigenlijk de laatste slechte dag. En ik heb geen nachtmerrie gehad sinds vorige week donderdag. Verder gaat het ook beter met iets alleen doen, zonder dat Draco in de buurt is."

Madame Plijster knikte. "Dan denk ik dat het veilig is om te zeggen dat je acute stress-stoornis hebt in plaats van posttraumatische stress-stoornis. Dar is zeker mooi. Hebben jullie nog wat leuks gepland?"

Harry knikte enthousiast. "Op vijf juni houden we onze bondingsceremonie. Dus over ongeveer een maand al zijn we eindelijk gebonden."

Madame Plijster knikte enthousiast. "Ik denk dat dit het wel was voor therapie vandaag. Volgende week is de laatste keer, als ik gelijk heb met het acute stress-stoornis. Ik stuur weer een brief, maar ik denk dat het vooral herhaalbare verbeterpunten zijn. Niet veel nieuws dus. Een fijne dag verder Meneer Potter, Meneer Malfidus." En met dat liep ze weg.

"Dat is geweldig nieuws!" zei Draco die Harry omhelsde. Harry glimlachte. "Inderdaad. Ik hoop dat ze gelijk heeft. Maar dat heeft ze vaak wel, en ze weet dat soort dingen."

Draco glimlachte en liet Harry los. Even later hadden ze hun huiswerk erbij gepakt en waren ze daarin diep verzonken.

* * *

De week daarop, twaalf mei, kwam Madame Plijster weer langs. "Meneer Potter, hoe is het deze week gegaan?"

Harry glimlachte. "Uitstekend. Alhoewel sommige dingen nog wel vrij lastig zijn. Maar verder gaat het echt goed. Ook met de lessen en het huiswerk. Ik had deze week wel een nachtmerrie, maar die zullen nooit helemaal weggaan."

"Nee, die zullen denk ik ook nooit weggaan. Mag ik misschien een spreuk over je uitspreken, om er zeker van te zijn dat ik gelijk heb?"

Harry knikte en Madame Plijster murmelde iets wat ze niet verstonden. Een blauw licht verspreidde zich over Harry, voordat het wit verkleurde en wegtrok. "Wat betekend dat?" vroeg Harry.

Madame Plijster glimlachte. "Dat betekend dat ik gelijk had. Had de spreuk rood gekleurd, dan had ik ongelijk."

Harry haalde opgelucht adem.

Madame Plijster keek hem streng aan. "Dit betekend niet dat je niks meer hoeft te doen. Het tegendeel juist. Je moet nog werken aan de punten die ik vorige week heb gegeven. Net zolang tot je je weer daadwerkelijk comfortabel voelt in ruimtes met veel mensen. Maar verder komt het wel goed. Weet dat ik je niet meer in de Ziekenzaal wil zien Meneer Potter," zei ze voordat ze opstond en wegliep.

"Harry, dat is geweldig nieuws," zei Draco enthousiast.

Harry rolde zijn ogen maar glimlachte. "Inderdaad."

"Wat wil je doen?" vroeg Draco. "Huiswerk maken?" reageerde Harry met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Nee nee en nog eens nee. Zullen we Ron, Hermelien, Theodoor, Roos, Loena en Marcel uitnodigen hier?"

Harry rolde zijn ogen. "Dat is echt niet nodig…" Maar het was al te laat, Draco was al weg en op zoek naar de mensen die hij noemde.

"Partners, wat moet je ermee," murmelde Harry die zachtjes met zijn hoofd schudde en een glimlach op zijn gezicht had.

Bijna een half uur later kwam Draco terug met iedereen. Harry borg zijn huiswerk op en onthaalde ze.

"Ik hoorde dat we iets horen te feesten?" vroeg Ron die zijn armen vol had met eten en drinken. Harry rolde met zijn ogen maar lachte zachtjes. "Het is maar wat je feesten noemt. Het is gewoon een excuus voor jou om te eten."

Het leek alsof Ron wat wou zeggen, maar hij glimlachte alleen maar schaapachtig.

Daarna kwam Hermelien binnen. "Ik ben blij voor je," zei ze en gaf een kus op zijn wang. Harry glimlachte naar haar.

Daarna volgden Marcel, Loena, Roos en Theodoor.

Een aantal uur later keerden hun vrienden terug en gingen Harry en Draco naar bed, uitgeput.

De zaterdag daarna was een Zweinsveld dag.

"Weet je zeker dat ik niet mee hoef?"

"Draco, ik ben geen kind. En we moeten hier nog steeds aan werken. Accepteer het nu maar en ga wat leuks doen met Roos of Theodoor als je er zo mee zit."

Draco was er niet blij mee dat Harry alleen naar Zweinsveld ging, maar hij knikte toch. "Tot later dan maar."

"Tot straks," zei Harry die zijn hoofd omhoog tilde en hem een kus op zijn lippen gaf.

Draco zuchtte en liep naar de Griffoendor tafel, waar al zijn en Harry's vrienden zaten.

* * *

Harry had een hele goede reden om nar Zweinsveld te gaan, en niet alleen omdat hij dat nog moest trainen van Madame Plijster. Nee, ook voor een hele andere reden. Hij glimlachte en duwde een bepaalde deur van een bepaalde winkel open.

"Hallo, ik kwam hier om mijn bestelling op te halen?"

Een jonge vrouw achter de kassa knikte en liep naar achteren.

'Hoe zou Draco reageren op de ring voor de bondingsceremonie?' dacht Harry voordat de twee ringen in hun doosjes aan hem gegeven werd.

* * *

**A/N: **PK, schatje, is ie goed? Ik heb mijn best gedaan ^^. Iedereen, nog één hoofdstuk te gaan en het Epiloog. Wat gaat het snel. Nouja, dat was het wel. Als jullie willen, laat alsjeblieft een review achter. Bedankt voor het lezen!


	18. De Ceremonie

**A/N: **Een update, ik weet het. Het is alleen belangrijk dat jullie dit lezen. Voor het verwijderde stukje (waar Harry en Draco de bond voltooien) moet je naar mijn Live Journal gaan. Er staat een link op onze account hier. Ga gewoon naar onze homepage en klik die link aan. Klik als je op LJ bent op Breathless Nederlands hoofdstuk. Hij staat nu nog bovenaan, maar je kan hem in het rechterkader ook weer terug vinden als je iets omlaag scrolled.

Verder had ik ook een schetsje gemaakt voor de plek van de ceremonie. Daarvoor kun je naar Deviant Art gaan en onder de naam: "Het Verboden Bos" zoeken. Of je kan onze naam opzoeken, PKlovesDW.

* * *

"Moet dit nu echt?" vroeg Harry geïrriteerd toen hij en Ron naar de Toren van Griffoendor liepen.

"Ja maat. Jij wou zelf een ceremonie. Je wist zelf wat het inhield."

"Ja, maar alsnog," zei Harry humeurig. "Het is nog geen reden voor mij om de nacht ergens anders door te brengen."

"Jawel, want het is traditie. Het brengt anders ongeluk."

Harry keek alleen maar chagrijnig en klom door het portretgat toen de Dikke Dame ze er langs liet. Iedereen keek hem raar aan toen hij in de Leerlingenkamer stond.

"Ruzie met Draco?" vroeg Daan.

Harry schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee." Daarna liep hij naar boven en liet zich op zijn oude bed vallen.

Ron liep achter hem aan en ging op zijn eigen bed liggen. "Nerveus voor morgennacht?"

"Ja. Natuurlijk ben ik nerveus. Dit is praktisch een trouwerij."

Ron knikte. "Geen twijfels?"

Harry schudde zijn hoofd."Nee. Geen twijfels, alleen nerveus. Ik hoop dat alles goed gaat."

Ron rolde met zijn ogen. "Waarom zou het niet goed gaan? Draco houd van jou en jij houd van hem. Dat is al genoeg. De rest doet er toch niet toe?"

Harry glimlachte. "Bedankt Ron. Ik waardeer het."

Ze trokken beiden hun pyjama's aan voordat ze in bed kropen.

"Slaap lekker Harry."

"Weltrusten Ron," zei Harry die zijn handen achter zijn hoofd stopte en naar het donkere plafond keek.

De deur ging open en Marcel, Simon en Daan kwamen naar binnen, ook om te slapen. Ook hun deden hun pyjama's aan voordat ze in bed stapten.

Harry zuchtte en draaide zich om. 'Dit wordt nog een lange nacht.' Hij viel uiteindelijk uren later in slaap met vlinders in zijn buik.

* * *

"Hou 'p. Wa wil je?" vroeg Harry slaperig toen hij gepord werd.

Ron rolde met zijn ogen. "Harry, het is al half één 's middags. We hebben nog genoeg te doen vandaag."

Harry zuchtte en bleef nog een paar minuten liggen, voordat hij maar op stond.

Hij en Draco moesten deze paar weken aanpoten, aangezien ze al het huiswerk op drie juni af moesten hebben. Dit aangezien ze na de ceremonie de rest van de schooltijd wegbleven, dus iets meer dan drie weken.

Harry zuchtte en stapte onder de douche zodat hij zich wat kon ontspannen en zich minder nerveus kon voelen. Hij voelde zich verschrikkelijk moe, aangezien hij slecht had geslapen.

Hij liep naar beneden en trof een bijna geheel verlaten Leerlingenkamer aan. Alleen Ron, Hermelien, Marcel, Daan en Simon waren er nog. Ron had een dienblad op tafel staan en seinde dat hij naast hem moest zitten. Harry ging naast Ron zitten en vroeg: "Waarom zijn jullie hier?"

Hermelien rolde haar ogen en zei: "We zijn hier om je te helpen voorbereiden voor de ceremonie. Gelukkig heeft Draco voor de kledij gezorgd. Dus je eet nu hier met ons en wij helpen je met voorbereiden." Ze leek zeer zelfvoldaan toen ze stopte met praten.

"Hmm. Helpt er iemand Draco ook?"

"Maar natuurlijk. Roos, Theodoor, zijn moeder en Professor Sneep zijn daar."

"Hoe weet je dat?" vroeg Harry die eten opschepte.

"Ik kom namelijk net terug van zijn kamer. Ze proberen hem daar af te leiden en te kalmeren. Hij is behoorlijk nerveus en het is nog geen eens middernacht!"

Harry fronste. "Echt? Zo erg is het toch ook alweer niet?"

"Geloof mij maar Harry, het is wel zo. Maar ik weet zeker dat ze hem wel kunnen vermanen."

Harry knikte, meer om zichzelf te overtuigen en begon te eten.

* * *

"Ja, maar wat als-"

"Niks ja, maar wat als. Jullie houden van elkaar. Je hebt toch geen twijfels, of wel?" vroeg Narcissa Malfidus aan een uiterst nerveuze Draco.

"Nee, natuurlijk niet! En het is een beetje laat voor twijfels. Nee, dit is het beste verjaardagscadeau ooit. Maar mag ik niet nerveus zijn? Het is eigenlijk net zo officieel als een huwelijk. Zelfs mijn achternaam veranderd naar Potter-Malfidus! Geen twijfels, maar zeker nerveus. Ik bedoel, wat als hij zich bedenkt? Dat feit heb je ook nog. En als-"

"Draco, stop deze nonsens nu direct! Denk je nu echt dat Harry je dat aan zou doen? Natuurlijk niet. En-" Maar ze werd gestoord door geklop op het portret. Ze deed open en zag daar Hermelien Griffel staan. "Wat doe je hier?" vroeg ze beleefd.

"Ik kwam even langs om te zien hoe het gaat," zei Hermelien.

"Hermelien! Kom binnen. Hoe gaat het met Harry?" vroeg Draco die haar aan haar schouders naar binnen trok.

"Uhm, ik weet niet hoe het gaat met Harry. Hij ligt namelijk op bed, nog steeds te slapen. Ron zei wel dat Harry later als hem in slaap viel. Maar dat is ook niet raar."

"Echt? Harry ligt nog te slapen? Maar het is al kwart over twaalf! Middag! Heeft hij zo slecht geslapen dan?" vroeg Draco ietwat paniekerig.

"Draco, laat Juffrouw Griffel hier met rust."

"Ja, maar Mam, wat nou als Harry slecht geslapen heeft? Wat als-"

"Draco, je draaft weer door. Severus, zeg wat tegen je Peetzoon."

"Draco, wind je niet zo op."

Draco frunnikte met de mouw van zijn shirt en begon: "Ja, maar-"

"Geen ge ja maar."

Draco zuchtte en keek naar beneden.

"Ik ga weer Draco. Kijken of Harry al wakker is. Zie je vannacht weer. Tot ziens Professor, Roos, Theodoor en Mevrouw Malfidus." En Hermelien liep weg nadat ze knikjes kreeg. Ze schudde haar hoofd en liep naar de Toren van Griffoendor. Toen ze binnen kwam zag ze een dienblad met eten en drinken staan en Simon, Daan en Marcel zaten rond de tafel.

"Wat doen jullie allemaal hier? Horen jullie niet naar beneden te gaan?"

"Nope. We zijn hier om Harry te helpen voorbereiden voor de ceremonie," zei Simon.

"Oh. En hij ligt nog te slapen?"

"Ja, maar Ron is hem nu wakker aan het maken."

"Oké. Bedankt Simon," zei ze voordat ze ook ging zitten.

Even later kwam Ron naar beneden.

"En, is Harry al wakker?"

"Ja, hij is alleen nog gaan douchen."

"Oké."

* * *

"Severus, moest dat nou?" vroeg Narcissa toen Sneep zo gefrustreerd was dat zijn Peetzoon, Draco, niet meer kon praten door Silencio.

"Nou Draco, als je op de ceremonie nog wilt kunnen praten, dan stel ik voor dat je nu stil bent en op houd met dat gekmakende gebabbel. Duidelijk?" zei Sneep koel.

Draco knikte driftig met zijn hoofd. Sneep hief de spreuk op en Draco liet zich zakken op de bank.

"Kop op Draco. Er is geen reden om nerveus te zijn. En ik weet zeker dat Harry ook nerveus is. En aan twee nerveuze mensen heb je niks. Dus vermaan je gewoon maar, en voor je het weet is het al middernacht."

"Bedankt Roos." Hij gaapte en zei: "Ik denk dat ik nog even ga slapen. Roepen jullie me op tijd zodat ik genoeg tijd heb om me voor te bereiden?"

Iedereen knikte en hij liep naar boven toe.

"Mooi. Roos, Theodoor komen jullie mee? Hermelien, Simon en Daan staan als goed is te wachten," zei Narcissa. "Severus, blijf jij hier en roep je Draco rond acht uur?"

Hij knikte.

"Goed. Gaan jullie met me mee? We moeten hier een ceremonie verzorgen."

Ze knikten en liepen achter Narcissa aan, waarna ze Hermelien, Simon en Daan oppikten. 'Laten we deze dag gedenkwaardig maken,' dacht Narcissa voordat ze naar buiten liepen.

* * *

"Harry, rustig aan," zei Hermelien toen ze op een open plek aankwamen voor de ceremonie.

"Maar Hermelien, dit is prachtig! Heb je hier aan meegeholpen? Was je daarom weg?"

Ze knikte. "Ja, samen met Daan, Simon, Roos, Theodoor en Mevr- uhm Narcissa."

"Echt waar?" Harry keek goed om zich heen. Het was niet veel, maar het gaf een magisch en veilig gevoel. Een cirkel met kleinere cirkels lag in het midden van de open plek. Boven de cirkel hing een gouden lint met lichtjes. Toen Harry dichterbij stapte zag hij een rune in de grond gekerfd.

"De rune staat voor eeuwige verbintenis," zei Professor Anderling die op haar plek ging staan. Ze was helemaal in het wit gekleed en liep op blote voeten als traditie.

De rest van de vrouwen hadden lichtroze jurken aan, ook op blote voeten.

De mannen hadden lichtblauwe pakken aan en waren ook op blote voeten, ieder van hen, op Harry en Draco na.

"Harry, wil je alvast op je plek staan?"

Harry knikte en ging schuin aan de rechterkant van haar staan. De namen van elke persoon aanwezig zweefden iets boven hun plaats, de cirkel. Kort daarna kwamen ook Marcel, Loena, Ron, Roos, Theodoor en Professor Sneep eraan en gingen op hun plekken staan.

Narcissa zal, zoals traditie, haar zoon begeleiden naar zijn plek. Harry had een smaragdgroen jasje, met daaronder een witte hemd aan. Hij had een zwarte broek aan en was net als de rest op bloten voeten.

Hij stond nerveus op Draco te wachten, terwijl de lichten iets dimmer werden.

Nog geen vijf minuten later, een eeuwigheid voor Harry, kwam Narcissa als eerste in zicht, met Draco naast haar. Harry's adem stokte in zijn keel toen hij Draco zag. Lichtblauwe hemd, zilveren jasje en een zwarte broek met blote voeten.

Naarmate Draco dichterbij kwam ontspande Harry zich steeds meer.

Narcissa liep naar haar plek en Draco liep naar de zijne, tegenover Harry.

Harry glimlachte zachtjes en Draco glimlachte terug.

"Harry, houd Draco's linkerhand beet met je rechterhand, dan kunnen we beginnen."

Harry knikte en pakte met een trillende hand Draco's linkerhand beet.

"We zijn hier vandaag om de bonding van Harry Potter en Draco Malfidus bij te wonen. Draco Malfidus, accepteer je de naam, Draco Potter-Malfidus?"

"Ja," zei Draco schor.

Ze knikte en ging verder. "Liebe, trust, Association, unidad, aeternitas, rivalità, beggynnelse, oberoende, ustyfnig, zorgzaam. Tien woorden, elk zijn betekenis. Tien woorden die jullie relatie kort samenvat."

Een gouden en zilveren koord wikkelde zich eerst om hun handen en dan om hun armen. De rune in de grond gloeide helder blauw en verblindde iedereen voor een paar seconden. Toen het licht langzaam wegebde waren Harry en Draco omringd door een gouden en zilveren koord, met lichtblauwe, twinkelende, fonkelende sterachtige deeltjes die om Harry en Draco zweefden.

"Finite."

Al het licht en het koord ebde weg, behalve de lichten van het lint boven hun.

"Meneer Potter, de eer is nu geheel aan jou," zei Anderling met een glimlach.

"Alhoewel we nu officieel een gebonden paar zijn wou ik je toch wat geven wat niet alleen te voelen maar ook te zien is. Daarom heb ik iets wat onze liefde symboliseert." Hij haalde met zijn vrije linkerhand een doosje uit zijn hand en klapte hem open. "Draco, door goede en slechte tijden, door blije en trieste momenten, we hebben onze betere en slechtere buien gehad, maar samen stonden we sterk. Ik ben er zeker van dat we alleen maar sterker worden. Draco, accepteer je deze ring, als teken van mijn liefde voor jou?"

Draco stond verstomd naar Harry te kijken. Hij keek van Harry naar de ring en terug. Uiteindelijk knikte hij maar, aangezien hij niks meer uit kon brengen.

Harry glimlachte en deed de ring om Draco's linker ringvinger. Toen Harry de tweede ring uit zijn zak viste deed Draco hem rond zijn ringvinger van de linkerhand. Hij bewonderde zijn eigen ring. Een gouden ring met twee kleine edelsteentjes. Een smaragd en een robijn.

"Jullie mogen nu kussen," zei Anderling uitermate geamuseerd.

Harry boog glimlachend naar voren en tilde Draco's hoofd omhoog. Draco glimlachte terug, plaatste zijn hand op Harry's wang en overbrugde de laatste paar centimeters.

Toen Harry de kus afbrak was er niemand meer te bekennen. "Waar is iedereen?" vroeg Draco.

Harry glimlachte alleen maar. "Weg, net als wij."

Draco kon niet vragen wat Harry daarmee bedoelde, want een gevoel als een ruk achter zijn navel voerde hem en Harry weg in de duisternis.

Toen alles stopte met draaien en alles duidelijk in zicht was vroeg Draco: "Waar zijn we?"

"Nou Draco, we zijn in ons huis."

"Ons wat?" vroeg hij met open mond.

"Ons huis," zei Harry met een tedere blik in zijn ogen. "Je moeder heeft geholpen en heeft de inrichting gedaan. Zullen we gauw een tour door het huis doen? Al onze spullen zijn er toch al."

Draco knikte beduusd. Hun eigen huis…

"Ons huis heeft twee verdiepingen en een kelder." Harry liep naar de dichtstbijzijnde deur, de keuken. Draco volgde hem. "Hier, op de begane grond zijn er vijf kamers. Een keuken, een logeerkamer, een badkamer, de woonkamer en een eetkamer. Een trap leid naar beneden, naar de kelder. Vervolgens zijn er boven vier kamers. Een badkamer, een logeerkamer, een nog lege kamer en onze slaapkamer."

Nadat Harry hem de kelder, de logeerkamer, de eetkamer en de badkamer had laten zien gingen ze naar boven. "Dit is dan de lege kamer. We kunnen hem later decoreren in plaats van het neutraal te laten." Hij deed de deur dicht en liet daarna de logeerkamer en badkamer zien. Zijn hart ging sneller kloppen toen hij voor hun slaapkamerdeur stond. "En dit is onze slaapkamer," zei Harry schor.

Hij deed de deur open en Draco stapte voorzichtig naar binnen en keek om zich heen. Zachte crèmekleuren waren op de muren geverfd en het bed wat in de kamer stond was adembenemend. Een hardhouten frame met een fluweelrode hemel en gordijnen.

Harry deed de deur achter zich dicht en Draco schrok en draaide zich om. "Er hoeft vannacht niks te gebeuren Draco. Het kan wel wachten," zei Harry glimlachend.

Draco schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, vannacht is goed. Ik heb alleen, uhm, niet zo veel ervaring."

Harry glimlachte en liep naar hem toe. Hij streelde Draco's wang, voordat hij voorover leunde en in Draco's oor fluisterde. "Ik heb net zo veel ervaring als jou."

Draco's ogen verwijdde zich en voor een seconde deed hij niets. Toen hij uit zijn geschokte staat kwam trok hij Harry naar voren voor een kus.

* * *

Zie bovenste **A/N: **voor info waar de rest te vinden is.

* * *

Toen hij wakker werd keek hij direct in smaragdgroene ogen. "Hey. Gaat het een beetje?"

Draco fronste, waarom zou het niet goed gaan? Hij bewoog zijn onderlijf een beetje en voelde wat Harry bedoelde. Maar het ging wel. "Jawel. Beetje pijnlijk, maar verder goed," zei hij glimlachend.

Harry haalde opgelucht adem en zei: "Kom, dan gaan we douchen."

Draco knikte en stond voorzichtig op.

"Weet je zeker dat het gaat?"

"Harry, als je elke morgen mij dat vraagt nadat we dat hebben gedaan, dan maak ik je af," gromde Draco die langzaam naar de douche toe liep.

Harry ging hem glimlachend achterna.

* * *

"Wat wil je voor ontbijt?" vroeg Harry aan Draco op de eerste dag van de schoolvakantie.

"Hetzelfde als gisteren," zei Draco die Harry een kus op zijn wang gaf. "Vandaag hebben we visite?"

Harry knikte. "Ja. Roos, Theodoor, Ron, Hermelien, Marcel Loena en je moeder komen vandaag langs."

Draco knikte en pakte zijn bord toen Harry hem die aangaf. Ze gingen aan de tafel in de eetkamer zitten. "Hoe laat kwamen ze ook alweer langs?" vroeg Draco die een hap uit zijn brood nam.

Harry keek op de klok. "Ze komen over twee uur en een kwartier, één uur dus."

Draco knikte en nadat ze het eten ophadden ruimde hij op.

* * *

Een paar uur later, zoals beloofd, ging de deurbel. Harry deed open en Narcissa stond voor hem. "Hallo Harry. Mogen we binnenkomen?"

Harry knikte en stapte opzij, zodat iedereen naar binnen kon komen in de hal. Hij deed de voordeur dicht en nadat iedereen zijn of haar jas had opgehangen deed hij de deur naar de woonkamer open. "Ga zitten zou ik zeggen. Willen jullie wat drinken?"

Iedereen knikte. "Ik wil graag een glaasje water," zei Narcissa.

De rest wou thee, dus ging Harry thee zetten. Draco zat ondertussen bij de rest en hield gesprekken met iedereen.

Toen Harry alle glazen vol had met thee en water liep hij naar de woonkamer met het dienblad in zijn handen. Hij zette het op tafel neer, samen met de melk en suiker. Daarna ging hij naast Draco op de bank zitten. "Hoe gaat het allemaal?" En daarmee begon een gezellige dag.

* * *

"Dat was gezellig, of niet?" vroeg Draco toen ze hun pyjama's aantrokken.

"Zeker. Dat moeten we vaker doen."

Draco glimlachte en kroop in bed. Harry ging naast hem liggen en gaf hem een kus op zijn lippen. Draco glimlachte. "Ik hou van je Harry."

Harry glimlachte. "Ik hou ook van jou. Voor altijd."

* * *

**A/N: **Vertaling:

1.) Liebe: Liefde in het Duits.

2.) Trust: Vertrouwen in het Engels.

3.) Association: Vereniging in het Frans.

4.) Unidad: Eenheid in het Spaans.

5.) Aeternitas: Eeuwigheid in het Latijn.

6.) Rivalità: Rivaliteit in het Italiaans.

7.) Begynnelse: Begin in het Noors.

8.) Oberoende: Onafhankelijk in het Zweeds.

9.) Ystyfnig: Koppig in het Wels.

Dit was het laatste hoofdstuk mensen. Alleen het Epiloog nog.


	19. Epiloog

**A/N:** Aan al het goede komt een einde, toch? Zo ook met deze fic. Dit is het Epiloog. Ik hoop dat iedereen die het gelezen heeft ervan heeft genoten en er plezier aan heeft beleefd. Ik vond het zeker leuk om dit te schrijven (alhoewel het niet mijn beste is). Ik zal zeker weten meer schrijven, alhoewel ik me voor een tijd op Engels richt. Misschien dat ik weer wat in het Nederlands maak. Only time will tell ;). Nou, enjoy het laatste hoofdstuk.

* * *

~.~.~.~

_5 Jaar Later…_

~.~.~.~

Draco liep naar binnen en keek om zich heen, op zoek naar Harry. "Harry, ben je hier?" Draco kreeg geen antwoord, dus ging hij op zoek naar Harry. Hij deed de deur naar hun kantoortje open en zag hem. Hij leunde tegen de deurpost aan en keek naar Harry. Hij was alweer in slaap gevallen aan zijn bureau toen hij de opstellen becijferde. Draco schudde zijn hoofd en liep naar Harry toe. "Harry. Harry, kom op, wordt wakker."

Harry opende zijn ogen langzaam. Hij tilde zijn hoofd op, terwijl wat perkament aan zijn wang bleef hangen. Draco gniffelde en Harry keek hem vreemd aan. Draco schudde zijn hoofd en pakte het stuk perkament weg. Harry knipperde met zijn ogen, ging rechtop zitten en rekte zich uit. Hij gaapte en vroeg: "Hoe laat is het nu?"

"Bijna elf uur 's avonds. Ik heb net een paar leerlingen naar bed moeten sturen. Ze denken vast aangezien het vrijdag is dat ze gewoon rond kunnen rennen na de tijd dat ze op bed moeten liggen."

Harry glimlachte en stond op. "Kun je nagaan wat de Professors dachten van ons." Hij gaf een kus op Draco's voorhoofd, voordat hij naar bed toe liep.

Draco rolde zijn ogen en deed de deur dicht en ging naast Harry liggen toen hij zijn pyjama aan had getrokken.

"Kun je nagaan Draco, deze kamer is al vijf jaar van ons, en zes jaar van jou."

Draco lachte zachtjes. "Ik weet het. We worden oud."

"Oud? Ik vind eenentwintig niet oud."

"Ik weet het. De tijd gaat alleen zo snel. Ik ben al vier jaar Professor voor Lichaamsonderhoud en jij bent al drie jaar Professor Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten."

"Hmm, ja. Drie jaar alweer."

Draco knikte en deed het licht uit, voordat hij zich weer op bed liet vallen. "Ik denk dat Severus iets in het geheim aan het plannen is voor ons," zei Draco fronsend.

"Hoezo denk je dat?" mompelde Harry.

"Elke keer als ik in de Kerkers kom is hij aan het werk met een toverdrank. Wanneer hij me ziet ruimt hij het subtiel op en grijnst hij bijna naar mij. Daarom."

"Hmm," reageerde Harry die bijna sliep.

"Slaap lekker, Harry," zei Draco die zich omdraaide naar Harry toe.

* * *

De volgende morgen werd Draco wakker in een koud bed. Hij opende zijn ogen en de plek waar Harry hoorde te liggen was leeg. Hij gaapte en stond op om naar Harry te zoeken. Hij vond hem in het kantoortje, druk bezig met het beoordelen van de opstellen van de leerlingen. "Harry, het is nog vroeg. Het kan heus wel wachten tot later."

Harry zuchtte en legde zijn veer waarmee hij schreef neer. "Ik weet het Draco, maar ik wil het nog afmaken. Ik ben bijna klaar."

Draco zuchtte maar knikte en liep weer terug om kleren aan te trekken.

Harry wou nu zijn werk afmaken, aangezien het vandaag precies vijf jaar geleden was sinds hun ceremonie. Hij keek glimlachend naar de ring aan zijn linkerhand en ging verder met de opstellen, zodat hij de dag verder aan Draco kon besteden. Hij wou het gisteren al klaar hebben, maar hij viel in slaap.

* * *

Draco raakte een beetje geïrriteerd. Harry was nog steeds bezig met die opstellen, terwijl hij hem juist hier wou hebben. De dag samen doorbrengen aangezien het de dag van hun ceremonie was, zijn verjaardag. Hij zuchtte en ging naar hun keuken toe om iets te maken. Ontbijt was niet iets wat hij zou willen missen.

* * *

Harry glimlachte triomfantelijk. Hij was klaar met de opstellen. "Draco? Ben je hier?" vroeg Harry.

"Hier, Harry."

Harry liep naar hem toe en gaf hem een kus en omhelsde hem. "Gefeliciteerd, Draco."

Draco glimlachte. "Ik dacht al dat je het vergeten was, aangezien je druk bezig was met die opstellen."

Harry glimlachte terug. "Ik was bezig met die opstellen zodat ik deze dag met je door kan brengen. Kom, ik wil je graag ergens mee naar toe brengen."

Draco knikte en hield Harry's hand in de zijne.

Harry nam Draco mee naar buiten en naar het Verboden Bos. Draco's adem stokte in zijn keel toen hij zag waar ze waren en wat er nu was. Ze waren namelijk op dezelfde open plek als vijf jaar geleden. Al hun vrienden waren er al en Draco omhelsde elk van hen. Iedereen feliciteerde hem met zijn verjaardag en zongen een verjaardagslied voor hem. Hij lachte en voordat hij het wist was het feestje begonnen.

* * *

"Bedankt, Harry," zei Draco stralend toen ze weer naar het Kasteel toe liepen. Harry glimlachte. "Alles voor jou, Draco. En het is natuurlijk jouwn verjaardag. Natuurlijk doe ik dan iets speciaals."

Draco glimlachte en stopte Harry. Draco keek hem diep in de ogen, voordat hij voorover boog en hem een kus gaf. Harry glimlachte en kuste Draco's hand, voordat hij hem in de zijne nam en weer naar het Kasteel liep. Ze liepen toen ze binnen waren naar hun kamer en gingen op de bank voor het vuur zitten. "Ik wou dat het vakantie was. Dan kunnen we weer naar huis toe."

Draco glimlachte. Hij dacht hetzelfde. Hij pakte wat drinken voor hem en Harry uit de keuken en ging toen weer op de bank zitten. Er werd driftig op het portret geklopt en Draco deed open. Hermelien stapte enthousiast naar binnen en gaf hem zo'n verblindende glimlach dat Draco met zijn ogen knipperde.

"Draco. Mag ik zitten? Ik heb namelijk goed nieuws."

"Maar natuurlijk, Hermelien. Ga zitten."

Ze ging op de stoel zitten met het gezicht naar Harry en Draco gericht. "Ik heb geweldig nieuws, en ik ben zo blij dat ik het mag zeggen. Nou, Professor Sneep is de laatste tijd druk bezig geweest om een toverdrank uit te vinden. Door middel van eeuwenoude boeken heeft hij met succes een speciale toverdrank ontwikkeld." Hier keek ze zo enthousiast dat Harry en Draco haar met verdenking aankeken. "Weet je wat die toverdrank mogelijk maakt?" fluisterde ze, terwijl ze haar handen in haar gezicht klampte.

Harry en Draco keken elkaar vragend aan, voordat ze naar Hermelien keken.

"Jullie kunnen daarmee kinderen krijgen!" Ze had zulke wijde ogen en zo'n grote glimlach dat Harry niet kon ontkennen wat hij hoorde.

Harry en Draco waren beiden…

Ademloos.

* * *

_Breathless:_

_Begonnen in: september 2009_

_Op fan fiction gezet op: 14 augustus 2010_

_Geupdate op: 12 maart 2011_

**Het Einde!**


End file.
